Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger
by AvPotter
Summary: La vida desde el punto de vista de Harry Potter, es compleja. ¿Alguien se imagina cómo es desde el punto de vista de Hermione? ¿Es la típica chica genio? Capítulo 38 "El Final de la Gran Guerra". N/a: modifiqué un poco los capítulos hasta el veinte, la idea sigue siendo la misma, sino que no me gustaba cómo lo había escrito. Dejé las notas al principio y al final de los capítulos.
1. Diario Nuevo, vida nueva

28 de Junio de 1991

Diario:

Mamá me ha retado porque de todos los regalos que recibí para mi cumpleaños, éste es el único que no he usado.

¡La abuela no te lo dio para que los dejaras tirado! – Me dice – ¡Se sentirá muy mal si viene y ve que no lo usas!...

¡Por qué no lo usa ella! ¡Por qué no pierde tiempo valiosísimo ella! ¡Por qué ella no escribe en un estúpido papel! ¡Pero claro… ella es la perfecta y triunfadora dentista!

Todo lo que yo hago le parece mal: "Hermione no hagas esto, Hermione tampoco aquello, ni pienses en hacer acusá y menos acullá" ¡Me tiene H.A.R.T.A (Horriblemente Acosada Respecto a Todo Asunto)!

Y más encima Rolf me dice "Tu madre tiene razón, debes ser una buena nieta y usar el diario" ¡A veces me pregunto si es mi mejor amigo o el de mi madre!

Mejor ni me hagas acordar de Rolf: estamos peleados. Jamás volveré a hablarle. Lo encontré diciéndole a Hilary (la más chismosa de toda la Primaria de Londres) que salgo con Ryan, ¡Con Ryan! Ni siquiera pudo decir que yo salía con… no sé… ¿Josh?... Pero él dijo que yo salía con Ryan…

Obviamente delaté mi presencia, dije "Ejem, ejem" (que tos mas falsa, no creo que nadie, aparte de mí, sea tan hipócrita como para usarla), y él volteó. Si no hubiera estado tan enojada, me hubiera reído de la cara que puso: fue una mezcla de sorpresa, pánico, vergüenza, y algo que no sé como describir… Y Hilary comenzó a cantar una tonta canción

- Hermione y Ryan, se toman de la mano. Comen pizza con queso y se dan un beso …

Luego salió corriendo y se lo contó a toda la escuela ¡Ridícula! Y le dije a Rolf:

- Disculpa, pero la verdad nunca vi el momento en el que comencé a salir con Ryan. Si no fueras mi amigo creería que estás mintiendo… Y por si no te diste cuenta, ¡Es sarcástico! ¡Maldito mentiroso, después de semanas y semanas (yo diría años) de amistad dices tremenda mentira de mi! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme una palabra, Rolf Scamder pues yo no lo haré!

10 de Julio de 1991

Libro:

Hoy es un buen día: me reconcilié con Rolf y estoy de muy buen ánimo.

Bien, supongo que si fueras una persona, te gustaría que te hablara de mí: te haré un resumen…

Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo once años, mis padres son dentistas y mi mejor amigo se llama Rolf Scamder. En realidad es mi único amigo. Te contaré por qué:

Yo tenía bastantes amigos en mi curso, pero me adelantaron un año. Mis antiguos amigos no volvieron a hablarme, me llamaban "presumida sabelotodo", y sólo Rolf me recibió con los brazos abiertos en su curso. ¡Por eso es mi mejor amigo!

Hermione…

13 de Julio de 1991

Diario:

Me peleé con Rolf, pero estoy firmemente convencida de que fue su culpa… ¡Lo único que le dije fue que no había pronunciado bien! ¡Lo hacía por él! , ¡Mejor hubiese dejado que le pongan un cero!

Más encima, mis padres han discutido todo el día porque la llave _desapareció_ ¡Como si las cosas desaparecieran por arte de magia o algo así! Si bien es cierto que yo quería que fuéramos a centro de la ciudad, no era para buscar a un cerrajero.

En fin, tuve un mal día…

Hermione…

26 de Julio de 1991

Diario mío:

Estoy algo apenada… no pude aguantar seguir peleada con mi amigo (aunque sigo creyendo que tengo razón), y le pedí disculpas. Me perdonó y me dijo que lamentaba haberme gritado. Sin embargo lo siento algo distante y frío. Ojala se le pase pronto.

Hermione…

29 de Julio de 1991

No puedo creerlo, ¡Es algo total y completamente anormal y sin embargo suena lógico y convincente! Creo que estoy yendo muy rápido ¿Verdad? Pues comenzaré de nuevo y te lo explicaré.

29 de Julio de 1991

Querido Diario:

¡Soy bruja! ¡Sí! Como supongo que no debes estar entendiendo ni media palabra, te ubico en el tiempo y lugar de los hechos:

Son las 06:45 a.m. y te escribo así de temprano porque en apenas quince minutos mi padre llegará diciendo "Hermione, querida, es hora de levantarte iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar y debes estar lista". Pero eso no es lo importante, lo realmente interesante comenzó ayer:

Como estamos de vacaciones y no tengo muchas ganas de estudiar, estaba leyendo un libro corto llamado "Veintiséis Mil y Una Razones por las que Debemos Proteger a Todas las Especies, estén o No en Peligro de Extinción", cuando sonó el timbre. Me mandaron a abrir. Y cuando puse la llave, me di cuenta de que estaba trabada. Por dentro pensé "maldita llave que siempre se traba" y del otro lado de la puerta se oyó "espero que no digas lo que piensas". En ese momento temí. Debía ser una alucinación. No era posible que alguien supiera lo que pensaba: eso lo hacían los de los trucos de ilusionismo, y yo sabía que la mayoría (o todos) estaban arreglados. Dudé un segundo y aquella voz severa y firme dijo "no temas, ya entenderás por qué digo esto".

La voz de mi madre resonó desde la cocina sobresaltándome y dulcemente expresó, casi inaudiblemente, para que la 'visita' no oyera: "¿Quién es, Mione?, ¿Por qué no abres?".

Oí el sonido salir de mi boca pero mi voz no parecía la mía, me sentía extraña, era una sensación como premonitoria, sabía que algo iba a pasar pero no que era, fue algo inexplicable, vi imágenes surcar mi mente como que algo grande se aproximaba.

- No puedo, se trabó.

Fue lo que dije. Lo único que sentí que podía decir.

- Ay, Mione, yo lo hago. Mi amor, ya estás grande, deberías poder ha…-…y se quedó muda por eternas milésimas de segundos. Era una imagen que yo no había visto jamás, pero mi mamá tragó saliva inspiró y con expresión teatral terminó diciendo - …cerlo sola.

La señora que estaba del otro lado de la puerta era alta, seria y con expresión severa. Pero sonrió ante la sorpresa de mi madre, y se presentó:

- Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tenemos una vacante para su hija en nuestro instituto de formación mágica ¿Está Hermione Jane Granger?

Yo no podía hablar ¿Magia y Hechicería? Nunca creí en esas cosas son trucos, nunca lo había dudado… hasta ayer.

La profesora McGonagall explicó a mi madre (mi padre estaba realizando una ortodoncia) que yo era una bruja, que estaba claro. Nos explicó que mi caso es común: soy hija de muggles (o sea persona no mágica) que tiene habilidades mágicas. Que la educación mágica comienza entre los diez y doce años y termina aproximadamente a los diecisiete. Para estudiar en el colegio voy a necesitar útiles. Eso es lo que vamos a comprar hoy en el callejón Diagon. A continuación, te pego las cartas que dejó la profesora McGonagall para mí:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**Director: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, **

**Confederación Internacional de Magos)**

**Querida señorita Granger:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su respuesta (por medio de una lechuza) no más tarde del 31 de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora Asistente**

**-------- --------  -------- -------**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA**

**Uniforme:**

**Los alumnos de primer año, necesitarán:**

**1. Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo (negras)**

**2. Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**3. Un par de guantes (piel de dragón o semejante)**

**4. Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)**

**Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre.**

**Libros:**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de cada uno de los siguientes libros:  
El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) por Miranda Goshawk**

**Una Historia de la Magia por Batidla Bagshot**

**Teoría Mágica por Adalbert Waffling**

**Guía de Transformación para Principiantes por Emeric Switch**

**Mil y Una Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos por Phyllida Spore**

**Filtros y Pociones Mágicas por Arsenius Figger**

**Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos por Newt Scamander**

**Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía para la Autoprotección por Quentin **

**Trimble**

**Otro equipo:**

**1 varilla**

**1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)**

**1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal**

**1 telescopio**

**1 conjunto de balanzas de latón**

**Los alumnos también pueden tener una lechuza o un gato o una tortuga**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN**

**PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS**

Ya oigo los pasos de mi padre. Me debo ir…

Un beso, de Hermione Jane

(La primera hechicera de la familia)

Granger.

31 de Julio de 1991

Querido Diario:

Estoy muy feliz y a la vez muy triste. Que raro, ¿No? Pero si. Te cuento:

Estoy triste, porque Hogwarts es una especie de internado, y tendré que dejar aquí todo lo que tenía: Rolf (aunque estamos peleados, lo sigo queriendo mucho), mis padres, y mi casa, mi cuarto, mis pósteres de Leonardo Di Caprio (esos no tanto, porque como mi madre no le gusta que observe hombres, no los tengo colgados en mi cuarto) e incluso a mis vecinos y compañeros, aunque no me apreciaban tanto como yo a ellos.

Aprovechando que saqué el tema de Rolf, te tengo que contar algo que pasó ayer: iba yo, muy feliz, por la calle de su casa (le dije a mamá que iba al kiosco, pero tenía intenciones de verlo a él) cuando lo vi abrazado a Susan. Lloraba. Me acerqué corriendo a su lado y pregunté

- ¿Qué te sucede, Rolf?

Él volteó y me dijo

- Márchate, no quiero hablarte.- Me sentí muy mal, pero no iba a recibir esa respuesta tan descortés así como así. Entonces, ordené a Susan que me contara, pero obtuve como respuesta

- Para ya, niña, de ser metida y pesada: si él no te lo quiere decir ¡Yo no lo haré! -Y lloré. Y con rabia y odio miré a Rolf y susurré

- Ya tomaste una dedición, Scamander. No la entiendo, pero si así lo quieres ¡Genial! Adiós. Ah, y por cierto: ¡Me iré lejos de aquí a estudiar y estaré muy feliz de no volverte a ver!

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre se acercó para su usual revisión de dulces, para asegurarse que no contuvieran cosas que perjudicaran mis dientes. Notó que no tenía ninguno, y comenzó a regañarme

- ¿Ya te los has comido? ¡Seguro eran esos que te hacen mal! ¿Nunca aprendes? -. Entre prolongados sollozos le conté que, 'de casualidad', había encontrado a Rolf y habíamos peleado… No sé por qué, pero no le dije que estaba con Susan. El sólo hecho de pensar que había confiado es ella antes que en mí, me daban ganas de patear cosas…

Y estoy feliz, porque ya tengo todos los materiales. El libro que más me ha gustado de la lista (por ahora) es Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Nivel 1). Es muy interesante porque tiene única y exclusivamente hechizos. No puedo probarlos aquí, porque tenemos prohibido realizar magia fuera del colegio, pero en Historia de Hogwarts leí que apenas subimos al expreso, podemos comenzar a utilizar la varita.

Cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon, mis padres me compraron de regalo, además de los útiles y una cuenta en Gringotts, los libros:

- Historia de la Magia Moderna

- El Fascinante Mundo de los Muggles

- Elevación y Caída de las Artes Tenebrosas

- Historia de Hogwarts

- Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo Veinte

Acabo de terminar de leer el capítulo '1981' de 'Elevación y caída de las Artes Tenebrosas'. Quedé en la parte que dice "Éste horrible período quedó terminado gracias a James y Lily, pero sobretodo a Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió". Saqué cuentas y deduje que, si las cuentas no me fallan, éste año Harry Potter comienza la educación mágica. Espero que vaya a Hogwarts.

En todo caso sería lo lógico, porque es el mejor colegio, por lo que sé.

Me despido por hoy. Un beso…

Hermione Granger…

3 de Agosto de 1991

Querido Diario Mío:

¡Ay, de verdad, lo lamento! Te juro que me encantaría poder escribirte más seguido, pero lo que pasa es que tengo que aprender los libros para el colegio. Obviamente me los estoy estudiando de memoria, porque si no, no hay forma de que logre encajar entre un grupo de magos experimentados.

Rolf vino ésta mañana a hablar conmigo mientras yo estudiaba y mi madre le dijo que no iba a poder verme porque me había hecho sufrir mucho. Escuché que mamá le decía a papá que él, antes de irse enojado, había dicho "ella me hizo sufrir más". Y no entiendo. Cuando yo fui, estaba abrazando a _ésa_ sabiendo que no la aprecio mucho, y ahora dice que yo soy la malvada. Quiero hablar con él.

En los próximos días no te escribiré porque tengo demasiado que hacer.

Mione…

15 de Agosto de 1991

Querido Diario:

Estoy muerta. He estudiado mucho, todos los días a toda hora. Pero vale la pena por ver la sonrisa de mi madre cuando menciono cualquier cosa de brujería. Está muy orgullosa de mí, al igual que mi padre. Pero a mi padre jamás lo vas a encontrar emocionado. Es muy reservado.

Creo que lo único de todo esto que los decepciona, es que no vaya a ser dentista como ellos. Están más aprensivos conmigo que nunca. Me tienen loca ¡No me dejan salir ni a la esquina! Así que, lo único interesante que hago es estudiar.

Supongo que habrás notado que no he logrado estar con Rolf… me muero de la intriga, pero no puedo escaparme.

Armé un programa para la hora de estudio de las distintas materias, y ahora se supone que debería estar estudiando Historia de la Magia, o eso cree mi madre. Lo que pasa es que ya lo sé casi todo, y necesitaba escribirte…

Me siento demasiado culpable si no te cuento nada. Pero, lamentablemente, te tengo que dejar, por lo menos por ésta semana. Tengo que estudiar 'Los Gigantes y las Características que los Distinguen'.

Un beso enorme,

Granger Hermione.

22 de Agosto de 1991

Querido Diario:

¡Fui a hablar con Rolf! No sé cómo, pero logré escapar de mi madre. Y no lo dudé: fui directamente a la casa del señorcito. Me recibió su madre:

- ¡Hola, Mione, querida! Hace tanto que no pasas por aquí… ¡Ya comenzaba a extrañarte, pequeñita! – Ese recibimiento me dio la impresión de que Rolf no había comentado nada en su casa. Intentando disimular la sorpresa, sonreí tímidamente. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No, no y no! ¿Vendrás más seguido, verdad?

- No hay problema, señora Scamander. ¿Puede llamar a Rolf, por favor? Tengo ganas de charlar con el un momento, para despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde te vas, preciosa?

- Me marcharé a un internado. Creo que volveré aquí para navidad, pero no estoy segura.

- Oh, es una lástima – Se veía de verdad afligida. -. Ya lo llamo.

Mientras ella subía las escaleras observé la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no iba allí. Las fotos, antes para mí familiares, se veían ya de un tiempo remoto. Me acerqué a la única donde yo aparecía. Yo estaba abrazada a Rolf con mi madre sujetando mi hombro, mi padre sonriendo, el padre de Rolf, Daniel, riendo ante la escena y el dedo de su madre, Judy, dando indicios de que ella tomó la foto.

Me sobresalté con la voz de Rolf

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero escucharte, pues tú no me has escuchado a mí.

- Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Estaba estudiando y no te escuché.

- ¿Estudiando para _ese_ colegio? Te crees muy importante porque tus papis te mandarán a un colegio lejano, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no lo eres!

- ¡No vine hasta aquí para que me insultes! Vine para oír lo que me querías decir, no quiero discutir. Si no me vas a decir nada, yo te digo algo: ¡Adiós!

Se me bañaron los ojos en lágrimas, mientras Rolf temblaba un poco. Y todo pasó cuando nos miramos. Cuando sus dulces ojos azules se posaron en los míos, me di cuenta que nada en el mundo nos separaría, ni la magia, ni nada.

- Perdóname – Susurró él, y sin más me abrazó. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, sentía la felicidad de nuevo, la felicidad de entender que no perdía a mi amigo. – Perdóname, por favor. ¿Por qué debes irte? ¡No quiero que te vayas! Yo te… te a… admiro, te quiero – Completó abochornado.- y… muero si te vas. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera… mi… eres la mejor niña que conozco ¡No te vayas!

Yo valoré tanto sus palabras. Moría por decirle que era bruja, pero McGonagall me había prohibido que nadie más lo supiera.

- Te juro que cuando pienso que no te veré en tanto tiempo me dan ganas de no ir, pero es lo mejor para mí. Me enseñarán tanto allí… Si tú supieras…

- Dime dónde es, haré lo que sea, rogaré de rodillas a mis padres, lo que sea, quiero ir contigo, ¡Haré lo que sea!

- Es que… es que… no, perdón, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola, y no te aceptarán de todos modos: las vacantes están llenas. Te extrañaré muchísimo. Me marcharé el 1º de Septiembre, visítame…

Lo besé en la mejilla y volví a mi casa. Mi madre me hizo un escándalo. Le conté que había ido a hablar con Rolf, he intentando evitar su mirada de reproche, le conté que él se había enojado porque se enteró que me iba. Evité los detalles (el abrazo y eso), y ella me dijo que había mencionado, sin querer, que yo me iba delante de él.

Hermione.

26 de Agosto de 1991

Querido Diario:

¡Estoy muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy ansiosa!

¡Y no sé que más decir! Adiós,

Hermione…

28 de Agosto de 1991

Querido Diario:

Mañana nos vamos a "El Caldero Chorreante", un bar de Londres sólo para magos. La profesora McGonagall me envió una lechuza explicando que el Caldero Chorreante es exclusivo para magos y que los muggles no lo ven y que por esa razón, cuando lo identifique por sus instrucciones, deberé avisarle a mis padres dónde está y en ese momento, le revelaré un secreto de los magos custodiado por un encantamiento fidelio (hechizo que hace que nadie pueda averiguar dónde está cierta cosa, persona o lugar sin que el guardián, quién sabe el secreto, se lo diga).

Nos hospedaremos allí. Luego conoceremos mejor y compraremos lo que falta. El primero de Septiembre iremos a la estación 9 y ¾, para tomar el Expreso Hogwarts. Mamá dice que les caeré muy bien a todos, y creo que será así …

Hermione…

1º de Septiembre de 1991

Querido diario:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

¡No-pue-do-cre-er-lo! ¡Estoy en el Expreso Hogwarts! Es hermosísimo, grande y rojo (que descripción patética), pero así es. Voy en el primer vagón con unas niñas, aparentemente, llamadas Luna y Eloise. Van charlando de una revista que publica las cosas más ridículas que he oído. Su nombre es "El Quisquilloso". El tren no ha partido, pero mis padres ya se fueron, no sin antes prometer que me escribirían, porque tenían turno con unos pacientes.

He estado mirando por la ventana y todavía mucha gente no entra a los compartimientos. Se van a quedar sin lugar, eso es seguro. Estoy observando cómo la gente atraviesa la plataforma corriendo, por más que en Historia de Hogwarts dice que no tienes que temer. Yo, por ejemplo, crucé caminando.

Una familia de siete pelirrojos y un morocho acaban de llegar. Dos de los hijos tienen anteojos: un pelirrojo de altura normal, con rulos, y el morocho. Dos, al parecer, son gemelos. El matrimonio consta de una señora un poco excedida de peso, y un hombre alto y delgado. Y hay dos más: uno debe ir a segundo, porque es alto, y tiene la nariz larga; y la pequeña niña debe empezar éste año, porque se ve como de mi edad. Excepto porque está llorando. No sé qué le sucede.

Bien, creo que te dejaré un momento.

Besos………

Mione…

1º de Septiembre de 1991

Querido diario:

Volví al vagón y habían tres chicas más: las gemelas Patil y una tal Lavender Brown. Me caen bastante bien, excepto por el hecho de que ¡No me hablan!

Un niño pasó hace un momento pidiendo ayuda para encontrar a su rana perdida, Trevor. Se presentó como "Nev...Neville Longbottom". Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, iré a ayudarlo.

Hermione…

1º de Septiembre de 1991

Querido Diario:  
¡Cómo no lo recordé antes! ¡Ya puedo usar mi varita! He practicado muchos hechizos mientras, inútilmente, buscaba la rana junto a Neville. Y también conocí a mucha gente, incluso a Harry Potter. Te cuento:

Cuando salí del compartimiento, Lavender me llamó. Pensé que sería para acompañarme, o algo así, pero dijo "oye, ¿De veras irás con ése? ¡Perderás la reputación buena el primer día!". No creo que me vaya a caer bien esa chica. Se parece a mi vieja compañera del colegio, Hilary.

Pero la cuestión es que volteé y seguí a Nev. Luego de unos eternos cinco minutos decidimos separarnos: yo fui hasta el último vagón del tren, mientras Nev preguntaba en los primeros compartimientos. Entré para preguntar y me encontré con la "familia" de pelirrojos y el morocho, que en realidad, resultó ser que los pelirrojos eran la familia Weasley, y el chico morocho es, ni más ni menos, Harry Potter.

En el compartimiento estaban solos el pelirrojo menor, Ronald, y Harry. Cuando les conté lo de la mascota de Nev, que me había alcanzado, dijeron que no la habían visto. Entonces noté que Ronald estaba a punto de llevar a cabo un hechizo que yo no conocía, y le pedí que continuara. El recitó una especie de poesía mal entonada, que logró que su rata, en vez de ser amarilla, quedara muy asustada. Evitando reírme, me presenté y ellos hicieron lo mismo. ¿Puedes creer que Harry Potter no estaba enterado de que salía en muchos libros de historia? Pobre chico, no tiene idea del mundo mágico, no debe haber tenido tiempo para enterarse todo lo que es básico. Ronald viene de una familia de magos, y me parece muy gracioso cómo habla… no sé por qué, pero su voz me resulta… eh… particular.

Ah, y Ronald estaba comiendo una golosina mágica llamada "Ranas de Chocolate", y me guardé la envoltura de recuerdo de mi primer día en Hogwarts. Supongo que no la va a extrañar, ¿No?

Bien, adiós, te escribiré cuando llegue a Hogwarts y sepa en cuál de las casas (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin) estaré.

Besos…

¡Hermione!

* * *

_ Probando, probando, 1, 2, 3 ¿Me leen? Bien, si pueden hacerlo les cuento que éste es mi primer fic, y la idea surgió en un desfío con mi mejor amiga:_

_ Ella hacía el Diario de Ronald Weasley y yo el de Hermione Granger. Tenemos tiempo de finalizarlo hasta Julio de 2009, y actualmente yo voy por la mitad de "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" (obviamente, desde el punto de vista de Hermy)._

_Si les interesa saber, la muy cobarde de mi amiga (si estás leyendo ésto, querida XxXHermioneWeasleyXxX, te pido que no te ofendas, es sólo para alentarte), no se anima a publicar el diario._

_Bueno, los dejo... no sé cada cuanto voy a publicar, pero si me dejan un Review, se los agradecería (quiero saber qué tan malo lo encuentran)._


	2. ¡Odio mi vida y a Ronald Weasley!

1ª o 2 de Septiembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Estoy en una hermosa cama de dosel en la torre Gryffindor. Tengo una felicidad enorme y un buen amigo llamado Neville. Él también está en la torre Gryffindor, pero en la habitación de los muchachos.

Luego de que te escribí, las cosas sucedieron así:

Descendimos del tren en Hogsmeade, y nos dirigimos hacia un hombre (obviamente semigigante), llamado Rubeus Hagrid, que nos llevó en góndolas a todos los de primero hacia el castillo Hogwarts. Realmente es gigante y precioso (Hogwarts). Cuando ingresamos al castillo, la profesora McGonagall se presentó y nos dijo que esperáramos un momento la ceremonia de selección para las distintas casas.

En el lapso de ausencia de la profesora McGonagall, Harry Potter se puso a discutir con un muchacho, rubio, alto y con gesto de enemistad, llamado Draco Malfoy. Éste lo acusaba de juntarse con los equivocados, refiriéndose a Ronald, y Harry le dijo que sabía quiénes eran los equivocados, y siguió junto a Weasley. Me pareció muy valiente de su parte, pero no debió iniciar pleitos recién empezado el ciclo escolar. Justo en ése instante llegó la profesora Minerva McGonagall, y nos condujo al Gran Salón.

Comprobé que el techo luce como el cielo del exterior y que los adornos flotan mediante magia, tal como dice en Historia de Hogwarts. Hay cuatro mesas muy largas de cada una de las casas, y nos hicieron pasar en medio de la mesa de Hufflepuff y la de Ravenclaw. En el final del "pasillo", frente a la mesa de profesores, había un taburete sobre el cual descansaba el sombrero seleccionador. La profesora, nos dijo que nos llamaría y que, al oír nuestro nombre, debíamos sentarnos en el taburete con el sombrero en nuestra cabeza, y esperar que tomara su decisión. Pero antes de empezar, el sombrero entonó:

_Oh, podrás pensar que soy lindo_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves_

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo_

_Puedes tener bombines negros_

_Galeras altas y elegantes_

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos_

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver_

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar_

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes de espíritu_

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Colocan aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales_

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez en la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta_

_Porque aquellos de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos_

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines_

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_

_Porque yo soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Luego comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos/as nuevos/as. La primera persona de las que conozco que pasó adelante fue Lavender Brown, quién quedó en Gryffindor. Luego de que pasó gente que yo no conocía, me tocó a mí:

- Granger, Hermione – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Con un poco de miedo caminé me senté. McGonagall colocó el sombrero en mi cabeza.

- Mmm… Hija de muggles- dijo una voz en mi oído – Interesante.

En ese momento pensé "¿Hija de muggles?, ¿Y qué con eso?". Al parecer, el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía que era lo que yo pensaba y contestó

- Nada, es que son los mejores: los de sangre pura, están tan acostumbrados a la magia, que tienen la mente cerrada. Eres inteligente… muy inteligente. Entonces, ¿Ravenclaw?

- ¿Por qué? – Pensé yo.- ¿Acaso ésa es mi única cualidad? ¿El cerebro?

- Acabas de demostrar que tienes carácter y decisión, y que eres bastante mandona… lo que lleva a la valentía… ¿Gryffindor?

- Ésa si me gusta, ésa quiero. – Pensé sarcásticamente, me sorprendí al oír:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió y yo caminé hacia ella. Me senté junto a uno de los gemelos Weasley, que se presentó como Fred. Esperé el resto de la selección. Nev, Harry, Ronald y Patil Parvati quedaron en Gryffindor también. Padma Patil quedó en Ravenclaw. Y Draco quedó en Slytherin.

Luego del discurso del director, Albus Dumbledore, y del banquete precioso y delicioso, nos condujeron a nuestra sala común. La contraseña es Caput Draconis. Percy Weasley, que es prefecto, nos condujo a los dormitorios.

En mi habitación somos cinco: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, una muchacha llamada Angelina Johnson, una chica de séptimo, y yo. Estoy en la cama del medio.

Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para clases y las chicas desean dormir. Extraño a mis padres y a Rolf. Dulces sueños…

Hermione…

6 de Septiembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Mi primera semana en Hogwarts ha concluido satisfactoriamente. Ya conozco a todos mis profesores:

La profesora McGonagall nos enseña transformaciones y es realmente una excelente profesora. Ésta semana nos ha enseñado muchísimo, y nos a dado tareas para que nos adaptemos a esto de la magia. Estamos intentando convertir fósforos en agujas. McGonagall dijo que la mía ya tenía punta y estaba bastante plateada, y me felicitó.

El profesor Quirrell nos enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus clases no son muy didácticas, pero se debe a que es nuevo en el colegio y aún no se adapta. De todas maneras, sus clases son muy interesantes. Quizás sería aún más interesantes si todos no estuvieran todo el rato burlándose del profesor a sus espaldas.

Pociones la dicta un profesor llamado Severus Snape, que al parecer detesta a Harry. Por su culpa me regañó. Le estaba haciendo una pregunta tremendamente sencilla a Potter, y él no la respondía. Yo levanté la mano y el profesor me gritó que me sentara y no me permitió responder. Por culpa de Harry perdimos muchos puntos para Gryffindor, es una pesadilla de chico. Espero que su amigo Ronald, que al parecer es mejor alumno y más responsable (aunque recién hoy llegó por primera vez temprano a clase), lo ayude a ir por un camino mejor.

Flitwick es profesor de Encantamientos. Es un enano, literalmente, y es muy simpático. Su clase es muy divertida, y no sé que más se pueda decir de él.

La profesora Sprout nos enseña herbología y el profesor Binns, Historia de la Magia.

Hoy Snape llamó a Nev idiota. No me gusta hablar mal de los profesores, pero ¡Idiota será él! ¡No tiene derecho de tratar a Neville así! Pobre, una poción le salió mal y quedó cubierto de ampollas rojas.

He recibido una carta de mis padres:

_Londres, Miércoles 4 de Septiembre de 1991_

_Querida Mione:_

_Te extrañamos muchísimo. Jamás habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin tu presencia, y deseamos oír tu dulce voz._

_Esperamos que ya hayas hecho muchos amigos y amigas en tu nuevo colegio._

_Rolf te manda sus mejores deseos y mucho cariño, nos viene a ver casi a diario porque dice que te extraña._

_Todo es muy triste sin tu entusiasmo en casa. Sin embargo debes saber que estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Un beso enorme,_

_Hugo y Rose Granger._

_PD: Contéstanos cuanto antes y dinos si la carta ha llegado en óptimas condiciones._

Obviamente, se las contesté en cuanto me llegó, y espero ansiosa otra carta. Bien, debo ir a cenar y a visitar a Nev a la enfermería…

Hermione Granger…

8 de Septiembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Ha sido el fin de semana más aburrido de mi vida. He estado con Nev casi todo el tiempo, pero el no habla mucho, y sólo me mira. Ésta noche salió de la enfermería, y se fue a dormir a las 9. ¡Ni siquiera pudo acompañarme hasta las 9 y 15 que yo me acuesto! Bien, Angelina ya quiere dormir. ¡Adiós!

Hermione…

13 de Septiembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Otra semana voló. Y nada divertido pasó. Y eso rimó.

Volviendo a la seriedad, pasaron muchas cosas ésta semana. Una de ellas, es que soy un desastre en los deportes.

El jueves (o sea ayer) aprendimos lo básico del Quidditch. Es un deporte mágico que se practica sobre escobas voladoras. Estuve intentando aprender algo de libros que retiré de la Biblioteca, pero fue en vano. A Nev tampoco le sirvió de mucho. Y Harry, como ya no me sorprende, es la estrella. Ya comienza a molestarme que sea el favorito de todos. La cuestión es que la profesora de Quidditch, Madame Hooch, no pidió que por un momento no voláramos porque un alumno se accidentó, sí adivinaste, Nev. Y Draco comenzó a imitar la caída de Nev, cosa que me enfureció pero nada podía hacer, y a desafiar a Harry de que volara. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera porque se metería en problemas, pero me ignoró. Y atrapó la recordadora de Nev en el aire. McGonagall lo vio y, en vez de retarlo, lo halagó y lo hizo entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Pero hay un problema: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley son tercos, muy tercos. Y desafiaron a Malfoy a un duelo nocturno. Les advertí, intenté hacerlos entrar en razón, pero no pude. ¿Lo peor? Terminé siguiéndolos. En el camino encontramos a Nev, que no recordaba la contraseña. El celador Filch casi nos atrapa, y para escapar nos metimos a un corredor, lamentablemente, el único prohibido de toda la escuela. ¿Qué había ahí? Un perro con tres cabezas, que custodia una puerta trampa que no sé qué demonios tiene.

No pienso volver a dirigirles la palabra ni a Ronald ni a Harry. Casi hacen morir al pobre Nev de un infarto.

Mione…

15 de Septiembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Con la emoción, mala emoción, de lo sucedido el jueves no te conté que mis padres me contestaron. Dicen que están muy orgullosos de que haya quedado en Gryffindor, y de que ya tenga un buen amigo y sea buena estudiante.

Obviamente, no les voy a contar lo del perrito, porque mamá moriría de un infarto. Saludos,

Hermione…

PD: En cuatro días es mi cumpleaños, no estoy muy entusiasmada…

20 de Septiembre de 1991

Queridísimo Diario:

¡Recibí una carta de Rolf! ¡Sí, de Rolf! Mis padres le dijeron que podía escribirme una carta y que ellos se asegurarían de que yo la recibiera. Cuando vi su nombre en el sobre no lo creía, casi me puse a llorar. Me temblaban las manos, fue en el desayuno del martes.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Nev, asustado por mi expresión - ¿Quién te ha escrito?

Yo no le pude contestar y me fui corriendo. Ni siquiera le presté atención al comentario de Ronald de "¡Qué rara es esa niña!"

Corrí y me encerré en la primer aula que encontré bacía. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer al contemplar la letra de mi amigo. Me senté en un escritorio, y leí en voz alta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡No sabes cuánto te extraño! El colegio no es lo mismo sin ti… Hilary está muerta de celos… Pero te escribo para saber de ti._

_El señor Hugo me ha contado que ya me reemplazaste con un nuevo amigo, y debo contestar que estoy algo celoso: ¡No dejes que nadie se haga tu mejor amigo, ése soy yo!_

_Me alegro que te hayas integrado bien al Colegio ése, y que estés feliz._

_Yo no te cambio por nadie, y lo sabes, pero me he hecho buen amigo de Susan. Es muy simpática cuando la conoces, aunque no parezca. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? ¿Le dijiste que nunca te ibas a llevar mejor con él que conmigo? Si no se lo has dicho, hazlo, por favor._

_Te mando muchos cariños, saludos, abrazos, etc. de parte de mis padres y, por supuesto, un beso enorme de mi parte…_

_Con los mejores deseos, tu mejor amigo (espero)…_

_PD: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te guste tu regalo, "El Diario de Ana Frank"…_

_Rolf Link Scamander Grint_

Luego de leer guarde la carta con cuidado en mi bolsillo y fui a la torre Gryffindor, más precisamente a mi cama, dónde pasé el resto de la tarde escribiendo una buena respuesta.

Mione…

27 de Septiembre de 1991

Diario Mío:

¡Vuelvo a estar H.A.R.T.A. (para definición, consultar el comienzo del diario)! ¡Ni Nev me presta ya atención! Él está demasiado ocupado con sus accidentes como para mí. Y Rolf no me contesta. No entiendo a los chicos, te hacen pensar que son tus mejores amigos, pero te dejan sola.

Neville tiene nuevos amigotes: Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Con ellos a su lado, yo le importo un cuerno. Perdón por la expresión, pero es cierto.

Y ya me imagino a Rolf bien abrazadito a Susan: ¡Patético! Dice que no me reemplaza, pero bien que no contesta mi carta. Me arrepiento de haberle puesto que lo quería, utilizaría magia para volver al pasado, quizás un giratiempo, y tacharía ésa parte.

Hermione.

4 de Octubre de 1991

Diario:

No soporto más, estoy llorando, y ya quiero irme de Hogwarts.

Todos se burlan de mí porque respondo bien las preguntas, y entiendo lo que dicen los profesores.

Al principio pensé que eran celos, pero creo que realmente todos en ésta escuela me odian.

Si bien en la otra escuela no me apreciaban mucho, nunca me ignoraron, se burlaron de mí, ni nada por el estilo.

Extraño y odio a Rolf, el niñito sigue sin contestarme, y yo, más encima, estoy total y completamente destruida.

Mis papás no me han escrito, y yo estoy preocupadísima.

Nadie hace otra cosa que odiarme y despreciarme, en especial Ronald Weasley. Todo el tiempo me llama (y no a mis espaldas, sino bien cerca de mí) presumida sabelotodo. Y eso me duele… No sé por qué, si él no es mi amigo, pero es que siento cómo su opinión influye demasiado en la de los demás, o en mí, no sé.

Hermione…

11 de Octubre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Ya me siento mejor. Mis padres contestaron, con una tarjeta de felicitación de cumpleaños y otra cartita de Rolf. Nada interesante. Nev olvidó mi cumpleaños, no por malo, sino porque charlamos tan poco, que yo no se qué día se conmemora su nacimiento, y el no sabe el mío. Ronald no para de molestar, pero ya no me afecta. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de su opinión.

Hermione…

18 de Octubre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Otra semana ha transcurrido sin mejor noticia que fracturas de Nev, y molestias de Ronald. Cero noticias de mis padres y/ó Rolf. Las clases son sencillas y aprendo mucho, creo que llegaré a ser una gran bruja. Yo gano puntos para Gryffindor, y Ronald, Harry, Fred y George los pierden. Creo que así es la vida del inteligente: los demás borran tus prestigios.

De verdad, creo que esos cuatro jamás van a conseguir novia. Excepto Harry, que seguramente consigue a alguna con el tamaño de cerebro lo suficientemente diminuto como para creer que, con el dinero y la fama que Potter posee, pueda llegar a la felicidad.

Ronald quizás conozca a alguien que le gusten más los ojos azules mar profundo, a la satisfacción de tener un coeficiente más o menos medio.

Fred y George son partido perdido.

Mione.

25 de Octubre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Nada que decir. Hermione…

Ah, sí hay algo que decir: ¡Odio mi vida y a Ronald Weasley!

* * *

_**Holis!** ¡Sí! I'm feliz... Okey, me voy de vacaciones así que, espero poder correr a una computadora y publicar unos capítulos antes de Febrero..._

_Con respecto a los **Reviews**: Sí, lo admito, cuatro no es un número__**"wow"**, pero para ser mi primer fic, me deja muy feliz..._

_**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX:** ¡Gracias por no matarme! Aunque creo que estás esperando que termine el fic para hacerlo... y ¡Gracias por ser la primera en dejar un Review... tkm! Ah, y por cierto: _cbianco_ está de acuerdo conmigo en que deberías publicar el Diario de Ron Weasley._

_**Juliiet Black** y **Hela Morrigan:** Tengo entendido que las dos son personas distintas, pero la que me dejó comentario fué _Hela Morrigan _con la cuenta de su amiga... avísenme si me equivoco, y... ¡Gracias por dejar un Review! _Juliiet Black_: gracias por el consejo!_

_**cbianco:** Gracias por pasarte por mi fic, y darme consejos... pero sobretodo por publicar historias tan hermosas :)_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	3. Nuevos amigos, navidad y ¡Muchas cosas!

**_Éste capítulo va dedicado a todos los amigos que perdemos y ganamos en la vida..._**

**_Hoy perdí una..._**

**_Dedicado a la amiga que perdí, Karen..._**

* * *

1º de Noviembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que tomé asiento en el expreso Hogwarts. Tengo buenas calificaciones y dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Probablemente no estés entendiendo ni una palabra ¿Potter y Weasley? ¿Tus dos mejores amigos? Pues sí. Es una historia larga, pero mereces saberla.

El día 31 de Octubre (ayer) desperté a la mañana como cualquier día, y me levanté para ir a clases. El profesor Flitwick nos enseñó a realizar el encantamiento que provoca la levitación de los objetos, y a Ron (así me pidió Ronald que lo llamara) no le salía. Entonces le dije que no lo hiciera de ésa manera. Él me desafió a realizarlo bien y yo, obviamente, lo logré. Él, muerto de envidia (es necesario decirlo, aunque yo ya lo perdoné), comenzó a hacerme burla delante de todos los chicos (Nev, Seamus, Dean y Harry), y yo sin contener más mi tristeza comencé a llorar. Me encerré en el baño de las chicas.

Lavender y Parvati al parecer se enteraron de que yo estaba llorando, e intentaron verme. Cuando entraron en el baño las amenacé con lanzarles un maleficio, y se marcharon. A todo esto, había comenzado la cena de Halloween y nadie se había molestado en avisarme. De cualquier manera, no quería asistir.

Cuando comenzaba a calmarme (a eso de las diez de la noche) me pareció oír gritos. Pero como estaba muy alterada supuse que había sido producto de mi imaginación. Pero me equivoqué. Un troll de las montañas había irrumpido en el colegio y, mientras yo estaba en el baño llorando, todos habían huido a sus habitaciones demasiado deprisa como para acordarse de mí. Excepto Ron y Harry. Parvati les había contado dónde estaba y ellos se acordaron que yo estaba cerca del lugar donde había sido liberado el troll.

Harry y Ron combatieron valientemente contra el troll y me salvaron la vida. Precisamente, el golpe que terminó con el conocimiento del troll, fue proporcionado por el hechizo que ésa misma mañana había provocado que yo estuviera llorando. Ron aplicó ese hechizo para derribar al troll.

A cambio de que ellos me salvaran la vida, yo le dije a McGonagall que había sido la culpable del incidente, ganando cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Ron y Harry sospechan que el culpable fue Snape. Nada es imposible, pero ¿Un profesor?

Hermione Jane,

La amiga de Ron y Harry,

Granger…

8 de Noviembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Mañana Harry juega su primer partido como buscador en Gryffindor. Está muy nervioso y le tengo que hacer casi todas sus tareas. Ron dice que le gustaría estar en el equipo sólo para que yo hiciera sus obligaciones.

Hoy hice aparecer un fuego azul en el patio junto a los chicos y a mí. Snape nos restó cinco puntos por tener un libro de la biblioteca fuera del castillo. Ése tipo comienza a desagradarme. Harry dijo que lo oyó diciéndole a Filch: "¡Qué cosa maldita! ¿Cómo se supone que uno pueda vigilar tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?". Ahora las sospechas contra Snape se incrementan. Igual, no voy a mencionar nada con Harry: debe descansar para el partido. Quizás converse seriamente con Ron.

Hermione…

15 de Noviembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

¡Ganamos el partido! Pero eso no es importante. Algo realmente totalmente e inexplicablemente raro sucedió: Harry estaba volando en la mitad del partido y su escoba comenzó a sacudirse como si la hubiesen hechizado. Y, efectivamente, eso había sucedido. ¿Lo peor? ¡Fue Snape! Ron y yo lo vimos, y ante ninguna mejor idea, produje fuego en las tribunas de los profesores y logré que Severus dejara de mirar a Harry y ya no pudo seguir hechizando a mi amigo. Le dijimos nuestras sospechas a Hagrid, que por cierto era amigo de Ron y Harry y ahora es amigo mío también, y él no nos creyó. Pero nos dio dos pistas: ése perro de tres cabezas se llama Fluffy, y lo que oculta es algo que les incumbe a Dumbledore y a un tal Nicolas Flamel. He estado buscando información acerca de ése hombre y no lo logro. Es extraño.

Hermione…

29 de Noviembre de 1991

Querido Diario:  
Disculpa que no te he escrito en tanto tiempo. Estoy sumamente ocupada. Corrijo todos los días mis tareas, las de Ron, y las de Harry. No los dejo copiar porque considero que si no, no aprenderían. Aparte pasamos casi todo el día encerrados en la biblioteca, buscando información acerca de Flamel. Harry dice que está convencido de haber oído el nombre antes, pero no se acuerda dónde y eso no nos sirve de nada.

Mis padres no me han escrito, pero Rolf sí. Lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo de contestarle, espero que no se enoje. En todo caso lo sabré para navidad. ¿Sabías que voy a pasar navidad y año nuevo con mis padres? ¡Pues sí! Estoy muy contenta: voy a poder despejar un poco mi mente. Harry se queda aquí. Ron iba a ir a su casa, pero el otro día, cuando Harry no estaba, me dijo que estaba intentando, por correo, de que su madre lo dejara quedarse para hacerle compañía a Harry. Me pareció muy tierno de su parte dejar de ver a sus seres amados, que por cierto debe extrañar, por acompañar a su amigo. Bien, eso es todo, adiós…

Mione…

6 de Diciembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Es definitivo: Ron se queda aquí. Yo iré con mis padres y quizás pasemos las vacaciones de invierno en casa de tía Marta. Es una señora muy refinada que todo lo que hace es criticar al mundo en general. Es viuda y tiene una hija, Giselle, que me habla sólo cuando no hay otra opción. Supongo que serán las vacaciones más divertidas de mi vida: estar con tía Marta, mientras podría estar en Hogwarts con Harry y Ron.

Muerta de estrés, me despido…

Hermione…

13 de Diciembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Otra semana concluyó. Como ya es de costumbre, encerrada en la biblioteca. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, te contaré datos curiosos que se me pasaron ayer por la cabeza mientras veía como Ron dormía y Harry tenía la mirada perdida en la clase de Historia de la Magia:

La primera vez que vi a mis amigos pensé que eran unos soquetes.

La primera palabra que oí de la boca de Harry fue su nombre.

La primera palabra que oí de la boca de Ron fue unicornio.

La primera palabra que nos dijimos cuando nos hicimos amigos fue gracias.

La mayor virtud de Harry es la valentía: no sé cómo aguanta que todos lo miren sólo porque asesinaron a sus padres y no a él.

La mayor virtud de Ron es… eh… supongo que la humildad: yo sé que es pobre, pero no por eso deja de ser un amigo invaluable…

A ambos los aprecio muchísimo… No sé que haría sin ellos, probablemente ya hubiera vuelto a casa con mamá, papá y Rolf… Las palabras de Rolf, sus consejos, su mirada en la mía…

Jane…

20 de Diciembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

Mañana sale el Expreso Hogwarts que me llevará de nuevo a casa. Ya me despedí de Ron y Harry, y les pedí que durante mi ausencia buscaran más información a cerca de Flamel. Ya tengo el baúl listo y mis padres ya saben dónde y a qué hora me deben buscar. Creo que no me falta nada. Besos…

Mione…

27 de Diciembre de 1991

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz Navidad! Y es totalmente cierto. Fue una feliz navidad:

Apenas desperté el 25 (miércoles), tenía dos regalos llamativamente envueltos. No tenían tarjeta. Uno era de papá y mamá: un hermosísimo conjunto de ropa interior, un collar con perlas brillantes y un perfume con aroma a rosas. El otro era de tía Marta: Un libro llamado las Mil y Una Noches, Versión extendida. Me gustaban los regalos pero en realidad no estaba contenta cien por ciento porque esperaba recibir algo de Harry o Ron.

Hasta que, durante el desayuno, una lechuza chocó contra la ventana de mi casa. Riendo me acerqué y noté que la lechuza tenía un paquete envuelto en papel rojo. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía: _De parte de la familia Weasley, para Hermione Granger._ Me imaginé que Ron les había hablado de mí a sus padres en alguna carta y sentí algo raro a la altura del estómago, que seguramente fue la emoción de saber que me considera su amiga. Abrí el paquete que contenía un suéter rojo sangre con la "h" de Hermione.

Mientras abría ése regalo, dos lechuzas más se habían posado es mi mesa. Papá las miraba con aprensión. Una era una lechuza blanca como la nieve que reconocí inmediatamente: Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. Su regalo resultó ser una caja de golosinas mágicas.

La otra lechuza era una, aparentemente prestada del colegio, marrón con gris. Adentro contenía un cuaderno de los Chuldey Cannons, el equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron, y llevaba escrito: _no sabía qué regalarte, y como pensé que te agrada leer y anotar, te gustaría éste cuaderno. Ron._

Ah, y también recibí una visita inesperada: ¡Rolf! Me regaló una caja hecha a mano por él mismo, que tiene tallado mi nombre y el suyo con "amigos por siempre". También me regaló un centenar de palabras bonitas. Me lo comí a besos. Obviamente, en la mejilla.

Hermione…

3 de Enero de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! No tan feliz como navidad, que ha sido la mejor navidad que he tenido en mi vida, pero si embargo muy bueno… ¡No sé qué escribir!

¡Hermione!...

* * *

_**Bueno... Hoy estoy muy feliz y muy triste... ups...**_

_**Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, hoy voy a publicar dos capítulos...**_

_**El primero va dedicado a alguien que no me entendió, y se fué... Si estás leyendo ésto... te quiero...**_

_**El segundo es mucho mas alegre...**_

_**Para... que pase la nostalgia!!!**_

_**Besos...**_


	4. El año pasa rápido cuando hay aventuras!

**Okey... No más lágrimas! La autora (osea yo) ya se siente mejor =D**

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga (no la que perdí), una chica muy especial, alegre, divertida, graciosa, que siempre me hace sentir mejor... En fin... es para _XxXHermione WeasleyXxX _que hoy cumple años (no digo cuantos para que no se sienta anciana, xd)**

**Así que:**

_**Que los cumplas feliz...**_

_**Que los cumplas feliz...**_

_**Que los cumplas XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**_

_**Que los cumplas feeeliiiiz!!!**_

**_(Aplausos)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

10 de Enero de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Otra vez en Hogwarts! Si bien la despedida con Rolf fue difícil, no costó tanto como la primera vez. Cuando llegué los chicos me dijeron que no habían encontrado nada. Me decepcioné un poco, pero no había nada que pudiera yo hacer. Tuve un problema: no sé por qué, pero cuando iba a agradecerles a Harry y a Ron por sus regalos no les dije nada, y cada vez que quiero hacerlo, es como si me quedara sin voz… ¿Será que aún no siento plena confianza hacia mis amigos? Eso me preocupa pero el resto, va todo bien…

Ya me olvidaba: ¡Para navidad, a Harry le regalaron una capa para volverse invisible! Bien, supongo que no es necesario que te diga qué es, la palabra lo dice. Es genial… Harry estuvo todas las vacaciones visitando un espejo Erised, que es un espejo que muestra lo que más deseas en el mundo. Ron me contó que Harry veía a sus padres, pero no me quiso contar qué veía él. Sólo se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

Me gustaría saber que es lo que yo vería… Pero la cuestión es que Dumbledore descubrió a Harry y puso el espejo en el lugar que Harry no encontrará.

Hermione Jane Granger…

31 de Enero de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Snape va a ser árbitro del próximo partido de quidditch! ¡Harry defendió a Neville! ¡Ya sabemos quién es Flamel! Muchas noticias, ¿Verdad? Te cuento:

Bueno, la primera exclamación no es tan importante, pero tenía que mencionártelo: Harry está más que nervioso, al igual que todo Gryffindor.

Y sí, Harry defendió a Neville le dijo que valía más que muchísimos Malfoys.

Y llegando a lo más importante: Flamel. Harry lo descubrió, Flamel es un alquímico, que trabajó con Dumbledore, que es su amigo ¡Es el creador de la piedra filosofal! La piedra filosofal, es un elixir, que extiende tu vida cuando lo bebes, es lo que mantiene vivos a Flamel y a su esposa.

14 de Febrero de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz día de los Enamorados! Como ya sabes, yo no estoy enamorada (en cuanto lo esté te cuento), pero había que mencionarlo.

Lamentablemente, no hay nada nuevo de información acerca de la piedra, pero te mantendré informado.

Mione…

28 de febrero de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Gryffindor ganó el partido! Aunque no fui, soy o voy a ser jamás fanática del Quidditch, me alegró mucho que ganáramos, especialmente porque Snape arbitró. Realmente estaba preocupada por Harry ya que en el último partido casi se traga a la snitch (pequeña pelotita dorada que cuando es atrapada por el buscador, de cualquiera de los equipos, da por finalizado el partido y suma 150 puntos), pero en éste partido la atrapó sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras Harry conseguía la snitch, Ron rodaba por el piso a los golpes con Malfoy: le insinuó que era pobre. Lástima por Ron, no debería afectarle tanto. Pero creo que le duele porque sabe que es cierto: en su familia son siete hermanos, cuatro de los cuales están estudiando en Hogwarts y una entrará para el próximo curso, y los materiales para el colegio son muy caros; sin contar que su mejor amigo es rico y yo no tengo mayores dificultades económicas: eso lo debe hacer sentir peor.

Dejando de hablar tanto acerca de Ron, Harry oyó a Snape y Quirrell la noche del partido, y Snape amenazaba a Quirrell de que si no le decía su parte de los hechizos que había realizado para defender la piedra, lo tendría como enemigo.

Hermione…

6 de Marzo de 1992

Querido Diario:

Con los chicos hemos estado intentando hacer que no se burlen tanto del profesor Quirrell para que no se rinda ante Snape. Espero que funcione. Ah, Nev está en la enfermería.

Pero lo más importante: ¡Faltan diez semanas para los exámenes! Estoy comenzando a prepararme e intento que Ron y Harry hagan lo mismo...

…Mione…

PD: A Ron le regalé un libro de Quidditch para su cumpleaños (1º de Marzo)

13 de Marzo de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Nueve semanas para los exámenes! Hagrid tiene un huevo de dragón, cosa que es completamente ilegal (hasta Ron lo sabía, imagínalo), y cuando nazca no sé que pasará.

Por nuestra parte, averiguamos que hay muchísimos hechizos custodiando la piedra y, al parecer, el único que Snape no sabe es el de Quirrell.

Nada más por ahora…

Hermione…

8 de Mayo de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Una semana para los exámenes! ¡Nació el dragón de Hagrid! ¡A Ron casi le tienen que cortar la mano! ¡Odio a Malfoy! ¡Casi nos expulsan a Harry, a Neville, a Malfoy y a mí! ¡Casi muero de un susto! ¡Descontaron 150 puntos a Gryffindor! ¡Nev me odia, y también a Harry! ¡Nadie nos habla! ¡Ron y Harry demostraron ser unos amigos invaluables! ¡Hace casi dos meses no te escribía! ¿Mis exclamaciones del comienzo son suficientes como para que notes que he estado MUY ocupada?

Bien, como es demasiado para los quince minutos que tango para escribir, haré un súper-muy-extra-re-little-resumen:

Cuando el dragón de Hagrid nació, nos pareció que Malfoy lo había visto, pero no estábamos seguros. Ron iba a alimentarlo todas las noches, y cierto día el dragón lo mordió. Lo internaron en la enfermería porque su mano había alcanzado casi el triple de su tamaño y estaba verde (literal), entonces Malfoy fue a la enfermería a molestarlo, con la excusa de pedirle los deberes. Se llevó un cuaderno de Ron en el cual estaba una carta de Charlie, el hermano mayor de Ron que trabaja con dragones, que decía el lugar y la hora en la cual nos encontraríamos para que él se llevara a Norbert (nombre que Hagrid le puso al dragón). Sin embargo, ya no podíamos cambiar la fecha, lugar ni encuentro del evento. Cuando ya se habían llevado a Norbert, la profesora McGonagall nos descubrió fuera de la cama, era la una de la mañana, y nos descontó los puntos. Malfoy había ido a acusarnos y también los castigaron a él por estar fuera de la cama, y Nev también fue castigado porque había oído a Malfoy decir que nos iba a acusar y nos estaba buscando a ésa hora. Nev piensa que nosotros se lo hicimos a propósito.

A Harry lo insultan y lo tratan mal. A Ron no le hacen nada porque él no estaba ésa noche, pero lo miran con odio sólo porque nos habla. Y yo simplemente bajo la cabeza y no hago nada: prefiero que sea así. Estudio con Harry y Ron todas las noches, son muy amables conmigo.

Hermione…

15 de Mayo de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Ya hice los exámenes! Hoy di el último, de Historia de la Magia. Pero antes, te tengo que contar:

Harry escuchó a Quirrell rendirse ante Snape. No vio la escena, sólo escuchó a Quirrell suplicar y luego salir con el turbante torcido y casi llorando. Yo propuse que le digamos a Dumbledore, pero Harry tiene razón: no tenemos pruebas. Lo único que nos queda es esperar.

Cumplimos un castigo por lo sucedido con el dragón la noche del domingo (10 de Mayo), en el cual Harry _vio _(o eso dice) a quien-tu-sabes. No… espera… ¡Tú no sabes quién es quien-tu-sabes! Quien tu sabes fue (o es) un mago tenebroso, el que mató a los padres de Harry e intentó asesinarlo a él. Toda la comunidad mágica aún recuerda las cosas terribles que hizo (su pasatiempo era asesinar muggles) y no lo llama por su nombre. Mira, yo no quiero decir su nombre, no me gusta, ni Ron lo hace (aunque Harry sí)… Pero lo haré sólo una vez… Nunca más escribiré su nombre… Se llama/aba Lord Voldemort… La cosa es que Harry dice que está en Hogwarts. Sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos… Quisiera estar abrazada a mis padres, o a Rolf, o a Ron…

Mione…

PD: No sé porqué pero siento cosquillas en mi interior… quizá sea el miedo a quien-tú-sabes…

22 de Mayo de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡No soporto más, soy una estúpida, no sé cómo pude… debería haberlo pensado, avisado a McGonagall, algo! Ron se siente igual o peor que yo, dice que todo es su culpa, que Harry podría haber muerto porque él se había quedado inconsciente, dice que es un maldito debilucho y que debería haber soportado el golpe de la reina. Yo ya le he dicho que no es cierto: el es un chico muy fuerte, a demás de inteligente, y lo demostró hace dos noches… Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no diríamos a nadie lo sucedido, y que cuando nos vinieran a ver, sólo digamos que tuvimos un accidente. Aunque es obvio que el hecho de que Harry casi muera no fue un accidente…

Todo comenzó el miércoles 20 de mayo, Harry descubrió que Hagrid le había dicho a la persona (no sabemos quién, pero sospechamos de Snape) que le dio el huevo de Norbert, que el perro de tres cabezas se dormía con música. Inmediatamente salimos a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, junto a Ron, y la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que se había ido al ministerio. Entonces adivinamos que Snape se apoderaría de la piedra ésa misma noche. No lo dudamos. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Harry, Ron y yo fuimos al pasillo prohibido y traspasamos al perro, tocando música; caímos en un lazo del diablo (planta que nota los estados nerviosos de una persona, y cuando estás muy asustado comienza a estrangularte hasta la muerte) y Harry y yo la traspasamos relajándonos, mientras que para liberar a Ron (que estaba al borde de la asfixia) tuve que producir luz con mi varita (al principio (no sé por qué) le dije a Harry que no tenía madera para prender fuego, y Ron gritó "¿¡Estás loca!?¡¿Eres una bruja o qué?!"), ya que el lazo del diablo odia la luz: lo destruye; luego había que, con una escoba, encontrar una llave entre un millón, obviamente, Harry hizo ésa parte; luego había un ajedrez mágico gigante (única cosa en la cual me vence Ron) que atravesamos gracias a Ron. Pobre Ron. Jugó estupendo (Harry, Ron y yo éramos piezas) pero, para poder ganar hizo un sacrificio que demostró que es valiente y lindo ¿Dije lindo? Bueno, creo que los medicamentos que tomo me hacen delirar (que mala, jaja), el punto es que dejó que la reina del equipo contrario lo (o eso pareció) matara, para que Harry pudiera hacer jaque mate; luego había una sala con un troll de las montañas, pero alguien ya lo había vencido; en la otra sala había un ejercicio de lógica, que si fallabas morías o te quedabas encerrado. Yo ayudé a Harry a resolver el acertijo (de hecho lo descifré sóla) y él me dijo que volviera, llamara a Dumbledore y cuidara a Ron. Fue lo último que oí de su boca.

-Ron, Ron, por favor, reacciona, por favor… Oh, vamos ¡Ron! – Le di una pequeña cachetada para ver si reaccionaba - ¡No te mueras! En serio, tenemos que salir de aquí, debemos buscar a Dumbledore – Me estaba desesperando: ¡Imagínate si Ron moría! ¿Qué le diría a su madre? ¿Qué haríamos Harry y yo sin él? Eso si sobrevivíamos… - Ron… vamos, eres fuerte… eres mi amigo, en serio, sabes que no te dejaré aquí… Ron… - Me apoyé en su pecho. Respiraba. Tosió - ¿Ron? ¿Estás bien?

-Err… ii… oon…- Sacudió la cabeza – Her… Hermione ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí, sí, soy yo! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo… ¿Y Harry? –Preguntó alarmado.

-¿Quién? ¡Harry! – Me pegué en la frente – Ron, levántate, debemos llamar urgente a Dumbledore: Harry corre peligro.

-¿Por qué eres tan inteligente y tardas tanto en decir cosas tan importantes? – Se levantó con dificultad. Lo tomé del brazo porque me daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se iba a caer – Estoy bien, de verdad.

Se soltó de mi brazo, y en su lugar tomó mi mano. Por los malditos nervios sentía otra vez aquel como calor en el pecho, esa sensación de… eh… no se qué… Ron, sin soltar mi mano, comenzó a correr. A cada paso que daba respiraba con más dificultad, me dieron ganas de decirle que descansara, pero sabía que no había tiempo. Corrimos hasta la pajarera de lechuzas, y escribimos (Escribí) a Dumbledore:

_Profesor Dumbledore, por favor regrese inmediatamente de lo que sea que esté haciendo en el ministerio, necesitamos su ayuda, se trata de la piedra filosofal… Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley…_

A penas salíamos de la pajarera chocamos con Dumbledore

-¿Harry fue a buscarla?

Ron y yo asentimos, y Dumbledore se fue corriendo. Volteó y gritó:

-Señorita Granger, quiero que lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería y usted se quede ahí también, dígale a Madame Pomfey que los cure y NO quiero que le digan a NADIE lo que sucedió ¿Entendido?

No lo pensé. Sujeté a Ron aún más fuerte y lo conduje hasta la enfermería. Allí Madame Pomfey nos preguntó qué había sucedido y Ron le contestó que habíamos tenido un accidente. Nos comenzó a curar, nos dio millones de pociones y luego llamó a McGonagall…

-Minerva, llegaron heridos, muy heridos, y cuando les pregunté qué había sucedido, sólo dijeron "tuvimos un accidente"…

-¡Weasley, Granger, quiero que me digan INMEDIATAMENTE lo que ha sucedido!

-Yo de verdad lo lamento, profesora, pero no podemos decirle… es un asunto secreto – contestó Ron con mucha seriedad -.

-¿Có… cómo se atreve? ¡Weasley! ¡Le quitaré 100 puntos a Gryffindor!

-Me temo… que no va a ser necesario – Dumbledore entró a la habitación y hablaba tranquilo, hacía levitar a Harry por arte de magia -, y le ruego que no grite así a los alumnos: necesitan descansar. Señor, señorita, les pido que se recuesten en las camillas, mientras yo…

-¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó Ron.

-Sólo Madame Pomfey nos puede decir eso. Le pido que no me interrumpa mientras hablo. Han intentado robar la piedra filosofal – dijo mirando a McGonagall, que nos miró sorprendida y enojada -. No, no fueron ellos: fue Voldemor* . Necesito hablar con Nicolas Flamel, por favor, envíale una lechuza. Me parece que un alumno acaba de oír la conversación - se asomó al pasillo -... sí, así fue… creo que esto, por supuesto, ya no es asunto privado…

Entonces se fue. Desde ése momento, Harry no recupera la conciencia. Ron y yo estamos todo el tiempo juntos, conversando… recién llego a mi habitación, por eso antes no te había escrito… Temo por la vida de Harry y Ron también…

Hermione

5 de Junio de 1992

Querido Diario:  
¡Harry está bien! Estamos muy bien… No sé… pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí, y no encuentro nada que decir…

Nev ya me perdonó. Espera ¡No te conté! Lo que pasa es que la noche que salvamos la piedra, Nev intentó detenernos para que no perdamos puntos para Gryffindor, claro que él no sabía que se trataba de algo realmente importante. El punto es que tuve que… petrificarlo… es un hechizo sencillo de inmovilidad, y no pudo hacer nada… pero es un gran amigo y me perdonó…

El 15 de Junio nos vamos… voy a extrañar Hogwarts… en especial a Ron, mi amigo pelirrojo, y a Harry, mi amigo que sobrevivió… eso fue gracioso… A Ron unicornio y a Harry cicatriz… me duele el estómago tanto reír…

En fin, debo irme…

Hermione…

* * *

**Bien, llegué a la parte donde digo _¡Gracias!_**

**Ésta vez, los _¡Gracias!_ se dirigen a las dos personitas que dejaron review:**

**_XxXHermione WeasleyXxX _: Yo también me imagino ésa reacción por parte de Snape XD! Y también creo que ya veremos si Hermione sigue pensando igual de Ronnie... jaja... Muchos besos y..... ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!**

**_kary24_ : Gracias por tu hermoso comentario ¿Tardé mucho en publicar? Sí, yo estoy sedienta de lectura Pottérica!!! En fin, gracias por pasarte, ojalá que sigas leyendo...**

**Publico el próximo capítulo pronto... cuando vuelva a mi país natal (estoy de vacaciones en Chile)... un beso a todos...**

**avril3potter3and3ca  
**


	5. Harry y Ron también Rolf!

**Hola!**

**Yo, publicando... Se supone que iba a publicar el día de los enamorados, pero salí...**

**Llegó un día después...**

**Son las 21:21 acá en Argentina, ojalá que les guste!**

* * *

19 de Junio de 1992

Querido Diario:

Extraño a Ron y Harry. Sí, estoy en casa… en mi casa… con mamá y papá, pero sin mis mejores amigos… Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que los quiero…

Ganamos la copa de las casas, y Dumbledore nos dio a Ron y a mí 50 puntos por ayudar a rescatar la piedra, a Harry 60, mientras que a Neville 10. Todos estábamos muy felices.

Extraño a Harry y su simpatía, su risa, sus ojos verdes, su amistad incondicional y sobre todo ese saber que siempre podré contar con él, con el niño de la cicatriz, el gran Harry Potter… Y también extraño a Ron con sus orejas coloradas, la manera en que pronuncia mi nombre porque no dice Hermione, sino algo así cómo Hermione (sé que escribí lo mismo, pero es que lo pronuncia como más suave), sus pecas y sus ojos azules como el océano… mi amigo unicornio…

¿Qué harías tú si extrañaras tanto a tus mejores amigos? Y la respuesta es: nada. Eres un diario. Que depresión…

Hermione Jane Granger Potter-Weasley…

PD: Sí, me casaré con mis mejores amigos: ¡Los amo!

26 de Junio de 1992

Querido Diario:

He estado con Rolf, que dice que me ha extrañado demasiado para ser cierto. Él, me ha contado su año hasta el mínimo detalle, y yo, he tenido que contarle las cosas excluyendo muchísimo:

-Bueno, pero ya es suficiente de mí – dijo luego de hablarme durante tres horas - ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Sigues siendo amiga de ése Nerile Lonbotón?

-Neville Longbottom… - lo corregí – mm… sí… pero no tanto, hice dos amigos nuevos: Ron Weasley y Harry Potter…

-Harry… Potter… Potter… Harry Potter… - dijo pensativo – creo haber oído ese nombre antes…

-No lo creo – dije intentando evadir el tema -…

-Bueno, puedo haberme equivocado – se encogió de hombros – y… ése Ron… ¿Es un buen amigo? ¿Y qué tal Harry? ¿Cómo son? Me refiero a, ¿Altos, bajos, rubios, morenos…?

-Ron y Harry son increíbles… En serio, nunca había tenido unos amigos tan buenos – me miró ceñudo – excepto tú – añadí sonriendo -… Y Ron es pelirrojo, alto, tiene los ojos azules y una nariz puntiaguda… cuando algo le da vergüenza o se enoja, sus orejas se ponen coloradas – sonreí recordando la vez que nos habíamos peleado para halloween -… y Harry es como de mi estatura, moreno, con los ojos verdes… tiene una cicatriz en la frente…

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se la hizo?

- Tuvo un accidente en auto en el cual sus padres murieron – dije lamentando tener que decir esa mentira tan dolorosa – él… vive con sus tíos, los cuales no lo quieren – suspiré. Rolf me miraba con cara de asombro-.

-Lo lamento. Y… ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos?

-Me tratan muy bien… nos hicimos amigos el día de Halloween, hubo un… accidente… y ellos me rescataron.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué tipo de accidente? ¿Qué te pasó? Hermione… - Añadió serio y preocupado, con voz autoritaria.

-Nada grave… estábamos estudiando los toros – no sé cómo pude mentir tanto – y uno se escapó... y yo había estado en el baño de niñas llorando. Entonces, por error, me quedé encerrada con el… toro, y Ron, con ayuda de Harry, lo derribó; y gracias a mí, a ellos no los expulsaron.

-Y… ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por Ron.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Mm… ¿Básicamente? La vida imposible… Antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos, Ron todo el tiempo se burlaba de mí… porque yo siempre sabía todo lo que preguntaba el profesor… me llamaba, al igual que los de nuestra escuela, presumida sabelotodo ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, pero… ¿A pesar de todo lo que te hizo sufrir lo perdonaste? ¡A mí no me querías perdonar que dije que salías con Ryan!

-¡Es diferente! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! – me miró con ésa cara de perrito abandonado que pone a veces – Yo confío en ti…

-Bueno, perdóname – dijo sinceramente – ¡Jamás volveré a criticar a tu novio Ro-Ro! – le pegué en el hombro - ¡Sólo era broma! Era broma… ¡Tú no podrías enamorarte de un pelirrojo!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque son feos! – lo volví a golpear - ¡Ay! ¡Pero no lo tomes a mal! No digo que sea una mala persona, sólo que es un asco físicamente – golpe -.

-Basta, ¡No sabes lo que dices! Ron es muy lindo… todos piensan que Harry es mejor… lo que pasa, es que Harry es famoso por su accidente…

-¡Claro! Quizás por eso había oído su nombre…

-Sí, puede ser…

Luego seguimos conversando y volví a casa… extraño a mis amigos…

Hermione…

28 de Junio de 1992

Querido Diario:

Hoy se cumple un año desde que te escribo… ¡Cómo a pasado el tiempo! Tengo una vida nueva, dos amigos más… soy realmente feliz… Bueno, sólo te saqué para felicitarte… debo guardarte, porque Rolf está ansioso ¡Viene a buscarme todos los días! Dice que es para compensar todo el tiempo que estuvimos alejados… Bien, adiós,

Hermione…

3 de Julio de 1992

Querido Diario:

Ah, el otro día olvidé disculparme porque las primeras veces que te escribí no te traté bien. Tienes que saber que confío completamente en ti, que nunca te cambiaré… ¡Extraño a Ron y a Harry! Y no sé qué hacer sin ellos… ¡Ya sé! Les escribiré una carta… Pueden ser algo así:

_Querido Ron:_

_¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? Espero que estés bien, tú y toda tu familia… ¡No sabes cómo los extraño a Harry y a ti! ¿Vendrás a visitarme algún día? ¡Por favor! Pero no le digas a Harry… seguramente los muggles no lo dejarían… Bueno, contéstame pronto…_

_Hermione…_

_PD: Ésta lechuza es de Hagrid, me la envió para que pudiera escribir en las vacaciones…_

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? Espero que estés bien, y que los muggles se estén comportando contigo, pero recuerda que no debes enojarte con ellos: no son como tú o yo ¡No sabes cómo los extraño a Ron y a ti! Por favor, respóndeme pronto…_

_Hermione…_

_PD: Ésta lechuza es de Hagrid, me la envió para que pudiera escribir en las vacaciones…_

¿Te parece? Bueno, voy a enviarlas… Besos…

Hermione…

10 de Julio de 1992

Querido Diario:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Yo estoy bien, al igual que mi familia. Todos en mi casa están muy emocionados porque mi hermana, Ginny, comienza Hogwarts éste año…_

_En cuanto a ir a tu casa, no sé. Lo que pasa es que Ginn tiene que quedarse con alguien más o menos responsable y mamá no confía en Fred y George… ella no puede cuidarla porque se ocupa de "los asuntos de casa"._

_¡Pero tú puedes venir a la Madriguera (así llamamos a mi casa)! Mamá dice que estará encantada de recibir a la famosa Hermione (he hablado mucho a mis padres de ti y de Harry)… No sé, piénsalo…_

_¡Ron!_

Recibí ésa carta de Ron… Harry aún no contesta… Ya les pregunté a mis padres si puedo ir a casa de Ron, y respondieron:

-Hermione, no queremos ser malos contigo, pero conoces a Ron hace muy poco tiempo y no conocemos a su familia… lo mejor, va a ser esperar un año o dos, ¿De acuerdo?

Me marché llorando de inmediato ¡Por qué no me dejan vivir mi vida! No son malos, son incomprensivos… ¡Ya estoy llorando otra vez! Lo mejor va a ser que espere a calmarme, y luego le de la triste noticia a Ron ¡Lo extraño! Rolf viene a buscarme… le diré que no estoy de humor…

Ah, y ya que hablamos de Rolf… ¡Ya no va a ir a nuestra vieja escuela! Consiguió una beca y se inscribió en un internado… ¡Al igual que Hogwarts! Con la diferencia de que como Rolf es muggle, en su colegio no van a enseñar magia…

Hermione…

17 de Julio de 1992

Querido Diario:

Ya le envié una carta a Ron diciéndole que mis papás no me dejaron, pero le dije que era porque querían pasar más tiempo conmigo: no quería que Ron se sintiera mal. Rolf se ha vuelto totalmente hartante, viene a buscarme, y por más que le digo que no, vuelve a regresar una y otra y otra vez. Mientras tanto yo estudio para mi segundo año en Hogwarts y me aseguro de memorizar bien los nombres que leo, ya que no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Flamel.

Sigo esperando una respuesta de parte de Ron y no recibo nada… ¿Se habrá enojado? ¡Ojala que no! ¡Con lo mucho que lo quiero! Y Harry va por el mismo camino… no sé qué les pasa a los hombres de éste mundo, que no contestan las cartas.

Bueno, creo que ya debo dejar de escribir (por ahora)…

Muchísimos besos,

Hermione…

24 de Julio de 1992

Querido Diario:

Ron me envió la siguiente carta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Bueno, no te preocupes… te quiero, tu amigo, Ron…_

Creo que está enojado ¿Tú también? Le escribiré otra carta…

Hermione…

PD: ¿Desde cuándo Ron me quiere?

31 de Julio de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry! Pero me tiene un poco preocupada… ¡No ha contestado ninguna carta! Ni a Ron tampoco… él dice que le ha escrito casi diez cartas, y yo debo llevar unas diecisiete. Ron planea, junto a sus hermanos (los gemelos Fred y George), rescatar a Harry de los muggles… si es que le están haciendo a algo a Harry, porque yo creo que los prejuzgan.

Últimamente paso la mayor parte de mi valioso tiempo esperando que lleguen cartas de mi pelirrojo o evitando a Rolf. Te juro que se me acelera el corazón cuando veo una lechuza aproximarse a mi casa y ruego que sea de Harry pero, por una extraña sensación, me pongo extremadamente feliz al ver la letra de Ron…

Creo que realmente lo extraño ¿Qué raro, no? Pero supongo que debe ser porque, cómo pasa todo el año peleándome con él, disfruto los tiempos de paz…

Hermione Jane Granger…

7 de Agosto de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Harry ya está en casa de Ron! Unicornio me contó que Harry tenía barrotes en la ventana y las puertas selladas en la casa de sus tíos, pobre, también me dijo que Ginny, la cual había estado todo el verano hablando de Harry (es obvio que le gusta), se esconde cuando ve al niño que vivió… me imagino que debe darle vergüenza estar frente a él. Harry no me ha escrito, claro, ahora que está en La Madriguera, y que yo no puedo, no se acuerda de mí…

¡Cómo desearía estar con ellos! Pero no: tengo que quedarme aquí con mis padres los dentistas más perfectos del universo y mi mejor amigo, el insoportablemente molesto, Rolf… Sé que estoy siendo muy dura con Rolffie, pero no sé, lamentablemente, prefiero millones de veces estar con Ron o Harry que con él.

Mione…

21 de Agosto de 1992

Querido Diario:

Ya falta menos para que vuelva a Hogwarts y vea a mis amigos… mamá se ha vuelto algo así cómo mi consejera, porque me dediqué a contarle todo lo que sucedió en el año (sí, todo, pero más me vale que no le cuente a papá) y ella me dice:

-Qué puedo hacer para que mis constantes peleas con Ron no se repitan.

-Qué puedo hacer para que dejen de llamarme presumida sabelotodo.

-Y cómo lograr que mis amigos eviten ser imanes para los problemas.

También, cuando me dan esas crisis en las cuales me pongo a llorar para ir a ver a Ron y a Harry, me dice que debo tener paciencia, que estaré todo el año con ellos, etc, etc, etc…

Mamá ama a Harry… creo que quiere que termine casándome con él, o algo así… todo el tiempo dice lo buen candidato que es ése Potter, y que es muy simpático (¡Como si lo conociera (aunque es simpático…)!) y creo que intenta convencerme de que le gusto. Ojala que no, pues a mí no me gusta… a mí sólo me gusta la magia de leer un buen libro, nada de hombres, no los necesito…

Creo que creceré siendo feminista, pero así me gusta…

Hermione Granger…

28 de Agosto de 1992

Querido Diario:

Ron, mi amado amigo Ron, y Harry, mi amado amigo Harry (¡Qué original (sarcástico)!)… ambos deben estar en La Madriguera contentos con mi ausencia y riéndose de mi presunción ¿Me extrañarán como yo a ellos? Mmm… No creo. Y si hay que sumarle cosas malas, Rolf se enojó conmigo porque le grité… ¡Y me arrepiento! Sé que no debí, porque él no tiene la culpa de que ni Ron ni Harry se preocupen por mí…

Los mataré cuando los vea, a Ron y a Harry. Extraño sus ojitos azules y verdes, respectivamente…

Bueno, la verdad, no sé que escribir (algo nuevo) porque todo sería Ron Harry, Harry Ron…

Que depresión…

Hermione…

PD: Se supone que debo encontrarme mañana con los chicos a comprar las cosas en el callejón Diagon, así que intentaré que para mañana se me pase un poco el enojo…

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre: los agradecimientos!**

**kary24:** Gracias por tus comentarios... el tiempo que utilizo en ésta historia no es desperdiciado, sino disfrutado :) ... haré sufrir más a Hermione, no te preocupes =D

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX:** De nada, merecías por lo menos una dedicatoria para tu cumple ... :) ... espero que publiques el Diario de Ron para mi cumpleaños! Lo merezco! ( para los q no saben, mi cumpleaños es el grandioso 24 de febrero, xd) ... bueno, sin más por ahora...

**cbianco:** gracias por pasarte por mi fic, ojalá q lo sigas leyendo...

**Summerbreeze2:** Gracias por tu comentario... Claro que seguiré así... no puedo cambiar ahora... quiera o no... xd... y... sigue leyendo! xd...

**Ah! Y quiero contarles quwe logré superar mi problemita con mi amiga... i'm happy again!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos leemos!**


	6. Mi cumpleaños & i love!

**_Holis! I'm here again...!_**

**_hummm... mañana otra vez al colegio... _**

**_y... no sep..._**

**_lo importante al final!_**

* * *

4 de Septiembre de 1992

Queridito Diario:

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah… ¿Parezco loca, verdad? ¡Es que estoy loca! ¿Por qué, dijiste? ¡Porque estoy otra vez en Hogwarts, otra vez en mi hogar, otra vez con Harry y Ron! ¿No te parece suficiente?

Y de paso voy a anunciar: "¿Por qué todos piensan que soy esa típica chica seria y callada que no hace bromas ni se divierte? ¡No Es Justo, proclamo hoy! ¡Yo me divierto como todos!". Gracias, te cuento…

Cuando llegué al callejón busqué por todos los lugares conocidos a Ron y a Harry y no los encontré… mis padres comenzaban a enojarse porque yo prácticamente corría… y en ese momento fue cuando lo vi: un hombre de dos metros y medio… o más…

-¡Hagrid!- susurré y comencé a correr. Harry estaba con él. Se había metido sin querer en no se cuál callejón de magia oscura. Luego llegaron Ron y su familia (Ron ni siquiera me dijo "Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado?" Sólo me incorporó a la conversación).

Tanto mi padre como mi madre, se quedaron hablando con el papá de Ron, y yo por mi parte, con la hermana menor de unicornio.

- Hola, soy Ginevra Molly Weasley, pero me dicen Ginny… - me dijo sin que yo siquiera la saludara ¡Se nota que tiene una gran personalidad! Mientras me hablaba, miraba fijo a Harry – Tu debes ser… Hermione Granger, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – añadió mirándome.

- Hola Ginny, sí, soy Hermione – la Weasley me estrechó la mano distraídamente. Me molestó un poco… bastante… mucho - ¿Se te perdió algo? – dije, captando su atención.

- ¿Humm? No… ¿Tú y Harry tienen algo?

- ¿Algo? ¡Somos mejores amigos!

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! – la miré con sincera cara de "no, no lo sé" - ¿Es tu no… nov… novio? – Añadió poniéndose del mismo rojo intenso que su hermano cuando se enoja… ¡Se veía linda, como su hermano también!

- ¡No!

- ¿Pero te gusta?

- ¡No!

- ¿Ni un poquito?

- ¡NO!

- Estás loca… - susurró y yo la fulminé con la mirada - ¡Es que es taan lindo! – añadió en tono soñador.

¿Tú entiendes qué le ve de lindo? ¡Pues yo no! Decidí irme de ahí lo antes posible…

Comencé a hablar con Harry y Ron, mientras entrábamos a Flourish y Blotts…Y, ¿A que no sabes quién va a ser nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras este año? ¡Gilderoy Lockhart! Es… es… ¡Un bombón! Bueno, Lockhart le regaló a Harry todos sus libros (los cuales necesitaremos para la escuela) y Malfoy (padre e hijo) comenzaron a pelearse con Weasley (padre, hijo e hija (el hijo era Ron)). Y, bueno, todo terminó en una pelea "muggle"… o sea, lo que es denominado más popularmente cómo "se agarraron a las piñas".

El resto no es necesario contarlo: entre bla, bla y más bla, llegó el día martes 1 de Septiembre, más conocido como el día que volví a Hogwarts.

La verdad, no tengo más que decir…

He

¡No! Espera, si tengo algo que contarte: Ginny está en la misma habitación que yo en Hogwarts… No sé si te acuerdas (en realidad me pregunto si te puedes olvidar ¡Eres un diario!) pero el año pasado, en la habitación estábamos Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, una chica de séptimo (nombre: ¿?) y yo.

Pues la chica de séptimo terminó la escuela y Ginny entró a nuestra habitación. Hemos hablado, y resulta ser una chica muy simpática… lo es, hasta que sale el tema de Harry Potter… ¡Realmente está enamorada de él! Y cuando lo menciono _cariñosamente,_ se pone en extremo celosa…

Creo que si le llego a decir que es más o menos, en el fondo, lo más profundo de mi corazón, una milésima lindo, me asesina…

Hermione…

11 de Septiembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Había olvidado contarte que Harry y Ron llegaron a la escuela volando en el coche del señor Weasley! ¡Pues sí! Durante la ceremonia de selección (en la cuál debiste adivinar que Ginny quedó en Gryffindor) no estaban, y durante toda la cena corría ése rumor, pero yo, que soy ingenua por demás, creí que no era cierto, ¡Pero si lo era! Castigaron a ambos, y estoy contenta de que así sea, y a Ron le enviaron un vociferador que, como debiste suponer por la palabra, es una carta que no se lee, sino que te grita todo lo que le escribieron. Pobre Ron, aunque se lo merecía… ¡Se veía tan lindo cuando se puso colorado! Pero no todos miraron el lado positivo como yo (que se veía lindo), todos comenzaron a burlarse de él.

En fin… ¿Qué semanas, no? Las clases de Lockhart son las peores que he tenido en mi vida… no porque no sean excelentes, sino porque no puedo concentrarme en la clase, sino que me la paso observando su rostro perfecto ¿Habrá algún chico así de apuesto en nuestra generación? ¡Porque si lo hay, me casaré con él! Si, sé que suena muy superficial, pero ¿Qué importa? ¡Todos merecemos soñar!

(Suspiro)

Okay, me voy a dormir…

Hermione…

PD: Si preguntas por qué puse okay y no okey, es porque suena más femenino… ja ja ja…

18 de Septiembre

Querido Diario:

¡I _love_ Justin Finch-Fletclhey! Sí, diario, debo admitir que voy muy atrasada contigo, pero lamento anunciar que estoy muy ocupada últimamente. La noticia que hoy paso a anunciarte, ocurrió hace dos semanas, y reitero: ¡I _love_ Justin Finch-Fletclhey! SIP, el chico dijo que yo siempre soy la primera en todo ¡Y cuanta razón tiene!

Si te digo esto, es porque no quiero pecar de falsa modestia, ¿okay? El profesor más apuesto del siglo (¡No me refiero a Snape, ridículo, sino a Lockhart!) hizo una prueba para saber si habíamos leído sus libros, y fui la mejor de la clase. Ah, es taan lindo… i love him… (En el verano hice un curso de inglés).

Pues creo que no hay nada más que contar…

¡MENTIRA! ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! ¡Cumplo trece años! ¿Qué me regalarán? Sé que no es lo más importante, pero no puedo negar que me tienta la idea de saber que éste año recibiré, por lo menos, tres regalos más (Harry, Ron y Hagrid)…

Saludos,

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley-Potter-Hagrid…

25 de Septiembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

"_Que los cumplas feliz…_

_Que los cumplas feliz…_

_Que los cumplas, Hermione,_

_¡Que los cumplas feliz!_

_(Aplausos)_"

¡Gracias, diario! Gracias, por acompañarme otra vez en mi cumpleaños. Aunque debo decir que la situación ha mejorado:

- Tengo amigos.

- ¡Más regalos!

- No estoy llorando (excepto de la emoción, lo juro).

- ¡Soy realmente feliz!

(Suspiro)

Okay, como no quiero dejarte con la intriga, te diré qué me regalaron:

**Mamá y Papá: **Una hermosa cajita musical con fotos de ambos.

**Rolf:** Una foto suya en la que, con cola (pobre, no sabe que existe la magia) me pegó a mí. En la foto aparecía con nieve de fondo… luego debo recordar preguntarle dónde se la sacó…

**Ron: **Un delicioso perfume frutal (creo que me gusta demasiado (el perfume), por lo cual voy a comprarme luego el mismo).

**Harry:** Un libro, "Historia de la Magia Moderna" (yo ya lo tenía, pero el no sabía).

**Hagrid:** Un jamón, al cual nadie con sano juicio probaría.

**Ginny: **(Sí, yo también me sorprendí) Un hermoso par de aros que jamás utilizaré, porque mis padres me lo tienen terminantemente prohibido. Venían acompañados por una tarjeta que decía "_Hermione, mi hermano me contó que era tu cumpleaños. Espero que nos hagamos buenas amigas, Ginny._"

**Nev: **Una tarjeta que decía: "_Querida Hermione, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Yo no sabía que día era! Ron me lo contó… no sabía que regalarte, así que espero que no te enojes si te doy solamente ésta tarjeta. Nev…_"

Parece que Ron le contó a todo Hogwarts, ¿No? En realidad, sólo a Ginny y Nev… de todas maneras, significa mucho para mí… creo que su regalo fue el que más me gustó…

Saluditos,

Hermione, la chica de trece años, Granger…

2 de Octubre de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡I _love_ Ron Weasley! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! Sí, sé lo que estás pensando (¿Piensas?) "_Hermione, cambias muy seguido de amor… amas a Rolf, luego a Harry, después a Ron y a Hagrid y no olvides a Nev y a Lockhart… y a Snape y otra vez a Ron ¿Cuándo te decidirás?". _Pues debo decirte tres cosas:

1_ ¡Nunca amé a Snape, bórratelo! ¿Okay?

2_ ¡Es asunto mío de quién me enamoro!

3_ No estoy enamorada de Ron, sino que me pareció un amor lo que hizo.

Ahora te preguntarás _"¿Qué hizo ése bombón?" _(Sí, debo confesar que coloco a Ron en mi top five de los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts). Well (maldito curso de inglés), Malfoy me llamó sangre impura (nombre con el que los estúpidos (ups) como Malfoy llaman a los nacidos de padres muggles, o de padre muggle y madre bruja, o de madre muggle y padre mago) y Ron (suspiro estúpido, no sé por qué lo hice (se me pegó la palabra estúpido)) me defendió.

Pero… todo trae consecuencias, ¿No? Ron terminó vomitando babosas. Pobre mi bombón (en serio, debo parar de llamarlo así o un día se lo diré a él en persona), lo que pasa es que cuando llegó volando a Hogwarts en el auto de su padre, rompió su varita contra el sauce boxeador (¿Es necesario que te diga que el sauce pega puñetazos?) y ahora sus hechizos no son muy… satisfactorios. Pero ¿No fue muy tierno lo que hizo? ¡Merece que lo ame! No crees que

…

¡No sabes lo que acaba de pasar! Estaba escribiéndote tumbada en mi cama, y de pronto oigo a mis espaldas

- ¿Queeé? – volteé y vi a Ginny entre roja y pálida, tenía cara de extrema sorpresa (no sé cómo explicarlo) y miraba fijo a mi diario, perdón, te miraba fijo. Instintivamente te cerré, y le cuestioné, intentando sonar relajada:

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny?

- No puedo creerlo – dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en mi cama y se cubría el rostro con las manos – No… puedo… creerlo… ¡Te gusta mi hermano!

- ¡No! – exclamé, supuse que me puse roja, como Ron… - no es lo que piensas, en serio…

- Ah, ¿No? Okay, entonces explícame: ¿Por qué escribiste en tu… en tu… diario, "_¡I __love Ron Weasley__! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo!" _?

- Yo… eh… - ¿Cómo explicárselo? – Es que si lo amo, pero como a un amigo…

- Oh, me dejas más tranquila – dijo Ginny en el tono más sarcástico que oí en mi vida.

- ¡En serio! Mira, puedes leer lo que puse luego de eso, para que te des cuenta…

Ginny me arrebató el libro de las manos y comenzó a leer cambiando totalmente sus expresiones: primero seria, luego furiosa, después ceñuda y más ceñuda… Y de pronto sonrió cada vez más ampliamente, hasta que soltó una carcajada, y otra y otra… luego, recuperó la compostura y terminó de leer.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Snape? – dijo con una sonrisita.

- Nunca me gustó, es que hace mucho, en mi diario puse un… chiste, es sólo eso.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Tampoco me gustó nunca, sólo que una vez dije que me casaría con mis dos mejores amigos, porque los amo (sí, Harry y Ron).

- ¿Top Five de los chicos más apuestos de Hogwarts?

- ¡Fue una idea que cruzó mi mente, nada serio!

- ¿Quién es Rolf?

- Mi mejor amigo de mi barrio muggle.

- Perdón por haber reaccionado así, es que me… sorprendí. No deberías escribir en tu diario en cualquier lugar ¿Sabes?

- Gracias por la recomendación, Ginny…- sarcástico…

- Llámame Ginn, así lo hace tu amado bombón Roncito – dijo riendo.

- Oh, para… - Ginny hurgaba entre sus cosas – ¿Qué buscas?

- Esto – dijo sacando un libro viejo y desgastado -, es mi diario íntimo.

- ¡Pensé que era la única que tenía uno!

- ¡Yo también! Hasta que te vi… ¿Escribes muy seguido en él de mi hermano?

- Pues sí, todos los días – Ginny sonrió picaronamente – porque es mi mejor amigo…

- Sí, claro, yo también escribo muy seguido en mi diario de mi amigo Harry – dijo volviendo a guardar el diario -, una pregunta ¿Desde cuando se llama amigo al chico que te gusta? – y sin más se fue de la habitación, dejándome anonada.

No sé cómo hace para admitir tan abiertamente que está enamorada de Harry. Si yo _estuviera _enamorada de Ron (o cualquier chico) no lo diría tan tranquila. Y, well, luego de eso comencé a escribir lo que ya leíste…

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley

* * *

**Bueh, acá va:**

**Agradecimientos:**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Hummm... sep, el capítulo pasado fué de locos... humm... y como lo prometido es deuda, : **¡Todos: lean el Diario de Ronald Bilius Weasley que acaba de ser publicado!**

**narujo**: hummm... se ve que prestas atención... ¿Rolf...? Bueno, es un personaje un tanto... importante... xd... gracias y salu2!

**karu24**: mm... la prefiero "inmadurita..." es por su bien, te lo aseguro... xd... y... estoy buscando ésa "solución mágica"... dime, éso sí, si mejoro o empeoro ¿Okey?

**_Bueno, éso es todo... mi pequeña amiguita ya publicó el diario d ron... ahora sí soy feliz :)_**

**_nos leemos!_**

**_y por supuesto..._**

**_.R_**

**_..E_**

**_...V_**

**_...I_**

**_...E_**

**_..W_**

**_.S_**

**_!_**


	7. Mi amiga Ginny Weasley y otros

**No soy J. K. Rowling, nada de ésto me pertenece!**

**Mm... feliz cumple Karenchuz! **

**Ehhh... ojalá que les guste el chap...**

**es medio cortito pero qué va...**

**XD**

* * *

9 de Octubre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Harry escucha voces. Sí, desde las paredes. ¿Lo más extraño? Según Harry, la voz es escalofriante y dice "_Ven, ven a mí, deja que te desgarre, deja que te despedace, déjame matarte…_" ¿La verdad? Me parece que Harry tomó unas cuantas copas de más, o algo extraño está sucediendo.

Bueno, no sería la primera vez, ¿No? Pero… ¿Qué?... Okay, prefiero no preocuparme… ya tengo suficiente con Ginny… Está muy mal, pobre. Últimamente me dice que se siente mareada y descompuesta, y me pregunto qué la estará afectando tanto. Nos reunimos los viernes a escribir en nuestros diarios (sí, ahora está en la cama de junto a la mía escribiendo), pero ella escribe en su diario todos los días. La he visto hasta altas hora de la noche, a veces riendo, otras llorando. Pero cuando le pregunto, no me contesta o dice que es una cosa personal.

Incluso una vez me dijo:

- Estoy llorando por una cosa sin importancia, pero mi diario me consuela. ¡A veces me dice cosas tan lindas!

Sí, yo la entiendo porque tú también me dices cosas hermosas, pero esa niña debe ser más realista y admitir que las cosas bonitas que le dice su diario, en realidad las escribe ella.

Sin ofender.

Besos,

Jane…

16 de Octubre de 1992

Querido Diario:

¡Yo odio a Harry Potter! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque lo prometido es deuda!

El muchacho prometió que Ron, él y yo iríamos al cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi-Decapitado. Sí, el tipo (es un fantasma) celebra el aniversario del día en el cual murió… Patético… y tenemos que ir, en vez de ir al banquete de Hogwarts. Okay, iré, pero no puedo decir que sea algo sorprendentemente entretenido, les dije a los chicos que me parecía fascinante y que no mucha gente podría decir que alguna vez asistió a un cumpleaños de muerte, pero por dentro, bufaba…

Sin más que decir, se despide,

Hermione…

23 de Octubre de 1992

Querido Diario:

No a pasado nada interesante, así que te contaré que mis padres me han escrito todas las semanas, al igual que Rolf, y me dicen que todo está bien allá.

Ginny cada vez está peor, pero ahora no llora por las noches, sino que, al parecer, guarda las lágrimas para cuando escribe en su diario. Varias veces logré distinguir en sus trazos torcidos (similares a los de su hermano) la palabra "Harry", y casi siempre va acompañada por un corazón atravesado por una flecha…

Bueno, diario, te amo…

Hermione Granger…

6 de Noviembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

La fiesta de muerte fue horrible. Estaba llena de fantasmas, por lo cual debías asegurarte de no traspasar a nadie; la comida estaba toda podrida, porque decían que así podían _casi_ sentirle el sabor ¿Puedes creerlo? Cumplía quinientos años de estar muerto ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa! ¡Seguirá muerto toda la eternidad!

Ah, y no te conté. Cuando (al fin) logramos escaparnos de la fiesta (que parecía velorio), Harry comenzó a oír las voces. ¡Y comenzó a gritar que iban a matar a alguien! Yo, obviamente, me horroricé ¡No oía nada! Miré a Ron intentando saber si acaso era le única que no oía voces. Y en sus ojos azules logré distinguir que él tampoco tenía idea.

Y de pronto, lo vi, horrorizada. Con sangre, estaba escrito en la pared: "_La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del Heredero_". Y bajo es espantoso cartel, estaba colgada la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje Filch. Está petrificada, y dicen que podrán reanimarla con una poción de mandrágoras, pero que tardará. La mancha de sangre no salió de la pared, y todo estaba inundado.

Busqué por todos lados la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos, y como no la encontraba, le tuve que preguntar a nuestro profesor fantasma de Historia de la Magia. Me dijo que la Cámara de los secretos, fue una cámara (obvio) que Slytherin creó a espaldas de los otros fundadores de Hogwarts. Y que sólo podría abrirla el heredero de la misma casa. Y que cuando la abriera, desencadenaría el _horror_ que encerraba.

Qué miedo ¿No? Ginn está horrorizada y más mal que nunca. Incluso la he visto correr al baño de niñas a vomitar, y cuando escribe en su diario, las lágrimas surcan su rostro inocente (n/a: me salió poético). La intento consolar, y me dice

- No Hermione, tu no entenderías…

Y corre llorando… Por su parte, Justin evita a Harry, porque al parecer piensa que es el culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo.

Hermione…

20 de Noviembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Okay, lo admito, estoy muerta. Qué semanas, ¿No? Todos creen que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin; Ron nos confesó que le tiene pánico a las arañas porque a los cuatro años Fred convirtió su osito de peluche (no puedo creer que tuviera uno) en una tarántula.

Nos hicimos amigos de Myrtle la Llorona y planeamos hacer una poción multijugos. Dicha poción, te hace adoptar la forma de otra persona, con tu misma personalidad y conciencia, ¿Me explico? Pensamos que Malfoy puede ser el heredero de Slytherin. Pues, voy a trabajar mucho en ésa pócima, por lo tanto no sé que tan seguido te voy a escribir.

Besos,

Granger Hermione…

27 de Noviembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Robamos los ingredientes para la poción (cosa de la que no me siento para nada orgullosa) y ya comenzamos a prepararla. Ya comencé a prepararla: Harry y Ron sólo son los espectadores.

Un besito,

Mione…

4 de Diciembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Okay, otro petrificado: Colin Creevey. Descripción: uno de mis aliados.

Colin, venía de familia muggle y me estaba haciendo un favor enorme: como yo quería tener fotos de mis amigos y ellos se rehusaban, le pedí que les tomara fotos solos y conmigo. Él me las daba a cambio de "autógrafos de Harry Potter" o demostraciones de magia avanzada. Antes de que lo petrificaran, conseguí unas 18 fotos.

Harry estaba en la enfermería. Resulta que un elfo doméstico (pobre criatura mágica que es sometida a la esclavitud) llamado Dobby, le dijo que corría un grave peligro aquí en Hogwarts, y que debía marcharse. Al parecer, piensa que la mejor manera de hacer que Harry sobreviva, es matarlo él mismo.

No tengo ganas de detalles hoy, me siento mal…

Hermione…

25 de Noviembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

La cámara de los secretos ya se abrió una vez, lo dijo Dobby.

Estoy trabajando en la poción.

Ginny está muy rara.

El otro día casi le digo bombón a Ron.

Harry ya está mejor.

Besos,

Hermione…

9 de Diciembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Hubo un club de duelo (en el cual pude sacar uno de los ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción: pelos de una chica de Slytherin) y Harry compitió contra Malfoy. El rubio, hizo aparecer una serpiente y Harry (que no sabe cómo lo hizo) comenzó a hablar en pársel (lengua de las serpientes).

Ahora todos desconfían aún más de Harry, porque Salazar Slytherin hablaba pársel, y si Harry habla en pársel, es más creíble que sea el heredero de Slytherin.

Okay, voy a trabajar en la poción…

Hermione Jane…

23 de Diciembre de 1992

Querido Diario:

Dos petrificados más: Nick Casi-Decapitado y Justin Finch-Fletclhey. Nadie sabe cómo es que el fantasma se puede haber petrificado, pero Justin estaba justo detrás de él cuando _lo que sea_ los petrificó.

La poción ya casi termina de hacerse. Y se acerca navidad. Ya tengo todos los regalos listos para dárselos a quién corresponda:

**Mamá y Papá: **Fotos mías y de mis amigos, con golosinas (sanas) mágicas.

**Rolf:** Una foto mía, con la frase de "te quiero mucho y te extraño."

**Ron: **Un perfume (en devolución de el que él me regaló a mí).

**Harry:** Una pluma muy elegante.

**Hagrid:** Una tarjeta postal de felicitación.

**Ginny: **Una linda falda corta, sé que a ella le gustan.

**Nev: **Una pluma, igual que a Harry ¡No se me ocurría nada más!

Okay, saludos,

Hermione…

6 de Enero de 1993

Querido Diario:

Estoy en la enfermería. Averiguamos que Malfoy no es el heredero de Slytherin, pero yo soy un gato. Por error, maldito, maldito, maldito error, le puse pelos de gato a mi poción y en vez de convertirme en una chica de Slytherin, me convertí en una criatura que escupe bolas de pelo.

Harry y Ron vienen a visitarme seguido, pero viene más seguido Ron. De hecho, está sentado ahora mismo junto a mi cama ayudándome a cortar la comida, ya que sola no puedo. Él te trajo aquí conmigo ¡Sí, diario! Cuando vino Ginny a verme, le pedí que me trajera mi diario (o sea a ti). Y ella se sintió mal y se lo pasó a Ron que, como todo un caballero, me lo trajo sin siquiera leerlo.

Un beso y un miau,

Hermione Jane Granger…

27 de Enero de 1993

Querido Diario:

Perdón, pero estoy con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… debo… te abriré solo de vez en cuando… perdón, pero sino… no sé cómo haré con todo…

Te amo,

Hermione Jane Granger

PD: Perdón y te amo…

17 de Febrero de 1993

Querido Diario:

San Valentín fue un asco… estuve todo el día intentando que no se me atravesara ninguno de los cupidos que el bombón (no Ron, Lockhart) puso para que entregaran tarjetas de San Mimosín. ¡Juro que odio ese día al año! Por supuesto, nadie me mandó una tarjeta. Yo tenía unas tarjetas guardadas por sí Ron o Harry me daban una (como amigos), y así yo podría darles a ellos… Pero ninguno de los caballeros se molestó…

Ginny le hizo una canción a Harry, que decía algo como

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece_

_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso_

_El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso_

Estuvo llorando todo el día porque Malfoy la hizo pasar vergüenza delante de todo Hogwarts, pero cuando le pregunté, me dijo:

- No lloro por lo de Malfoy… es un soquete tan maloliente cómo su padre…

- ¿Y entonces por qué lloras?

- Es que… perdí… tiré… algo que es mío… y… quiero recuperarlo… es que no quiero dañar a nadie ¿Entiendes?

- Pero no puede ser tan malo, no te preocupes, ¡Lo recuperarás!

- Es que… también tengo miedo de recuperarlo… no quiero dañar a nadie…

Entonces comencé a preocuparme ¿Qué podría tenerla tan aterrada?

- ¿Qué es Ginny?

- No puedo decírtelo… si te lo digo… correrás peligro…

- Ginny, no me asustes ¿Qué sucede?

- Mejor… aléjate de mí ¿Sí? Y… y no le digas a nadie esto que te estoy diciendo… por favor… ¡Tengo tanto miedo Hermione!

Yo la abracé en silencio, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, y ella se fue al baño, corriendo… aún me pregunto qué será… pero no quiero presionarla… ¿Sabrá algo del agresor de la cámara de los secretos?

Hermione…

PD: Hace como dos meses que no veo a Ginny escribiendo en su diario, y cuando le pregunté si quería sentarse a escribir a mi lado, me dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer…

31 de Marzo de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¡Y tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

Es que he estado muy ocupadita… la otra vez que te escribí, olvidé contarte de que como en… Enero (creo), Harry y Ron fueron al baño de mujeres donde habita Myrtle la Llorona (creo que desde la poción multijugos pasan más tiempo de lo normal allí), y la encontraron llorando (sé que suena obvio que Myrtle _la llorona_ esté llorando). Me contaron que alguien había intentado traspasar con el libro a Myrtle, o algo así, y ellos se lo quedaron. Es un diario íntimo, y pertenece a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Data de hace cincuenta años (literal).

En febrero, Harry estaba intentando averiguar algo del libro, cuando éste… no sé cómo explicarlo… se _auto escribió_… y le mostró a Harry que Hagrid abrió la cámara de los secretos la última vez (sí, había sido abierta hace cincuenta años). En la actualidad (esto parece un documental) Harry no posee el diario de Riddle, porque alguien (que debe ser de Gryffindor) entró a su habitación, revisó sus cosas, y se llevó el diario sin dejar huella alguna.

Estamos preocupados, y esperamos que no sea cierto lo de Hagrid, pero no sabemos cómo averiguar a cerca del tema…

Con mucho amor,

Hermione…

PD: Ginny no está mejor y sigo sin averiguar qué le pasa… de hecho, creo que está cada vez peor…

7 de Abril de 1993

Querido diario:

Hoy elegimos las optativas para tercer año, yo elegí todas, y Ron y Harry eligieron al azar. Y fui a hablar con McGonagall… a suplicarle a McGonagall… que me diera un giratiempo. Con un giratiempo, alcanzaré a cursar todas las clases el año que viene, se lo dije a McGonagall, le dije que era sólo para explotar al máximo mis capacidades, y ella prometió hacer lo imposible; comenzó a escribir cartas al ministerio, diciendo que era una alumna ejemplar y bla, bla, bla.

Ojala que lo logre…

Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer éste chap y la historia! XD...**

**MM... creo que he descuidado un poquitito ésta historia...**

**¡Pero es culpa de "¿Me enseñas a Besar?"!**

**Bueh, como máximo cada 15 días saben que publico :)**

**jajaja**

**xd**

**Bueh, gracias a:**

**_XxXHermione WeasleyXxX: _Me alegro de que el chap anterior te haya gustado, y obvio que tenía que como mínimo dejar publicidad para tu fic, porque sino el diario de Hermy no existiría =D**

**_elli weasley granger: _como ves, la he continuado :)... GRACIAS POR DESEARME UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡Claro que la intención es lo que cuenta! Ah, el Diario de Ron todavía no va a tener nuevo chap, pero pronto será ;) **

**Besos!**

**Lean el Diario de Ron (está en mis favoritos)**

**y...**

**_Reviews plis!_**

**_SI LEEN MIS OTROS FICS GENIAL (XD)_**


	8. DESCUBRIMIENTO: Ron Weasley es un chico!

**Holis, holis, holis! Estoy intentando publicar más seguido, pero no consigo resultados... bueno, éste chap va dedicado a la luz de mis ojos, la alegría de mi vida, lo mejor que tengo en el mundo: a mi hermanita Valenchu, que hoy cumple 3 añitos: te amo valen!**

**Ah, y no soy la señora jotaká rouling, porque estaría... hum... no sé, pero seguramente no estaría toda transpirada y cansada después de una semana agotadora...**

**Sin más, el capítulo...**

* * *

17 de Junio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Dos petrificadas más: una alumna de Ravenclaw, Penélope no sé quién y Hermione Jane Granger Weasley-Potter-Weasley-Longbottom-Lockhart-Hagrid- McGonagall-Scamander-Snape-etcétera.

¡Sí! ¡Me petrificaron! ¿No es genial? Te juro que fue todo muy confuso… Estaba parada junto a Penélope y de pronto, vi reflejado en el espejo dos grandes ojos amarillos… Y al segundo siguiente, Madame Pomfey estaba dándome una poción asquerosa en la enfermería… te cuento:

Estábamos a punto de ir a un partido de Quidditch, cuando Harry volvió a oír la voz. La oía en la pared. Y en ése momento recordé las tuberías anchas de Hogwarts... Y corrí a la biblioteca donde una vez, buscando un trabajo para Snape, había leído de una criatura llamada basilisco que odiaba lo luz y que no podía oír el canto de los gallos… Los basiliscos te matan de una mirada. Encontré el libro y, sin importarme más nada, corrí buscando a Dumbledore o a McGonagall y choqué de frente con Penélope y rápidamente le dije todo lo que sabía.

- ¿Y cómo podemos protegernos? – me preguntó. No se me había ocurrido eso… todos estaban afuera y dentro de Hogwarts todo estaba oscuro… la criatura podría estar rondando…

- Tienes algo… ¿Algo que refleje?

- ¿Qué?

- El basilisco te causa muerte instantánea si lo ves directamente a los ojos… sino, sólo te petrifica… y prefiero estar petrificada que muerta…

- Claro. ¡No sé si tengo algo! – comenzó a hurgar rápidamente entre sus cosas y, de pronto, dijo - ¡Lotería! – Sonreí por la frase muggle, porque me recuerda a mi padre – Tengo un espejo.

- ¡Genial! – dije abrazándola – vamos…

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando, al doblar una esquina, vimos reflejados grandes ojos amarillos…

…

Aparentemente casi dos meses después, me dieron poción de mandrágoras para reanimarme y corrí a las fiesta nocturna que se formó ¡Eran las tres de la mañana! Felicité tanto a Ron como a Harry, que al parecer eran los que habían descubierto todo… les dieron cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Ginny estaba peor que nunca: al igual que Harry y Ron, estaba cubierta de sangre, estaba pálida y lloraba en silencio, estaba junto a sus padres. ¡Es que no sabía qué había pasado mientras yo estaba petrificada! Me acerqué a ella…

- Hola Ginn – dije, abrazándola – No sé que te sucede… pero no llores…

- Fui yo, Hermione… yo abrí la cámara de los secretos – dijo, sorprendiéndome, y comenzó a llorar fuertemente – yo fui la que tuvo la culpa de que te petrificaran… tanto a ti como a los demás… ¡Perdón!

- Yo… Ginny… ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Fue mi diario! Era de Voldemort… - todos nos asustamos un poco de la facilidad con la cual decía su nombre – y… me manipuló… me hacía hacer cosas malas y yo luego no recordaba nada… sospechaba que era yo… pero tenía miedo… - las lágrimas le caían como si nada - te entenderé si no quieres ser mi amiga otra vez – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Para mí era demasiada información junta. Todos estaban es silencio.

- Ginn, no importa lo que hayas hecho, todo está bien, ¿Entiendes? – Ginny lloraba, pero ahora me miraba – no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque tú no hiciste nada, fue el diario.

- Gracias – susurró, y nos abrazamos. La fiesta volvió a ser un bullicio. - ¿Sabes? – añadió en un susurro cerca de mi oído – Harry me rescató… y me abrazó – dijo con un toque de emoción -… y tu bombón – añadió risueña – se comportó como todo un hombre… creo que merece un beso (en la mejilla, picarona) por haber sido tan valiente…

Todo terminó bien después de todo, ¿No? Ginny y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas… ella te miraba con desconfianza, así que tuve que hacerte unos cuantos hechizos para demostrarle que no me manipularías…

Hermione…

PD: ¿No me manipularás, verdad?

24 de Junio de 1993

Querido Diario:

A Ginn le cuesta creer que yo confíe en ella… piensa que debería alejarme y no hablarle nunca más, pero ¿Para qué ser rencorosa? ¿Verdad que no tuvo la culpa? A demás es un amor de persona, al igual de su hermano es muy humilde y bondadoso conmigo.

...

Lo acepto, Ron no es muy bondadoso conmigo, pero esto sucede porque somos polos opuestos… demasiado opuestos… ¡¿Quién dijo que los opuestos se atraen?! Pues depende del punto de vista… es mi mejor amigo, pero sólo eso… Hay que ser realistas ¿Sería posible que me fije en Unicornio si a su lado está Harry? ¿Quién se fijaría en él antes que en el niño que vivió? ¡Yo no! Y como le he dicho a Ginn un millón de veces ¡No me gusta Harry! Entonces es cuando tu dices (o dirías si hablaras) _¿Entonces por qué lo prefieres antes que a Ron? ¿Por qué lo halagas tanto?_ Y aquí va la respuesta: No es que esté antes que Ron, pero con Harry me siento más cómoda es como que le puedo confiar todo, y en cambio con Ronnie… no me siento cómoda ¿Te conté que a veces cuando le hablo tartamudeo? ¡Es ridículo!

Hermione…

28 de Junio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Es martes… estoy en casa… extraño Hogwarts… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Dos añitos… cómo has crecido… parece que fue ayer cuando te rechacé… que nostalgia… te escribo otro día…

Hermione…

1 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Hoy me reencontré con Rolf, fue muy emotivo. Iba saliendo de casa a dar una vuelta. Sabía que Rolf llegaba hoy, pero no esperaba verlo sentado en la vereda de su casa besando la mejilla de Susan, tampoco me imaginaba que luego ésta le iba a susurrar algo al oído señalándome y que se iría corriendo a su casa mientras Rolf se paraba y corría a abrazarme.

- ¡Hermione! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañé! Y… ¡Qué hermosa estás!

- Rolf… gracias, yo también te he extrañado… has crecido muchísimo…

- Sí… Ven, siéntate – me tomó la mano y nos sentamos en la vereda - ¿Cómo fue tu año? ¿Cómo están tus amigos Don y Larry?

- ¡Ron y Harry! Ambos están muy bien… me he hecho una nueva amiga… es la hermana menor de Ron, se llama Ginn… ¿Y tú? ¿Has hecho nuevos amigo en tu colegio nuevo?

- Sí, Viktor, Lisa y Marrie… son todos… maravillosos… Lisa y Viktor van a cursos más adelantados que yo, pero igualmente son mis amigos… y Marrie va conmigo y duerme en la misma habitación que yo… una chica increíble…

- Pues me alegro… tienes un acento extraño ¿Dónde me dijiste que quedaba tu colegio?

- Algo al norte, por aquí…

- Humm… y… ¿Extrañaste mucho a tus padres y amigos?

- Los extrañé, por supuesto, pero allá no sientes el tiempo… aprendí muchas cosas que… que en el colegio no había aprendido y con mis amigos…

- Sí, me pasa lo mismo en Hogwarts… - al notar que le había dicho el nombre del colegio (cosa que no podía hacer), me puse roja y le evité la mirada…

- ¿Se llama Hogwarts? – Tuve que asentir con la cabeza -, no lo recordaba…

De ahí en más la conversación no incluyó nada interesante.

Hermione...

8 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡El muy tonto de remate de Ronald Weasley llamó a Harry a casa de los muggles! Y ahora yo no puedo llamarlo porque van a sospechar. Odio que Ron sea tan tonto, simplemente no lo tolero… Pero luego viene, y con sus lindos ojos azules me mira y no le puedo decir que no, ¡No puedo siquiera insultarlo!

En dos semanas me voy a Francia, me muero del aburrimiento.

Hermione Jane Granger…

15 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Bien… No tengo nada que hacer… y estuve releyendo tu parte anterior, por lo cual decidí hacer el Top Five de los Chicos más Apuestos de Hogwarts y Otros Lugares:

Puesto Número Cinco: Josh (léase principio del diario)

Puesto Número Cuatro: Neville

Puesto Número Tres: Harry

Puesto Número Dos: Rolf

Puesto Número Uno: Ron

Lamento haber tenido que dejar fuera del Top a Snape pero… humm… y con respecto al primer puesto… ¡Acabo de darme cuenta! Es irresistible:

- Ojos azules, tanto como el mar abierto…

- Sonrisa casi inmejorable, con sus dientes perfectos y blancos…

- Pelo rojo como el fuego, que contrasta perfectamente con su piel…

- ¡Pecas! (Todas las mujeres las encontramos… gloriosas)

- Su voz es muy varonil… Y es alto (eso no me beneficia)…

¡Es el tipo de chico por el que cualquiera muere! Y es injusto que se fijen en Harry sólo porque es mucho más hiper mega famoso… ¡Ron es muy lindo! Tengo un plan… debo comentar con Parvati y Lavender lo lindo que es Ron… ¡Con lo chismosas que son, todas se pondrán a verlo y se darán cuenta! Titularé a mi plan: "Cómo conseguirle novia a Ron en una semana"… ¿No es genial?

Creo que dejaré, por lo menos por hoy, de conseguir cuñada.

Hermione Jane Weasley…

PD: Sí, Ron es mi hermano. Espera… ¡De no tener hermanos pasé a tener siete!

22 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Estoy viajando a Francia, cuando odio viajar. Y hablando de viajes ¿Adivina dónde viaja nuestro puesto número uno? ¡A Egipto! Es genial… salió en el diario mágico, El Profeta, porque su padre ganó un premio y con ese dinero van a viajar… Ron me escribió la siguiente carta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_No sé si te enteraste por el diario, pero me voy a Egipto… Te estoy extrañando amiga y espero que estés pasando unas muy buenas vacaciones… prometo traerte algún libro sobre momias…_

_Cuídate, Ron…_

Le contesté que también lo extrañaba y que gracias, pero que no siempre debía regalarme un libro… Ginn también me escribió:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Vi a mi hermano escribiéndote y decidí hacerlo también ¿Cómo estás? Espero sacarte una sonrisa con ésta carta, cuñada… _

_Tu bombón está bien, viajamos el domingo… ¿A que extrañas su cabello pelirrojo? Okay, ante tu insistencia dejaré de molestarte con mi hermano…_

_¿Te enteraste que el estúpido de Ron llamó a Harry y lo atendieron los muggles? Debió meter a mi futuro esposo (la esperanza es lo último que se pierde) en un grave problema._

_Bueno, te voy dejando querida despeinada…_

_Besos y abrazos…_

_Ginn…_

Si querías noticias de los pelirrojos… ¡Ya las conseguiste! Le contesté a Ginny que si tanto deseaba tenerme de cuñada, me incitara a hablar más seguido con Fred. Y que abriera un sarcófago en mi honor.

Un saludo,

Hermione…

29 de Julio de 1993

Querido Diario:

Le compré un libro titulado "Mantenimiento de Escobas Voladoras" de regalo de cumpleaños a Harry, ojala que le guste.

Extraño a Rolf, había madurado muchísimo éste año… No tengo idea de qué le harán en ése colegio al que va ahora, pero ¡Sí que ha crecido!

Ron por su parte no recontestó mi respuesta, y Ginn dijo que no la habían dejar a una de las tumbas porque tenía una maldición…

Mis vacaciones en Paris no son la gran cosa, realmente me aburro catastróficamente. Un prisionero se ha escapado de una celda de máxima seguridad en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Te lo cuento porque es extremadamente importante ¡Es la primera persona que escapa de ésa prisión, y estaba (repito) en máxima seguridad! Les han dicho a los noticieros muggles que es homicida, y que está armado, pero en realidad es mago y mató a trece personas de una vez.

Bueno, no quiero preocuparte diario mío…

Jane…

5 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Odio las vacaciones, odio las vacaciones, odio las vacacioooooooneeeeeesss… yyy nadie lo puede negar…!

Me aburro como condenada y sudo de la misma manera… Ésa es lo tortura a la que me veo sometida ¿No es algo terrible? Ya que estamos en el centro de la maldita ciudad (me parece un lugar precioso, pero ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí) la contaminación no te deja respirar, la muchedumbre no te deja caminar y mi madre no deja que esté en paz. ¡Por favor, que alguien me rescate de éste infierno! ¡Cómo desearía que llegue una carta de Ron diciendo que sus vacaciones se suspendieron y que desea que vaya con él a La Madriguera! Pero no, sólo me llegó una carta de Harry diciendo que nos encontraremos la última semana del mes en el callejón Diagon…

Que tristeza hay en mi corazón, y que dramática soy.

Hermione.

12 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Demonios! Me disponía a escribirte y mi _querida_ (siente cómo comienza a fluir el sarcasmo) madre me ha pedido _amablemente_ que deje de ocupar mi _largísimo_ _tiempo libre_ en escribir en mi _tan útil_ diario…

Te quiero diario, lamento tener que dejarte para cumplir con las leyes de la sargento, mejor conocida como Rose Granger.

Hermione Granger…

PD: Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Ginny, y le envié de regalo mi perfume muggle favorito "mujercitas".

* * *

Gracias! a los reviews:

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: bueno,.. uhmmm... no sé ojala q t gust the chap, xd... y... humm... tkm! jajajaj

**chapiscruz**: jajaja... que bueno, oojala q t guste el chap...

**susy snape**: jajaj, thanks! ojala q t guste este chap, voy a empezar a publicar mas seguido...

**elli weasley granger**: jajaj, gracias ¬¬ ojalá que te guste el chap...

**aridenere**: JAJAJ... QUE BUENO, nos leemos!

**LadyZalaba**: sí! yo tmbn! lo único que quiero es llegar ahí! pero bueh, falta menos jajajaja... nos leemos!


	9. Ron

**Buenios Días... o noches, depende.**

**Les comunico la ¿genial? noticia, de que a partir de ahora voy a publicar TODOS los miércoles. Es que es mi día favorito de la semana :D**

**Éste chap es MUCHO más corto de los demás, pero es que me atrasé un poquilín con la escritura.**

**Nos leemos ¿ok?**

**Besos...**

* * *

19 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Las vacaciones más aburridas de mi vida (aunque no las más tristes (recuerda, por favor, el verano antepasado)) por fin parecen estar llegando a su fin. ¡Qué difícil parece que eso suceda! Pero, como sabiamente me dijo Ginny, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Lo primero que se pierde son las ganas. 25 de Agosto de 1993. El día más esperado (por mi parte) de éste horrible verano. El día que me reuniré con Unicornio y Cicatriz (amo esos apodos).

Bien, sin más que decir, me despido,

Hermione Jane…

26 de Agosto de 1993

Querido Diario:

Ya me he encontrado tanto con Ron, como con Harry. Ron está más alto, y Harry está más loco. Para escapar de los muggles, infló a su tía Marge. Según Potter lo merecía, pero no se supone que debamos hacer magia frente de la población no mágica. Un aborrecible sueño acompaña por ahora mis días, pero no quiero perder ni un segundo de la compañía de mis amigos.

Creo que descansaré un poco…

Hermione…

2 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Ayer llegué a Hogwarts y hoy no hemos tenido clases, debido a que es viernes. La rata de Ron, Scabbers, está enferma, y yo me he comprado un gato precioso, Crookshanks. Los padres de Ron dicen que Sirius Black, escapó de prisión sólo para ir tras Harry. Eso me tiene seriamente preocupada.

En el Expreso Hogwarts, un dementor entró al vagón en el que estábamos Ginn, Nev, Harry, Ron y yo, y Harry se desmayó.Un dementor es un ser que al estar cerca de un lugar lo vuelve todo triste, absorbe la alegría. Estos seres, son los que vigilan la prisión de Azkaban. Y son capaces de quitarte el alma por la boca, a lo que por lo general se lo denomina "el beso del dementor". Dumbledore, aunque no quería, ha tenido que poner dementotes en los límites del castillo para asegurarse de que estemos a salvo de Sirius Black.

Tenemos dos profesores nuevos:

El profesor R. J. Lupin, nos va a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras éste año. Cuando Harry se desmayó, el hizo un hechizo muy complicado, y reanimó a Cicatriz con chocolate. Y el Profesor Rubeus Hagrid. ¡Sí! Hagrid nos va a enseñar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Espero ansiosa su primera clase, aunque me temo que de seguro va a ser peligrosa.

¡Y las sorpresas continúan! ¡Tengo un giratiempo! Como deberás suponer, no puedo manejar el tiempo a mi antojo. Pero podré estar en dos clases que se impartan a la misma hora sin ningún problema… será genial… Esto es muy excitante, ya me imagino yendo de una clase a otra… Aunque también sé que será un reto agotador… Pues bien, me siento preparada…

Humm, estoy casi segura de que olvido algo, pero es que la emoción no me deja pensar. Sigo compartiendo habitación con Ginn, y también con las otras hermano de Ron, Percy, es prefecto y también premio anual… de verdad no sé por qué te lo cuento, pero es fabuloso… yo moriría por ser prefecta, claro que los eligen en quinto año… ¡E imagíname de Premio Anual! Sólo son dos alumnos de séptimo de cualquier casa… fantástico…

Bien, me despido…

Granger…

9 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Las palabras _me muero_ y _de sueño_, son las mismas que nunca pensé que uniría en una misma oración. Pero lo he hecho. Primera semana: agotadora…Resumen: Patético… Como eres mi único amor, sabes que de todas maneras te lo haré saber.

Éste año comienzo materias nuevas: adivinación, estudios muggle, aritmancia, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y runas antiguas.

**Adivinación:** Pa – té – ti – co. Patético. Un asco, un fiasco. Dijo que los libros no servían (Primer error. Calificación: leve). Predijo que "alguien nos abandonaría para siempre para la época de semana santa", le dijo a Parvati que tuviera cuidado con "cierto pelirrojo", le dijo a Lavender que no se qué sucedería no sé cuándo y le dijo a Nev que no debía estar "tan seguro de que su abuela estaba bien" (Segundo error (nadie se mete con mis amigos, menos con mi bombón).Calificación: grave (si sigue la golpeo)). Y por último, dijo que Harry iba a morir (Tercer error. Calificación: ¡La mato!)

¿Lo peor? ¡Ron! (¿Notas que siempre él resulta ser lo peor?) Dice que su tío Bilius vio un Grim (maldito perro grande y negro, que lo tontos supersticiosos (¡Adivinaste! Entre ellos está Ron…) creen que traen la muerte) y un día después murió. Y ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Harry también vio uno! Espero que Harry haga caso a McGonagall, y no se asuste por las estupideces de la profesora Sybill Trelawney.

Y discutí con Ron. El muy hijo de (me contengo, porque sé que la señora Weasley no tiene la culpa de la bestia a la que llama hijo (y me refiero a Ron, no a ninguno de sus otros hermanos))…, me dijo que estaba enojada por no ser la primera en la clase, ya que la muy desgraciada de Trelawney me dijo que "no tenía buena aura para la adivinación".

**Estudios Muggles: **Excelente. Me encanta poder estudiar a las personas no-mágicas desde el punto de vista de los brujos. Es… alucinante. Pero en parte pienso que nos ven como a animales… me refiero a que intentan estudiar nuestro _comportamiento_… ¿Me explico?

**Aritmancia: **Espectacular. Es imposible explicar lo genial que es.

**Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: **Humm… bueno, sin mostrar preferencia alguna hacia Hagrid, debo admitir que tuvimos una clase que me dejó con la boca abierta. Los hipogrifos (luego te explico, ¿Sí?). Realmente si no fuera porque Malfoy es un (respira profundo Hermione, hazlo… no hay por qué insultar ¿O sí?)… si no fuera por Malfoy, que sufrió un _accidente_ (¡Sarcasmo!), la clase hubiese sido un completo éxito.

**Runas Antiguas: **Espero que ésta materia me sirva en un futuro… Tengo que admitir que es muy interesante, pero, francamente, no sé de qué me servirá…

Con una furia _casi_ incontrolable, acabo de notar que en la parte del día que más escribí fue la de adivinación, y el nombre que más se repitió fue Ron…

Ron.

Ron.

Ron.

Siempre tengo que mencionarlo, y me odio por hacerlo, porque cuando lo menciono, me termino enojando con él, ya que es burro por demás.

Sin más que decir (si es que no quiero desviarme al tema de Ron (y lo hice de nuevo)), me despido…

Hermione…

16 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

La vez anterior que te escribí, olvidé contarte acerca de nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Es realmente un genio, el mejor profesor que hemos tenido en su asignatura. Aunque lamento que el profesor Lockhart haya perdido su memoria ¡Era tan lindo! Lupin nos enseñó los boggarts, que son criaturas que se convierten en la cosa a la que más temes. Yo no pude ver en qué se convertía el mío porque, al responder al igual que Harry una pregunta bien, el profesor no nos dejó hacerlo. El de Ron es una araña. Patético. El de Neville es Snape. Peor que patético. El del profesor lupin una bola de cristal. Troglodita.

Ginn me quiere pedir un consejo, nos vemos después (como si tú me vieras…)

Hermione…

23 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! Felicidades a mí… ¡Cuánto me quiero! Me regalaron perfumes, ropa, libros, anotadores, una vuela pluma (pluma que escribe sola) y chocolates.

Las clases del profesor Lupin son las mejores, las de Hagrid las peores. En Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, desde que Malfoy sufrió el "accidente", hemos estudiado solo los gusarapos.

Ron está convencido de que Crookshanks es el causante de que Scabbers esté enfermo y pierda pelo. Tonto, mi gato es inocente… y precioso.

Te quiero,

Hermione Jane…

30 de Septiembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

¿Recuerdas que hace dos semanas Ginn me pidió un consejo? Te cuento:

- Te escucho, Ginny – dije guardándote con cuidado en mi mochila - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Es Harry. Vuelve a ser Harry.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- ¡Existir! Me bloquea constantemente, siempre lo encuentro por los pasillos y salgo corriendo… ¡Por suerte aún no me ha visto! Pero hay personas que me han visto, y se han echado a reír.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Más bien quién. Ron – en mi mente se formó la frase "cuándo no" -. Y tengo miedo que se lo diga a Harry…

- Ginn, tu hermano es un insensible, troglodita, ridículo, absurdo, retraído y por demás – enumeré con ayuda de los dedos de mis manos. -, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a su hermanita pequeña – la niña pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. –… perdón, a su hermana menor ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

- Sí, pero tengo doce años – dijo con un dejo de orgullo -. No soy ninguna niñita. ¡Ni que tú fueras anciana!

- Lo lamento, se me subieron los humos porque tengo casi catorce – ahora ya los tengo, pero en ese momento no -. No te preocupes por Harry, ignóralo.

Sin más,

Hermione…

7 de Octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Todo marcha bien, excepto la salud de mi cuerpo y mente. Dudo llegar viva hasta fin de año, con todas las cosas que tengo para hacer. Estoy que muero. Definitivamente. Como te darás cuenta, giratiempo, Ron, clases, Ron, estudios y, por supuesto, Ron, están ocupando todo el espacio que hay en mi mente. ¡Imagínate el año que viene! ¿Cómo haré con más presión?

Bueno, antes de pensar en el otro año, debo asegurarme de pasar éste, para no aburrirte más con mi horrible realidad me despido.

Un beso,

Hermione Granger…

14 de Octubre de 1993

Querido Ron, no perdón, Diario:

Estoy muerta.

Ron.

Tengo sueño.

Ron.

Te escribo otro día.

Ron.

Te amo.

(No a Ron, sólo a ti)

Hermione…

PD: Ron.

21 de Octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, que miedo! Murió el bicho de la hija de su mamá… ¡La odio! Sí, oíste bien. Odio a Lavanda Brown. ¡Su nombre no es más Lavender! ¡Se llama Lavanda, la muy desgraciada! Por su culpa Ron me odia. Por su culpa y de la desgraciada rata. No, no estoy hablando otra vez de Lavanda Brown, me refiero a Scabbers. Lo que pasa es que mi gato atacó a la rata endemoniada y Ron comenzó a gritarme cosas, realmente muy feas, me hizo sentir horriblemente mal…

Y para empeorar todo, a la Lavandera se le murió un conejo (creo) y cómo la profesora lo había "predicho" (como si pudiera), estaba totalmente deprimida. Yo le dije que no había sido una verdadera predicción, y el muy… el muy… demonios, no me sale ningún insulto… Bueno, Ron dijo que a mí no me preocupaban las mascotas de los demás. Que se vaya a decirle eso a su abuela (¿Tendrá abuela?)

Hermione…

28 de Octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

La abuela de Ron murió hace cinco años. No soporté la curiosidad y le pregunté a Ginn.

A Harry no le firmaron la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade, e intentó convencer a McGonagall de que lo dejara, pero no lo dejó. ¡Gracias a Dios! Es que no quiero que nada le suceda, ya sabes, por Black. Y más encima, voy a tener el Halloween más feliz de mi vida (no es sólo sarcástico, es _sarcastiquísimo _(sé que esa palabra no existe, diario)) ¡Voy a estar todo el día con Ron!

Pensé seriamente en suicidarme, pero…

- ¡Cómo vas a suicidarte solamente por mi hermano! – Me dijo Ginny indignada - ¡Ten un poco de dignidad!

- ¡Oye! Tengo dignidad, es que tu hermanito me saca de quicio… él, y su estúpida rata…

- ¡Hermione! Y con esa boquita luego dices mamá… - ambas comenzamos a reírnos, y decidí no suicidarme…

Sin más, Hermione…

* * *

**Respuestas Reviews:**

_XxXHermione WeasleyXxX: _Gracias como siempre por tu review, tu apoyo, y el dibujo que mañana me vas a dar de Ginny haciéndole a Cho un mocomurcielago... besos!

_Amil-ahiel_: NUNCA ¿me escuchas bien? NUNCA, me cansaré de que me dejes reviews. Muchas gracias!

_susy snape_: Bueno, espero q t guste éste chap... besos!

_elli weasley granger_: hey! gracias por leerme, espero que te esté gustando! Besos...

_Lila_: GRACIAS por leerme en mis fics, ya debes saber que estoy looooca... jajaja... bye!

_JeN-na-lc_: Hola! ahora que terminó me enseñas a kiss, puedo actualizar más seguido éste... espero q estés bn... bss!

**Nos leemos en el prox chap, DESEO reviews, ok?**

**Bye!**


	10. Excursiones Discusiones

**Hola! Miércoles nuevamente, ¿cómo han estado?**

**Espero que muy bien...**

**No soy Jo Rowling, aunque sueño con éso...**

* * *

4 de Noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Okay, debo aceptarlo. Salir con Ron no está mal. De hecho, me la pasé genial. Reímos sin cesar, y visitamos muchos lugares. Todo fue… estupendo. Por una vez en su vida, me trató como a una amiga y no como a la persona con que discute a cada momento. Me invitó a tomar una cerveza de manteca, una bebida realmente deliciosa… la terminamos pagando mitad y mitad, pero no importó. No importó, porque pasé una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, realmente me divertí…

Pero todo lo que bien comienza, mal termina ¿no? Para empezar, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts Harry nos contó que Lupin bebió una poción que le dio Snape… ¡Snape! Está demente… ¿Qué quiere?, ¿morir? Bajamos al banquete. Fue delicioso. Con un espectáculo de parte de los fantasmas, y cosas por el estilo.

Pero luego, cuando subimos a la torre Gryffindor… Rasgaron el retrato de la dama gorda. Y ¿adivinas quién? ¡No, tonto, no fue Snape! Fue… Sirius Black… Tuvimos que dormir, con el resto del colegio, en el gran salón, porque estaban registrando todo Hogwarts.

Y bueno, todo el colegio habla de eso. Tengo miedo porque busca a Harry, a mi amigo. Con Ron nos dirigimos de vez en cuando miradas que confirmas mis temores: será difícil sobrevivir a ésta. Y, por favor, no olvides que yo aún tengo que andar por ahí con el giratiempo, ya no me queda energía para tanto…

Hermione…

11 de Noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Quidditch.

Harry prefiere al quidditch que a su vida, y McGonagall está de acuerdo. Oh, por Dios, no puedo creer que Harry se arriesgue a ir a un entrenamiento de ése maldito deporte, si va contra su seguridad… Pero no, le gusta arriesgarse. Sólo piensa en… ah, en quidditch.

Hablé con Ron, buscando su apoyo, pero todo lo que conseguí fue un:

- Déjalo, Hermione. Es su vida, y no la está arriesgando: supervisan los entrenamientos. El quidditch le servirá para… despejarse.

¡Hombres! Sólo piensan a ganarle a… las otras casas. Arghh, me tienen de los nervios…

Hermione Jane Granger…

20 de Noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Oh, por Dios, no puedo escribirte ahora. Creo que… creo que he descubierto algo terrible…

Hermione.

PD: ¡Ron me defendió de Snape!

25 de Noviembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Oh, lo olvidaba. La semana pasada, casi muere Harry. En la mitad del maldito partido de quidditch, aparecieron cientos de… dementores. Harry se cayó de su escoba y... fue aterrador. Pensé que iba a morir, y Ron se quedó de piedra. No se movía. Y bueno, me puse a gritar y a llorar hasta que el reaccionó y corrimos hacia Harry.

Permaneció inconciente muchas horas, yo estaba muy nerviosa. ¡Y si hubieras visto cómo lloraba Ginny…!

Oh, y tengo algo que contarte… Snape nos hizo hacer un trabajo muy complicado y… me parece que el profesor Lupin es… ¡un hombre lobo! Obviamente aún no confirmo mi teoría, pero no sé, todo es posible.

Granger.

2 de Diciembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Humm… que extraño. Es mi primera semana en Hogwarts en la cual no pasa nada digno de mencionar…

Excepto que… ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Rolf me ha escrito.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estás? Me di cuenta de que sólo te escribía para tu cumpleaños y navidad y pensé que eso no era lo correcto. Después de todo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Yo bien, con amigos en mi nuevo colegio._

_Te extraño horrores._

_Con amor,_

_Rolf Link Scamder Grint…_

Bueno, le contesté sin mucho detalles por, ya sabes, ¡es un muggle! Iré a la biblioteca.

Hermione…

16 de Diciembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

¡La semana entrante hay excursión a Hogsmeade! Y bueno, para qué fingir, estoy encantada de volver a ir con Ron. Aparentemente, nos estamos llevando más bien que nunca, y la paso muy bien con él… a solas. Es genial que al fin nuestra amistad se esté volviendo sólida: yo confío en él, él confía en mí. Y… no quiero ser mala, pero es bueno que Harry se quede aquí. Ya le he dicho a Ginny que si se lo encuentra le hable casualmente, como para, no sé, empezar a conquistarlo.

Bueno, mi giratiempo y yo nos despedimos.

Jerónimo (así se llama mi giratiempo) y Hermione…

23 de Diciembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Qué lástima. La tan ansiada excursión a solas con mi pelirrojo amigo duró sólo una hora y media. Luego llegó Harry, que había ido por un atajo ilegal que los gemelos Weasley le enseñaron con un mapa. El mapa del merodeador.

Indica todos los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts y dónde están todas y cada una de las personas que lo habitan en ese preciso instante. Impresionante, por supuesto, magia muy avanzada. Pero… ¡lo tiene Harry! Para mí sería muy útil, por el giratiempo así nadie me vería… pero Harry es irresponsable.

Pobrecito, no sabes lo que pasó. Estábamos en las tres escobas, y oímos a un grupo de profesores, bueno, bastante gente. Harry se escondió y Ron y yo también lo hicimos. Y lo que escuchamos fue… Sirius Black era el mejor amigo del papá de Cicatriz. Y luego, se convirtió en el padrino de mi amigo. Pero traicionó a los Potter y los entregó a… quien–no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y fue cuando todo lo demás pasó… Cuando terminaron de relatarlo, todos se fueron y Harry se marchó, corriendo. Ron y yo lo seguimos, pero no logramos alcanzarlo…

- ¿Crees que estará bien? – Me preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, Ronald? ¿No te das cuenta de que… que Sirius Black es el culpable de que nuestro amigo sea huérfano?

- Yo… ¡lo lamento! ¿Siempre tengo la culpa de todo, no?

Sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Estaba enojado.

- No dije eso. Sólo digo que deberías tener más tacto.

- Como digas, sabelotodo.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS SABELOTODO! – Le grité. La gente comenzó a observarme.

- ¡PUES…! ¡Pues! Pues, no te comportes como una.

Estuve a punto de devolverle el grito.

Respiré profundo.

- Mira, Ron, éste no es el momento para pelearnos ¿sí? Harry nos necesita.

Ronald murmuró algo que sonó como "Harry, siempre Harry", y luego me siguió de regreso hasta el castillo. Toda la cena observamos a Cicatriz, pero parecía en su mundo, en trance. Cuando se fue le susurré a Ron que, por favor, intentara animarlo. A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba… devastado, y nos contó que cuando un dementor se acerca a él oye la voz de su madre rogándole a Voldemort que no la matara. Y cuando fuimos a ver a Hagrid… Van a ejecutar a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo, el día 20 de Abril.

Hay… sólo una mínima posibilidad de evitarlo, demostrando que es inofensivo. Difícil, pero no imposible. Más para mi lista de cosas que hacer, ¿no?

Me despido,

Hermione…

30 de Diciembre de 1993

Querido Diario:

Pasé la peor navidad de todas, desde que he llegado a Hogwarts. Los regalos no importan, Harry y Ron me odian.

Los que pasa es que a Harry le llegó de regalo una Saeta de Fuego, una escoba costosísima, la más cara del mercado. Y, pues… bueno, yo pienso que se la podría haber regalado Sirius Black. Y la profesora McGonagall opina igual que yo, y se la quitó a Cicatriz. Y Ron me odia porque… porque simplemente… porque mi gato está enfermando a su rata… ¡Pero es que Crookshanks no sabe lo que hace! ¡Es un gato, sigue sus instintos! Ninguno de los dos me habla.

¡Yo no puedo con tanto, diario! ¿Quién creen que soy?

Tengo que ir con éste estúpido giratiempo a todos lados, mintiéndole a todos. Tengo que quedarme callada sabiendo que uno de mis profesores es un hombre lobo. Tengo que buscar información para el caso de Buckbeak. Tengo que… ser perfecta a la vez. Tengo que aguantar todo, y sin llorar.

Hermione…

6 de Enero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Ginny ha intentado subirme el ánimo. Como es evidente, no lo ha logrado.

- Vamos, eres inteligente, hermosa. No puedes estar así sólo por el tonto de mi hermano.

- También estoy así por Harry.

- Él no tiene la culpa – lo defendió hipócritamente -. Mi hermano le llena la cabeza.

- Y ahora sólo Ron es el culpable, ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- Harry es quien tiene la culpa.

- Ron.

- Harry.

- Mi hermano.

- Mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ron!

- ¡Mi mejor amigo es Harry!

- ¿Y qué es Ron, el portero?

- Es… - maldita Ginny – es más que un amigo.

- ¿Te gusta?

La cara de Ginny era… algo así: O.O

- ¡No! Es… como un hermano para mí…

- Te gusta.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Que si.

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Entonces quién te gusta?

- Nadie.

- Mientes. Te gusta mi hermano.

- No.

- Si, y por eso te fastidia que no te hable. Porque lo amas…

- ¡NO!

- ¡Que sí!

- Que no, Ginny ¿Cómo me va a gustar tu hermano? Es idiota, incomprensivo, ridículo, inmaduro y es… es…

- Lindo, y te gusta – dijo mi "amiga con una sonrisa".

- Si Ron es lindo, el mundo se está cayendo.

- A mi me parece guapo – se entrometió Lavender.

- Pues bien por mí, conviértete en su novia, besuquéalo todo el día, cásate con él.

Me fui de la habitación incapaz de seguir soportándolas, pero escuché el último comentario de la entrometida:

- ¿Cuánto les apuesto a que no soportaría viéndolo hacer eso conmigo?

Estoy harta de ella,

Hermione Jane Granger.

14 de Enero de 1994

Querido Diario:

"Si miras verás que el mundo es hermoso, accidental, turbulento, suculento no hay manera de que quiera dejarlo… no quiero perderlo lejos…". Linda frase, ¿verdad? Pues es una mentira.

Ron y Harry creen la mentira de que el profesor Lupin se enferma cada luna llena ¡Claro que se enferma! Si es que la palabra "enfermarse" refiere a convertirse en un grande y peligroso hombre lobo… Cuando intenté decirles lo que nuestro profesor en realidad es, terminé discutiendo con ellos.

Como siempre.

No entiendo qué va mal entre nosotros. Somos amigos, ¿no? O por lo menos lo éramos… Ya no podré recuperar jamás el vínculo que me unía a Ron, o eso creo, porque, no sé, no estamos hechos para ser amigos. Me saca de quicio, me desespera, y no me gusta sentirme así…

Y Harry... Bueno, yo siento que el me necesita más, soy como su madre. Pero el prefiere a Ron, que es como su padre. Oh, no, que horrible escalofrío me ha dado pensar en un hijo mío… con Ronald… Tendré pesadillas! Pero a lo que me refiero es que a nosotros lo guiamos, contenemos y ayudamos.

Y, a decir verdad, también es como si ellos fueran mis padres, los necesito…

Hermione Jane Granger…

28 de Enero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Ha sido unas semanas horribles… Harry y Ron siguen sin hablarme, y yo tengo que seguir en pie con todas las materias que curso, el giratiempo, la investigación a cerca de los hipogrifos y…

No sé si pueda continuar.

Los profesores piensan que soy una excelente alumna. Casi no se nota lo poco que duermo. Y Hagrid está muy feliz y esperanzado por la información que le proporciono. Pero yo no soy feliz. Yo extraño a Harry y a Ron.

Y aunque Ginny… es genial… no es lo mismo. No puedo más, no sé cuánto tiempo resistiré.

Hermione…

* * *

Gracias por leer el chap (supongo que lo leyeron XD), y ahora, gracias a:

**Amil-ahiel**: lo ves? actualicé! no hay por qué lanzar hechizos contra mí! jajaja, gracias por leer y comentar :)

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: ya está odiando más a Lav-lav! jajajaaj ... preparando el chap d Bells? Acordate que primero es el diario d ro-ro!

**GreyGGGA**: hoy es miércoles! que lindo día, no? jajaja... bueno GRACIAS POR LEERME besitos XP

**meteorita**: jajaja gracias... ron... blah, blah, blah... que monótona, no? así es una cuando está enamorada... y aún no lo ota :P!

**LadyZalaba**: siii... al fin... ya ves, va rápido... a partir de Harry p. 4, se pone más interesante... ya leerás, bye!

**lauryxBlack**: uii, no me molestas! al contrario! gracias por comentar, nos leemos, vale?

**Naahir**: gracias, espero seguir leyéndot en mis reviews! besos!

**Karla**: bueno, yo no creo que Hemri los persiguiera "a ellos"... sólo quería amigos... Dumstrang XD besos!

Bueno, déjenme reviews, ok?

Así mi día se alegra y escribo más rápido

XD

Bueno, me despido (allá voy, monólogo de Hamlet!)...

_avril3potter3and3ca..._

~.~


	11. Poco a Poco, Mejora

**Hola! Hoy es miércoles! Sé que es miércoles a las.. 22:12 hs (Argentina XD)... pero si embargo, aún no es jueves XD**

**Bueno, Los dejo con el chap antes de golpeen por charlatana**

* * *

4 de Febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

No hay novedades.

Sigo sola, averiguando la vida de miles de hipogrifos…

Hermione…

11 de Febrero de 1994 Querido Diario:

No he parado de llorar en estos últimos días. Estaba yo hace cinco días sentada en la sala común haciendo las tareas, cuando Harry se acercó a mí. Venía con Ron.

- Me la han devuelto - dijo Harry levan tando la Saeta de Fuego.

- ¿Lo ves, Hermione? ¡No había nada malo en ella! – añadió Ron.

- Bueno... Podía haberlo. Por lo menos ahora sabes que es segura.

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo Harry -. Será mejor que la deje arriba.

- ¡Yo la llevaré! - se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo -. Tengo que darle a Scabbersel tónico para ratas.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? - preguntó Harry, cuando el pelirrojo se fue.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – Cicatriz miraba mis pergaminos.

- Bien. Ya sabes, trabajando duro…

- ¿Por qué no dejas un par de asignaturas?

- ¡No podría!

- La Aritmancia parece horrible.

- No, es maravillosa. Es mi asignatura favorita. Es...

En aquel preciso instante resonó un grito ahogado en la escalera de los chicos. Todos los de la sala común se quedaron en silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se acercaban unos pasos apresurados que se oían cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció Ron arras trando una sábana.

- ¡MIRA! – Me gritó -. ¡MIRA! - repitió, sacudiendo la sábana delante de mi cara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- _¡_SCABBERS_! _¡MIRA! _¡_SCABBERS_!_

Miré la tela que Ronald tenía en la mano. No veía ahí a Scabbers…

Pero en cambio, ha bía algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...

- ¡SANGRE! - exclamó Ron en medio del silencio -. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?

- No, no – dije, con mucho miedo.

Ron tiró sobre mi mesa unos cuantos pelos de gato… de mi Crookshanks.

- Ron, yo…

- ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE LO DIJE, HERMIONE? ¿CUÁNTAS? ¡TU GATO ASESINÓ A MI RATA!

Tiró con mucha furia la sábana contra mí y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos. Toda la sala común se quedó en silencio, y las miradas se centraron en mí. Me paré con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos, y corrí hacia la biblioteca mientras me odiaba a mí misma. Por perder a Ron…

Harry está de su parte, realmente no tengo amigos.

Granger, la sin amigos, Hermione…

18 de Febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

He tenido una semana muy dura. No puedo más. Quiero devolver el giratiempo, pero no estoy segura, tengo que preguntarle, pedirle un consejo a alguien, pero es un secreto.

Y Buckbeak… temo por él, he averiguado todo lo posible, pero nada funciona. Si muere será por mi culpa, y por la de nadie más.

Hermione…

25 de Febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Pues bueno, fui a hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

- Que necesita, señorita Granger.

- Pues… la verdad… quiero devolver el giratiempo, profesora.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

- Me costó mucho trabajo conseguírselo, pero pensé que era lo suficientemente… madura para manejarlo ¿me he equivocado?

- Claro que no, profesora… lo que pasa es que… me he peleado con Ron y con Harry.

- ¿Y…?

- Pues… estoy triste y… no puedo con el peso yo sola…

- Oh, claro. Pues es una lástima señorita… usted tenía potencial. ¿Qué materias abandonará?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Naturalmente… si quiere devolver el giratiempo, deberá dejar tres o cuatro materias…

- No… yo no…

- No más, señorita. Si quiere las clases, se queda con el giratiempo. Si no, lo deja.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Corrí, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, no sé por qué. Golpeé tres veces contra la dura puerta del lugar.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Hermione, Hagrid…

Quizás escuchó mis sollozos, o quizás no, pero rápidamente me abrió.

- ¿Qué te suce…?

Me abalancé hacia su gigante cuerpo y lloré, le conté todo a Hagrid, todo. Después de todo, es un profesor ¿no? Debía saber lo del giratiempo.

Él me consoló, y me dijo que dejare por un tiempo lo de Buckbeak, que necesito un descanso.

Hermione…

4 de Marzo de 1994

Querido Diario:

He pasado una semana horrible. Fue el cumpleaños de Ron y cuando intenté, a pesar de nuestra pelea, darle mi regalo…

- No conseguirás con esto – sacudió el regalo frente a mis ojos -, que yo olvide lo que tu gato asesino hizo.

Y se fue. Lloré. Lo odio y a la vez lo quiero tanto... Lo extraño, lo necesito, con su mal carácter, sus distracciones, todo él. Y a Harry también.

Ginny no ha vuelto a bromear con el asunto, pero tampoco me habla demasiado, porque tiene amigos de su edad y… No sé, parece haberme olvidado.

Hermione Granger…

11 de Marzo de 1994

Querido Diario:

A Ron casi lo mata Sirius Black, casi lo mata. Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, queriendo matar a Harry y se equivocó de cama. Por suerte, Ron despertó y gritó, pero no capturaron a Black. Cuando me enteré, quise verlo, pero tenía todo un grupo de personas hablándole, y se encontraba muy sonriente sin mí. Volvió a demostrarme que no le importo.

Terminé con las cosas que había averiguado finalmente de Buckbeak, y volví a correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, y a usarlo como mi pañuelo.

Hermione Jane Granger…

18 de Marzo de 1994

Querido Diario:

- ¡Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! – le dijo Ron a Harry -. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Bueno, Filch no ha tapado la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Honeydukes - dijo Harry aún más bajo.

- Harry – dije, tomando una desición - , Harry, si vuelves otra vez a Hogsmeade... le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo del mapa.

- ¿Oyes a alguien, Harry? - masculló Unicornio, fingiendo hipócritamente no verme.

- Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte Sirius Black! Hablo en serio. Le contaré...

- ¡Así que ahora quieres que expulsen a Harry! - dijo Ron, furioso -. ¿Es que no has hecho ya bastante daño este curso?

Justo en ese instante, Crookshanks se acercó a mí, lo tomé entre mis brazos y corrí hasta la habitación de las chicas. Maldito Ron. No es posible, si no se preocupa de su vida es su problema, pero no puede ser tan egoísta y arriesgar también a Harry… Realmente ya no sé qué hacer con él.

Bueno, te dejo.

Besos…

Hermione, sigo sola, Granger…

25 de Marzo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Buckbeak… lo van a ejecutar, hice todo lo posible, pero no fue suficiente. Y yo tengo la culpa.

Sin embargo, tengo una buena noticia. Luego de haber llorado mucho, vi a Ron y a Harry llegar: casi los habían atrapado en Hogsmeade. Me acerqué a ellos.

- ¿Has venido a darte el gusto? - me preguntó Ron -. ¿O acabas de delatarnos?

- No - respondí -. Sólo creí que debían saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a Buckbeak. Me ha enviado esto.

Les pasé la carta que Hagrid me envió. La leyeron.

- No pueden hacerlo - dijo Harry -. No pueden. Buck beakno es peligroso.

- El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comi sión para que tomaran esta determinación. Ya saben cómo es. Son unos viejos im béciles y los asustó. Pero podremos recurrir. Siempre se pue de. Aunque no veo ninguna esperanza... Nada cambiará.

- Sí, algo cambiará - dijo Ron, decidido -. En esta oca sión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el trabajo. Yo te ayu daré.

- ¡Ron!

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían completamente en un segundo. Y si pensarlo, sin planearlo lo abracé. Nunca lo había hecho. Él me daba palmaditas en la espalda con su pesada mano, y yo lo abrazaba y lloraba más fuerte. Tenía un olor delicioso… No sé ¿Lavanda? ¿Limón? No era común, era especial. También tenía un poco de olor a manzana acaramelada, de solo olerlo, lo sentía dulce. Me separé de él.

- Ron, de verdad, siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers - sollocé.

- Bueno, ya era muy viejo. Y era algo inútil. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compran una lechuza.

- Gracias Ron – miré a Harry -. ¡Los he extrañado!

En fin, creo que ésta pelea con los chicos me ha servido para que nos unamos más ¿O no?

Hermione Jane, ahora con amigos, Granger…

2 de Abril de 1994

Querido Diario:

Oh, sí, ésta semana ha ido mucho, reitero, mucho mejor ¡Con Harry y Ron todo es más fácil! Hemos estado averiguando para Buckbeak, para ver si podemos apelar. No puede ser tan difícil ¿verdad?

Les he escrito a mis padres y a Rolf diciendo que todo marcha bien, no quiero que se preocupen. Realmente, no puedo estar mejor ¡También he hablado con Ginny!

- Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?

La había detenido a la mañana.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Hermione?

- Pues… me he reconciliado con tu hermano.

- ¡Eso es muy bueno! ¿Y con Harry?

- Sí, con él también – reí -. Y noté que hace mucho que… no sé, no hablamos ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, no te preocupes es que he estado algo ocupada. ¿Sigue sin gustarte mi hermano?

Ambas reímos por un buen rato.

- No, claro que no. No me gusta y no me gustará ¿te das cuenta?

- Como digas, futura cuñada. Supongo que tampoco te gusta mi Harry, ¿no?

- Claro que no, él es tuyo.

Y seguimos conversando por mucho tiempo.

Todo va mejor ¿verdad? Mi vida es mucho más fácil con mis amigos a mi lado.

Te quiere…

Granger…

9 de Abril de 1994

Querido Diario:

Argh, odio a Lavandera Brown y a la profesora "yo me creo una adivina, pero no adivino ni siquiera si me puse bien los lentes". No pueden ser tan… Estábamos en clases, y ella dijo que tenía una mente vulgar, que no tenía lo necesario para la adivinación y… y no sé que otras estupideces. Y perdí la paciencia.

Definitivamente.

Tomé mi mochila y anuncié que dejaba la clase. Que no pensaba tener que aguantar nada más de ésas… clases. Y me fui, dejando a todos murmurando. Tuve el resto de la hora para pasear por los pasillos, y relajarme, luego, volví a usar el giratiempo para ir a Aritmancia. ¿Y sabes que dijo Lavanda Brown (y que, por supuesto, Trelawney estuvo de acuerdo)? ¡Dijo que la profesora lo había predicho! Oh, vamos, es una estupidez.

Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

Gracias a los Reviews de:

**Amil-ahiel**: jajaja... pobre Herms, recién se dan cuenta de todo lo que pasó... XD Bueno, en todo caso ahora ya está mejor, te dejo, beso!

**susy snape**: Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre, me agrada mucho que te guste... besos, ok?

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: gracias por tu review, y por tu apoyo hoy. gracias por avanzar con el diario y cn nueztro fic secreto XD (HOOP)

**elli weasley granger**: JAJAJA, GRACIAS ME GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A hERMY xd JAJAJA bueno,... no sé q t vaya bn, besos!

**JeN-na-lc**: jajaja, nunk me cansaré d q me dejes reviews, los amo! XD q bueno q t gust, nos leemos!

**LadyZalaba**: jajaja, muchas gracias, oye, a qué hora t conectas? o.o jajaaj bueno, besosooooo! XD

**Plis, pásense por mi foro XD **

**Se llama "_4ever_" y es compartido con _priincezz_**

**Pueden buscar el enlace del perfil de priincezz en mi profile XD**

_Besos, y como siempre..._

Reviews!


	12. El Día Más Extraño de mi Vida

**Hola, otra semana más... voló *estilo Dumbledore***

**Gracias por los comentarios, ojala que les guste el capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: la mayoría del chap describe cosas que ustedes ya leyeron en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, pero las puse porque consideré absurdo que Hermione no las comentara en su diario.**

**_Nada de ésto me pertenece, sólo la loca imaginación..._**

* * *

23 de Abril de 1994

Querido Diario:

No novedades, todo ha marchado bien. Supongo que sigo agotada por Jerónimo el giratiempo, pero ahora tengo a mis amigos conmigo. Sinceramente, espero tener algo de paz…

Hermione…

7 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Ganamos la copa de quidditch. Harry jugó excelente y… bueno, no pudo ser mejor. Estuve muy nerviosa durante el partido, pero también muy contenta.

Y ahora debo irme, pues se acercan los exámenes y si no comienzo a estudiar de una vez, no quiero reprobar.

Adiós,

Hermione Jane Granger.

14 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Estudiar.

Eso debo hacer.

Hermione Granger…

21 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

- Señorita Granger, ¿puede venir a mi despacho?

Era la profesora McGonagall. Una vez que llegamos al lugar, le dije:

- ¿Qué necesita, profesora?

- Pues… quería recordarle que nunca me dijo usted si deseaba quedarse o no finalmente con el giratiempo…

- Oh, es eso. Me quedaré con Jerónimo… es decir, con el giratiempo. Es que me he reconciliado con los chicos y…

- Comprendo, señorita. Bueno, básicamente eso era lo único que necesitaba saber…

Es genial ¿no? Me quedaré con Jerónimo.

Bueno, me voy a dormir…

Granger Hermione…

30 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Éste es mi programa de exámenes:

**Lunes: **Transformaciones (mañana), Aritmancia (mañana), Encantamientos (tarde), Runas Antiguas (tarde).

**Martes:** Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas (mañana), Pociones (tarde), Astronomía (medianoche).

**Miércoles: **Historia de la Magia (mañana), Herbología (tarde).

**Jueves: **Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (mañana), Estudios Muggle (tarde).

Debo aceptar que estoy tentada a usar mal el giratiempo y hacer el examen, luego estudiar y corregir los errores, pero sé que no es lo correcto. Bueno, a estudiar se ha dicho.

Adiós…

Hermione Jane…

5 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Hoy es miércoles, ya he pasado casi todos los exámenes ¡Sólo quedan los de mañana!

Adiós…

Hermione…

7 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Oh, mi vida es demasiado complicada: estaba ayer con Ron y Harry cuando vimos al verdugo dirigirse a la casa de Hagrid. Iban a hacer la apelación y también pensaban decapita a Buckbeak al atardecer. Hora a la cuál no nos dejan salir. Harry exclamó:

- Si al menos tuviéramos la capa invisible...

Y nos contó que la había dejado en el pasadizo secreto que da a Hogsmeade. Maldito Harry. Y ahí salió la heroína, o sea yo, a buscar la dichosa capa. Casi me atrapa el bombón de Snape, pero lo conseguí. Nos escapamos justo después de la cena, y fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Estaba devastado, y yo me sentía muy triste por el pobre Buckbeak. Pero de pronto, todo se me olvidó: vi a la sucia rata de Ron, viva. Justo en ése instante, llegaban los asesinos que decapitarían a Buck. Ron, Harry y yo salimos por la puerta trasera, ocultos bajo la capa invisible. Pero no nos pudimos alejar lo suficiente, ya que la rata no cesaba de chillar, y de pronto, se oyó el ruido sordo del hacha contra el cuello de Buck, dando luego contra el suelo.

Intentamos huir de ahí rápido, pero nos era imposible porque: primero, nos verían; o si no era ese el caso, escucharían los chillidos de Scabbers. Y entendimos por qué chillaba: Crookshanks se acercaba sigilosamente hacia nosotros. Yo le rogué que no se acercara pero siguió andando hacia nosotros, y la rata huyó. Ron salió a perseguirla y mi corazón se detuvo.

Ron, oh no, Ron. Harry y yo nos miramos por una fracción de segundo y luego salimos de bajo la capa y corrimos hacia Ron, y cuando lo alcanzamos estaba tendido en el piso tratando de sujetar a Scabbers. Fue entonces cuando lo vimos: un perro negro y de ojos claros se acercaba a nosotros. El maldito Grim.

La criatura atacó a Harry una vez, y en el segundo intento Ron se interpuso. El brazo le sangraba. Yo iba a intervenir, cuando vi algo acercarse a mí a toda velocidad... Oh, no, el sauce boxeador. Sentí un agudo dolor en el hombro, y cuando llevé mi mano hacia ese lugar, sangraba. El perro, metió a Ron dentro del sauce, sí, dentro.

- Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda – grité.

- ¡No! ¡Este ser es lo bastante grande para comérselo! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

- No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.

- Si ese perro ha podido entrar, nosotros también.

Y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar del cual había desaparecido Ron. Pero no lograba entrar.

- ¡Socorro, socorro! – Comencé a gritar -. ¡Por favor...!

Y en ese instante, Crook apretó un nudo que había en el tronco del sauce y éste se paralizó inmediatamente. Harry me dijo que Crook sabía eso porque era amigo del perro. ¡Y ahora me lo decía! Entramos a gatas en el sauce, y empezamos a seguir el estrecho túnel buscando a Ron.

Llegamos a una habitación completamente destrozada y lo comprendí: la casa de los gritos. Había una escalera, subimos y en una cama estaba echado Crookshanks. Tirado en el piso, con la pierna rota, Ron.

- ¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Dónde está el perro?

- No hay perro - gimió Ron -. Harry, esto es una trampa...

- ¿Qué...?

- Él es el perro. Es un animago...

Era Sirius Black. Harry comenzó a ofenderlo, yo estaba muerta de miedo. Y luego… lo atacó físicamente. Pensé que me desmayaba en ese instante. Me sumé a la lucha, al igual que Unicornio. Pero él no debería haber luchado. Crook, se puso de parte de Black ¿puedes creerlo? Luego te explico el por qué.

Entonces, llegó el profesor Lupin. Luego de quitarnos las varitas a Harry y a mí, le dijo esto al ex – prisionero de Azkaban:

- ¿Dónde está, Sirius? – El aludido señaló a Ron - Pero entonces..., ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...

Black asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Lupin abrazó a Black. Y yo desconfié, y grité que Lupin era un hombre lobo. Él dijo que yo era inteligente por descubrirlo… ¡como si hubiese sido difícil! ¿Sabes qué más? Dijo que la rata de Ron era una persona, ¿y no adivinas? ¡Sí lo era! Y no sólo eso… era el mejor amigo del padre de Harry, de Sirius Black, y de Lupin. Luego, la rata vendió a los padres de Harry a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se cortó el dedo, haciéndose pasar por muerto y culparon a Sirius. Pero en realidad, no murió: era un animago ilegal. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black, también era un animago ilegal: un perro. Y, antes de morir, James Potter era un ciervo.

Estábamos muy entretenidos con la charla, claro que sí, pero de pronto llegó el profesor Snape. Y dicho profesor, ejem… ejem… bombón, dijo que Lupin había estado intentando ayudar a Sirius a entrar al castillo, para matar a Harry. Yo intenté hacer que escuchara lo que el hombre lobo debía decir, pero él me llamó imbécil. Oh, eso dolió. El profesor Snape dijo que íbamos a bajar, así matarían a Black y también al profesor Lupin. Harry se interpuso.

- El profesor Lupin ha tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme este curso. He estado solo con él un montón de veces, recibiendo clases de defensa con tra los dementores. Si es un compinche de Black, ¿por qué no acabó conmigo?

- No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántropo. Quítate de en medio, Potter.

- ¡DA USTED PENA! ¡SE NIEGA A ES CUCHAR SÓLO PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL CO LEGIO!

- ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera ma tado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APARTATE, POTTER!

Ron, Harry y yo apuntamos a Snape al mismo tiempo, y lo aturdimos, resbaló con un hilo de sangre. Volvimos al tema de la rata. Sirius Black explicó cómo había encontrado a Scabbers, y por qué sabía que era él ¿Sabes? Le faltaba un dedo -a Scabbers-, y cuando desapareció Pettigrew, el trozo que encontraron de él, fue un dedo. Entonces Lupin dijo que podía saber con un hechizo, si la rata era una rata o… era Peter Pettigrew. Y lo era. Yo no podía creerlo, me dio asco.

- Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto – le dijo Sirius a Harry.

Cicatriz asintió con su cabeza, tenía los ojos humedecidos. Pettigrew comenzó a suplicar, rogar a cada uno de nosotros… que no dejáramos que lo mataran. Lupin y Sirius perdieron la paciencia, lo apuntaron con la varita, pero Harry se los impidió.

Decidimos entonces salir del sauce Boxeador y entregar a Pettigrew a los dementores. Crook bajaba las escaleras en cabeza de la comitiva, Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron lo seguían. Detrás iba el profesor Snape, sostenido en el aire por su propia varita, con la que Sirius le apuntaba, Harry y yo cerrábamos la marcha.

Pero había luna llena… y Lupin se transformó. Pettigrew aprovechó el momento de terror, y escapó. Ron estaba gravemente herido. Peor nada pudimos hacer, ya que oímos un aullido: los dementores atacaban a Sirius.

- ¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! - gritó Harry.

«Harry y Ron estarán bien. Aprobaré los exámenes. Ron va a»

Nada se me ocurría, mientras murmuraba el hechizo para ahuyentar a los dementores. Porque pensé en Ron, que estaba grave… y en Harry. Sentí que me desvanecía poco a poco…

Cuando desperté, estaba en la enfermería con Ron a mi derecha y Harry a mi izquierda. La cosa es que… bueno, todo se había malentendido y le iban a dar a Sirius el beso del dementor. Lo peor, es que nadie nos creía que Pettigrew estaba vivo: claro, había escapado. No se me ocurría ninguna solución.

Pero Dumbledore se encargó de que todos se fueran, y nos habló a Harry y a mí. Y no dijo que no podíamos hacer nada. Excepto…

- Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo – dijo, muy despacio.

- Pero... ¡AH! – todo encajó.

El giratiempo.

- Ahora préstenme atención. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oes te, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podrán salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recuérdenlo los dos: no los pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabe lo que está en juego. No deben verlos. Los voy a cerrar con llave. Son las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

Saqué el giratiempo: sabía lo que debía hacer. Retrocedí las tres horas junto a Harry y le expliqué lo del giratiempo. ¿Salvar más de una vida inocente? Harry liberó a Buckbeak y nadie sospechó, claro. Vidas salvadas: una. Ahora, nos tocaba salvar a Sirius. Esperamos en el bosque prohibido, desde donde veíamos el sauce boxeador. Mientras, Harry me contó que luego de que yo me desmayara _su padre_ había conjurado el hechizo que nos había salvado la vida... yo sentí pena por él. Cuando todos _empezamos a salir de la casa de los gritos_ (nuestros yo pasados), Harry, Buckbeak y yo fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cicatriz dijo que iba a salir a ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando pasó mucho tiempo y no volvía, salí a buscarlo con Buck. Cuando llegué, estaba conjurando un hechizo. Lo reprendí, pero me explicó que él había conjurado el hechizo porque debía hacerlo. Porque ya lo había hecho. No comprendí. Claro, no había visto a su padre ¡se había visto a sí mismo! Volamos montados a Buck, y logramos que Sirius se escapara. Vidas salvadas: dos.

Todo salió bien, y regresamos a tiempo, y cuando Ron se despertó le contamos todo. Hoy había una excursión a Hogsmeade, pero no nos apetecía ir. El profesor Lupin renunció, Harry fue a verlo. En éste momento, Ron está a mi lado hablando con Ginny, no sé de qué, y yo termino de escribirte lo que sucedió.

Me despido, ¿bueno?

Te escribo luego…

Hermione Jane Granger…

PD: me duele la mano tanto escribir…

* * *

Gracias a los Reviews:

**lyli-amil**: Gracias pro tu review, es que no sabía cómo resumir hp3. Prepárate, porque los demás también serán largos. Besos!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: jajaja, muchas gracias, espero q tmbn t gust est chap (chamullo xD), y que dejes un review... en la cama xD

**susy snape**: jajaja, muchas gracias! besos! nos leemos... XD

Bueno, les dejo un (k) beso, que le vaya bien. Sepan que, por publicar un chap, me tendré que ir corriendo a teatro xD

bYE"!


	13. La Inaguantable Ginevra

**Miércoles otra vez, éste chap es cortísimo (el más corto que voy a publicar) pero los quería dejar... no sé, esperando. **

**En el capítulo que viene, el fic deja de ser un _Hermione/Any_, y comienza a ser un _Hermione/Ron..._**

**Así que... ojala les guste...**

* * *

12 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Pues nadie adivina cómo ha escapado Sirius, es genial, ¿verdad? Es decir: finalmente logramos que algo salga bien. Lástima que Harry no pueda marcharse a vivir con Sirius. Sin embargo, todos estamos mucho más felices de lo que pensé que estaríamos.

Me muero por decirle a Ginny, pero sé que… que no es posible. ¡Si vieras lo pálida que estaba cuando le conté lo que casi le sucede a Harry! Realmente se preocupa por él… eso es estar enamorada de una persona… Ojala jamás me pase, porque no quiero llegar a ser tan… obsesiva con alguien. ¡Es sólo un chico! Y, a decir verdad, es sólo Harry. Y no creo que Ginn sea una de esas chicas que, bueno, se fijan en alguien sólo porque es famoso. Aunque ¿qué otra opción hay? Me refiero a que ella "ama" a Harry desde el primer instante en que lo vio, sin siquiera conocerlo. Sólo sabía que era el famoso niño que sobrevivió. ¡Y ni siquiera ahora lo conoce lo suficiente! Es decir, jamás habla con él. Auque también es cierto que no lo hace porque… porque haría el ridículo.

Bueno, tengo una conclusión: El amor, sea del tipo que sea, es complicado.

Me despido, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione…

26 de Mayo de 1994

Querido Diario:

Lamento no haberte escrito la semana pasada, pero estaba ocupada. ¡Aprobé todos los exámenes! ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no me podía sentir más feliz.

- Era obvio que ibas a aprobar, Hermione. Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Me dijo Ronald cuando lo supo.

- No es obvio, Ron. Estaba sometida a mucha presión…

- No bajarías tus notas ni aunque dejáramos de hablarte por toda nuestra vida, y tuvieras cientos de giratiempos – dijo Harry, riendo.

- Es cierto – convino el pelirrojo -. Lo mío si es milagro ¿alguien me explica cómo es que aprobé?

Unicornio nunca cambia, ¿verdad? Y Ginn… es peor.

- Que te gusta mi hermano.

- ¡Que no me gusta, Ginny!

- Que sí.

- No, entiéndelo ¿por qué me gustaría?

- ¿Por qué no te gustaría?

- Porque es mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Que – no encontré excusa -… ¡Porque es tu hermano!

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¡Que es asqueroso! Imagínate: ¿si lo estoy besando (lo que ya me produce ganas de vomitar) y me acuerdo de ti al ver su cabello? ¡Que asco! Es como si te estuviera besando a ti…

- ¡Claro que no! Y no me digas que te dan ganas de vomitar el imaginarte besando a mi hermano, sé que no es verdad.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es entonces estoy que siento salir de aquí – toqué mi estómago – hacia aquí – señalé mi boca – cuando pienso en "ese beso"?

- Eso, querida amiga, son las conocidas "mariposas del amor".

- Oh, Ginn, si eso no es más que un cuento.

- Di lo que quieras, no te creeré. A demás, sé que mi hermano siento lo mismo por ti…

- ¿QUE EL SIENTE QUÉ?

- Lo mismo que tú.

- Oh, lo había entendido mal. O sea, que también me ve sólo como a una amiga.

- No, le gustas.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

- ¿Estás admitiendo que te gusta mi hermano?

- ¡NO ME GUSTA! Sólo digo que en el hipotético (y falso) caso de que me gustara tu hermano, ¿cómo sabes que le gusto?

- Te lo diré cuando admitas que te gusta.

Me mordí el labio. Me venció la curiosidad ¿y si de verdad le gustaba?

- Bueno, lo acepto, me gusta tu hermano.

- ¡¿De verdad te gusta?! – gritó.

- ¡No!

- Entonces no te digo nada.

- Okay, era broma, sí, me gusta de verdad.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí – respiré profundo, preparándome para la mentira que lanzaría -. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ron. Pienso en él todo el tiempo. No sé qué hacer. ¿Podrías decirme si siente algo por mí? – hice un puchero.

- Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero…

- ¡Lo ves! Sabía que no sabías nada…

- Si quieres te averiguo, Herms.

- No. Y de hecho, NO ME GUSTA TU HERMANO. Sólo lo dije para saber si en verdad el sí sentía algo por mí.

Le enseñé a lengua a la pelirroja, y huí antes de que me matara…

Hermione Jane.

10 de Junio de 1994

Querido Diario:

Es mi última semana en Hogwarts, así que le devolví el giratiempo a McGonagall, ya no podría soportarlo por más tiempo. Ella dijo que estaba bien, que luego acordaríamos las materias que tomaré.

Sin más, un beso enorme.

Hermione…

24 de Junio de 1994

Querido Diario:

Ya estoy en mi casa de vacaciones. Algo ocupada, no te ofendas. Sirius le regaló una lechuza a Ron y sigue escribiéndose con Harry. Se encuentra bien.

Un saludo,

Granger, Hermione Jane…

28 de Junio de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz cumpleaños, diario querido! ¿Cómo estás? No puedo creerlo… ya van tres años ¡El tiempo vuela! He crecido contigo, jamás te dejaré… seré anciana, y tendré más de catorce nietos, pero te seguiré escribiendo.

Creo que exageré un poquito, pero me refiero a que mientras pueda, te seguiré escribiendo.

Sin más por hoy,

Hermione…

5 de Julio 1994

Querido Diario:

Como habrás notado, ya estoy en casa después de un año realmente agotador. Me alegra haberme deshecho del giratiempo.

He estado con Rolf todos estos días, son impresionantes los cambios que ha sufrido: ¡Ya no es un niño! Tendrías que verlo alto, delgado, con voz varonil ¡E incluso se afeita! Es extraño… hasta hace unos días yo oía su nombre, y recordaba a aquel niño que me aceptó en su curso, el que siempre me brindaba una sonrisa de apoyo… Pero ahora, lo veo como al hombre que alguna vez fue niño que hizo todo eso por mí, y me sigue queriendo. Si algún día me caso, recuérdame que él será el padrino: ¡Lo merece! Tienes razón, primero debo enamorarme, conseguir novio y luego, si es que todo marcha bien, casarme. Pero el padrino ya lo elegí… ¡O no! ¿Y Harry y Ron? Ginny puede ser la madrina… y Harry el padrino de mi primer hijo, y Ron del segundo… ¿O Ron del primero y Harry del segundo? No lo sé.

Hermione Jane Granger…

12 de Julio de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Lo he decidido! Ron será el padrino del primer hijo, y Harry del segundo ¿Sabes cómo lo decidí? ¡Por ésta carta!

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que recién han comenzado las vacaciones, y quizás me estoy apresurando, pero quería invitarte a pasar unos días en casa de mis padres para luego ir al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch._

_Harry también vendría, y nosotros tenemos tu entrada._

_Por favor, pide permiso, y si te lo dan, paso a buscarte a tu casa (dame la dirección), el sábado 10 de Agosto a las 18.00 horas._

_Sé que falta un mes, pero quiero asegurarme de que te den el permiso._

_¿Puedo ir a visitarte algún día? Mis padres dicen que me dejarían ir un día a la mañana e irían a buscarme por la noche._

_Me avisas, ¿sí?_

_¡Espero tu respuesta!_

_Ron…_

_PD: Ginny y yo estaríamos muy felices de que pasaras ésos días con nosotros._

¿No es genial? ¿Lo mejor? ¡Mis padres dijeron que sí! Conoceré La Madriguera, es fantástico. Y si puede haber aún más felicidad, Ron viene a mi casa el 22 y voy a pasar hasta el 29 con los Weasleys.

Bueno, debo irme…

Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

Gracias a los reviews:

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Gracias! xD

**LadyZalaba**: Gracias por tu review y apoyo, un beso!

**susy snape**: perdón, no puedo... dejar de llamarlo así... Snape es... /baba* xD

**JeN-na-lc**: Gracias por tu review un besito enorme!

**Naahir**: oh, pero snape si es un bombón! ^^ jajaja

**Chica Vampiro**: muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! un beso, nos leemos!

**Isabella Jade Granger Loony**: Muuuchas Gracias por tu review, un beso gigante!

**alma_de_medianoche**: muchas gracias, de verdad, una persona emotiva como yo (xD) se emociona demasiado al leer un review como el tuyo... me imaginas dando saltitos de alegría? xD un beso, nos leemos...

**GreyGGGA**: Gracias por tu review ahora verás las sorpresas... beso, yops xD.

**_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "Diario Íntimo de Hermione Jane Granger"..._**

**_* _Primer Beso de Hermione...**

*** Hermione ¿Enamorada?**

Dejen Review, y perdonen q el chap haya sido tan corto.

Juro solemnemente que el próximo lo compensa.

_Reevieews..._


	14. Primer Beso ¿Primer Amor?

_Queridos Lectores:_

_Espero que no me maten, he tenido una semana agotadora. El miércoles que viene ya estaré más relajada, pero simplemente ayer no pude publicar._

_Asi que, el capítulo llega jueves, pero el próximo estará a tiempo._

_Atte. Avril... etc! _

_PD: ojala que les guste el chap_

* * *

19 de Julio de 1994

Querido Diario:

Dios mío. Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto… sólo… contaré lo que me ha sucedido hoy… (Sí, diario, hoy… (Todavía no supero el shock)).

Rolf me llamó al teléfono de casa y me dijo que necesitaba verme antes de que me fuera a La Madriguera. Acepté, después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar? Nos encontramos en una pequeña plaza que hay frente a la casa de Rolf (su casa queda a dos cuadras de la mía), y él me dijo:

- Sé que te vas el lunes, y quería contarte algo importante antes de que… antes de que pasara otro año sin verte…

- Claro. Dime.

- Pues. Sé que somos amigos…

- Los mejores… - añadí sonriéndole.

- Lo sé – suspiró -. Precisamente es por eso que quiero hablar contigo…

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Pues… sí – admitió -. Yo… no es fácil decirte esto…

- Adelante, puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo comprenderé… - le sonreí, él sonrió.

- Supongo… que… lo harás. Ven aquí… - dijo, y me aproximé más a él en la banca – yo… Hermione… tú… tú me gustas…

Lo dijo en un tono casual, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Se aproximó más a mí, al punto de paralizarme. Sentí mi respiración más lenta, mi cerebro intentaba procesar la información…

- No es desde hace poco – añadió. Movía los labios lentamente, su aliento chocó de lleno en mi boca. No sabía cómo pararlo, cómo explicarle… que él… era para mí sólo un amigo… - De hecho, me gustas desde que te conocí…

Vi dos hermosos ojos azules acercarse a mí, lentamente… y me dejé llevar por ésos ojos. Y… pues… pasó. Mi primer beso llegó, de la persona menos esperada, en el momento menos esperado para mí. Sentí sus labios e instintivamente, cerré los ojos. Volví a recordar sus ojos y en mi mente, sucedió algo extraño: imaginé _su_ rostro, pero estaba distinto… Tenía pequeñas e incontables pecas, el cabello más largo y de un color llamativo, al igual que las pestañas, tenía una sonrisa pícara, tenía… todo lo que debía tener… era el ser más perfecto...

Y dejé que me besara. Dejé que pusiera sus manos en mi cintura. Dejé que acariciara mi cabello. Dejé que lo hiciera, porque era perfecto. Y volví a pensar en ésos ojos que se acercaban, y noté que no eran de ése ser perfecto. En realidad ésos ojos eran de Rolf, mi amigo. Coloqué con suavidad mis manos en su pecho y lo aparté de mí con delicadeza. Estaba rojo, y no pude verlo nuevamente a los ojos… corrí a mi casa, sin embargo no oí la voz de Rolf. Dejé que se me cayera una lágrima al entender que la relación con él no volvería a ser la misma. Entré a mi habitación, por suerte no encontré a nadie en el camino. Y me senté, respiré profundo.

Ay, diario, ¡Siento tantas cosas! Estoy confundida, algo mareada, emocionada, feliz, triste… no sé… Temo perder la amistad con Rolf, él es muy importante para mí, pero como amigo…

Y… es que de todas maneras es emocionante ¡Mi primer beso!

Y… tengo una confesión… No sé si es mala, buena… no sé… Pero… identifiqué a ése "ser perfecto"… lo pongo entre comillas porque… ¡Es Ron! Y…bien, debo aceptarlo… ¿Por qué demonios pienso en él mientras otro chico me besa? Es que… es difícil aceptarlo… que Ginny… quizás tenga razón… ¡Dije quizás! Pues… deberé pensar más en el tema. Pero dejemos la pregunta clara: ¿Me gusta mi mejor amigo, justamente el que más odio?

Hermione…

26 de Julio de 1994

Querido Diario:

Estoy en la habitación de Ginny, y ya tengo una respuesta para mi anterior pregunta. Pero antes…

Bien, demonios, no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar. Era 19, yo vería a Ron el 22. "Relájate Hermione", intenté pensar. Sólo fue un beso. Sólo fue un momento que jamás se repetirá en tu vida, el _primer_ beso. Sólo eso. Mi cerebro daba vueltas. No podía estar pasando. Llevé una mano a mis labios y cerré los ojos. No sabía mal… no tenía nada de malo ser besada, ¿Verdad, diario?

Y me preocupé. Ron. Oh, no, Ron. Dejé que los días pasaran, como debes imaginar estuve algo susceptible. A esto, considera sumarle que la mañana del 22, me llegó mi "característica de mujercita"… y llegaba Ron. Más encima, había soñado todas las noches lo mismo: Rolf estaba a punto de besarme, y de pronto, aparecía ahí Ron quien sí me besaba, muy apasionadamente.

- Hermione, le contestas una vez más a tu madre, y no irás a casa de los Weasleys. – Amenazó mi padre. Era la cuarta vez en el día que le gritaba a mi madre.

- Como si quisiera ir… - murmuré, desganada. Realmente no quería enfrentarme a Ron.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que no volverá a pasar…

- Así es mejor.

Se hicieron las seis y sonó el timbre. Yo estaba en mi habitación y dejé caer mi joyero al piso. Bajé las escaleras sintiéndome estúpida y al verme al espejo noté que estaba color escarlata. "Detente", me dije. Debía comportarme. Mi padre abrió la puerta y saludó al padre de Ron, al igual que mi madre.

- Y éste guapo muchacho es Ron, ¿verdad?

No sé qué me sonrojó. Si fue lo que dijo mi madre o que Ron también estaba sonrojado.

- Mu… cho gusto, señora Granger…

- Pues… ¿Quieres mostrarle el barrio a Ronald mientras los adultos hablamos? – dijo mi padre. Tuve ganas de replicar, pero no quería que Ron viera que me regañaban.

- Vamos – no era un pedido, era una orden. Ron me siguió.

Lo conduje por todo mi barrio sin decir nada. Lamento admitir que no sabía qué decir. Lo miré de reojo, y volví a imaginar la escena en la que nos besábamos. Sentí mucho calor.

- Me gusta tu casa. Mi padre estaba muy contento de poder verla.

Al señor Weasley le fascinan los Muggles. Sonreí y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que mis brazos sobraban ¡Lo juro! En especial mi mano, quería tomar la suya pero cada vez que el pensamiento llega a mi cabeza siento mucho, mucho calor.

- Humm… - no sabía que otra cosa decir. Pero de pronto, mi mundo se vino abajo: Rolf venía caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa. – Demonios. – Me escondí tras Ron, y él preguntó…

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿De qué te escondes?

- Hola Hermione… - era la voz de Rolf. Ron y yo lo miramos.

- Hola… - susurré. _Demonios_ quería irme antes de verlo.

- Hola – saludó Ron, que no parecía contento.

- Eh… Rolf, el es mi mejor amigo, Ron. Y… Ron, él es mi mejor amigo, Rolf…

Se miraron unos segundos y se estrecharon las manos. El ojiazul uno (Rolffie) sonreía, mientras que el ojiazul dos (adivina…) estaba muy serio. Silencio, incómodo silencio.

- Humm, Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – sujeto uno.

- Pues… después… ahora Ron vino a visitarme y… estaré con él… puede ser mañana…

- Pero mañana… - comenzó el sujeto dos.

- Mañana es perfecto – dije dándole una fuerte y disimulada patada a Ron.

- Pues… nos vemos mañana – me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejándome en el infierno (calor, mucho calor).

Ron me miraba ceñudo, yo no sabía qué decir. Por suerte tomó la iniciativa.

- Mañana no estarás aquí.

- Lo sé, no quiero hablar con él.

- ¿Están peleados?

- No. Sólo… prefiero no hablarle un tiempo…

- Ya veo… tu mejor amigo….

Le dirigí una _mirada de odio_, pero la verdad es que para mí fue más que difícil lograrlo. Me mordí el labio inferior…

…

Llegamos a mi casa y, luego de una larga despedida, nos fuimos a casa de Ron en el auto de su padre. Ni bien atravesamos la puerta, sentí dos delgados brazos estrecharme dulcemente.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal tu verano? – Ginn sonreía radiante.

- Bien… ¿El tuyo?

- Humm… Supongo que también va bien.

Luego de saludar al resto de la familia Weasley (Fred, George, Percy y la Señora Weasley), nos sentamos a cenar (ya se había hecho tarde). Ginny estaba a mi izquierda, y Ron a mi derecha. Frente a nosotros, estaban Fred, George y Percy. Y en las cabeceras de la mesa, El señor y la señora Weasley respectivamente. El papá de Ginny, me sometió a un interrogatorio de la vida muggle por lo menos la mitad de la cena. Sin embargo, cada vez que Ron me hablaba, respondía torpemente, decía estupideces. Cada vez que su codo rozaba el mío sentía calor en todo mi cuerpo, y reaccionaba como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica.

Durante el postre, tiré todo el helado sobre mi ropa, y corrí al baño a limpiarlo. Ginny y la señora Weasley, asistieron para ayudarme, pero decidí que sólo Ginn colaborara.

- Estás rara… ¿Sucede algo?

No sabía si confiarle lo sucedido. Sentía que era mi secreto más grande y precioso.

- No…

- ¿Segura? – Asentí con la cabeza, y noté que Ginny no parecía muy convencida con mi respuesta, pero si fue así, simplemente calló.

Pasó el tiempo, seguía igual de rara con Ron. Y, llegó el día de ayer. Y… esto pasó:

- ¡Basta! ¡No lo soporto! ¿Qué te sucede Herms?

Ginny ya estaba harta de mí.

- Nada. – contesté secamente.

- Si no me dices, te juro que no vuelvo a hablarte en toda mi vida.

uiste una gran amiga. – Dije secamente, y volteé.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, en otras palabras, significa "no te lo diré".

- Vamos, confía en mí… si no me lo dices, tendré que interpretar tu comportamiento como una evidente señal de que te gusta mi hermano…

Supongo que con ésa frase esperaba que le contara todo, negando rotundamente ése sentimiento. Justo como un mes antes habría hecho…

- Okay, estoy de acuerdo.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos…

- Que no te lo diré. Todo encaja perfecto. Yo no te lo digo. Tú lo bien interpretas.

Silencio.

- No puedo creerlo. No, es imposible… mi hermano… tú… ¡No! ¡Dime que esto es una pesadilla! ¡No puede estar pasando! – Sí, la reacción de Ginny fue más que dramática.

- Yo no lo afirmé.

- Tampoco lo negaste.

- No, no lo hice…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sssss… nop...

- ¿?

Bien, Ginny no dijo "¿?"… fue sólo la expresión de su rostro.

- Realmente… no lo sé… - confesé avergonzada. Ginny se colocó frente a mí, y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- Pero… ¿Crees que cabe una extra muy pequeñísima remota posibilidad?

- Por supuesto. Sino, lo habría negado. ¿No crees?

Sí, diario. Lo admito. Estoy enamorada. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que a penas pude notarlo. Ginn está junto a mí, y ríe ante lo que escribo. Yo no le hallo el chiste. La muy malvada, ha pasado todo el día de ayer, y la mañana de hoy lanzándome miradas y luego mirando a Ron sonriendo. Debo admitir que esto que siento es muy nuevo.

Hermione…

* * *

_Espero que el primer beso de Hermione les haya gustado, y que... no sé, que les haya gustado el chap._

_Un beso, y gracias a los Reviews:_

**Chica Vampiro**: bueno, q el chap t guste y te leo en los reviews...

**GreyGGGA**: jajaja, gracias, un beso, nos leemos!

**LadyZalaba**: muchas gracias, ojala que este chap también te agrade...

**Katurra**: gracias, un beso, ojala que te guste... bye!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: gracias, un beso!

**susy snape**: jajaj, un beso, nos leemos!

**JeN-na-lc**: muchas gracias, un beso enorme!

**alma_de_medianoche**: muchas gracias por tus reviews, lamento haber tardado, de verdad (con respecto a tu teoría, espera y leerás!). Un beso!

**Isabella Jade Granger Loony**: muchas gracias por tu review y pues... ya sabrás si tu teoría es cierta luego... un beso!

Me dejan un review y me dicen si les gustó, ok?

bye!


	15. Mi Vida es Complicada

Hola!

Sí, se que es muy tarde, pero es miércoles :)

Lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada con Hugo Wast... (larga historia)

Y, bueno... aquí estoy. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!

* * *

2 de Agosto de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Hoy se cumple una semana y un día desde que siento éstas malditas mariposas en todo mi seductor cuerpo (n/a: ¡Ni yo sé por qué puse eso!), y admito abiertamente que me picó el bichito del amor! Lamento el exagerar la emoción, pero te recuerdo que esto nunca antes me había pasado. Según Ginny, todo tercer año representó mi etapa de negación y al fin ahora, ha llegado la aceptación.

Sí, lo acepto. Me gusta Ron. Es extraño pero inevitable. Estoy rogando por no convertirme en lo que combato: todo una Ginny. Me refiero, a que estoy comportándome con su hermano, justo como ella se comporta con Harry. Así que, mi meta es no hacerlo. Después de todo: que me guste él no quiere decir que deba decírselo, convertirme en su novia y casarme con él, ¿Verdad? Quizás sean metas a largo plazo. Pero por ahora, me conformo por no actuar como una estúpida.

Sin más,

Hermione Jane Granger…

PD: Estoy en mi casa, llegué el 29.

9 de Agosto de 1994

Querido Diario:

Oh, diario. Me siento una malvada… ¡He huido de Rolf todos éstos días! Cuando viene, invento excusas, me escapo… Pero es que no quiero verlo sabiendo que le gusto… y que a mi me gusta mi otro mejor amigo… Y también estoy entrenando frente al espejo para cuando vea a Ron, así actuaré normalmente. Pero va a ser difícil, muy, muy, difícil…

Ginny me tiene envidia. Deliberadamente. Es que sabe que yo puedo dejar de cometer éstos errores, y ella no. Ya le di la solución en una serie de cartas que nos enviamos:

_**Querida Ginny:**_

_**Debes tratarlo como a cualquier otro chico. Cuando lo hagas, dejará de escaparse de ti…**_

_**Atte. Hermione...**_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Oye!_

_Atte. Ginny…_

**_Querida Ginny:_**

**_¡Pero es cierto! Yo no creo que a él no le agrades. Al contrario, te tiene tanta estima, que prefiere ahorrarte el ridículo que siempre pasas estando cerca de él. Por eso huye de ti._**

**_Atte. Hermione…_**

_Querida Hermione:_

_Y dices ser amiga mía…_

_Atte. Ginny._

Cuando recibí la última carta, sonreí en silencio. Y volteándome toqué mis labios con los ojos cerrados ¿Ron me besará algún día?

Hermione…

PD: ¡Mañana voy a la Madriguera otra vez!

16 de Agosto de 1994

Querido Diario:

Lo lamento, de verdad. Creo que la despedida de la semana pasada fue demasiado cursi… Ya no va más, ¿De acuerdo? Seré enamorada, pero no me permitiré convertirme en una de ésas chicas que pasan todo el día pensando en su "príncipe azul"…

Ja. Ginny sólo está enojada porque no puede ignorar a su príncipe. Ja de nuevo. ¿Príncipe azul? ¡Por Dios, no existe! O por lo menos no para mí… ¿Ron un príncipe? ¡Antes, el profesor Dumbledore es gay! Y Snape una buena persona… Excepto que Ron, sea el único príncipe que hable con la boca llena, sea burro, estúpido y tan lindo que me derrita con cualquiera de sus… locuras… Oh, no, definitivamente me estoy convirtiendo en una chica cursi.

Hermione Weasley…

PD: Nótese que estoy más roja que el pelo de mi amado…

PD2: Basta Hermione, si lo llamas 'tu amado' eres más cursi aún (eso lo puso mi conciencia)…

PD3: Ya basta, necesito dormir…

PD4: Harry ya está en a la madriguera.

PD5: - ¿Por qué no pusiste lo de Harry en el diario antes de despedirte? – Mi conciencia…

PD6: - Porque lo recordé justo hace un momento – Yo.

PD7: - ¡Ginny tiene razón! Piensas tanto en Ron, que te olvidas a tu amigo Harry… ¡No hemos sabido nada de tus padres, de Rolf, de Harry o de incluso Hogwarts porque sólo hablas de Ron! – Mi estúpida conciencia…

PD8: - Bueno, compréndeme ¡Es mi primer amor! – Yo.

PD9: - Te comprendo, pero no debes olvidar al resto del mundo ¡Hasta Ginn habla de cosas que no son sólo Harry! – Conciencia…

PD10: - Ah, me hiciste recordar, que Rolf me dejó una nota diciendo de que a pesar de que lo ignorara, iba a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por mí, pero no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara. Luego mis padres me le enviaron a mí, pero no la leyeron- Yo…

PD11: ¡Mira a la hora que lo recuerdas! - la voz de mi cabeza.

PD12: - Sí, y por cierto que lo recuerdo, estoy de mal humor por eso. Se despide, Hermione…

23 de Agosto de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Qué semana! Definitivamente, no hay descanso para mí… Yo llegué a La Madriguera el viernes. Todo tranquilo. El sábado llegó Harry. Ginny le habla, pero se sigue sonrojando. Normal.

Pero el domingo ¡Uff! Fue una pesadilla hecha realidad… primero, nos levantamos antes de que amaneciera ¡Que sueño! Luego, viajamos por traslador. ¡La sensación es realmente horrible! Sientes como que un gancho tira de tu ombligo con tanta fuerza que temes que te lo arranque… y luego, la aparición es tan repentina que caes al piso… horrible… Conocimos mucha gente gracias al señor Weasley, incluso a Bartemius Crouch que trabaja en el ministerio, y es muy importante… ah, y a un hombre un tanto raro, Ludo Bagman, que antes fue jugador de quidditch. Los gemelos hicieron apuestas con Bagman. En la carpa éramos el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, los dos hermanos mayores de Ron, Charlie y Bill, y yo.

Luego fue el partido. Terminó en Irlanda: 170, y Bulgaria: 160. La snitch la atrapó el buscador de Bulgaria, un tal Viktor Krum, pero ganó Irlanda. Krum sí que es idiota. ¡Y Ron lo idolatra! Luego fuimos a dormir a las carpas. Y cuando nos habían pasado ni cuatro horas, el señor Weasley nos dice que salgamos de la carpa… Los mortífagos, seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, habían comenzado a atacar a los muggles, y destruían todo a su paso. ¡Draco Malfoy prácticamente admitió que su padre era uno de los encapuchados!

La cuestión es que nos separamos, Y con Harry y Ron nos adentramos en el bosque. Y de la nada, se oye una voz de hombre, y aparece la marca tenebrosa (la marca de quien-tú-sabes). Y en la escena del crimen, descubrieron a una elfina doméstica llamada Winky. Ésta, había robado la varita de Harry ¿Pero cómo pueden creer que ella conjuró la marca tenebrosa? Y el señor Crouch fue muy cruel con ella, y la despidió… Pobrecita. Es amiga de Dobby, el elfo que ayudó a Harry durante nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts.

Y sin haber dormido nada prácticamente, volvimos muertos de cansancio a La Madriguera, y la señora Weasley estaba al borde de un infarto de la preocupación. El resto de los días, han sido más tranquilos, pero sin embargo no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a conversar de chicos con Ginny. Qué estresante.

Hermione…

30 de Agosto de 1994

Querido Diario:

Pasado mañana vamos al colegio… tengo sueño… Pero ahora estoy conforme porque he tenido la charla de chicos con Ginny. Hablamos de qué sentimos cada una cundo vemos a nuestro chico… ha sido raro, pero relajante. Y Ginn está más que feliz porque me gusta su hermano… ¡Y yo que pensé que podía tomárselo mal! ¡Está encantada!

Bueno, tengo que ayudar a mi amiga a ordenar la habitación…

Hermione…

13 de Septiembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

El viaje a Hogwarts fue aburrido, como nunca antes… creo, sinceramente, que no contuvo nada emocionante: los chicos hablaron sólo de quidditch, y Ron mostraba a cada persona que se acercaba su miniatura de Viktor Krum.

Ah, lo había olvidado: Malfoy y sus _amigos_ entraron a nuestro compartimiento y comenzaron a burlarse de la túnica de gala de Ronald. A decir verdad, es espantosa ¡Parece un vestido viejo y desteñido! Ah, pero Ronald es estúpido… intenté hacerlo sentir mejor, y me trató como si yo fuera Malfoy… Menudo idiota ¡Que mal gusto tengo!

El hermano de Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, quedó en Gryffindor ¿Puedes creer que en Hogwarts también explotan a los pobres elfos domésticos? ¡Es una vergüenza! No comí en toda la cena, fue mi forma de expresar mi descontento. Pero de cualquier manera, ahora como de nuevo, porque no quiero morir de hambre. Deberé pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras éste año será Ojoloco Moody, un ex auror. Fue el que más prisioneros envió a Azkaban… ¿Y sabes qué se celebrará éste año en Hogwarts? ¡El torneo de los tres magos! Es un torneo muy complicado que premia a uno de los campeones de cualquiera de las tres escuelas participantes. Hay un campeón por colegio. Éste año sólo podrán participar mayores de diecisiete años, lo que es bueno para la seguridad. Los otros colegios llegarán a Hogwarts en Octubre.

Las primeras clases fueron aburridas… con la profesora Sprout estudiamos los bubotubérculos, que tienen pus que es muy útil, pero sin diluir, es muy peligroso. Pero la clase del jueves con el profesor Moody fue… terrible. Sí, es cierto, aprendimos mucho, pero nos enseñó cosas que… por lo menos yo, no estaba preparada para aprender… Maleficios imperdonables. Obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que no quieren, torturar, matar. Aparentemente, no soy la única impresionada, hubieras visto el rostro de Nev. Ah, y jamás olvidaré cuando el profesor convirtió a Malfoy en un hurón… fue… genial.

Ron y Harry inventaron su tarea de adivinación. Tramposos. Creé una asociación para la defensa de los derechos de los elfos. Se llama P.E.D.D.O. (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Dere chos Obreros) ¿Qué semanas, no? Ah, y Sirius viene al país porque Harry tuvo un sueño a cerca de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

Sin más, creo,

Hermione Jane Granger…

20 de Septiembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Oh, genial ¿Qué se cree ése profesor? ¡Practicó maleficios imperdonables contra nosotros! Y lo peor, es que nadie se opuso. Harry fue el mejor de la clase, como siempre en defensas contra las artes oscuras… ¿Pero por qué dejó que el profesor practicara con él una y otra vez? Sé que ha estado preocupado por lo de Sirius, pero no creo que sea lo indicado que… deje que efectúen semejante trato con él. Cuando le conté a Ginny, casi corre a descuartizar al profesor Moody con sus propias manos…

Bueno, lo dejaré ahí…

Hermione Granger…

27 de Septiembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Pasé un cumpleaños tranquilo, regalos, cartas, besos. Bueno, Ron no, pero Harry me besó en la mejilla…

Rolf me envió una carta, y es muy importante que la leas:

_Querida Hermione:_

_No creas que no noté que intentaste escaparte de mí todo el verano… y al fin y al cabo, lo lograste._

_No sé por qué me sorprendo, si sabía que ibas a reaccionar así cuando te contara a cerca de mis sentimientos. __Pero, bueno, no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine sólo porque yo… me enamoré de mi mejor amiga. __Y… sé que no sientes lo mismo. Así que, por favor, no sigas huyendo de mí._

_Te quiero. __Por eso mismo, no estoy dispuesto a perderte por… mis errores __¿Seguimos siendo amigos? __Bueno, de todas maneras, te envío tu regalo de cumpleaños: lo compré en Canadá, en una excursión en mi colegio…_

_Ojalá que te guste._

_Besos,_

_Rolf Scamder…_

Le respondí que si bien es cierto que no siento lo mismo, tampoco quiero dejar de ser su amiga. Y amé su regalo… es una bola de cristal, que tiene un paisaje nevado por dentro y dice "te quiero", es preciosa.

Bueno, te escribo otro día…

Hermione.

4 de Octubre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Hagrid. Oh, Hagrid. Había olvidado contarte que nos está enseñando los escregutos de cola explosiva. Son unas criaturas… no sé como describirlas, jamás había oído que alguien las nombrara, dan miedo. Tienen un succionador el estómago, y un aguijón en la cola. Todos estamos aterrados, pero Harry, Ron y yo lo disimulamos para no decepcionar a nuestro amigo. De cualquier manera, temo por mi vida.

Ginny vio la bola de cristal, y tuve que contarle quién era Rolf… Se sorprendió muchísimo al saber que me había besado, y que así me había dado cuenta del amor que le tengo a su hermano. Bueno, ella nunca se ha enamorado de alguien que no sea Harry, y no ha tenido su primer beso…

En fin, te escribo la otra semana…

Hermione Granger…

* * *

Y los reviews se llevan los aplausos...:

**lyli-amil**: jaajaj gracias! pero es q la verdad yo qría q el primer beso d herm fuera distinto, y por eso lo hic con Rolffie!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: muuuuchas gracias, ahora leo tu chap! xD

**susy snape**: gracias, yo y mi imaginación subrealista xD

**alma_de_medianoche**: jajaja, muchas gracias! yo amo a rolffie, ya no sé porqué * si sabes (se entromete mi conciencia), es porque sabes qué vas a hacer con él al final...* tu cállate! argh, maldita entrometida...

**ronyherms**: jaja, okey, muchísimas gracias!

**Chica Vampiro**: espero q los adjetivos q t faltaron sean positivos, xD, un beso enorme!

**LadyZalaba**: jajaja, muchas gracias! supongo q es bueno haberte sorprendido :) jajaaj un beso!

**andromedarw**: jajaja, yo también me la imagino diciendo "oh, ron, demonios, me parecías tan sexy!" xD un beso enorme!

**Voss**: jajaj, muuuchas gracias por tooodos tus reviews, ojala que te siga gustando!

**JeN-na-lc**: jajaj, otro más!° rolffie mago... hummm... habrá q leer, no? xD jajaja = falta muuucho para el final :)

**Skinniy**: es cierto, no se puede resistir toda la vida al pelirrojo sexy de ron! jeje!°!

**weasley weasel**: es cierto, hace mucho que no me dejabas un review ¬¬ pero no importa, menos pregunta Dios y perdona, no? xD bueno, gracias por tu review! fué genial leerte. Y si me estaba qdando dormida... pero no por el review! es que estoy agotada por el colegio, hace dos semanas q vengo durmiendo con suerte 5 horas por noche... bueno, da =, te deso lo mejor, un beso y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!

_**Importante**:_ no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero desde el chap pasado el fic dejó d ser un Hermione G./ Any y se convirtió en Hermione G. / Ron W.  
Al fin el Romance! jajaja

Un beso, espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado.


	16. El Mundo Contra Mí

**Buenos Días Queridos Lectores. **

**Publico temprano hoy, ¿lo ven?**

**Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy contenta porque llegué a los **100**...**

**Los quiero!**

**_Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Isabella Jade Granger Loony, gracias por ser mi review 100! ¬¬_**

* * *

25 de Octubre de 1993

Querido Diario:

TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octu bre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes.

Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes an tes del banquete de bienvenida.

Ésa es la última noticia. Todos están muy emocionados de que ya vayan a llegar los otros colegios. Obviamente, es una oportunidad única de formar lazos internacionales con otros magos, pero de cualquier manera, no quiero incorporarme demasiado a ellos, tengo que defender el honor de Hogwarts.

Bueno, tengo muchas obligaciones.

Me despido,

Hermione…

PD: ¿Puedes creer que Ron insinuó que a mí me gusta Cedric Diggory? Tarado, no se da cuenta de que me gusta él.

*xD*

1 de Noviembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Las estudiantes de Beauxbatons llegaron en un carruaje que era tirado por caballos voladores y los de Durmstrang, en un barco gigante que apareció desde abajo el lago. Increíble, ¿no? ¿Y a que no sabes lo peor? El ídolo de Ron, Viktor Krum, es del instituto Durmstrang… Deberías ver a todas las idiotas muertas por él, como si fuera siquiera apuesto. Y Ron, parecía enamorado. ¡Y no pienso rebajarme a ponerme celosa de un hombre! Pero es que… ¡Daba asco!

¡Peor hay algo peor! ¡Una francesa estúpida! MÍ Ron, estaba embobado con una rubia tarada. ¡Decía que parecía un veela! ¡Una veela! Por Dios, pero si es un asco y ahora no puedes decir que no estoy en mi derecho de sentirme celosa. La mataré si se acerca a MI chico ¿Y sabes? Para elegir a los campeones, pusieron un cáliz de fuego. En él, tenían que dejar sus nombres las personas que querían participar.

Bueno, de Beauxbatons, quedó Fleur Delacour. La francesa estúpida anteriormente mencionada. De Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. Y de Hogwarts...

Oh, diario, sucedió algo terrible ¡Quedaron dos campeones! Cedric Diggory y… Harry… ¡Y él no puso su nombre en el cáliz! ¿Quieres saber lo peor? Ahora Ron no le habla. Me encuentro dividida entre mi mejor amigo, y el chico del cual estoy enamorada…

Granger Hermione Jane…

*xD*

8 de Noviembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

En cualquier otra situación, me hubiera parecido increíble poder pasar más tiempo a solas con Ron. Excepto en ésta.

Está muy enojado con Harry, no logro hacerlo entrar en razón de que Harry no puso su nombre en el cáliz. Harry, mientras tanto, se niega rotundamente a siquiera acercarse a Ron… Y para empeorar el ánimo de cicatriz, han salido nuevas "insignias". Dicen "Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: ¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!" y cuando las aprietan, dice "Potter apesta"… Malfoy me lanzó un maleficio, y castigaron a Harry y Ron quienes me defendieron. Claro que lo hicieron por separado. Se comportan como si jamás hubieran sido amigos. Bueno, a decir verdad, estuve a punto de abrazar a Malfoy, ya que gracias a él, Ron ha pasado más tiempo conmigo.

- Pero Potter tiene la culpa de todo esto – afirmó-. Si no fuera por él, no te hubiera pasado nada…

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y tenía su mano sobre mi hombro. Si bien el contacto no era demasiado, y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, estaba presa de mi embobamiento por él. Ah, el maleficio del rubio hizo que mis dientes crecieran excesivamente… pero cuando Madame Pomfey me los arregló, me aseguré de que quedaran de un tamaño que a mí me gustara.

Hermione Jane Granger…

*xD*

22 de Noviembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Odio con toda mi alma y mi corazón a Rita Skeeter! La periodista hija de… bueno, ella, escribió una nota que dejaba a Harry como una persona totalmente interesada por la fama ¡y no es así! Pero lo peor, fue que dijo que yo era la novia de él ¡yo! ¡Y Ron creyó que era cierto!

- Debiste contármelo – me susurró en la biblioteca.

- ¿Contarte qué?

- Que sales con Harry. No tendrás que desperdiciar más el tiempo aquí conmigo si no quieres… ve con tu novio.

- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡No salgo con Harry! Sabes que él y yo sólo somos amigos…

- Puede que _aún_ no salgas con él, pero yo sé que no lo quieres _como a un amigo _precisamente.

- Pues eres un idiota, Ronald. A mí no me gusta Harry, porque de hecho – me quedé callada. Supuse que no sería lo mejor decirle "porque de hecho, me gustas tú"-… Ron, jamás veré a Harry como más que a un amigo.

- Pues…

- Ahí terminó la conversación, Ronald. ¿Te ayudo con las tareas de transformaciones?

Ron me mostró lo que me pareció la más encantadora de las sonrisas, y no pude evitar devolvérsela estúpidamente. Ésta noche, Harry se reúne con Sirius, estoy preocupada por él, espero que lo pueda ayudar.

Hermione…

*xD*

27 de Noviembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Harry está vivo! ¡Y vuelve a hablarse con Ron! Es demasiado lo que ha ocurrido esta última semana.

La primera prueba eran dragones, y yo ayudé a Harry a aprender el hechizo convocador para lograr vencerlo. Quedó en primer lugar, empatado con el idiota de Viktor Krum. Estoy preocupada por él, pero es genial que ahora vuelva a ser amigo de Ron… Y… estoy demasiado feliz… Aunque ahora sé que el director de Durmstrang, Karkarov, es un posible culpable de que Harry esté en el torneo, pero ¡Está vivo! Y a Harry le dieron un huevo dorado como pista para la próxima prueba… pero, ¿cómo saber qué significa? Cuando lo abrió, soltó un grito aterrador y… no sé, no me dio buena espina, pero Harry me prometió que averiguaría qué es.

Me despido,

Hermione.

*xD*

4 de Diciembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Descubrí cómo entrar a las cocinas del colegio, e intenté convencer a unos cuantos elfos de que es mejor trabajar con un sueldo y con vacaciones, pero algo me distrajo: encontré ahí a Dobby, y a la elfina doméstica llamada Winky. Llamé a Harry y a Ron, porque Winky estaba muy borracha, se sentía desgraciada y parecía que odiaba con toda su alma a Ludo Bagman… y decía que había hacho pasar muy mal "al amo Barty". No sé qué le puede haber echo Bagman a Crouch, pero todo esto es muy extraño…

Oh, y hay un asunto que me preocupa mucho más: ¡hay un baile de navidad! Todas las chicas están como histéricas por encontrar pareja, y yo… Yo sólo quiero que Ron me invite. Pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡Él jamás me invitaría a mí! Es un chico lindo, puede salir con quien se lo proponga y yo supuestamente soy su mejor amiga, no debería pensar en él de ésa manera… Ahora es cuando comprendo a Rolf…

¿Puedes creer que Ron dijo que prefiere ir con una chica espantosa como persona, que con una espantosa físicamente? Es una tortura, seguro estoy última en su lista ¡Hasta Eloise Midgen es más guapa que yo!

Bueno, estoy estresada, adiós,

La fea Granger…

*xD*

11 de Diciembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Odio al mundo, que conspira contra mí, y contra lo que siento por Ron! Estaba en la biblioteca y siento una voz tras mí…

- Hola.

Era Viktor Krum. Y me estaba hablando a mí.

- Hola. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Yo… pues… bueno, te querrría prrreguntarrr si querrrías venirrr conmigo al baile de navidad…

- ¿Qué?

- Disculpa, sé que mi acento no es muy bueno… Yo me prrreguntaba si ¿quierrres venirrr al baile conmigo?

Repito: Me estaba hablando a mí.

- Yo… es que…

- Ya te han invitado, ¿verrrdad?

- No. Pero es que… yo… no te conozco…

- Oh, clarrro. Perrro yo decía, como amigos. Escuché en boca de Potterrr que no errra cierrrto que ustedes salían juntos ¿o sí es verrrdad?

- No, clarrro que – sentí que me ponía colorada -… quiero decir… claro que no salgo con Harry…

- Pues… entonces…

Suspiré. _Vamos, Hermione, aprovecha la oportunidad. Ron jamás te invitará..._

- Tienes razón, ¿a qué hora y dónde nos encontramos el día del baile?

Krum sonrió.

- A… las ocho, en el barco de Durmstrang. Nos vemos Jerrrmióny…

Hice una mueca al escuchar cómo me llamaba.

- Nos vemos, Viktor.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista me tapé el rostro con el libro, no sabía si reír o llorar. En todo caso, en la biblioteca no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas… Luego me encontré con Neville, quién me pidió que fuera su pareja y tuve que decirle que ya me había invitado alguien. Media hora después, me topé con Ginny.

- Neville me ha invitado al baile – me anunció -. Y le he dicho que sí.

Le sonreí, o al menos lo intenté.

- Viktor Krum me ha invitado al baile. Y le he dicho que sí.

- ¿QUÉ?

Le conté las novedades a Ginn, y ésta se marchó muy sorprendida a la sala común. Yo intenté convencer a unos cuantos elfos de que lucharan por sus derechos, pero como no lo conseguía, me rendí al cabo de una hora. Caminé hacia la sala común y cuando llegué, hallé a Ron con cara de que había muerto alguien. Había invitado al baile a la rubia más estúpida del planeta: Fleur Delacour. Por supuesto, la tonta lo rechazó. Y entonces, vi cómo me observaba. Como si yo fuese… la chica más hermosa del mundo, o algo así.

- Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

- ¡Qué observador! – comencé a enfurecerme.

- ¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!

- No, lo siento.

- ¡Oh, vamos! - insistió Ron-. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja...

- No puedo ir con ustedes, porque ya tengo pareja.

- ¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Luché por no llorar, y vencí. Pero me dolía mucho el pecho, me contaba respirar. Ron me miró, luego volvió a sonreír.

- Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?

- ¡Ya se los he dicho! ¡Tengo pareja!

Y corrí a la habitación de las chicas sin contener más las lágrimas. Lloré, lloré, lloré. Quizás si Krum hubiera tardado un día más en invitarme, sería la pareja de Ron, aunque aún así, estaría enojada con él. Pero iría con el chico del cual estoy enamorada, y no con Viktor.

Hermione Granger.

*xD*

18 de Diciembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Ron ha estado toda la semana preguntándome quién es mi pareja, pero yo no se lo diré. ¿Su pareja? Es Padma Patil, la hermana de Parvati, con quién irá Harry. Me da rabia de sólo imaginarme lo afortunada que es Padma, más que encantada que cambiaría papeles con ella.

Pero Viktor es un gran chico. He estado hablando con él en la biblioteca, y es de lo más simpático. Dijo que había estado varios días observándome antes de invitarme. Por lo menos demuestra fijarse en algo más que en el físico al hacerlo. Bueno, iré con Ginny a ver cómo nos peinaremos para el baile.

Hermione…

*xD*

25 de Diciembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡El baile es ésta noche, los nervios me consumen! ¿Mis regalos? Los guardé en el baúl, sin siquiera abrirlos… ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

Bueno, me voy a almorzar…

¡Hermione!

* * *

Ya pues, seguí el ejemplo de mi amiga XxXHermione... (etc) y separé la fechas en las que Hermione escribe. ¿Ahora se entiende mejor?

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los reviews, es decir:

**Bruja Vampirita**: Muuchas Gracias, te dejo un beso enorme... Ojalá q t gust este chap! (k)

**Skinniy**: jajaja, muchas gracias a ti, y ya le reclamaré, no t preocupes! un besoo... Ron y Herms 4ever!

**LadyZalaba**: Pues... en el próximo chap el baile! es q es muy largo, y no podía ponerlo ahora... un beso, nos leemos!

**lyli-amil**: hummm. pues ojala que t haya gustado el chap, aunq no es la gran cosa xD un beso gigantesco!" xDD

**ronyherms**: jajaj, muchas gracias! bueno nos leemos, okis doquis? bye!

**Alma_de_medianochee :D**: y yo sigo riéndome de tu review! jajaj, pues hola! (nombre secreto xD) gracias por leerme, y por supuesto ya le di a Rolffie esos besitos tuyos!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Ya pues, he aquí yo... me tengo q bañar y... A TEATRO! jajaja... nos vemos en el colegio, gracias por el review!

**susy snape**: bueno... he aquí la respuesta! xD muchos besos nos hemos d leer... XD!

**JeN-na-lc**: JAJAJA, no seas así con el pobre rolffie! estpa soolitoo... xD... esperá un año más, ya vas a ver cómo termina rolffie... xD un beso!

**Isabella Jade Granger Loony**: Eres el review 100! gracias, gracias y miles d graciass! un besooo!

_En el próximo Capítulo..._

- ¡Listo! – Dijo sonriendo radiantemente -. Estás… preciosa.

- No mientas, Ginn.

Con una pícara sonrisa, me pasó el espejo. Había una muchacha preciosa frente a mí.

*xD*

- Adiós, Herrrmione… la pasé increíble esta noche contigo.

- Yo también, Viktor – dije sin mentirle… del todo… -. Nos vemos otro día.

Le sonreí y volteé. Vi a Ron, e intenté ignorarlo. Subí las escaleras concentrándome en no pensar en él.

Hasta que…

- ¿La pasaste bien con Vicky?

*xD*

_Dejen un hermoso review como siempre, nos leemos próximamente!_


	17. El Baile de Navidad

**Ya, pues estaba subiendo el chap y sse m borr fué la inspiración... xD**

**Asi que resumo:**

**Dejé de ser avril3potter3and3ca y ajora soy la nueva, renovada, joven, etc , avril3potter3and3xD**

**Hummm... ah, y si les dije q soy avril3potter3and3xD es obvio q no soy j. k. rowling y q ni ron , ni harry ni nadie me pertenecen..**

**Excepto en mis sueños, dónde Harry y Jacob me raptan y... 1313**

**xD**

* * *

26 de Diciembre de 1994

Querido Diario:

Luego de pasar toda la tarde jugando a la guerra de nieve, fui a la habitación de Ginny.

- Ponte el vestido – me ordenó -. Quedarás preciosa, harás que Ronald se arrepienta.

Me miré en el espejo. Mi peinado. Yo. Y no me gusté.

- No es que dude de ti, pero no lo lograrás…

- Claro que sí. Como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley. Haremos que se arrepientan.

Supe que se refería a Harry, quién antes de quedar con Parvati, había invitado a Cho Chang. Ravenclaw, un año mayor que yo, dos mayor que Ginny. Me puse mi vestido azul con pequeño escote, bajo la rodilla y con preciosas perlas brillantes. Mis sandalias, eran plateadas. Mientras tanto, Ginny se colocó su vestido del color de sus ojos con un escote demasiado generoso y sobre la rodilla. Sus sandalias eran rojas. Y cuando estuvimos listas lo notamos al mismo tiempo. Ya no tenemos el cuerpo de unas niñas. Ginny me sonrió.

- Siéntate. Te peinaré primero.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me senté en su cama.

- Bueno, lo primero es la poción lavadora. Te dejará el pelo como si te hubieras bañado dos horas. Luego, la poción alisadora, que tarda media hora en hacer efecto. Le sigue la poción que desenreda, y por último una poción que te rociaré en el cuerpo que reduce tu transpiración en un ochenta y siete por ciento.

- ¿Todo eso?

- Sí, amiga. Mientras te hace efecto la poción alisadora, yo me haré pequeños bucles en una tiara de mi propio cabello.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías ser peluquera…

- ¿Qué es una pebluquera?

- Se dice peluquera, Ginn. Es un trabajo muggle en el cual peinas a las personas.

- ¿Y te pagan por ello? ¡Ojala fuese muggle!

Una hora después, ambas estábamos peinadas. Sin embargo, Ginny no dejó que me mirara en el espejo.

- Me falta el maquillaje – anunció, mientras me miraba críticamente -. Bueno, un poco de base, rubor, brillo labial, sombra celeste, delineador azul y… rimel.

- ¿Tantas cosas?

- Es poco. ¿Crees que Viktor vaya a besarte?

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… si te va a besar, te pongo el brillo labial a base de agua: tarda seis horas en desaparecer.

- ¡No lo hará!

- Bueno, de cualquier manera, más vale prevenir, que lamentar…

- ¡Entonces ponte tú también, por si te besa Nev!

Ginny soltó una risita desafiándome y comenzó a maquillarme. Cuando estuve lista, comenzó a maquillarse sola. Un labial rojo brillante, sombra marrón.

- Sólo me falta un detalle contigo, Mione…

- ¿Cambiarme a mí?

- No. ¡Ah! Ya sé qué es…

Tomó un frasco brillante y me colocó una sustancia pegajosa en el pelo y en el cuello.

- ¿Puedes colocarte un poco en el escote? – Me preguntó amablemente -. Es brillo corporal, usa sólo un poco.

Le hice caso, sin ganas de replicar. Mientras tanto, ella sacó unos cuantos mechones de pelo de mi peinado, e hizo pequeños rizos bien formados.

- ¡Listo! – Dijo sonriendo radiantemente -. Estás… preciosa.

- No mientas, Ginn.

Con una pícara sonrisa, me pasó el espejo. Había una muchacha preciosa frente a mí.

- ¡Wow! ¿Soy yo? ¿Qué me has hecho, Ginny?

- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

Un elegante rodete con ricitos a los costados reemplazaba el habitual enredo al que llamo "mi cabello", mi rostro brillaba equilibrado y hermoso, sin imperfecciones a la vista. Era una mujer, y no Hermione.

- Es… perfecto. ¡Eres un genio!

- Gracias, ya lo sé - dijo riendo -. Mi hermano se suicidará.

- Es posible, pero me gustaría que se fijara en mi "yo habitual", y no en ésta yo… la cual desaparecerá mañana…

- Esto será sólo una ayudita para que vea lo que tiene en frente, no te preocupes. Bueno, se nos hará tarde y no quiero defraudar a Nev…

Miré el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche.

- Claro.

Bajé la escalera junto a Ginny, quién se encontró con Neville en la sala común.

- Oh, Ginny, luces… preciosa. Y tú te ves muy bien, Hermione – nos sonrió -. ¿Ahora me dirás quién te ha invitado?

- Ya lo sabrás, Nev – le contesté riendo nerviosamente.

Me despedí de ellos y bajé rápidamente hasta las puertas del gran salón. Sentía todas las miradas puestas en mí. Corrí hasta el barco de Durmstrang, y toqué la puerta. Abrió Karkarov.

- Hola, ¿de quién eres la pareja?

- Viktor Krum – le dije, percibiendo calor en mis mejillas.

- ¡Oh! Así que tú eres la afortunada de la cual Viktor nos ha hablado tanto… bueno, adelante. Nuestro barco es tu barco.

Reí, y en parte eso calmó mis nervios. Era precioso, muy amplio e iluminado, estaba decorado de una manera muy formal, con muchos cuadros y adornos. La iluminación era anaranjada, y hacía que el ambiente te pareciera antiguo…

- ¡Viktor! – Llamó Karkarov -. ¡Ha llegado tu amiga!

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de mi acompañante apareció frente a mí. Lucía realmente muy guapo, y una sonrisa encantadora cubría su rostro, haciéndome olvidar que por lo general parecía hosco.

- ¡Jerrrmióny! Te ves… espectacularrr…

- Gracias, Viktor. Tú te ves genial…

- Bueno, no más charla – terció Karkarov -. Todos hagan una fila, tras Viktor y la señorita.

Así lo hicieron todos los compañeros de Viktor. Reconocí algunas chicas de Hogwarts entre las acompañantes de éstos, pero no demasiadas.

- Bueno, entraremos al castillo siguiendo la fila, y una vez dentro, podrán dividirse e ir con sus parejas.

Asentimos con la cabeza y seguimos al director.

- Trrranquila, tú sólo sonrrríe y piensa en que no hay nadie donde estás. Siemprrre funciona.

- Gracias, Viktor. – Me tomó del brazo.

Una vez que entramos al castillo, pude ver a Harry y Ron con sus parejas. Harry se veía bastante bien, mientras que Ron lucía ridículo. Aún así, lo seguía prefiriendo antes que a Viktor.

- ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor! – Era McGonagall.

Me dejé guiar por Krum a paso lento, y me puse frente a Harry.

- ¡Hola, Harry! - Saludé -. ¡Hola, Parvati!

Ambos me miraron con la boca abierta.

- Buenas noches, campeones y sus parejas – saludó la subdirectora, mirándonos -. Entrarán tras mí cuando… - me miró detenidamente -. ¿Señorita Granger?

Sentí como me sonrojaba.

- Buenas noches, profesora.

- Vaya, usted luce… - se aclaró la garganta -. Bueno, síganme.

Cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, sentí demasiadas miradas sobre mí. Ron, en cambio, pareció no notar mi presencia... Hasta que entré con Viktor tras la profesora McGonagall. Entre las cientos personas que me miraban, fue al único que observé. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y miraba mi vestido. Por un segundo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo le sonreí, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Durante la cena me dediqué a enseñarle mi nombre a Viktor, que terminó llamándome "Herrrmione". ¿Mejoró? penas comenzó la música, Viktor me llevó a la pista. Bailábamos canciones lentas y rápidas, riendo sin cesar, fue muy divertido.

- Oye, Viktor ¿tomemos algo? – le dije, estando sedienta.

- Yo trrraigo las bebidas. Espérrrame.

Una vez que se fue, pude ver a Harry hablando con Parvati. Ron me estaba mirando, pero a penas nuestras miradas se cruzaron, miró hacia otro lado. Caminé hacia ellos, y me senté en el lugar que Parvati había dejado vacío al irse.

- Hola - me saludó Harry, Ron no dijo nada.

- Hace calor, ¿no? – comenté -. Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

- ¿Viktor? - dijo Ron -. ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»?

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunté.

- Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar - replicó Ron mordazmente.

Miré a Harry buscando respuestas, pero no las conseguí.

- Ron, ¿qué...?

- ¡Es de Durmstrang! - soltó Ron -. ¡Compite contra Harry! ¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás... ¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡El enemigo! No comprendo... ¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuan do lo vio llegar? ¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógrafo? ¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?

Ron prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

- Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos estaban en la biblioteca.

- Sí, así fue. ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?

- ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!

- Sí, bien, eso es lo que él dice - repuso Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no? Sabe con quién vas... Intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante para agarrarlo.

Me dolió en el fondo del alma. Intenté reprimir el llanto y la ira.

- Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada sobre Harry, absolutamente nada.

Inmediatamente Ron cambió de argumento.

- ¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo! Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de biblioteca se han dedicado a pensar juntos...

- ¡Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo! Nunca. ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así...! Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe, ¿o no?

- Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo - dijo Ron de forma despectiva.

- ¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos!

- ¡No, no lo es! - gritó Ron -. ¡La finalidad es ganar!

- Ron - dijo Harry en voz baja -, a mí no me parece mal que Hermione haya venido con Krum...

Pero Ron tampoco le hizo caso a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky? Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás.

- ¡No lo llames Vicky!

Me marché, furiosa. Preferí irme antes de gritarle a Ron en la cara todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Antes de gritarle que querría estar con él en el baile. Me senté en un rincón e intenté relajarme. Vi a Ginn junto a Nev hablado con unos chicos. Sonreí: por lo menos alguien la pasaba bien. Al cabo de cinco minutos Viktor se sentó a mi lado.

- Te estaba buscando, Herrrmione. Toma.

Me dio un vaso de cerveza de manteca. Le sonreí… o por lo menos lo intenté.

- Muchas gracias, Viktor.

…

Hablamos de muchas cosas. Lo conocí, y me resultó de lo más simpático. No podía evitar notar que es tres años mayor que yo, y por lo tanto, mucho más maduro que Harry o Ron.

Ron.

No pude sacarlo de mi mente en toda la noche.

- Adiós, Herrrmione… la pasé increíble esta noche contigo.

- Yo también, Viktor – dije sin mentirle… del todo… -. Nos vemos otro día.

Le sonreí y volteé. Vi a Ron, e intenté ignorarlo. Subí las escaleras concentrándome en no pensar en él. Hasta que…

- ¿La pasaste bien con Vicky?

- Sí – le contesté a secas a Ron.

- No puedo creer que seas así. Se supone que eres amiga de Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Crees que me callaré porque tú lo dices, Herrrmione? ¿Ahora que sales con Vicky soy muy poca cosa para ser tu amigo?

Ingresamos a la sala común.

- Cállate, Ronald - le grité -. ¡No es cuestión tuya con quién salgo, ni lo que hago!

- ¡Es mayor que tú, Hermione! ¡Juega contigo, se aprovecha de ti!

- ¡No, no lo hace! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! O sea: ¡NO HABLES!

- ¿Insinúas que no sé nada? – Ron se puso rojo, supongo que yo también.

- ¡Es probable! ¡Déjanos en paz, a Viktor, y a mí!

- ¡No me agrada que defiendas a ése tipo antes que a tus amigos! ¡No deberías haber aceptado ir al baile con él!

- Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no?

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es?

- ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Solté todas las lágrimas juntas. Dudo que Ron haya alcanzado a verlas, porque huí hacia la habitación en ese instante, me tiré en mi cama y lloré, lloré, lloré. Y… al cabo de lo que me parecieron cinco minutos, se hizo de día. Me había quedado dormida. Miré la habitación y sólo estábamos Ginny y yo, ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno, diario, veré como quitarme éstas ojeras…

Hermione…

* * *

Gracias a los Reviewssss:

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX: **ya hago el anuncio q m pdist, esperá q no soy los clasificados,.. xD oh, no! s m ocurrió una idea! ¬¬ para un fic, es lo peor... vos sabés cómo está mi agenda d apretada... xD

**LadyZalaba**: aquí el chap, espero n habert decpcionado pero es q... dios, la inspiración está en el mismo lugar que el chico... dl q t hablé xD no la encuentro!

**susy snape**: gracias! un beso enorme, ojala que t haya gustado éste chap tmbn.

**lyli-amil: **muchas gracias! así que... m avisas si éste t gustó o no, ok? un besoooooooooo!

**Diana**: graciaas! bueno, es super genial q t guste, es un relato muy pobre para lo largo q es hp, pero tmpoco quiero q sea dmasiaaaado lago entendés? jajaja un beso, avril... ya sabésw, la q no es j k rowling!

**Bruja Vampirita**: gracias, y qué bueno q t haya gustado el chap anterior... sí... espero no desesperar!" jajajaja un besooo.

**.medianoche**: gracias por tu review! fué lo más! jajaja cuando leés reviews así... tus ojitos se llenan d lagrimitas y dices wiiiii! jajaja y a mi tmbn m gusta luna nev *o* jajaja u.u pero bueh, tuvieron q tner otro destino... oye, si qres agragam al messenger mi mail es v-ronik-95 *arroba* hotmail *punto* com... xD y bueh, un beso!

**JeN-na-lc**: muuuxixixixixixixísimas graxias! xD y humm... bueh, espero q el chap t haya gustado porq sé q lo esperabas hace muchito jeje un beso!

**danielaweasley**: muchas gracias! por ser constant en la lectura d mi ridículo fic y decírmelo! xD espero realmente hacert pasarlo bien con ésto... jajaja un beso, nos leemos!

**Skinniy**: pucha, es una lástima q no tngas internet en tu casa ¬¬... pero no importA yo espero = tus reviews *O* jajaaj un besitto, dale? bye!

**Y paso a la sección de clasificados!**

**jajaja**

**Por encargo de mi gran (y mejor) amiga, XxXHermione WeasleyXxX , he de decirles que hoy NO va a haber capítulo del "Diario Intimo de Ronald Bilius Weasley" porque su pobre autora ha tenido un problema y olvidó cargar en su mp3 el chap. Por lo tanto, no lo tendrá hasta nuevo aviso. **

**PD: XxXHermi... etc ( sigo sin entender por qué el nombre es tan largo ( y es porque no he mirado el mío)) cobro 3 dólares por cada anuncio en mi fic... mañana me los pagas en el colegio o voy con la mafia a tu casa (y créeme sé dónde vives...)! xD**

**_En el próximo capítulo del Diario de Hermy..._**

- Hermione – sentí la voz más preciosa llamarme (¡No era Snape!).

- ¿Qué? – le espeté a la defensiva. Pareció pensar lo que diría a continuación.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Miré a Ron a los ojos ¿Qué era eso? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

*xD*

31 de Enero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Harry es un sucio mentiroso.

*xD*

- Herrrmione, yo me prrreguntaba si querrrías… no sé… salirrr conmigo a… no sé, hablarrr… el día de los Enomorrrados

*xD*

_Bueh, no es que los adelantos sean wow! pero quiero reviews..._


	18. Mi Admirador NoSecreto

**Hola Chicas! y chicos... si es que hay (sin contarte, lucho xD) ¡hoy es miércoles****!**

**Así que, fielmente, estoy publicando...**

**Tengo sueño, me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo acidez. Pero soy feliz, me río y camino para sentirme mejor ¡oh, sí!**

**Bueno, no los molesto más y los dejo leer... **

**avril3potter3and3xD**

**PD: frase de mi día "Just let me live my life, i can't ever run and hide" freak out, avril lavigne (under my skin)**

* * *

3 de Enero de 1995

Querido Diario:

- Hermione, todos hablaban de ti anoche. Te veías sensacional. Soy un verdadero genio, deberían premiarme.

- Qué modesta eres, Ginny – le dije mientras me lavaba el rostro.

- Lo sé, gracias. ¡Debo contarte algo! Es muy importante…

- ¿Ah, sí? – Fingí interés, no me sentía bien - ¿Qué cosa es?

- Pues… ¡He conocido un chico anoche! Se llama Michael Corner, y…

Dejé de escucharla. Seguía pensando en un pelirrojo, y la noche anterior.

- ¡Hermione! – Ginny estaba enojada.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué…?

- ¡Te estoy hablando y no me oyes! ¿Qué te sucede?

Le conté lo ocurrido y se mostró muy comprensiva. Dijo también que luego habría tiempo para hablar de Michael Corner. Bajé a la sala común sin ánimos sabiendo lo que me esperaba: Ron estaría muy enojado conmigo, y dejaríamos de ser amigos.

- Hermione – sentí la voz más preciosa llamarme (¡No era Snape!).

- ¿Qué? – le espeté a la defensiva. Pareció pensar lo que diría a continuación.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Miré a Ron a los ojos ¿Qué era eso? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

- Bien, ¿tú?

- Supongo que bien también. Anoche mi conciencia no me dejaba descansar.

Me sonrió de lado (baba) dándome a entender lo que jamás diría en voz alta: "perdón".

- Pues, dile de mi parte a tu conciencia que se quede tranquila.

Le sonreí también, seguramente sonrojada. En ése instante, Harry bajaba de la habitación de los chicos. Me contó que Hagrid era un semigigante, lo escucharon mientras éste se lo decía a Madame Maxime. Bueno, mejor que me cuenten algo que no sepa ¿no?

Hermione Jane Granger ojala algún día Weasley…

*xD*

10 de Enero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Hoy terminó mi última semana de vacaciones. Y no quiero regresar a clases. En cuanto logro escaparme de Ron y Harry, huyo hacia el barco de Durmstrang y paso tiempo con Viktor. Es genial.

- ¿Tienes herrrmanos, Herrrmione?

- No, soy hija única ¿Y tú?

- Sí, tengo una herrmana dos años menorrr que yo. Se llama Kate. Aunque no es Kate Krrrum.

- ¿No es hija de tu padre?

- Sí, lo es. Se cambiado el apellido porrrque dice que le fastidia demasiado que la llamen "la herrrmana de Viktorrr Krrrum". Ahorrra se llama Kate Brrrum.

- No es mucha la diferencia.

- Parrra ella sí. ¿Conociste a Potterrr y tu otrrro amigo aquí en Hogwarrrts?

- Sí, son geniales. ¿Acaso no tienes amigos en Durmstrang?

- Sí, los tengo. Perrro no vinieron al torrrneo. Lo que sucede es que el prrrofesorrr Karrrkarrrov hizo una prreselección de los alumnos que vendrrrían, y mis amigos no se inscrrribierrron. En todo caso, yo tampoco lo hice: Karrrkarrrov me obligó.

- Es una lástima.

- No, al contrrrarrrio. Ya se lo he agrrradecido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si no fuerrra porrr eso, jamás te hubierrra conocido.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, y le cambié de tema. Es un gran chico, ¿verdad? Creo que, aunque hubiese preferido asistir con Ron, no fue nada malo ir con Vicky. Bueno, a decir verdad, el apodo es pegajoso.

Debo despedirme, creo que Ginny quiere hablarme. Un beso,

Herrrmione…

*xD*

17 de Enero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Oh, horrible semana. Para Hagrid… Lo ha reemplazado la profesora Grubbly-Plank…¿Sabes por qué?

¿No?

¿Seguro?

Espera… ¿Eres diario hembra o macho? Macho, ¿verdad? ¿Los diarios tienen sexo?

Bueno, siguiendo con lo anterior… ¿No sabes? Rita Skeeter (la misma que escribió que yo era la novia de Harry) ha escrito un artículo que dice que Hagrid es un semi-gigante. Y el pobre no asiste a clases, ni a comer al gran comedor, está oculto en su cabaña y no sale. Hemos intentado ir a verlo, pero nada funciona, es una lástima, ¿verdad, diario? Ojala que pronto vuelva a ser el mismo.

Hermione…

PD: claro que eres macho, ¡Tu nombre es Jerónimo!

*xD*

24 de Enero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Hemos ido a Hogsmeade y vimos a Ludo Bagman acosado por unos duendes ¿qué habrá hecho? Harry, por suerte, dice estar a punto de descifrar lo del huevo. No me lo ha dicho, supongo que desea sorprenderme. Que buen amigo es, ¿verdad?

Y luego entró Skeeter a las dos escobas y me llamó estúpida, la insulté frente a todos y realmente no me importó.

- Ahora la tomará contigo, Hermione - dijo Ron con voz baja y preocupada.

- ¡Que lo intente! – Repliqué - ¡Ya verá! ¿Conque soy una estúpida? Pagará por esto. Primero Harry, luego Hagrid...

- No hay que hacer enfadar a Rita Skeeter. Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Te buscará algo para ponerte en evidencia...

- ¡Mis padres no leen El Profeta, así que no me va a me ter miedo! ¡Y Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza! ¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano! ¡Vamos!

Me eché a correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¡Hagrid! – grité -. ¡Ya está bien, Hagrid! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro! ¡A nadie le importa que tu madre fuera una giganta! ¡No puedes permitir que esa asquerosa de Skeeter te haga esto! ¡Sal, Hagrid, deja de...!

Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Me quedé muda. Nos hizo pasar, y nos sentamos con Hagrid, quien estaba con ojeras, y había llorado demasiado.

- ¿Has oído por casualidad lo que gritaba la señorita Granger, Hagrid? Parece ser que Hermione, Harry y Ron aún quieren ser amigos tuyos, a juzgar por la forma en que intentaban echar la puerta abajo.

Intenté no sonreír, y comprendí lo que sucedería a continuación: con el profesor Dumbledore, seguro lograríamos que Hagrid se enorgulleciera de ser semi-gigante. Y así fue.

Me despido, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione, la (ya veremos) estúpida, Granger…

*xD*

31 de Enero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Harry es un sucio mentiroso. Dijo que había descifrado lo del huevo, y no lo había hecho. Ahora si lo sabe, claro, pero me había mentido. Bueno, el asunto es que la otra noche salió a una hora prohibida a averiguar lo del huevo y pasaron muchas , en fin, se encontró con Moody que le pidió el mapa del merodeador prestado, en el cuál Harry había visto previamente a Crouch entrando al despacho de Snape. Raro, ¿no?

Y ahora como ya sabe la pista del huevo, lo que debemos hacer es saber cómo Harry pasará una hora bajo el lago buscando _algo_ sin respirar. Complicado, no imposible. Me retiro a pensar en el asunto.

Hermione Jane Granger…

*xD*

7 de Febrero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Te informo que hay noticias de mis relaciones amorosas: Viktor Krum me ha invitado a salir para San Valentín.

- Herrrmione, yo me prrreguntaba si querrrías… no sé… salirrr conmigo a… no sé, hablarrr… el día de los Enomorrrados…

Imagina, diario, mi rostro a escuchar que lo llamaba "el día de los enamorados", no me imagino un día así con Ron. Quizás sea porque el enamoramiento debe ser mutuo, y lo mío con Ron es… Bueno, "no mutuo".

- ¿El día de los… enamorados?

- Sí, algo como una cita. No lo sé, sólo si tú quierrres, no estás obligada a nada…

- Yo… no… lo sé. ¿Puedes…?

- ¿Esperrrarrr? Como tú quierrras, perrro crrreo que si… bueno, querrremos que la relación avance, deberíamos salirrr juntos como mínimo para el día de los Enamorrrados…

¿Relación? ¿Avanzar? ¿Juntos?

- ¿Tú… me quieres, Viktor?

- Sí. Te quierrro.

Tragué saliva y suspiré resignada. Si Ron no da señales…

- De acuerdo, te veo el 14 a la tarde en el lago.

Lo besé en la mejilla, y me marché a la sala común. De más queda aclarar que seguí averiguando cómo hacer que Harry sobreviva a la segunda prueba…

Hermione (Merlín no lo permita) de Krum…

*xD*

14 de Febrero de 1995

Querido Diario:

Mierda, espero que cuando escribo querido tu pienses "yo también te quiero", así al menos alguien me aprecia. Odio al mundo que no me deja vivir, y hace que todo lo que no quiero que me pase, suceda. Argh, maldita cita de San Valentín… Claro, todo iba perfecto, pero a Vicky se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

- Herrrmione, te he trrraído un rrregalo, esperrro que te guste.

Era una cadena de oro, preciosa.

- Gracias Viktor. Perdóname, no te he traído nada…

- No te prrreocupes, no es necesarrrio. ¿Te ayudo a colocarrrte el collarrr?

- Bueno.

Accedí, y él se colocó tras de mí, prendiéndome en gancho, a mi parecer, tardándose demasiado. Cuando hubo terminado, sentí que sus manos me acariciaban la espalda. Oh, no – Pensé -, que no sea lo que yo pienso… Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, yo lo podía sentir, y cuando estuvo muy cerca me besó el cuello. ¡El cuello! No es que no fue agradable, sino que…. ¡demonios, yo sé lo que eso significa! ¿Por qué? Primero Rolf, ahora él… ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un amigo hombre que no se fije en mí (con la clara excepción de Ron)? Lo único que falta, es que mañana se me confiese Harry (y si eso sucede me suicido, o me mata Ginny)… Me alejé con rapidez de Viktor, y puse mi mejor cara de "niña responsable".

- Viktor, es tarde, debo irme a mi sala común.

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me marché corriendo… A ver si entiendo ¿por qué?

Hermione, la desafortunada, Granger…

*xD*

24 de Febrero de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Diario mío, voy a suicidarme! Estoy en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y acabo de enterarme de que soy la persona a la que más quiere Viktor ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Me dormirán con una poción o hechizo, no entendí… y harán que Viktor me rescate en el lago!

Cuando se enteró de…. Bueno, lo que Viktor siente por mí, Ron compuso una extraña mueca… Y… bueno… tengo miedo de que Harry… Bueno, ¡él sea gay! La persona a la que más quiere es Ron, ¿puedes creerlo? A él también lo dormirán y verán si Harry puede rescatarlo en la prueba de hoy (aunque nos aseguraron que nada nos pasaría)… Espero no competir contra Harry por el amor de Ron, sería el colmo…

Debo dejarte, van a dormirme. Espero que Harry logre averiguar cómo o con qué respirar una hora bajo el agua, así gana la prueba… ¡y le diré que Ron me pertenece! Si Harry no gana, deberé soportar a Krum… diciendo que soy quien más quiere en el mundo, y que me ha rescatado ¡que asco!

Me despido antes de vomitar, ¿de acuerdo?

Un beso,

Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: Yo amo a Harry, mis babys ¿okey? ¡Yo no escribí que Harry fuera gay! Lo hizo Hermione... **

Gracias a los reviews!:

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: y mis tres dólares? me parece que no vas a pagármelos ¬¬ ... bueno, ya verás cómo te va luego ¬¬ oh, y gracias por el review!

**lyli-amil**: graciasss! lo ves?, Hermy también puede ser vanidosa! xD Bueno, te dejo un beso enorme...

**LadyZalaba**: Gracias por todo! de verdad, ojala que te guste éste chap y... a seguir esperando el beso!

**danielaweasley**: gracias, bueno, espero que éste chap tmbn t gust, va con cariño! besos!

**JeN-na-lc**: thanks! realmente, espero que te siga gustando y bah, eso jajajajaja beso!

**.medianoche**: jajaja, gracias! amo q seas una fugitiva por mi causa ¬¬ xD! un beso enorme, de acuerdo? bye!

**susy snape**: gracias por comentar, tarde pero seguro! xD

**_Y hoy, en los clasificados de avril3potterand3xD..._**

**Se necesitan más reviews: la autora ha quedado insatisfecha, y hará paro por dos semanas si la cosa sigue así ¿no se dan cuenta de que le gusta la lluvia de reviews? _Para solucionar el problema, hacer clic en "GO"_**

**Se necesita intimidador: XxXHermione WeasleyXxX no me pagó mis 3 dólares, así que necesito matones para presionarla _se les pagará a cada uno con un adelanto del próximo chat._**

**No se necesita nada más: Así que cumpla con lo anterior, _listo!_**

**_En el próx. chap. de el Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._**

- Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte.

Sí, diario, era Ron hablándome…

- ¿Qué, Ronald?

- Bien. Me gustas.

*xD*

Hermione me está fulminando con la mirada ahora mismo.

Seguramente te preguntarás: ¿cómo puedes auto-fulminarte con la mirada?

Pues yo no soy Hermione, soy Ginny Weasley (sí, la hermana de estúpido que le gusta a tu dueña).

*xD*

¿Por qué simplemente no va, le planta un beso a Ron y se quita las ganas?

*xD*

**_Revieeews...!_**


	19. Viktor Krum

**Estimados Lectores:**

**Se le comunica que la escritora de éste extraño fic tiene una gripe bastante fuerte (no es gripe porcina, no se alarmen).  
Hoy no tuvo teatro.  
Sufre crisis nerviosa porque faltan 20 días y varias horas para Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe.  
Y está de un humor extraño.**

**Sin embargo, recibió 18 reviews.  
Va a tener un hermanito hombre y se siente totalmente feliz por eso.  
Hoy no le tomaron la prueba de Biología.  
Y va a tener ésta semana o la próxima una nueva guitarra.**

**Así que está mucho más feliz que triste, y decidió suspender el paro.**

**¡Ojala que les guste el chap!****  
**

* * *

28 de Febrero de 1994

Querido Diario:

Cuando terminé de escribir lo anterior, me hicieron un hechizo.

- Disculpe, profesora McGonagall, se supone que… humm… ¿debería estar dormida?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

- Claro, señorita Granger. Pero… no entiendo qué ha sucedido… hechizaré a la señorita Chang – tampoco surgió efecto -. De acuerdo, a la niña Gabrielle – nada le pasó a la hermana de Fleur -. ¿Al señor Weasley?

Como te habrás imaginado, nada le pasó tampoco a mi Ron. Era extraño.

- Señorita Chang y Delacour, acompáñeme a la oficina del profesor Snape. Quizás él pueda solucionar nuestro inconveniente… Mientras tanto – me miró -, Weasley y Granger: Cuidarán mi despacho.

¿Para qué necesitaba que lo cuidáramos? Realmente no me importaba, porque estaba pensando en qué hacer teniendo a Ron tan cerca… estando solos. Respiré profundo: McGonagall y las otras ya se habían retirado.

- Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte.

Sí, diario, era Ron hablándome…

- ¿Qué, Ronald?

- Pues… ¿con rodeos o sin rodeos?

- ¿Viene al caso?

- Sí.

- Sin rodeos – le respondí.

- Bien. Me gustas.

Y me besó.

En la boca.

Inmediatamente la respiración se me detuvo, y mi corazón dejó de latir. No sentía el cuerpo… Y de pronto… Frío.

Miré a mí alrededor y… había un tiburón. Grité, aterrada, y casi sin darme cuenta miré a mi alrededor… había agua, mucho agua… y lejos en un horizonte había personas. Miré nuevamente al "tiburón" y noté que era Viktor Krum, que había transformado tan solo la mitad de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, abatida: aquel sueño había sido demasiado real. Ron jamás me había besado, sólo fue una alucinación producto del hechizo… Y, de pronto, todo el cuerpo de Vicky volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Estás bien, Herrrmione? ¿Porrr qué grrritabas? ¿Te he hecho daño?

- Estoy bien, Viktor. Sólo me he llevado un susto…

En un par de minutos estábamos en la orilla, y Viktor me hablaba atropelladamente.

- Herrrmione, ¿en serrrio te encuentrrras bien? ¿Quierrres otrrra manta? – me tendió la suya -. ¿Mejorrr?

- Sí, Viktor. ¿Y Harry?

- Aún no ha salido – murmuró, demostrando su poco interés…

- ¿Y Delacour?

- Se ha rrretirrrado – miré hacia donde Viktor me señalaba y la vi llorando histérica…Una menos.

- Herrrmione, ¿podemos hablarrr?

No pude omitir la nota de fastidio al decirle:

- Estamos hablando, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé. Yo… bueno, Herrrmione. Me parrreces una chica grrrandiosa y rrrealmente… nunca había sentido algo así porrr alguien. Porrr ninguna otrrra chica.

- Viktor…

- No, Herrrmione, déjame terrrminar. Yo rrrealmente me estoy tomando esto en serrrio y me gustarrría invitarrrte a pasar éste verrrano conmigo y conocerrrnos más.

- Viktor…

- A Bulgarrria conmigo. Piénsalo.

- Viktor, yo…

- Sólo… piénsalo.

Me quedé sumida en mi mundo, ¿cómo decirle que no quería nada con él porque me gustaba mi estúpido mejor amigo?

Minutos después llegó Harry con mi bombón y Gabrielle, y la estúpida de Delacour (Fleur) besó a MI Ron. Si bien fue en la mejilla, ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Es mío! Nadie más tiene… derecho siquiera a mirarlo ¡Yo lo vi primero! Bueno, la cuestión es que Cedric y Harry comparten el primer lugar, Viktor se lleva hasta ahora el segundo y la estúpida Delacour el tercero (y bien merecido se lo tiene). ¡Tan emocionada estaba, que ni siquiera me importó que hubiera tenido un escarabajo en la cabeza!

Me despido, un beso,

Hermione Granger…

PD: Más encima, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Ron.

*xD*

6 de Marzo de 1995

Querido Diario:

Mierda. ¡Y con todas las letras! M.I.E.R.D.A. (Maldita Insana Estúpida Ridícula Descerebrada Abobada). ¡Son las palabras perfectas para describir a Rita Skeeter!

La estúpida esa… es una…

_Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas._

_La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica._

_Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos._

_«Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkin son, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.»_

_Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

Eso fue lo que publicó esa… esa… bueno, ella. Y en todo caso, no es tan terrible, pero el bombón (y sigo sin comprender cómo es que hace más de dos años lo llamo así) me hizo pasar vergüenza frente a toda la clase y lo leyó en voz alta. ¿Y qué si fuera verdad? Maldita Skeeter, ¿cómo se habrá enterado de la charla con Krum?

A demás hay otras cosas que me preocupan: Karkarov y mi hermoso bombón han tenido conversaciones a cerca de la marca tenebrosa… Mejor dejo de pensar en esto, ¿sí? No deseo volverme paranoica.

Adiós,

Hermione de Potter de Krum de Snape (Y de Weasley).

_13 de Marzo de 1995_

_Querido Diario:_

_Sí, Diario ¿mío?, como notarás no es ésta mi letra (de echo si lo es). __Okay, okay. __Hermione me está fulminando con la mirada ahora mismo. __Seguramente te preguntarás: ¿cómo puedes auto-fulminarte con la mirada? __Pues yo no soy Hermione, soy Ginny Weasley (sí, la hermana de estúpido que le gusta a tu dueña). __¡Auch! Hermione me ha golpeado por criticar a su príncipe azul…_

_El punto es que ella me ha suplicado que escriba en su diario (o sea tu), ya que ella no va a poder porque… gente como yo es crédula. __Te preguntarás ¿gente como yo? __No, diario. No gente como tú. Gente como yo. __Ahora me dirás: ¿gente como tú? __¡Que no, diario estúpido! ¡Gente como yo!_

_Bien, ahora que aclaramos las dudas, prosigo: __Gente como yo que ama a Harry Potter (pero no lo aman ni la mitad que yo (lo amo, lo amo, lo amo)), se ha creído que Hermione juega con Krum y mi bombón (no el de Hermione). __Pero yo no lo creo, porque si lo hiciera, la mataría __¿Verdad, Hermione?_

_Pues te informo que ha asentido con la cabeza, seguramente temiendo por su vida._

_Bien, el punto es que una de las estúpidas que sueñan con Harry (que no soy yo) le ha enviado a la pobre Hermione una… no se qué, que le ha destrozado sus manitos. __Ahora no podrá toquetear a mi hermano… __¡Auch! Me ha vuelto a golpear. __¿A ti también te maltrata? __¿Si? __No te preocupes, ahora estás conmigo. __Yo cuidaba tanto al diario de Voldemort… __¡Auch! Me ha golpeado otra vez. __Me dijo que no escriba Voldemort… __¡Auch! Lo lamento, ya no escribo otra vez Voldemort ¿de acuerdo? __¡Auch! __¡Ya basta!_

_Bien, el punto es que yo escribiré ¿si? __Ah, te informo que Viktor ha invitado a salir a Hermione pasado mañana. __Deséale suerte, ¿bueno? __Se despide… y ojala no sea la última vez…_

_Ginevra Weasley (algún día Potter)…_

_*xD*_

_20 de Marzo de 1995_

_Hola otra vez, Diario de Hermione:_

_Oh, diario, debo contarte algo muy importante… __¡La cita de Hermione!_

_*xD*_

_20 de Marzo de 1995_

_Querido Diario:_

_Bien, estoy en el sexto piso, escondiéndome de Hermione. __¿Puedes creer que no quería que te contara lo que sucedió? __Bueno, yo la produje (se veía preciosa y a la vez natural) y fue a reunirse con el Búlgaro. _

_Cuando llegó fue todo bien, v__iste como es. __Le hablaba románticamente, que la quería más que ninguna otra chica y esas cosas… __Hablando de eso, creo que es la única estúpida en el mundo que no se derrite de amor con esas palabras ¡sólo por el idiota de mi hermano! __Realmente creo que no tiene la inteligencia que dicen… __Bueno, el punto es que Viktor la besó. __En los labios, claro está. __Bueno, como es obvio ella me lo ha descrito y me ha parecido asqueroso, por lo cuál sólo te digo que no fue… la gran cosa… __Y ella salió huyendo (sí, al igual que con Rolf)._

_¿Sabes lo peor de todo? __¡Volvió a imaginarse que mi hermano era quien la besaba! __¡Que asco! __¿Por qué simplemente no va, le planta un beso a Ron y se quita las ganas? __Y no habla con Viktor, porque dice sentirse muy apenada y blah, blah, blah._

_..._

_¿Sabes? He estado leyéndote, y Hermione no te ha escrito nada de Michael Corner. __Pues lo conocí en el baile de navidad y… es dulce y gracioso y… no sé, no es mi tipo de chico. __Ahora te preguntarás ¿cuál es tu tipo de chico? __Bien: debe tener un año más que yo, el cabello negro y alborotado, los ojos verdes, lentes, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. __¿Te resulta conocido?_

_Bueno, te devolveré a tu dueña antes de que le de una crisis de nervios, ¿de acuerdo? __Nos vemos…_

_Weasley, Ginevra Molly…_

*xD*

27 de Marzo de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Hola, Diario mío! Mi mano vuelve a estar bien y Ginn estará muerta, por lo que ha escrito… ¡Es una tonta! Aunque lamentablemente es cierto. Viktor no besa nada mal, el punto es que he huido de él constantemente y… eso.

Adiós,

Granger, Hermione Jane…

*xD*

3 de Abril de 1994

Querido Diario:

¡Sigo huyendo de Viktor! Aunque, sinceramente, no sé por cuanto tiempo más funcionará… Ah, ya que Ginny no se molestó en hacerlo, te describiré cómo fue realmente mi cita con Vicky.

Se situó en el lago, él se bañó un rato (sí, lo sé, es demasiado hot ¿cómo no siente frío?) y luego almorzamos a la orilla. Me dio un ramo de rosas y unos bombones (que al ser el primer regalo cursi que me dan, estará guardado para siempre) y me dedicó una canción muy hermosa… ¡Imagina mis nervios! Ya ni recuerdo lo que decía, excepto por una frase que me tortura tremendamente: "te amo". ¿Puedes creerlo?

¡Vamos, a penas me conoce! Sin embargo… lo dijo tan serio. Y él… bueno, me contó algo muy sorprendente: sus padres son magos, sí. Sin embargo ¡él es adoptado y su hermana también! Sus padres no pueden tener hijos… Sin embargo ¡Que suerte tienen! Me refiero a que adoptaron dos niños, y ambos son magos… y además da la casualidad de que Viktor tiene rasgos muy parecidos a los de su padre. Y el punto es que me dijo que… ¡incluso me quería más que a sus padres…! Eso fue lo que me asustó, sin embargo parecía totalmente honesto.

Y después de eso… me besó. Y ésta vez, a pesar de estar totalmente segura de que Viktor era quién me besaba, no quería rechazarlo y cerré los ojos e intenté pensar sólo en Ron ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que funcionó. Y de pronto me hallaba besando a Krum como si la vida se me fuera en ello ¡Y sabía que estaba muy, muy mal!

Todo iba normal, aún no me arrepentía, pero… ¡Oh, diario, fue asqueroso y… no sé, me gustó de todas maneras…! Sentí su… bueno, su… ¡está bien, su lengua! Su pegajosa, mojada y escurridiza lengua. Y… no lo sé, sentí como una descarga eléctrica, un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo… ¡Calor! Mucho más calor que con Rolf, como el doble. Claro, que Viktor tiene el doble de tamaño que Rolffie. Pero no me estaba gustando… bueno, sí, pero estaba pensando en Ron, y ¡no sé! Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no tenía ni idea de qué sucedía… Me separé de Viktor como pude, y lo miré a los ojos. Él me sonreía ampliamente, y aún no soltaba mi cintura.

- Viktor – mi voz sonaba muy ronca -… yo… no sé qué me pasó, me dejé llevar, pero yo…

- Herrrmione, ahorrrra no me digas de que amas a Potterrr, porrr favorrr, te lo prrregunté antes y me lo negaste. Ahorrra no lo soporrrtarrría…

- Yo… y no me gusta Harry, pero…

- No digas nada más entonces – se arrodilló frente a mí -. ¿Me darrrías una oporrrtunidad?

Me tembló el labio, y pensé en ésta posibilidad: Si algún día me confieso a Ron y éste me rechaza, ¿no desearía yo una oportunidad?

- De acuerdo, Viktor, pero debo irme.

Y pues, desde ese día lo veo y corro para que no tenga oportunidad de besarme otra vez.

Me voy, atentamente,

Hermione (Merlín no lo quiera) Krum…

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por todos sus geniales reviews! Disculpen, en serio, pero con ésta gripe me duele bastante la cabeza cuando estoy en la compu.**

**Así que no voy a poder agradecer los reviews uno por uno, como suelo hacer.**

**Pero voy a nombrar a los que me dejaron un review:**

Torrecillana

aLma de medianoche

elli weasley granger

Skinniy

susy snape

danielaweasley

SunShine.

lyli-amil

laraherm

LadyZalaba

Diana

Naahir

GreyGGGA

meteorita

JeN-na-lc

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX

lorena´v

Bruja Vampirita

**¡Gracias todos!**

**En especial a los que dejaron sus reviews por primera vez, y a aquellos que me siguen leyendo fielmente a través de los miércoles.**

**Espero no volver a recurrir a huelgas por el asunto reviews, xD, todo depende del humor que me encuentren.**

**jajaja**

**Un beso, y espero sus Reviews!**


	20. La Tercer Prueba

**¡Miércoles! Espero que hoy venga el cartero, sinceramente (chiste interno xD), he vuelto con mis locuras para alegraros el día. (Me ha salido español, xD).**

**Deséenme suerte, y no pregunten para qué, por favor.**

**¡Los dejo con el chap!**

**PD: soy J. K. Rowling! Y estoy escribiendo una historia patética llamada el "Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger", mientras me babeo por un chico menor que yo! ¿Cuánto les apuesto a que no me creyeron? No... lamentablemente no soy Jotitaká.**

* * *

10 de Abril de 1995

Querido Diario:

El señor Crouch atacó a Viktor, la noche en que les explicaron a los campeones en qué consistirá la última prueba. Y, pues parecía loco, decía que había una muerta, y que su hijo… y paraba allí. Luego, llamaba a Dumbledore… Y bueno, luego de lo de la otra noche ha desaparecido. Es todo muy extraño, aunque después de todo: ¿qué es lo normal en Hogwarts? Ah, y decía que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está más fuerte.

Mira, prefiero no asustarme más…

Me despido,

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

17 de Abril de 1995

Querido Diario:

Ginny tuvo una cita con Michael Corner, y éste le pidió noviazgo.

- No lo sé, Mione, mira: a mi me gusta Harry, yo quiero a Harry, yo lo amo, y…

- Entiéndelo futura cuñada: si persigues a Harry toda su vida, jamás notará que existes.

- ¿Futura cuñada?

- Eso da igual. Ginn, yo conozco a Harry mejor que tú, y…

- ¡Eso no es…!

- Si es cierto, Ginny. Tú puedes conocer todo lo que sale en libros, pero yo lo conozco personalmente. A él no le gusta que estén sobre él, es un rebelde sin causa.

- Lo sé, por eso me gusta.

- Date cuenta entonces: ¿crees que le gusta que lo sigas?

- ¡No lo sigo!

- ¡Pero es más que obvio que te gusta!

- Pero…

- Nada, Ginn. Debes olvidarte de él, demostrarle que no lo necesitas.

- ¡Lo necesito!

- Sólo sal con Michael. Y si no te gusta, sal con otro chico. Con cualquiera.

- Pero…

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Prueba otros, y así se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde… Cuando te vea con otro.

- Es que… no podría, sentiría que estoy jugando con los sentimientos del pobre Michael…

- No lo harías. Sé sincera con él, dile que te gusta Harry. Y que, sin embargo, quieres dejar de sentir lo que sientes.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Si Michael siente algo por ti, no se molestará. Y tú olvidarás realmente a ese tonto de Potter…

- ¡Oye…!

- No voy a oírte, Ginn. No volveré a hablarte hasta que digas que Harry Potter es un estúpido.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Eso mismo ¡se supone que soy tu amiga! ¡Sé sincera conmigo! ¿Acaso no tienes ningún rencor contra ese tonto?

El labio le tembló.

- Bueno, hay uno… pero no creo que…

- Sólo dilo.

- Bueno, Potter… él… creo que sólo quiere hacerse el héroe.

Su respuesta me sorprendió de verdad.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ginny?

- Porque creo que… que aunque Malfoy hubiese estado en la cámara de los secretos… Harry lo habría salvado de todos modos. Es sólo por el crédito, yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

- Eso no es…

- Sí, lo es, Hermione. ¡Jamás volvió a hablarme – soltó una lágrima -! Y yo, soy una estúpida. Lo espero. Una, otra y otra vez. ¿Y sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Ya no más – gritó -. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué por ser Harry Potter puede tenerme a sus pies? ¡Claro que no!

- Eso es, amiga.

- Sí. ¡Allá voy, Michael Corner!

Y salió corriendo de la habitación. No pude reprimir una risita, y me pregunto si habré hecho lo correcto… Sin embargo, a lo hecho pecho ¿no? Es cierto que Ginny no podría haber estado toda su vida para Harry. Y me alegro de haber sido quien la haya impulsado a ser una mujer libre e independiente…

Me voy a ver que ha pasado,

Granger, Hermione…

*xD*

24 de Abril de 1995

Querido Diario:

Oh, pasaron muchas , como ya has de saber, soy excelente resumiendo. Bien, mientras yo tenía Aritmancia mi amor, mi vida, mi lucero (es decir, Ron) y Harry tenían adivinación.

Cuando llegué a la sala común estaba Ron, quien lucía muy preocupado.

- ¿Ron, estás bien?

Me miró unos segundos, y tuve que acomodar mi cabello pensando que quizás me miraba de esa manera porque estaba fea. Luego, sacudió la cabeza y me dijo:

- Sí, yo estoy bien. Pero no sé si Harry lo esté…

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – le pregunté, olvidando mi aspecto por un momento.

- Estábamos en clase de Adivinación. Como sabes, odiamos esa clase. Y la profesora estaba especialmente insoportable hoy… bueno, en realidad siempre es…

- ¡Ron! ¿Puedes ir al punto de una vez? – se sonrojó y quedé volando entre Júpiter y el planeta que le sigue ¡se veía tan hermoso! Suspiré y le presté atención.

- De acuerdo. Y Harry comenzó a retorcerse agarrándose la cicatriz…

- ¿Qué?

- Que se palpaba la cicatriz. Por un momento, pensé que se había quedado dormido. Y luego… bueno, en realidad mi hipótesis es que se quedó dormido y tuvo una pesadilla. Una horrible…

- ¿Decía algo entre… sueños?

- Nada, absolutamente nada.

- Hay que buscarlo.

El sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero supe que todo empezaba. Luego de revisar los lugares más frecuentes, decidimos darnos por vencidos y, muy a mi pesar, jugar una partida de ajedrez. Me iba ganando, aunque sinceramente no sé si me ganaba por talento o porque me distraía el hecho de que de vez en cuando me miraba a los ojos y sonreía, cuando Harry llegó.

¿Sabes lo que nos contó? Bueno, en la clase de Adivinación tuvo una… visión, no sé cómo decirlo. Vio a Colagusano, con quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y un muchacho. Estaban planeando… la muerte de Harry. Ahí fue cuando Harry se despertó. Dijo que iba a la enfermería, pero se fue a ver al profesor Dumbledore y éste le mostró su pensadero (es un lugar donde se depositan los pensamientos y/ó recuerdos para verlos y analizarlos lentamente).

¿Y sabes lo que tenía el pensadero? Pues ¡muchos datos útiles! ¿Ejemplos? Snape, mi dulce bombón, era mortífago y se puso del lado de Dumbledore justo antes de la caída de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado: ¡Y Dumbledore confía en él! Karkarov también lo era… y se libró de Azkaban por delatar a sus compañeros. Crouch tiene un hijo. ¡Sí! Se llama Barty Crouch Júnior. Y su hijo era mortífago, y el mismo padre lo condenó a cadena perpetua en Azkaban; y su esposa… ella suplicaba que no lo encerrara, pero Barty no le hizo caso… ¿sabes qué pasó? El hijo murió en Azkaban… y la madre del mismo murió semanas después. Quizás por eso el hombre es tan amargo.

Bueno, me despido. Te amo…

¡Espera!

Oh, no… ¿A quién amo más? ¿A Ron o a ti? ¡No puede ser! Es que Ron es un chico guapo, simpático, guapo, inteligente, guapo, gracioso ¿mencioné que es guapo? Y tú eres… sólo un pedazo de papel… Perdón, diario, pero ni siquiera tienes la decencia de contestarme. ¡El diario de Ginny si contestaba! Pero no te enojes, ¿bueno? De todas menaras te amo…

¡No te enojes!

Hermione Jane Weasley Diario (Diario es tu nombre y también es tu apellido)…

*xD*

8 de Mayo de 1995

Querido Diario:

No te escribí en dos semanas para que tuvieras tiempo de reflexionar en lo mucho que te amo. Y que aunque no te amo más que a mi Ronnie, no eres demasiado menos que él. ¿Sabes? Ginny está saliendo oficialmente con Michael Corner. ¡Y se dio su primer beso! Es genial…

- Ay, Mione, ¡fue tan emocionante!

- Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces, Ginny.

- Lo sé, ¡Pero tú me has dicho un millón de veces que te gusta mi hermano!

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- ¡Que ahora tú debes escucharme quieras o no, aunque te de asco!

- Pero…

- Nada. Es que Mich…

- ¡Escúchame! Sin embargo, yo te escuché un millón de veces hablando de lo mucho que amabas a Harry y…

- ¡No me hables de Potter!

- Ginny, creo que no entendiste mi plan: no dije que lo odiaras, sólo que salieras con otros chicos, y lo olvidaras.

- ¡Es que si no lo odio lo amo, Mione! ¡Y decidí odiarlo! ¡Lo odio! ¿Entiendes?

- Pero…

- Nada. ¿Sabías que Michael es más rápido con lo boca de lo que parece?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Supongo que mi amiga nunca madurará…

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

22 de Mayo de 1995

Querido Diario:

Okay, todo sigue normal: Yo sigo muerta por Ron. Ron sigue muerto por el ajedrez. Harry sigue muerto por la autocompasión. Ginny sigue, muerta por el hecho de odiar a Harry y amar a Michael. Y… bueno, todo es agotador.

En éstos momentos es cuando deseo volver a tener a Jerónimo (por si no lo recuerdas, es mi giratiempo) ¡Con él todo sería mucho más fácil! Podría ayudar a Harry con el torneo las 12 horas que lo ayudo, estudiar las 12 horas que estudio y dormir 24 horas. En cambio ahora prácticamente no duermo, es muy estresante, ¿sabes?

Bien, debo seguir con mi monótona vida.

Hermione…

*xD*

5 de Junio de 1995

Querido Diario:

¿Sabes qué? Estoy de mal humor. No quiero que me hables, ni que te auto escribas, ¿de acuerdo?

…

¡Perdón! ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan loca? No me hagas caso, ¿de acuerdo? Mejor voy a darme un baño…

Mione Jane…

*xD*

19 de Junio de 1995

Querido Diario:

En 5 días es la tercera prueba, perdón, pero no tengo tiempo para ti.

¡Se despide la sin tiempo!

Mione…

PD: Me pregunto por qué te escribo, si sólo es para decirte que no te escribiré...

*xD*

26 de Junio de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, oh, mi vida es genial y a la vez horrible! ¡Genial! Y horrible…

Bien, amanecí excelente el día de la primera prueba y me dirigí junto a Harry y a Ron a desayunar, fue entonces cuando vi que la muy perra de Skeeter había publicado otro artículo: ésta vez sólo hablaba mal de Harry, diciendo que se había "desmayado" en la clase de Adivinación sólo para llamar la atención. ¿Pero cómo podía saber que se había desmayado? Fue entonces como todas las pistas encajaron, una a una… de a poco… La estúpida de Skeeter sólo podía haber visto y escuchado todo… siendo un animago.

Pero una no registrada.

Sonreí maliciosamente… ¡Me las pagaría! Pero primero tenía que encontrarla, tener pruebas contra la M.I.E.R.D.A. (para definición, consultar mi diario). Tuvimos luego de eso el examen de Historia de la Magia (Ronnie y yo), y cuando fuimos a desayunar, estaba la señora Weasley.

- Hola – me saludó fríamente.

¡Oh, no! – Pensé - ¿Ginny le habrá contado que me gusta Ron? Seguro era eso… Temblé ante la posibilidad, porque si me miraba de esa manera era porque… Porque no le gustaba la idea de que a mí me gustara su hijo ¡Y necesito el apoyo de mi futura suegra!

- Hola - le respondí temerosa, intentando sonreírle. Harry intervino.

- Señora Weasley, usted no creería esas mentiras que escribió Rita Skeeter en Corazón de bruja, ¿verdad? Porque Hermione y yo no somos novios.

- ¡Ah! - exclamó la señora Weasley -. No... ¡Por su puesto que no! Y luego de eso, se puso a hablar conmigo muy amablemente.

¡Con que era eso! – Pensé, aliviada - ¡Pensaba que yo jugaba con Potter! En la noche, Harry se retiró con el resto de los campeones. Le deseé suerte, y miré a mí alrededor. Todos eran Weasleys, pelirrojos y con expresión parecida a la de mi Ronnie… Me sentí incómoda.

- Si me disculpan… voy a desearle suerte a Viktor.

- ¡Yo te acompaño! – dijo Ginny. Supe que era para ayudarme a evitar otro beso…

- ¡Ginny! – Terció la Señora Weasley – Irá a ver a su novio, no seas entrometida.

Ginn y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo:

- ¡No es mi novio!

- ¡No es su novio!

- Si es tu novio – añadió Ronald.

- Tú no sabes, así que no te metas – le espeté. Luego, volteé hacia la Señora Weasley -. Viktor no es mi novio.

- Pero… si Harry no es tu novio, éste otro niño... Viktor Krum…

- No tengo novio, Señora Weasley.

- Aunque si fuera por Viktor, ya se hubieran casado – murmuró Ginny.

- ¡Ginevra!

- ¡Sólo bromeaba!

Puse los ojos en blanco, y luego de eso fuimos a ver al búlgaro.

…

La tercera prueba dio comienzo a la noche, nada sucedía. De pronto, vimos chispas rojas, y eso significaba que alguien se había retirado de la competencia. Fue Fleur Delacour. Pero nada más pasaba… pasó mucho tiempo, y no entendíamos por qué no venían. Claro, porque no sabíamos lo que había sucedido. De pronto, una luz apareció y allí estaba Harry, tirado en el piso, herido y sudado. Yo no lo veía bien, pero tuve un mal presentimiento. Ginny me tomó la mano con fuerza, blanca como un papel. De pronto, se comenzaron a oír gritos y llantos… y la voz de la multitud llegó hasta mí…

- ¡Está muerto!, ¡Está muerto!, ¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!

Vi a Cho Chang llorando, parecía en colapso nervioso.

- ¡¿Y Harry?! – Pregunté, asustada.

- No sé, voy a averiguar – dijo la Señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos -. Quédense donde están, por favor.

Cuando se fue, abracé a Ginny…

- Ron, tengo miedo – dije llorando, sin poder contenerme. Él estaba sudoroso, también tenía miedo.

- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! – Se encaminó hacia dónde estaba Harry.

- No vayas, Ron – dijo Ginny -. Harry seguramente está bien, ¿no ves que todos hablan de Cedric?

Ron miró a Ginny atentamente y luego asintió con la cabeza. Y con miedo de nuevo, abracé a Ron ¡Es que me sentí tan protegida con él ahí para mí!

…

Tiempo después nos comunicaron que Harry estaba bien, pero que necesitaba descansar. Llegó a la enfermería con ojos hinchados y llorosos ¡Yo quería preguntarle cómo había muerto Cedric, pero no podía al verlo en ese estado! Se durmió con una poción…

Muchas horas después, no nos habían contado nada al respecto de las muertes, pero sí a la Señora Weasley, y habían obligado a Ginny a salir de la enfermería. Ron y yo estábamos enojados (no entre nosotros, sino con la Señora Weasley), y ni siquiera hablábamos. De pronto, Cornelius Fudge se puso a discutir a los gritos con Dumbledore… Como te imaginarás, no entendí mucho de lo que dijeron, sólo entendí que Harry había presenciado la muerte de Cedric, y que todo era culpa del Profesor Moody, que en realidad no era el profesor Moody sino el hijo de Crouch bebiendo poción multijugos. Y el punto es que los dementores habían besado a Barty Crouch Júnior, y no había podido dar testimonio de que…

De que quién-tú-sabes regresó. Yo temblaba, no podía pensar. Cuando Fudge se hubo ido, el profesor Dumbledore trajo a Sirius, y lo obligó a estrecharse las manos con Snape. Porque ahora estarían en un mismo bando. Así lo hicieron, a regañadientes. Y luego de que todos excepto Ron y su madre, Harry y yo se fueron, vi en una ventana lo que buscaba: un escarabajo negro, exactamente el mismo que estuvo en mi cabello durante la segunda prueba.

Rita Skeeter.

La encerré en un frasco, y lo hechicé a modo de que no pudiera transformarse, pero siguiera viva… La haré sufrir.

…

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Dumbledore contó que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto, que tenía un cuerpo, y que debíamos estar unidos… Y yo pienso igual. Hay mucha gente que no cree la versión de Harry, pero yo jamás dudaría de él: mi amigo Cicatriz lo vió, y hay que afrontarlo. Y si debemos estar unidos… intentaré no pelear más con Ron, y no sólo porque me gusta, sino porque también es mi mejor amigo.

Iré a hablar con Krum,

Te ama…

Hermione Jane…

* * *

***avril3potter3and3xD Se limpia la nariz, y sonríe* ¡Hola! El único rastro que queda de mi gripe, es mi nariz junto a un pañuelo ¡pero me siento realmente bien!**

**Me estoy pintando las uñas de negro y... esperen ¿qué hago contándoles mi vida?**

**Gracias a los Reviews:**

**Lucho**: Gracias! Hace un montón que no me dejabas un review ¬¬! Pero bueh, acá estás xD! Un beso gigante, ojala que este chap te guste... aunque no es para nada la gran cosa... ¡Vero Lavigne!

**SunShine. **: Gracias, de verdad. La verdad tampoco me gusta Viktor, pero creo que es muy necesario para que Hermy empiece su relación con Ronnie ¡un beso enorme, gigante, imenso!

**GelyWeasley**: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y ya estoy mejor, sobretodo de mejor humor xD ¡un beso!

**JeN-na-lc**: Sí, el bombón es Snape, ya no puedo dejar de llamarlo así (y por consiguiente, tampoco Hermione)! Gracias por todo, ya no creo volver a hecer paros xD.

**elli weasley granger**: Gracias! Y lo de las fechas ¡luego me dí cuenta! Piensa que escribo todo un mismo día, y los años se me chispotean! xD Gracias por avisarme, un beso!

**danielaweasley**: Gracias! ¡Ahora soy una niña sana! Me cuidé toda la semana, y como casi no he ido al colegio (ésta semana suspendieron las clases) hice bastante reposo ¡e incluso leí un poco! Hace mucho que no leía... sólo escribía, una y otra vez. Un beso!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: ¡Soy una chica sana, y feliz! Así que, espero que pronto vangas a mi casa xD. La guitarra aún no llega ¬¬, pero no va a tardar mucho más ¡hoy tengo teatro! Así que... felizzz... bueno, aunque leí, avancé bastante... un beso, muak!

**Torrecillana**: No sé por qué, pero me reí mucho con lo de la "gripe malota", me hiciste sentir mejor XP ¡gracias! Espero que te guste éste chap, un besooo...

**lorena´v**: Gracias! Ya estoy mejor, nada enfermita. Espero que te siga gustando, bye!

**lyli-amil**: Gracias por todo! Mi guitarra ya casi llega, y mi hermanito... bueno, va a tardar más xD un besooo!

**Bruja Vampirita**: Yo ya llevo escrito hasta la parte de cuando Ron es envenenado, que no lo haya publicado aún es otra cosa! jajaja.

**aLma de medianoche**: Muchas, muchas, muchas (dije muchas?) gracias. Disculpa que no haya estado disponible en el messenger, pero es que estoy, ya sabes, escribiendo ¡Un besito!

**LadyZalaba**: Muchísimas Gracias, Zorrita (en serio, se me hace difícil no llamarte así xD)! Estoy mejor, y mi guitarra ya casi llega (wiii). Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el otro chap, un beso!

**lady melrose**: Muchas gracias! En cuanto tenga tiempo, me paso por tu fic! Un besito... ¡avril3potter3and3xD!

**_Hoy, en los anuncios avrril3potterand3xD..._**

**¡Se necesita coraje!: _Para conquistar a un chico... con hiper-nervios ¡comunicarse al 0-800-avril-tiene-miedo!_**

**¡Se necesitan nombres y apellidos! _Para personajes que aparecerán en dos o tres meses en el diario, pero que ya estoy escribiendo. Un chico y una chica ¡Se aceptan todas las propuestas!_**

**¡Se necesitan reviews! _Para hacer feliz a esta pobre escritora..._**

**_En el próximo capítulo de "Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger"..._**

- Hola. ¿Sabías que errres una chica extrrraña?

- Un pelirrojo me lo dijo alguna vez – murmuré -. ¿Por qué crees que lo soy?

- Porrrque cuando todo estaba bien no me hablabas y ahorrra que… me hablas.

*xD*

- ¿Y qué si te digo que estoy muy arrepentida y que estoy loquita por ti?

Rolf me examinó con la mirada.

- Pues el tren pasa sólo una vez en la vida, cariño.

*xD*

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ginevra? ¡Y no me digas que no te sucede nada, porque me enojaré! Es obvio que algo te pasa.

- Da igual.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así, Ginn?

- Deberías saberlo.

**Lo que quiero empieza con "R" y termina con "eviews"!**


	21. Rolffie el Arrogante

**Queridos Lectores:**

**Tengo mi guitarra!!!!!!!!!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Su nombre es Chloe Scamder Lavigne, y quiere muchas madrinas y padrinos!! :)**

**Hoy no tuve teatro, por una señora llamada Gripa A , Influenza N1H1 o más conocida como ¡gripe porcina!**

**Por el mismo motivo, acá en Argentina no vamos a ver HP6 hasta el 23 de Julio :'(**

**Espero, sepan disculpar mi angustia...**

* * *

28 de Junio de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¡Discúlpame, pero debo irme!

Te amo…

Hermione Jane Granger…

3 de Julio de 1995

Querido Diario:

Cuando fui a hablar con Viktor, estaba sentado a la orilla del lago mirando el vacío.

- Hola, Viktor – le saludé sonriéndole.

- Hola. ¿Sabías que errres una chica extrrraña?

- Un pelirrojo me lo dijo alguna vez – murmuré -. ¿Por qué crees que lo soy?

- Porrrque cuando todo estaba bien no me hablabas y ahorrra que… me hablas.

- ¿Ahora que qué?

- Vamos, no finjas no saberrrlo.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Cedrrric murrrió porrr mi culpa.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Estaba bajo el maleficio imperrrius, Herrrmione. Yo eliminé a Fleurrr de la competencia, e intenté hacerrr lo mismo con Cedrrric.

- Peor tú no tienes la culpa, y lo sabes – le cambié de tema -. ¿Qué harán sin Karkarov?

- Supongo que buscarrr otrrro dirrrectorrr… En todo caso, ya no es de mi incumbencia. Terrrminé el colegio, Herrrmione.

- Felicitaciones.

- Grrracias. Y querrría decirrrte que… aunque sólo estabas dándome una oporrrtunidad, me gustarrría que terminárrramos, sé que no te gusto y jamás te forrrzarrría a nada.

- Viktor, de verdad lo intenté, pero…

- Perrro estás enamorrrada del chico Weasley.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

- ¿Có… cómo sabes que? – Él me sonrió con sorna - ¡Demonios! ¿Tan evidente es?

- De hecho, no. Perrro si no te gustaba Potterrr, errra evidente que alguien más debía serrr. Y he notado como mirrras al chico Weasley.

- Perdón Viktor. ¡De verdad lo intenté! Pero…

- Perrro te gustan más inmadurrros – dijo, casi riendo -.

- ¡Oye! ¡No es…! Espera… Sí – le sonreí -, lamentablemente es cierto.

Ambos reímos y quedó todo aclarado.

Dijo sin embargo, que si quería ir a su casa estaría bienvenida.

Es una gran persona, ¿no?

…

El día del Banquete de fin de curso Dumbledore nos habló a todos.

Brindamos por Cedric, que en paz descanse, y por Harry.

Y… taza taza, cada uno para su casa.

He salido todos los días, ya que aprendí una valiosa con Viktor: no hay que eludir las dificultades.

Lo primero que hice al llegar, fue correr a la casa de Rolf.

Golpeé tres veces.

La puerta se abrió, y vi a Judy.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto has crecido, preciosa!

- Gracias, señora Scamder ¿está Rolf?

- Rolffie no ha vuelto del colegio. Tengo entendido que llega el domingo 5 de Julio. ¿Qué necesitas?

- Verlo, definitivamente. Lo he extrañado horrores. Cuando llegue, ¿podría decirle que he venido a buscarlo?

- Por supuesto, mi niña. ¿Quieres tomar el té?

- No, muchas gracias. Iré con mamá. ¡Hasta pronto!

- Hasta pronto, Mione, nos vemos.

Y… he pasado todos estos días esperando…

Ya sólo faltan 48 horas de espera…

Hermione Scamder (soy su hermana)…

10 de Julio de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡He visto a Rolffie!

Está tan grande, tan hombre… ¡Tan fanfarrón!

- Descuida, Mione, si ya te he superado – dijo sonriendo de costado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que si me has rechazado no estaría siempre por ti, pequeña.

- Ah, ¿no? – dije burlona -.

- No. Tengo novia.

- ¿Y qué si te digo que estoy muy arrepentida y que estoy loquita por ti?

Rolf me examinó con la mirada.

- Pues el tren pasa sólo una vez en la vida, cariño.

Lancé una carcajada.

- Eres arrogante, Scamder. ¿Quién es tu novia?

- Una compañera de Colegio, Kate.

- ¿Pero tu amiga no se llamaba… humm… Mari… Mar… o algo así?

- Marrie. Pero, ¿quién te dijo que tenía tendencia a enamorarme de mis mejores amigas?

Ambos reímos.

- Lo lamento. Y ¿cuándo empezaste a salir con Katia?

- Kate – me corrigió -. El 24 de febrero.

El día de la segunda prueba…

- ¡Oh! Pues, ya casi cumplen 5 meses ¡te felicito!

- Sí, espero que los cumplamos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Su hermano. Debe aprobar nuestra relación.

- ¿No deberían aprobarla los padres?

- Normalmente. Pero mi Kate no es normal. Sé que tendrá más en cuenta la opinión de su hermanito. Aunque Lisa dijo que no me preocupara, que no se negaría.

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, sin saber bien el por qué.

Tenía una sensación de haber olvidado algo, pero no recordé qué era…

Rolf tomó la palabra:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio?

- No.

- Pero… ¿estás enamorada?

Me mordí el labio.

- Lamentablemente.

- ¿Y el afortunado es…?

- Ronald Weasley.

Se quedó unos segundos pensando, y de pronto, reaccionó:

- ¿Tu amigo? ¿Aquel pelirrojo con cara de niño?

- ¡Oye!

- Es cierto.

- No, no lo es. Pero sí, él me gusta.

- No es por ofender, pero ¡qué mal gusto tienes! ¡Con razón yo no te gusto!

Reí y le golpeé el hombro amistosamente.

Rolffie no es muy maduro que digamos, ¿no?

La semana que viene me voy a casa de Ron, y de allí nos llevarán al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

La Orden del Fénix, es una asociación creada para luchar contra quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y para pertenecer hay que ser mayor de edad (que en el mundo mágico, es a los diecisiete).

Me despido, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione Granger…

PD: se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea: voy a tejerle gorros a los elfos domésticos, y cuando esté en Hogwarts los esconderé entre desperdicios. Así, los encontrarán y tendrán la libertad.

17 de Julio de 1995

Querido Diario:

Ya estoy en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, que es la casa de Sirius:

_Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix pueden ser encontrados en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres. _

Nos repartieron las habitaciones de la siguiente manera:

* Ron, Sirius y Lupin.

* Fred y George.

* El Señor y la Señora Weasley.

* Ginny y yo.

Como la mansión Black ha estado deshabitada por casi 15 años, está en un estado deplorable.

Así que me he pasado limpiando a más no poder.

Aunque no he perdido tiempo en discutir con Ginny, que estaba enojada conmigo ¡no me hablaba!

- Ginny, puedes ayudarme a…

- No, no puedo.

- Pero…

- Estoy ocupada, Granger.

- ¿Pero qué demo…?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

Intenté hablar con ella otro millón de veces, pero obtenía respuestas igualmente frías.

Hasta que me decidí y la frené:

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ginevra? ¡Y no me digas que no te sucede nada, porque me enojaré! Es obvio que algo te pasa.

- Da igual.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me trates así, Ginn?

- Deberías saberlo.

- ¡Pues no lo sé! Por favor – le supliqué -, eres mi mejor amiga ¡no soporto esto! ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?

- Por muchas razones, y sean las principales: ¡Pues no pareciera que fuese tu mejor amiga! ¡No confías en mí, no me cuentas nada!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues me vengo a enterar un año después que Sirius Black es inocente, y es el padrino de Harry. Que él no traicionó a los padres de Potter, sino que lo hizo un tal cola-oruga…

- Colagusano – murmuré -.

- ¡Da igual, Hermione! Y también me enteré que en tercero tuviste un giratiempo ¡ni siquiera me lo contaste! Pero Ronald y Harry ya lo sabían, ¿no? ¡Entonces ve a contarle a Harry que te gusta mi hermano! ¡Que él sea tu consejero! ¿O es acaso que yo sólo sirvo para tema de chicos? Porque, a decir verdad, es de lo único que me hablas ¡Y no te interesa en lo más absoluto mi vida, o lo que hago! Harry, Harry, Harry o Michael, Michael, Michael ¿es lo único interesante que hay en mí? ¿Crees que no tengo una vida, amigas, secretos y cosas que te quiera contar? ¡Siempre estás tan indiferente conmigo! ¿Y yo? ¿Y yo qué, Hermione?

- Tú…

- ¡Yo siempre te presté atención, siempre que la necesitaste! ¡Yo te ayudé la noche del baile! ¡Yo te hice fácil todo con mi hermano! Porque no me gustó la idea ¡para nada! Pero eres mi mejor amiga y lo único que deseo es verte feliz ¿pero qué haces tú por mí? ¿Me dices que olvide a Harry y salga con Michael? ¡Oh, debo construirte un altar! ¡Oh, reina de las amigas! Eres… patética. ¡Una amiga como tú se consigue en cualquier lado! ¡Prefiero incluso a Pansy Parkinson! ¡Por lo menos ella si me hablaría!

- Ginny…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me dirás? "perdón, Ginnyta, yo no quise ¡no volverá a pasar – dijo, imitando horriblemente mi voz -!" ¿Y? ¿Sabes qué haría yo, Hermione?

- Me perdonarías, porque eres la mejor – aseguré, con ganas de llorar.

- No. Te perdonaría, porque soy la estúpida pelirroja. ¿Y sabes que más? ¡De seguro volverías a hacerme lo mismo una y otra, y otra y otra vez!

- Jamás.

- Eso dices ahora, Mione. ¿Y después?

- Ginnyta, jamás lo haría. Y si lo hice ¡no fue mi intención! Jamás, repito: ¡Jamás haría algo que te hiera, sabiendo que te hiere! Te quiero Ginny, y si bien es cierto que te hablo poco y nada, nunca dejaría de quererte. Es que ¡entiéndeme! Yo soy también la mejor amiga de tu hermano y de Harry, y no puedo pasar más tiempo contigo que con ellos porque tú ni siquiera vas a mi curso… ¡Y tampoco puedo ir con Harry y decirle "oye, me gusta Ron. ¿Cómo crees que me queda mejor éste corpiño? ¿Con relleno o sin relleno?"!

Ginny soltó una risita perezosa, que luego se transformó en carcajada.

- ¡Imagino la cara de Harry!

Ambas comenzamos a reírnos sin poder parar, y cuando estábamos llorando de la risa llegó la señora Weasley.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Deben limpiar, no reír! Está listo el desayuno…

- Ya vamos, mami – dijo Ginny, tratando de serenar su respiración.

- Ginnyta, ¿me perdonas? ¡Por lo que más quieras en el mundo!

- ¿Y si lo que más quiero en el mundo es no perdonarte?

- ¡Entonces por lo segundo que más quieres en el mundo!

Ginny rió.

- ¿No me ocultarás nada nunca más?

- Jamás.

- De acuerdo – me abrazó -. Debo contarte algo…

- ¿Qué, Ginnyta?

- ¡Deja de llamarme Ginnyta! Bueno, Michael…

Y siguió hablando del chico.

…

Luego, vino el profesor Dumbledore y nos hizo prometer a Ronald y a mí que no le revelaríamos nada de lo que sabemos (que básicamente es nada) en las cartas a Harry.

Nos sentimos muy mal, pero accedimos de cualquier manera.

Me despido, es mi turno para bañarme y no quiero perderlo…

Hermione Weasley Weasley (en honor a Ronnie y Ginnyta)…

* * *

¡Y fin del chap! Creo que es el más largo hasta ahora... bah, no sé...

Y a continuación ¡gracias por los reviews!

**Lucho**: gracias por tu review! corto pero seguro! jajajajaja... cómo estás? xD un beso, leéme, leéte! (maldita televisión)

**JeN-na-lc**: jajaja! muchas gracias por tu revoew, en serio... y hermy definitivamente no es una niña buena! xD!

**Amduu**: Oyeee! Genial tu teoría!!!! bueno, espero que me sigas leyendo y... no sé, guau... jaja! un beso!

**meteorita**: jajaja! gracias! es que a mí me encanta escribir de krum y rolf, son mis personajes favoritos... aunque quizás sea así porque yo les invento la personalidad ¿no? un beso!

**Skinniy**: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! No importa que te atrases en enviármelos, pero es genial saber que me lees! un besooo!

**weasleymadchen**: muchísimas gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leerme y dejar reviews, y más encima colaborar con nombres! Un beso gigantesco!

**PamLess**: Muchas gracias! Me encanta poder recibir críticas constructivas como la tuya, un beso!

**chapiscruz**: gracias por tu review, sé que con el trabajo se hace difícil leer y aúnm más dejar review! un besoo!

**aLma de medianoche**: gracias *el ego le sube* sé que soy perfecta! Xd GRACIAS POR LOS NOMBRES"!!!! te deseo lo mejor, un beso!

**GelyWeasley**: jaja muchas gracias!!!! realmente es genial que te guste mi historia, un beso! Hey! jamás se me olvidaría que es miércoles... bueno, lo recordé cuando leía tu review! xD ... es que como ahora no tengo clases... me pierdo en el calendario... un beso!

**danielaweasley**: jajaja gracias por tu review, te mando un beso enorme, y ojala que te haya gustado este chap

**elli weasley granger**: bueno, no fué precisamente mandarlo a fre{ir esp{arragos pero... lo rechaz{o! xD un besoo!

**LadyZalaba**: jajajajaj! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, en serio, sonm geniales! un besooo!

**Bruja Vampirita**: Muchas gracias! un beso gigante!

**Torrecillana**: Gracias! Tengo mi guitarra y estoy muuuy feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! un beso!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Gracias por tu review! en una semana se acaba todo!!!!!

_Y hoy, en los clasificados avril3potter3and3xD..._

**Se necesitan aún más nombres** para personajes de el Diario de Hermy...

**Se necesita su presencia **en un foro genial de Harry Potter llamado PotterWorld, http:// potterworld (punto) forumengland (punto) com/forum (punto) htm

**Se necesitan **los reviews (quiero más ¬¬) para seguir con la inspiración.

_En el próximo capítulo de "Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger"..._

Era la una de la madrugada, y yo no pegaba un ojo pensando en que en la habitación de al lado estaba mi Ronnie-pooh, sólo… dormido.

Y mi estupidez no pudo esperar para aflorar…

Salí de mi habitación en puntitas de pie, y sin golpear siquiera la puerta entré a la habitación de Ro-ro.

*xD*

- Bueno… yo… esto… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Estábamos en la oscuridad, pero me pareció ver que se sonrojaba mucho.

- ¿Quedarte… dónde?

- Pues… aquí… - sentí que me ruborizaba - … en la cama.

*xD*

- ¡Todos están despiertos! ¡Y me mandaron a despertar a Ron, y que tú, Hermione, durmieras un poco más!

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ron.

- Sí, y están esperando que bajemos. ¿Qué tal si alguien más venía y los encontraba haciendo… cochinadas en la cama?

- ¡No hacíamos nada, Ginevra! Vete, así nos vestimos.

- ¿ESTÁN DESNUDOS?

*xD*

jajajaj.... me rio de los adelantos que puse.... hjahahaha,.... que pervertida yo! jajajaj xD! bueh, un beso y QUIERO SUS REVIEWS!


	22. Miedo a la Oscuridad

24 de Julio de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, malditas hormonas que desequilibran mi sana y casi perfecta vida!

¿Por qué re mil demonios tuve que enamorarme de Ronald Weasley?

No hay chico más insensible y maleducado, pero resulta ser mi maldita alma gemela.

¡Y crees que exagero! ¡Claro que no exagero!

- Mamá, me siento mal – esa condenada frase salió de la boca de mi mejor amiga, Ginevra.

Y fue la que inició el problema.

Ginny tuvo fiebre y altas temperaturas todo el día de ayer.

Todos le recomendaban pociones y hechizos, pero no surgían efecto…

La Señora Weasley estaba muy preocupada por su pelirrojita menor.

A esto, hay que sumarle que Lupin… bueno, que hay luna llena.

¿Cuál es el resultado?

¡Cambio en las habitaciones!

* Lupin y Sirius se van del Cuartel para mantenernos a salvo.

* Ron tiene una habitación para sí sólo.

* Fred y George siguen juntos

* Ginny se va a dormir con el Señor y la Señora Weasley por la fiebre.

* Y yo, obviamente sola.

Bien, ahora te dejo pensarlo solito…

…

¿Quiénes quedamos solos?

…

¡¡¡Ron y yo!!!

¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Ves que el mundo complota contra mi cordura?

Era la una de la madrugada, y yo no pegaba un ojo pensando en que en la habitación de al lado estaba mi Ronnie-pooh, sólo… dormido.

Y mi estupidez no pudo esperar para aflorar…

Salí de mi habitación en puntitas de pie, y sin golpear siquiera la puerta entré a la habitación de Ro-ro.

Y, demonios, allí estaba, soñando con quién sabe qué…

O quién…

…

- Ronald… ¿estás despierto? – susurré.

- ¿QUÉ PASA? – gritó. Le tapa la boca con una mano, hasta que me vio y dejó de gritar.

- Voy a destaparte la boca, pero habla despacio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que… me quedé sola en mi habitación y…

- ¿Y?

- ¿No te reirás? - Pregunté, fingiendo bochorno. Él negó con la cabeza -. Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… y más cuando estoy sola.

Ron comenzó a reírse en voz baja, pero a las carcajadas.

- ¿Tú? ¿Miedo a la oscuridad?

- Si, dijiste que no te burlarías, Ronald. En serio, es un problema.

- Bueno, no importa. ¿Y cómo se supone que venir a despertarme a ésta hora te ayude?

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! No te sirve de nada ¿o sí?

- Bueno… yo… esto… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Estábamos en la oscuridad, pero me pareció ver que se sonrojaba mucho.

- ¿Quedarte… dónde?

- Pues… aquí… - sentí que me ruborizaba - … en la cama.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ron, es sólo una noche! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! Y no haremos nada indebido, sólo dormir…

Lo pensó mordiéndose el labio. Demonios, me moría por besarlo.

- De acuerdo. Pero que conste que tú me lo pediste.

Se acostó en un costado de la cama de una plaza y me señaló el otro. Fue cuando estaba a punto de taparme, cuando descubrí lo particularmente corto que me quedaba ese pijama.

Miré a Ron, que había notado lo mismo.

Desvió la vista.

Me tapé cuidadosamente (a pesar de estar sofocada), ya que no quería parecer demasiado desesperada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me aburrí del silencio.

- Ron.

- ¿Mmmm?

- No me puedo dormir ¿me cantas algo?

- ¿Que qué?

- Cuando no puedo dormir, mamá me canta algo. Así era cuando más pequeña… ¿me cantas?

- ¡Yo no canto, Hermione! ¡Duérmete de una vez!

- ¡Que poco caballero eres, Ronald!

- ¿Para qué necesito ser caballero contigo?

- ¡Oye! Soy una chica, ¿o ya lo has olvidado? – No obtuve respuesta y bufé -. Eres increíble, de verdad. Nunca me dices nada bonito ¡como amigos, aunque sea!

Noté que había dicho "aunque sea".

Se sobreentendía que prefiero que me diga algo como más que amigos…

- Hermione…

- Cállate.

- ¿Te canto algo?

Lo miré a los ojos, pero él los tenía cerrados.

- Sí, por favor.

Tomó aire, cómo si fuera a cometer el crimen más atroz de su vida. Y comenzó con una voz tan… hermosa. Realmente me sorprendió…

_Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine._

Cantaba muy despacio, en un susurro ¡imagíname! Mi corazón quería escapar de mi pecho, y él se veía tan lindo y tierno… ¡tan Ron!

_  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
__You don't even know  
_

Estaba oscuro y sus ojos… ¿te he contado lo hermosos que son cuando brillan a la luz de la luna llena?

_  
All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
_

Estaba hipnotizada… veía el océano en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, y era tan sólo emoción. Fue increíble…

_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what it's like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
you don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no  
_

Estaba quieta mirándolo, y él hacía lo mismo. Me sentía en total paz, nunca mejor… me acomodé bajo su cuello. ¡Jamás había estado tan cerca de él!

_  
And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow,  
You don't even know! Yeah! woah!  
_

Si bien los tonos eran altísimos, su voz llegaba a mis oídos como la miel.  
Miel… ese aroma despedía el cuerpo de Ron.

_  
So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
__All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine_

- Ron…

- No te burles, sólo era para que te durmieras.

- No me podría dormir con tu voz… cantas muy lindo – susurré.

- No mientas, y duérmete.

- Pero…

- Que descanses.

Me quedé en silencio, hasta que el aroma a miel me embriagó por completo…

…

- ¡Ahora es cuando odio no tener una cámara fotográfica!

La voz de Ginny me hizo despertar sobresaltada.

Miré a mí alrededor: la mano de Ronald rodeaba mi cintura y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginevra? – Musité sin querer moverme para no despertar a mi Pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Hermione Jane? ¡Te acostaste con mi hermano!

Sentí que me sonrojaba, y Ron comenzó a desperezarse: se despertaba.

- ¡No me acosté con Ron! Bueno, sí lo hice ¡Pero no como tú piensas!

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Murmuró Unicornio.

- Nada Ronald, duérmete.

- Sí, Ronnie, duérmete. O mejor aún: ¡EXPLÍCAMENTE QUÉ HACES ACOSTADO CON HERMIONE!

- Deja de gritar, loca – le espeté -. ¡Despertarás a todos!

- ¡Todos están despiertos! ¡Y me mandaron a despertar a Ron, y que tú, Hermione, durmieras un poco más!

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ron.

- Sí, y están esperando que bajemos. ¿Qué tal si alguien más venía y los encontraba haciendo… cochinadas en la cama?

- ¡No hacíamos nada, Ginevra! Vete, así nos vestimos.

- ¿ESTÁN DESNUDOS?

- ¡Claro que no! – Gritamos Ron y yo a la vez.

Nos destapamos, para que Ginny viera que estábamos vestidos.

Sin embargo, seguía convencida de que _algo_ habíamos hecho.

Se fue, anunciando que volvía en diez minutos y nos quería ver vestidos.

…

Nuevamente, noté que el pijama me iba corto.

Y Ron, había vuelto a notar lo mismo.

- Voy a vestirme… a mi habitación.

Y me fui corriendo.

Todavía no convenzo a Ginny de que sólo había ido a dormir con Ronald por "miedo".

¡Esto me pasa por tener hormonas!

Hermione Jane Granger…

*xD*

31 de Julio de 1995

Querido Diario:

Como sabrás, hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, y de Neville.

Así que, les he enviado a ambos tarjetas, pero la de Harry es más pequeña…

Ya sabes, el juramento para Dumbledore.

…

Las cosas siguen normal, ya logré dejar de sonrojarme cada vez que veo a Ron. Y que Ginny creyera mi historia.

Al fin estoy algo tranquila.

Oh ¡convencí a Ginevra para que no odiara a Harry!

Llegamos al acuerdo que le hablará como a cualquier otro chico, y sólo eso…

- Pero es que si no lo amo, lo odio.

- Mira, amiga: si yo tuviera que dejar de amar a tu hermano, para odiarlo, ¡me sería imposible!

- Pero si no lo amo…

- ¡Ya lo he entendido, pero compréndelo tú! ¿No puedes simplemente ser su amiga?

- Nunca fui su amiga ¿no crees que sería sospechoso que lo fuera ahora? Creerá que estoy intentando ser su amiga para terminar saliendo con él, o algo así…

- ¡Pero si Harry no une una idea con otra! – Me miró feo, y rodé los ojos -. De acuerdo, no seas su amiga, pero no sigas huyendo de él.

- No lo…

- ¡Si lo haces! Sólo trátalo como a un chico común y corriente, y ya.

- Pero…

- Nada, Ginn. Que alguna vez te haya gustado, porque ahora no te gusta ¿verdad?

- No – dijo con firmeza.

- Bien. No porque te haya gustado, jamás le hablarás. Ginny, ustedes, Harry y tú, serán los padrinos de mi boda con Ron.

Ginny rió.

- ¿Si?

- Si, te lo prometo.

- Bueno… si es así… supongo que tendré que hablarle, ¿verdad?

Es bueno, ¿no?

Ojala que Cicatriz llegue pronto, estoy harta de limpiar…

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

7 de Agosto de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Llegó Harry!

Claro que, cuando no, con problemas de conducta. Aunque esta vez no fue culpa suya…

Unos dementores lo atacaron ¡sí, en el mundo muggle!

Y él utilizó su varita para defenderse.

¡Claro que no lo juzgo! Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo (si me supiera el encantamiento patronus), pero lo hizo delante de su primo muggle, y ahora lo quieren expulsar de Hogwarts.

Y llegó de mal humor, y nos gritó cosas horribles a Ron y a mí…

Yo tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar, pero me contuve.

Y en ese momento, cuando ya no lo soportaba mal, llegaron Fred y George.

Luego, vino Ginny.

¿A que no sabes?

¡Le habló normalmente, y sin sonrojos de por medio!

¡Con toda la naturalidad del mundo!

Y yo, quedé con la boca abierta…

Bueno, la audiencia para saber si expulsan o no a Harry (ojala que no), será el 20 de Agosto.

Faltan 13 días…

Me despido, es decir, me voy a limpiar…

Hermione Jane Granger…

PD: el 11 de agosto es el cumpleaños de Ginny, le regalaré una falda.

*xD*

21 de Agosto de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Harry no está expulsado!

Pues, esas son las buenas noticias… (Y vaya que lo son).

Y… bien, son todas…

De verdad, no sé que más esperabas…

Bueno, hemos limpiado mucho, todo reluce, limpiamos cosas tirando lámparas viejas, relicarios que no se habrían, roperos que te atacaban, y cosas por el estilo.

Así que, francamente, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar ni descansar.

Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo como para sentirme enamorada…

Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

**Hola! Sé que suelo saludarlos al principio, pero hoy decidí hacerlo abajo ¿ok?**

**Hoy estoy muuuy apurada (larga historia) por lo que, lamentablemente, no podré agradecerles sus reviews individualmente. Así que, muchas gracias a:**

GreyGGGA

Torrecillana

elli weasley granger

JeN-na-lc

aLma de medianoche

chapiscruz

Amduu

danielaweasley

LadyZalaba

Summerbreeze2

susy snape

Diana

Skinniy

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX

lyli-amil

GelyWeasley

weasleymadchen

Emmm ¿Qué más? Ah, sí... Miren: necesito que me ayuden. Yo ya preseleccioné los nombres, pero quiero que ustedes voten sus favoritos. Uno para hombre, y uno para mujer:

Mujer: **Elizabeth, Sophie o Noa**

Hombre: **Nathan o Matt  
**  
El que gane por mayoría, será el incluído en el Diario de Herms. **Recuerden: **elijan un nombre de mujer y uno de hombre.

**Bueno, nos leemos... ¡gracias a todos!**

**Por cierto, la fecha de la entrega del diario con XxXHermione WeasleyXxX se traspasará al 23 de Julio, porque ese día se estrena Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe en nuestro país. ¡Los quiero!**

pd: La canción incluída en éste chap es a "Little Bit Longer" (creo que ese era el nombre, lo escribí hace mucho xD) de los Jonas Brothers. Yo quería que fuese una canción lenta, pero que no fuera de amor. Así coincide con la historia :D ¡Gracias XxXHermione WeasleyXxX por recomendármela!

_Reviews, ¿plis?_


	23. Comienza Quinto Año

4 de Septiembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Bien, era el último día de vacaciones y Ginny me trajo el sobre de Hogwarts.

- Toma – me dijo sonriendo -. Tu carta. Creo que este año serán muchos libros para ti, cuñadita.

- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté, tomando el sobre.

- Está algo pasado.

Se marchó sonriendo.

Abrí la carta, como cualquier año y casi me da un infarto: una insignia dorada cayó al piso, con una letra "P" justo en el centro…

Y yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

¡Soy prefecta de Gryffindor!

¿Recuerdas cuando en primero o segundo te dije lo genial que sería llegar a serlo?

¡Pues lo soy!

En ése momento de emoción, no pude evitar llorar un poco y corrí hacia la habitación de Harry: estaba segura de que él era el otro prefecto (son un hombre y una mujer).

En cuanto entré, vi a Harry con una insignia de prefecto entre sus manos.

- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamé.- ¡Yo también, Harry, yo también!  
- No - negó Harry rápidamente, poniendo la insignia en la mano de Ron.- Es Ron, no yo.  
- Es... ¿qué?  
- Ron es prefecto, no yo- aclaró Harry.  
- ¿Ron?- pregunté. No puede evitar sorprenderme ¡pensé que Harry _debía_ ser el prefecto! - ¿Pero... estás seguro? Quiero decir...

Ron me fulminaba con la mirada.

¡Qué tonta fui!  
- Mi nombre está en la carta- declaró.  
- Yo… Yo... eh... ¡wow! ¡Bien hecho, Ron! Es realmente...  
- ¿Inesperado? – dijo George que también estaba en la habitación aunque yo no lo había visto antes…  
- No, no lo es... Ron ha hecho grandes... es realmente...

No tuve que seguir haciendo el ridículo, porque llegó la señora Weasley.

Se emocionó mucho, y decidió comprarle una escoba a Ron.

Cuando se fue, los gemelos comenzaron a burlarse de mi Ronnie…

- Oh, cállense- gruñó Ron, enfurruñado.  
- ¿O qué? - preguntó Fred, con una maligna sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara.- ¿Nos pondrás en detención?  
- Me encantaría verlo intentarlo- comentó George, con una media sonrisa.  
- ¡Podría hacerlo, si no tienen cuidado! - exclamé, intentando defenderlo.

Los gemelos se burlaron de mí, a coro.  
- Déjalo, Hermione – murmuró Ron mirándome.

Harry no parecía muy contento…

Para la cena, la Señora Weasley colgó un cartel que decía:

FELICITACIONES  
RON Y HERMIONE  
LOS NUEVOS PREFECTOS

Realmente, fue genial…

Y brindaron por nosotros (por Ron y por mí).

¡Imagíname!

Yo sólo pensaba… bueno, soñaba con que la próxima vez que brinden por nosotros estemos casados… o algo así…

…

Al día siguiente, nos fuimos a Hogwarts.

Tuvimos que dejar a Harry con Ginny solos, ya que Ron y yo debíamos ir al vagón de los prefectos.

Una vez ahí, nos encontramos con los otros prefectos:

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson.

Hufflepuff: Enrie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott.

Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil.

Obviamente, tuve que luchar por no hacer un comentario desdeñoso.

Ron gruñó.

Nos explicaron las rondas y… ¡Oh, diario! Tengo que pasar dos noches a la semana cada año junto a Ron...

Éste año, los lunes y miércoles.

El año que viene, martes y jueves.

Y el último año, viernes y sábados.

Tenemos que hacer esas rondas y… oh, ¡con él a solas!

¡Imagínate!

…

Bueno, cuando la reunión finalizó, nos fuimos a buscar a Harry y a Ginny.

¡Ya quería saber qué había hecho Ginn!

Pero cuando llegamos estaban, sin embargo, con Luna Lovegood.

Luna es amiga de Ginny… estoy segura que alguna vez me contó de ella…

Bueno, el punto es que es hija del creador de la revista "El Quisquilloso".

Es una revista muy… bah, son todas mentiras, unas más disparatadas que otras…

Cuando nos fuimos a conducir a los niños de primero hacia Hagrid, Malfoy los maltrataba.

Maldito engreído.

En camino a Hogwarts Harry y Luna hablaban de Hagrid, y si era o no un buen profesor.

En todo caso, yo no les presté mucha atención: mi cabeza estaba en Ron y las futuras rondas.

Pero luego de ponerme al día con la conversación, noté la ausencia de nuestro profesor semi-gigante.

Y llegamos a la conclusión de que todavía está en esa misión secreta…

De la cual no sabemos nada.

Me preocupé por él, por supuesto, e intenté asegurarme de que no estaba entre los profesores…

¡Cómo si fuera del tamaño del profesor de Encantamientos!

Y la vi…

Una mujer con cara de sapo ¡y no bromeo! Ojos saltones… daban miedo…

Llevaba una horrible cinta rosa en su corto y rizado cabello que combinaba con el chal que llevaba sobre la túnica.

Pregunté quién era en voz alta, y me llegó la respuesta de Cicatriz:

- ¡Esa mujer es Umbridge!  
- ¿Quién? – pregunté. Por más que removí en mi memoria no recordaba haber oído jamás ese nombre.  
- ¡Ella estaba en mi audiencia! ¡Trabaja para Fudge!  
- Lindo cardigan...- comentó Ron, sonriendo burlonamente.  
- ¿Ella trabaja para Fudge...?- repetí. A continuación, expresé mi duda en voz alta -¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?-  
- No sé...

Fue entonces cuando todos mis pensamientos encajaron: ¿una espía de Fudge en Hogwarts?

¡No podía ser otra cosa!

Era lo más lógico, pues el ministro cree que Harry está loco y que Dumbledore intenta desprestigiarlo.

…

Y luego, otro tema preocupante, fue la canción del sombrero seleccionador:

_En tiempos pasados cuando yo era nuevo__  
__y Hogwarts apenas comenzaba,__  
__los fundadores de nuestra noble escuela__  
__pensaron que nunca se dividiría.__  
__Unidos por una meta común,__  
__tenían un anhelo idéntico__  
__hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo,__  
__y trasmitir sus conocimientos...__  
__"Juntos construiremos y enseñaremos"__  
__Los cuatro buenos amigos decidieron,__  
__y nunca soñaron que ellos__  
__pudieran ser algún día divididos.__  
__¿Pues dónde había habido amigos,__  
__como Slytherin y Gryffindor?__  
__¿A menos que fuera la segunda pareja...__  
__de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw?__  
__¿Entonces que pudo haber ido mal?__  
__¿Cómo puede tal amistad fallar?__  
__Porque, yo estuve ahí y puedo decir,__  
__toda la triste, lamentable historia.__  
__Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos__  
__cuyos ancestros sean los más puros"__  
__Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos__  
__cuya inteligencia sea segura"__  
__Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos__  
__Con hazañas valientes para su nombre"__  
__Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos__  
__y los trataré a todos por igual"__  
__Esas diferencias causaron distensión.__  
__Cuando salieron a relucir inicialmente,__  
__Para cada uno de los cuatro fundador habría__  
__Una casa en la que podrían__  
__Tomar sólo a aquellos que quisieran, así__  
__Por ejemplo, Slytherin__  
__Sólo tomo brujos de sangre pura__  
__Muy astutos, igual que él,__  
__Y sólo aquellos de mente aguda__  
__Fueron considerados por Ravenclaw__  
__Mientras los más valientes y audaces__  
__Fueron a dar con Gryffindor__  
__La buena Hufflepuff, ella tomó al resto__  
__Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.__  
__Estas son las casas y sus fundadores__  
__Manteniendo su amistad firme y verdadera__  
__Entonces Hogwarts trabajó en armonía__  
__Por muchos felices años__  
__Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros__  
__Alimentando nuestras faltas y miedos__  
__Las casas que, como cuatro pilares__  
__habían una vez soportado nuestra escuela__  
__Ahora se volvían una contra otra,__  
__dividiéndonos, intentando gobernar__  
__Y por un tiempo pareció que la escuela__  
__Iba a conocer un final cercano...__  
__Con discusiones y peleas__  
__Y el choque de amigo contra amigo__  
__Y finalmente llegó una mañana__  
__Cuando el viejo Slytherin partió__  
__Y aunque entonces la pelea terminó__  
__Él nos dejo muy descorazonados__  
__Pero nunca los cuatro fundadores__  
__Se redujeron a tres__  
__Teniendo sus casas unidas__  
__Como al principio debieron ser__  
__Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí__  
__Y todos conocen la manera:__  
__Seleccionaré sus casas__  
__Porque para eso estoy,__  
__Pero este año iré mas lejos...__  
__Escuchen detenidamente mi canción:__  
__Aunque estoy condenado a dividirlos__  
__Sigo preocupado de que esté mal__  
__Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber __  
__Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año__  
__Sigo preguntándome si esta selección__  
__No pueda traer el final que temo__  
__Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales__  
__La advertencia está a la vista__  
__Pues nuestro Hogwarts que en peligro__  
__De externos enemigos mortales__  
__Y debemos unirnos dentro de ella__  
__O nos desmoronaremos con ella__  
__Ya les he dicho, ya los he prevenido__  
__Dejen que la selección comience…_

¿Te das cuenta?

Pretende que todos estemos unidos, todas las casas.

Unidos contra… quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

Luego, el discurso de Dumbledore.

Como siempre, mucho blah, blah, blah… hasta que…

- Hemos tenido dos cambios en el cuerpo docente este año. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, quien tendrá a su cargo la materia de cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos encanta presentar a la Profesora Umbridge, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa en Contra de Artes Oscuras.

Así que eso hacía la cara de sapo, pensé en ese momento.

Pero no pude pensar nada más, porque Umbridge interrumpió a Dumbledore, pidiendo la palabra.

Y dió un discurso…

- Bien, debo decir que es un placer haber regresado a Hogwarts ¡Y ver las pequeñas caras tan felices que levantan su mirada hacia mí! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a conocerlos a todos y estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos! El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado la educación de brujas y magos jóvenes de vital importancia. El raro don con que ustedes nacieron no puede desperdiciarse sino que debe ser nutrido y pulido por una instrucción cuidadosa. Las habilidades antiguas de la comunidad de magos deben ser transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones o las perderemos para siempre. El tesoro de conocimiento mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser preservado, repuesto y pulido por los que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la enseñanza. Cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la pesada tarea de gobernar esta histórica escuela, y así es como debería ser, ya que sin el progreso habría estancamiento y decadencia. No obstante, al progreso hay que ponerle cierto freno por su propio bien, y nuestras tradiciones, probadas una y otra vez, a menudo no requieren ajustes. Un equilibrio, entonces, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre permanencia y cambio, entre tradición e innovación...

Me distraje unos segundos mirando alrededor.

Al parecer, nadie comprendía nada de lo que Umbridge decía.

En realidad, lo que más me molestaba eran sus "ejem, ejem" lanzados a cada momento:

¡Esa falsa tos era mi marca registrada!

¿Recuerdas que yo se la hacía a Rolffie cuando quería que me prestara atención?

Luego, volví mi atención a la nueva profesora.

- ...Porque algunos cambios vendrán para bien, mientras que otros, a la larga, serán reconocidos como errores de juicio. De igual manera, algunos viejos hábitos serán conservados, mientras que otros, anticuados e inútiles, serán abandonados. Movámonos hacia adelante entonces, hacia una nueva era de franqueza, eficacia y responsabilidad, intentando conservar lo que debe ser conservado, y perfeccionar lo que necesita ser perfeccionado, y eliminemos prácticas que deberían de estar prohibidas.  
Cuando finalizó, la cara de todos era un poema.

Obviamente, no habían entendido todas sus indirectas contra Dumbledore, y a favor del ministerio.

Cuando les expliqué a los chicos el significado oculto de las palabras ya mencionadas, recordé que debíamos conducir a los chiquitos de primer año hacia la sala común.

-Ron, se supone que tenemos que acompañar a los de primero e indicarles el camino...  
- ¡Ah, si! ¡Eh, todos ustedes! ¡¡Enanos!!  
- ¡Ron!  
- Bueno, ellos lo son...

- ¡Si!, ¡¡pero no los puedes llamar enanos...!! – Le di la espalda, dispuesta a demostrarle cómo se hacía - ¡¡¡PRIMER AÑO!!! ¡Por aquí, por favor!

Los enanos… perdón, los pequeños comenzaron a seguirme.

No pude evitar pensar en que Ron no era nada amable con los niños ¡y yo pretendo casarme con él!

Me fui a la sala común, y luego de despedirme de Ron, fui a mi habitación.

Ginny tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y Lavender y Parvati susurraban y reían en voz baja.

- Hola Ginny, ¿qué tal todo?

- Bien. Me he reencontrado con Michael mientras todos se iban del gran salón. Por suerte ninguno de mis hermanos lo notó. ¿Y cómo está mi cuñada prefecta?

- Bien – murmuré -. Baja la voz, no quiero que nadie se entere.

- No te preocupes, si me escuchan diré que estás perdidamente enamorada de Fred.

Ambas reímos bastante alto, y Lavender me miró con una fea expresión.

- Bajen la voz, debemos dormir – nos dijo antipáticamente.

- De acuerdo. Entonces deja de hablar con Parvati tu también.

- Oigan, a mí no me metan – dijo la aludida -.

- Dile a tu amiguita que no te meta entonces – le espetó Ginny -. Hermione, ¿A que no sabes los que nos pasó hoy a Luna, Neville, Harry y a mí?

Sin embargo, no llegué a contestar. Lavender tomó la palabra.

- ¿Siguen ustedes juntándose con Potter?

La miré con repulsión.

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- Está loco, chicas. No deberían confiar en él ¡alucina! Y eso de decir que quién-ustedes-saben ha vuelto… ¿tan necesitado está de llamar la atención?

- Cállate – dijo Ginny, poniéndose roja de la furia mientras sacaba su varita.

- No, Ginn – le dije obligándola a guardarla.

- ¿Vas a atacarme sólo porque digo la verdad a cerca de Potter? ¡Claro, olvidaba que tú estás enamorada de ese loco!

Parvati y Lavender rieron burlonas, mientras Ginebra casi perdía el control de sí misma.

- Cierra el pico, Brown. Y no vuelvas a meterte con Harry – le espeté intentando calmarme.

Ellas se carcajearon de mí nuevamente, mientras yo obligaba a Ginny para que se acostase.

Me costó mucho dormirme esa noche.

…

Al día siguiente, pasaron… muchas cosas…

Bueno, sólo mencionaré las más importantes:

¡Ron me elogió!

- ¿Que pasaría con ustedes... – les dije a los chicos luego de la clase de Historia de la Magia – si yo me negara a dejarles mis apuntes este año?

- Que suspenderíamos nuestros TIMOS – dijo Ron –, si quieres tener eso sobre tu conciencia, Hermione…

- Bien, se lo merecerían. Nunca han tratado de escucharle ¿a que no?

- Lo hemos intentado – respondió mi pelirrojo –. Pero no tenemos tu cerebro, ni tu memoria, ni tu concentración... tú eres mucho más lista que nosotros… ¿Puedo insistir en eso?

- Oh, deja de decir tonterías – le contesté, sintiéndome extrañamente sonrojada.

Unos minutos después…

- Hola, Harry – era Cho Chang. La ex-novia de Cedric, y la chica de la cuál Harry está obviamente enamorado.

- Hola – dijo Harry, sonrojándose.

_Por lo menos no soy la única que se sonroja…_ pensé.

- Pudiste quitarte esa sustancia ¿no?

_¿Qué sustancia?_

Miré a Ron interrogativamente, él sólo ahogó una risita.

- Si… entonces… ¿has pasado…err... un buen verano?

_Tonto, ¡es la ex del muerto!_

- Oh, han estado bien, ya sabes...

- ¿Es una chapa de los Tornados? – Interrumpió Ron de repente, señalando a la túnica de Cho donde había una chapa azul cielo con dos "T" Doradas –No los apoyarás ¿Verdad?

- Sí, lo hago.

- ¿Siempre los has apoyado o solo es porque han ganado la liga?

- Los apoyo desde que tenía seis años – dijo Cho, fríamente –. De todas formas...nos vemos Harry.

Cuando se marchó, volteé hacia Ronald.

- ¡Eres un maleducado!

- ¿Que? Solo le he preguntado si...

- ¿No has visto que ella quería hablar con Harry?

- ¿Y qué? Podía hacerlo, yo no he parado…

- ¿Por qué demonios la has atacado así sobre su equipo de Quidditch?

- ¿Atacarla? Yo no la he atacado, solo era...

- ¿Qué pasa si le gustan los Tornados?

- Oh, vamos, La mitad de la gente que lleva esas chapas es solo desde hace unos meses…

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Significa que no son fans reales, acaba de subirse al carro...

- Está sonando el timbre –dijo Harry, yo lo ignoré.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Mi equipo son los Tornados!

Ron hizo una fea mueca.

- Ni lo bromees.

- ¡Ronald, es sólo un equipo!

La discusión se prolongó unos minutos más, hasta llegar a la clase de pociones.

En clase, Snape maltrató a Harry como siempre.

- Pensé que sería un poco mejor este año – dije –… Quiero decir... ya saben… ahora que él está en la Orden y todo eso...

- Las setas envenenadas no cambian su lugar – dijo Ron –. De todas formas, siempre pensé que Dumbledore se equivocaba al confiar en Snape ¿Donde están las pruebas de que realmente no trabaje para quien-ustedes-saben?

- Creo que Dumbledore tiene muchas pruebas, aunque no te las haya enseñado, Ron.

-Oh, cállense los dos – dijo Harry - ¿No pueden dejarlo? Siempre están peleando, me van a volver loco.

Y se fue a paso acelerado.

Sentí que me sonrojaba bastante, y miré a mi Ronnie-pooh.

- Ya, que es cierto. Lo lamento, Ronald.

- De acuerdo. Intentaré no pelear más contigo – dijo sonriendo -… ¡mentira! – Añadió en un susurro-.

No pude evitar carcajearme.

- ¿Amigos… hasta próximo aviso? – Dije yo.

- Hasta que la discusión nos separe – me contestó -. ¿Te acompaño a Aritmancia?

De nuevo, me sonrojaba.

- No, que vas a llegar tarde a Adivinación…

- ¡Como si quisiera ir!

- ¿Y por qué no la dejas?

- No lo sé… ya, te acompaño.

Caminó a mi lado en silencio hasta el aula.

- Deberás correr para llegar a tiempo, Ron – le dije.

- Da igual. No quiero ir a Adivinación, y menos sentarme junto a Harry ahora…

- Es cierto, me molesta que descargue el enojo de lo que los otros le dicen contra nosotros…

- Yo igual…

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

- Quiero seguir vivo, gracias.

- Pues dile que es de mi parte. Así no te mata y a mí tampoco, porque no estaré.

- Es cierto, adiós, Hermione.

- Suerte en clase, Ron…

Lo observé irse corriendo y me apoyé contra la pared.

- ¿No entras a clase, Hermione? – Era Mandy Brocklehurst, la chica con la que suelo sentarme en Aritmancia.

- Ya voy, Mandy.

…

Cuando terminó Aritmancia, fui directo a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Allí estaba Umbridge.

Nos hizo saludarla y hablarle como si fuésemos niños de 5 años, y luego escribió los estúpidos objetivos de curso en el pizarrón.

_.Entender los principios de la magia defensiva _

_.Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente _

_.Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal _

Luego nos mandó a leer.

¿Y la práctica? ¿Dónde demonios mencionaba los malditos hechizos de práctica?

Levanté la mano.

Y al cabo de unos diez o quince minutos, toda la clase me miraba.

- ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querida? – preguntó Umbridge.

- No es sobre el capítulo.

- Bueno, ahora estamos leyéndolo. Si quieres hacer otras preguntas podemos hablar al final de la clase

- Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso.

- ¿Y tu nombre es…?

- Hermione Granger – dije, relajada.

- Bien, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si los lees detenidamente.

- Bueno, no lo están – dije, intentando no sonar maleducada –. No hay nada escrito sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa.

Todos miraron el pizarrón, y lo notaron. Intenté no sonreír.

- ¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? ¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en mi clase que pueda necesitar que use usted un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger ¿O cree que va a ser atacada en medio de la clase?

- ¿No vamos a usar la magia? –dijo Ron

- Los alumnos deben levantar sus manos para hablar en mi clase, Señor…

- Weasley – dijo mi pelirrojo favorito, y levantó su hermosa mano

La profesora Umbridge lo ignoró. Harry y yo también levamos inmediatamente las manos. Los ojos de la profesora se fijaron en Harry por un momento, pero luego se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Si, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

-Si, ¿se da cuenta de que lo más importante de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa?

- ¿Es usted una experta en educación del ministerio, señorita Granger?

-No, pero…

-Bien. Entonces, siento decirte que no estás cualificada para decidir que es lo más importante en mi clase. Magos mucho más ancianos y mejor preparados que tú han diseñado nuestro muevo programa de estudio. Van a aprender cosas acerca de los hechizos de defensa por un camino mucho más seguro...

-¿De que sirve eso? –Dijo Harry –. Si vamos a ser atacados, eso no servirá de...

- ¡La mano Señor Potter! –grito la Profesora Umbridge

Harry tenía la mano en el aire. La cara de sapo lo re-ignoró.

- ¿Y tu nombre es…? –Dijo la profesora a Dean.

- Dean Thomas.

- Usted dirá, Señor Thomas.

- Bien, lo que dice Harry es cierto ¿no? Si vamos a ser atacados, no nos libraremos del riesgo.

- Repito. ¿Crees que vas a ser atacado durante mis clases?

- No, pero…

– No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio – interrumpió la vieja –, pero han estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar los extremadamente peligrosos hombres-lobo…

-Si se refiere al Profesor Lupin – dijo Dean –, él es el mejor profesor que nosotros...

- ¡La mano Señor Thomas! Como iba diciendo...han sido introducidos en encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para su edad y potencialmente letales. Han sido asustados con la idea de que recibirán ataques oscuros algún día...

- No es cierto – dije –, nosotros solo…

- ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑORITA GRANGER!

Me gritó la asquerosa. Alcé mi mano. La profesora me ignoró.

- Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo efectuó hechizos ilegales ante vuestros ojos, sino que los usó con vosotros...

- Bueno, lo echaron por maniático ¿no? A decir verdad, aprendimos un montón…

- ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑOR THOMAS! Ahora, el ministerio cree que los conocimientos teóricos son más que suficientes para pasar los exámenes, que al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. ¿Y tu nombre es? – añadió mirando a Parvati, cuya mano se acababa de levantar.

- Parvati Patil, ¿no hay una parte practica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que mostrar que podemos hacer hechizos y esas cosas?

-Si has estudiado la teoría duramente, no hay razón por la que no tengas que ser capaz de realizar hechizos bajo el control de los examinadores.

- ¿Sin haberlos practicado antes? ¿Está diciéndonos que la primera vez que haremos esos encantamientos será durante el examen?

- Repito que si te estudias la teoría duramente…

- ¿Y que teoría va a haber en el mundo real? –dijo Harry con la mano en el aire de nuevo.

-Esto es el colegio, Señor Potter, no el mundo real.

- ¿Pero no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera de aquí?

-No hay nada esperándole fuera Señor Potter.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Harry con ese tono… el tono de "peligro, no acercarse"…

- ¿Qué se supone que va a atacar a niños como ustedes?

-Humm, déjeme pensar –dijo Harry en tono burlón –… Quizás... LORD VOLDEMORT.

Tragué saliva, se había propasado…

Umbridge miraba a Harry con una gran expresión de satisfacción en su cara.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter. Ahora, déjame que te deje unas cuantas cosas bien claras. Acabas de decir que realmente el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte...

- ¡Él no estaba muerto! – gritó Harry –. Pero sí ¡Ha vuelto!

- Señor Potter acaba-de-perder-10-puntos-de-su-casa-así-que-no-se-busque-más-problemas – el rostro de la doña sapa estaba contorsionado en una horrible mueca -. Como iba diciendo, acabas de decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, lo has dicho de nuevo. Eso es MENTIRA.

- ¡Eso NO es mentira! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo luché con él!

- ¡Está usted castigado Señor Potter! Mañana por la tarde. A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho. Lo repito, eso es MENTIRA. El ministerio ha garantizado que no estas en peligro por ningún Señor Oscuro. Si aún estás preocupado, de todas maneras puedes venir a hablar conmigo fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está alarmado con cuentos sobre Magos Oscuros que se alzan, puedo escucharlos. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy su amiga. Y ahora, deben continuar leyendo. Pagina cinco, "fundamentos para principiantes"

La profesora se sentó tras su mesa. Harry, sin embargo, se levantó.

-¡Harry no! – le dije, tirándolo de la manga, sin embargo sacudió el brazo y se deshizo de mí. Eso no auguraba nada bueno…

- Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory calló muerto por su propio gusto ¿no es así? –preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

- La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente –dijo fríamente Umbridge.

- Él fue asesinado – dijo Harry. Temblaba –. Voldemort lo mató y usted lo sabe.

_Oh, no_ – pensé -. _Éste es el fin…_

–Venga aquí, Señor Potter, querido -. Dijo Umbridge.

Harry obedeció por primera vez, y la profesora Umbridge sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino rosa de su maletín, lo estiró sobre la mesa, metió su pluma en un bote de tinta y comenzó a garabatear. Después de un minuto, enrolló el pergamino y lo golpeó con su varita para que se sellara.

- Dale esto a la Profesora McGonagall, querido – dijo la profesora Umbridge, dándole la nota a Harry.

Él se fue en silencio.

- Todos. Lean. Ahora – dijo Umbridge y todos le hicimos caso.

…

El castigo de Cicatriz es todas las tardes a partir de las 5 con la vieja Umbridge.

En la cena todos murmuraban a cerca de Harry, y pronto perdí la paciencia.

Luego, tuve que amenazar a Fred y a George porque querían probar los artículos de su "futura tienda de bromas" con los inocentes niños de primero.

Y Ron me hizo enojar porque no quería que ponga los sombreros para elfos bajo los desperdicios.

¡Yo solo quiero darle la libertad a los pobres elfitos!

A la mañana siguiente, Ron me dijo que mis gorros no parecían gorros sino vejigas lanudas.

Estúpido.

Estúpido y lindo.

Cuando Harry se fue a su castigo, me quedé a solas con él.

Y luego de media hora, me dijo que debía irse.

- ¿A dónde vas, Ron?

- Yo… esto… Ginny… no, Fred… humm… ¡adiós!

Y se fue corriendo, miré hacia el costado y vi a Fred con George. Seguro que no iba con ellos…

…

Después de hacer mis tareas, me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me enteré que Umbridge había hecho escribir muchas veces a Harry la frase "no debo decir mentiras".

¿No es tan malo, no?

- No puedo creer todo el trabajo que tenemos - dijo Ron lastimeramente.  
- Bueno, ¿porqué no hiciste algo la última noche? – Le pregunté, tomándolo desprevenido - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba... se me antojó una caminata - dijo Ron, evasivamente.  
Maldito.

¡Es una mentira!

Ayer me dijo otra cosa… ¿qué demonios se trae entre manos?

¿Y si tiene novia?

¡Prefiero ni pensarlo!

Y ésta noche, mientras Harry estaba en castigo, volvió a irse misteriosamente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, ni siquiera me avisó.

¡Huye de mí!

Mejor lo dejo allí, debo seguir tejiendo…

Hermione, confundida, Granger…

* * *

Perdónenme! Por favor.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... lo súper siento.

Pero es que con doña porcina estamos de vacaciones y con más tarea que si estuviesemos en clases.

Sin contar que la semana pasada estrenó Harry Potter, me fui a visitar a i padre (quien no tiene internet) y fué el cumpleaño de mi madre.

De verdad que lo lamento mucho... nuevamente, ando sin tiempo.

En compensación colgué un chap doblemente largo, espero que no me maten...

Er.... la votación quedó así: _Sophie: _10 / _Nathan: _8 / _Noa: _1 / _Elizabeth: _5 / _Matt: _8 / _Votantes: _16.

Es decir que los ganadores son: **Sophie, Nathan y Matt!** Como hubo empate, meteré a los tres personajes en el fic.

Gracias por colaborar y por sus Reviews!


	24. Hormonas y Gemidos

**Buenos Miércoles! **

**Estoy muy feliz: empiezo nuevamente teatro, y ya comencé el colegio. He leído y tengo una nueva historia.**

**¡Soy increíblemente feliz!**

* * *

5 de Septiembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡A que no sabes lo que pasó hoy!

Sí, diario. Sé que tan sólo te escribí ayer.

Y sé lo que debes estar pensando:

_¿Qué tanto puede haber pasado?_

Pues ¡sí que pasó mucho!

Con la ansiedad de no saber que demonios hacía mi pelirrojo ideal, no podía dormir. Ni tejer. Ni pensar. Nada.

Fue entonces cuando decidí ir a buscarlo: los hombres no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas pero nosotras sí a las de ellos.

Lo sé, diario, sigo sabiendo lo que piensas.

_¿Dónde tienes las hormonas, Hermione? ¡Ir a la habitación de los varones...!_

Pues eso no lo sé ¿dónde tengo las hormonas?

Oh, sí, creo que se me perdieron en los boxers de cierto pelirrojo…

¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hago escribiendo éstas cosas?

Por Dios, si sólo quería contarte lo que pasó ayer…

Eran las 23:00 horas.

Bueno, subí a la habitación de los chicos, y por suerte no había nadie en la sala común.

Y no sabía cuál era la cama de Ronnie-pooh...

Me acerqué a una cama de la cual se emitían enormes ronquidos.

_Puede ser Ronnie_, pensé.

Me puse muy cerca de la persona dormida (ya que no veía en la oscuridad) y noté que era Nev. Bufé.

En la cama siguiente, Dean. ¡Maldita mi suerte!

Pero la otra… estaba vacía.

¿Podía ser la cama de Ron?

Me acosté en ella con cuidado e intenté encontrar algo que le perteneciera.

Demonios, un bóxer.

Lo solté con ¿asco?, e intenté buscar otra cosa… un olor.

Pegué mi cara a la almohada y sentí el aroma a… Café

¿Café? Ese no era el aroma de mi Ron ¿o sí?

Quizás si probaba en otra cama…

Y ¿sabes lo que encontré?

¡Otra cama vacía!

¿Dónde estaban los malditos entes masculinos aquella noche?

Mi diablito me susurró al oído "_Orgía, Hermione, orgía gay_", pero mi angelito fue más fuerte y me dijo "_¡Huele la cama!_".

Me acerqué a la almohada con cuidado y aspiré despacio.

Miel… dulce, cálida y embriagadora miel.

Suspiré.

Esa era la cama de mi Ron.

Me tapé con sus sábanas y el aroma me cubrió por completo. Suspiré con más fuerza.

- ¿Ron?

Era la voz de Dean. Sentí que me sonrojaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Respiré profundo, y lancé la horrible imitación de la dulce voz de mi amado:

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué haces, Ron? ¿Por qué… gimes?

_Oh, no. Demonios. Oh, oh, no. ¿Yo gemí? ¡Yo no gemí! ¿Ahora qué…?_

Decidí permanecer en silencio.

- ¡Ron! – La voz de Dean - ¡Eres un pervertido!

Se escuchó una risita de la cama en la que estaba Seamus.

- ¿En quién piensas, Weasley? – dijo éste.

- Cállense – dije de nuevo, con la pobre imitación.

Se rieron a las carcajadas.

…

Luego de media hora, cuando todo estuvo en silencio, escapé con cuidado de la habitación.

Respiré profundo al saber que estaba a salvo ¿por qué demonios no había rondas de prefectos la primera semana de clases, así yo vigilaba de cerca a Ron?

Decidí buscarlo afuera, y no me importó lo que llegara a pasar.

A las 00:00, estuve segura de haber registrado todo Hogwarts, y decidí ir afuera.

Lo sé, diario, estaba muy desesperada.

¿Y sabes dónde lo encontré (porque sí, diario, lo encontré)?

¡En el campo de Quidditch!

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! – le grité, llorando.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ronald? – Dije, inútilmente, tratando de secarme las lágrimas - ¡Me preocupé por ti, idiota!

- Yo…

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – dije, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé… maldita miel. Y entonces, note que en la mano tenía su escoba -. Ron, ¿qué haces a ésta hora con tu escoba aquí afuera? – Dije, separándome lentamente de él.

Mi futuro novio se sonrojó.

- Yo… pues… no podía dormir, y…

- ¡No me mientas, Weasley!

No sé si fue mi expresión o que lo llamé por su apellido, pero Ron retrocedió, seguramente asustado.

- Yo… Bien, pretendo entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté yo, anonada.

- Búrlate si quieres. Pero…

- No, no me burlo. Pero es que… ¿por eso salías todas las noches? ¿Para… practicar?

- Sí – bajó la cabeza -. Pero soy un desastre, la verdad.

- Seguro que no, Ron – le dije ya calmada, sonriéndole -. ¿Puedo quedarme a verte?

- ¡NO! Es decir… prefiero que me veas mañana directamente… ahora vete a dormir, pareces cansada.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Bueno, adiós, Ronald.

…

Al día siguiente, es decir hoy, todo pasó normal… nada interesante.

Pero cuando Harry se fue a su castigo, empezó la acción.

- Come algo, Ron – dije, alcanzándole una tostada -. Debes alimentarte para demostrar lo… buen guardián que eres.

Él sólo se quedó quieto.

Algo andaba mal, jamás había visto a Ron en ese estado.

- Relájate, Ron – lo apoyó Dean, que se había enterado -… pero no te relajes tanto como anoche.

Lanzó una carcajada y se fue.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

Sin embargo, mi amor, mi pedacito de caramelo, mi osito pooh de miel, no pareció notar que alguien le hubiese hablado: el miedo lo paralizaba.

Aunque debo decir que hizo una excelente actuación, y quedó como guardián.

¡Se ve tan lindo volando!

Bueno, y Harry me contó que en los castigos la vieja cara de sapo le había copiar líneas.

Sí, líneas, pero en su propia piel.

Pobre, juro que odio a Umbridge.

El punto es que cuando la vieja esa le tocó la herida de la mano, a Harry le ardió la cicatriz ¿Qué significará eso?

Es que… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero…

¿Qué pasa si Umbridge es la siguiente… Quirrel?

Me refiero a… ¿y si quien-tú-sabes la está poseyendo?

…

Prefiero no preocuparme… porque estuvo a solas todos estos días con Harry y sin embargo no le hizo nada…

Al igual que… bueno, que el falso Ojoloco.

Se despide, muy asustada,

Hermione…

PD: de cualquier manera, pienso leer el libro entero de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya.

PD2: Y se me ocurrió una idea: ¿y si conseguimos un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que no enseñe de verdad? Pero… ¿quién?

11 de Septiembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Bien, luego de una sesión de desahogo de tensiones con la doctora Weasley, estoy rejuvenecida.

Como ya sabes, prometí contarle a ella todo lo que sucediera y le conté mi incursión a la habitación de los chicos y mis preocupaciones por Harry.

Realmente, es una genial ayuda.

¿Sabes lo que pasó en mi primera ronda de prefectos?

¡Fue totalmente impresionante y súper genial!

¡¡No pasó nada!!

Entonces ¿si no pasó nada por qué estoy extremadamente feliz?

Porque a pesar de que no encontramos a nadie, y caminamos solos y casi sin hablar en la penumbra, estaba sola con Ron.

¡Con Ron, con mi Ron!

¿Lo ves?

La vida es sencilla y feliz…

Bueno, Ron y Harry se habían negado a hacer los deberes porque debían entrenar, y Ronald vino de muy mal humor.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? – Les pregunté fríamente.

- Estuvo – comenzó Harry…

- Completamente espantosa - dijo Ron con su carita de niño triste. Pobrecito…

- Bueno, fue tan solo tu primera vez – dije intentando consolarlo -, es natural que te tome tiempo para…

- ¿Quién dijo que fui yo el que la hizo espantosa? - dijo Ron.

Luego de que se fue, le pregunté a Harry, y sé que Ronald jugó mal.

No sé por qué demonios se descarga conmigo, si yo sólo intento hacerlo sentir mejor…

El domingo, a Ron le llegó una carta de parte de su hermano mayor Percy, donde éste le recomendaba que dejara de juntarse con Harry.

Ron se enojó mucho, y me parece que le dolió…

Es que Percy rechazó a su familia para trabajar con el ministro… y la pobre señora Weasley…

Le dije a Ron que yo terminaba su tarea, y me sonrió agradecido.

A Harry también tuve que hacérsela.

- De acuerdo, escribe eso, entonces agrega esta conclusión que he escrito para ti.

- Hermione, tu eres honestamente la persona más maravillosa que yo jamás haya conocido, y si alguna vez vuelvo a ser rudo contigo…

- Habrás vuelto a la normalidad – dije sonriéndole débilmente.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que en la chimenea estaba Sirius ¡Sirius!

Y resulta que Harry le había escrito, sin avisarnos a Ron y a mí, por el dolor de su cicatriz.

Y dijo que descartemos que Umbridge sea mortífago o algo del estilo.

- El mundo no se divide en buenas personas y mortífagos – dijo.

Ahora sabemos que no nos dejan usar magia porque creen que Dumbledore está formando una especie de ejército de magos para luchar contra el ministerio.

¡Patético!

…

Al otro día en el diario, la siguiente noticia:

_En un movimiento sorpresa, la pasada noche el Ministerio de Magia aprobó una nueva legislación, otorgándose un nivel de control sin precedentes sobre la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.  
"El Ministro ha sentido una creciente inquietud acerca de los acontecimientos que vienen ocurriendo en Hogwarts desde hace algún tiempo" comentó el joven Asistente del Ministro, Percy Weasley. "Está respondiendo a las preocupadas voces de padres ansiosos, quienes sienten que la escuela pudiera estar moviéndose en una dirección que no aprueban"  
No es la primera vez, en el transcurso de las recientes semanas, que el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, ha utilizado nuevas leyes para efectuar mejoras en la escuela de hechicería. Ese es el caso del Decreto Educacional Número Veintidós, publicado el 30 de Agosto, que fue aprobado para asegurar que, en caso que el actual Director fuera incapaz de ofrecer un candidato para un puesto vacante entre el profesorado, el Ministro seleccionaría la persona adecuada. "Así fue como la profesora Dolores Umbridge se unió al grupo de profesores de Hogwarts", señaló Weasley la pasada noche, "Dumbledore no pudo encontrar a nadie más, de modo que el Ministró colocó a Umbridge y, por supuesto, ella ha resultado un éxito inmediato, revolucionando totalmente la enseñanza de la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras e informando al Ministerio sobre lo que realmente está pasando en Hogwarts".  
Esta última función es la que el Ministro ha formalizado con el Decreto Educacional Numero Veintitrés, que crea la nueva posición de Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts  
"Es una apasionante nueva fase en el plan del Ministro para conseguir el control de lo que ya algunos llaman las decadentes normas de Hogwarts" informó Weasley, "El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para inspeccionar a sus compañeros educadores y asegurarse que estén satisfaciendo los requisitos. A la Profesora Umbridge se le ha ofrecido ocupar esta posición además de su propio cargo en la enseñanza, y estamos encantados de decir que ha aceptado."  
Los nuevos movimientos del Ministerio han recibido el apoyo entusiasta de los padres de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
"Me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora que sé que Dumbledore está siendo sometido a una evaluación más justa y objetiva"- opinó el Señor Lucius Malfoy, de 41 años, hablando desde su mansión de Wiltshire la pasada noche. "Muchos de nosotros, en la búsqueda de los mejores intereses para nuestros niños, nos hemos preocupado por algunas excéntricas decisiones que Dumbledore ha tomado en los últimos años y nos alegra saber que el Ministerio está vigilando la situación."  
Entre esas decisiones está, indudablemente, la polémica selección de personal descrita previamente en este diario, que incluyen el empleo del Licántropo Remus Lupin, el medio-gigante Rubeus Hagrid y el engañoso ex-Auror Ojo-Loco Moody.  
Abundan rumores, por supuesto, de que Albus Dumbledore, quien una vez  
fue el Mago Mugwump, Mago Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe Hechicero del Wizengamot, ya no es bueno en la tarea de manejar la prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts.  
"Creo que la designación del Inquisidor es el primer paso para lograr que Hogwarts tenga un director en el que podamos depositar nuestra confianza" dijo una persona allegada al Ministerio la pasada noche.  
Los superiores del Wizengamot, Griselda Marchbanks y Tiberius Ogden, se han manifestado como protesta por la creación del puesto de Inquisidor de Hogwarts.  
"Hogwarts es una escuela, no un fortín de la oficina de Cornelius Fudge," señaló la Señora Marchbanks . "Esto es un nuevo y repugnante intento de desacreditar a Albus Dumbledore."  
(Para una mejor información sobre la Señora Marchbanks alegando enlaces con grupos subversivos de duendes, regrese a la página diecisiete.) _  
¿Puedes creerlo?

Es estúpido e ilógico.

Maldita perra de profesora, maldita Umbridge.

Según Harry y Ron, cuando supervisó la clase de Adivinación puso muy nerviosa a la profesora.

Y es obvio a quién prefiero de cualquier manera…

Y cuando le dije a la cara de sapo que había terminado ya el libro, se puso a decir… estupideces.

Y Harry me defendió, ganándose otra semana de castigos.

Oh, pero la profesora McGonagall sí que le dio su merecido: ¡no la dejó entrometerse en toda la clase!

Fue ésa noche cuando se me ocurrió.

El profesor que buscaba…

¡Harry!

- ¿Yo? No, no lo soy, tú me has vencido en cada prueba.

- En realidad, no lo he hecho ¡Me ganaste en tercer año!, el único año en que hicimos la prueba y tuvimos un maestro que realmente dominaba la materia. Pero no estoy hablando sobre resultados de prueba, Harry. Piensa en lo que has hecho.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sabes, no estoy seguro de querer tener a este estúpido enseñándome – me dijo Ron -. Pensemos… Humm... primer año... salvaste la Piedra Filosofal de Tú-Sabes-Quien…

- Pero eso fue suerte, no habilidad...

- El segundo año - lo interrumpió Ron -. Mataste al Basilisco y destruiste a Riddle.

- Sí, pero si Fawkes no hubiera aparecido, yo...

- El tercer año - agregó Ron, más fuerte todavía - rechazaste a una centena de Dementores tú solo...

- Sabes que ese fue otro golpe de suerte... si el giratiempo no…

- El año pasado - continuó Ron, ahora casi gritando - venciste a Tú-Sabes-Quien nuevamente…

- ¡Escúchenme! – Gritó Harry -.Sólo escúchenme, ¿si? Suena bien cuando ustedes lo dicen así, pero todo eso fue pura suerte, la mitad del tiempo no supe lo que hacía ni planifiqué nada de esto. Solamente hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y casi siempre tuve ayuda. No sigan ahí sentados sonriendo, como si ustedes supieran mejor lo que hago que yo. Estuve allí, ¿no es cierto? Sé lo que pasó. Y no logré vencer todo eso porque fuera brillante en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, logré vencerlo porque... porque la ayuda llegó en el momento preciso, o porque acerté la respuesta... pero anduve a ciegas a través de todo eso, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo... ¡Paren de reír! ¡No saben cómo es eso…! Ustedes... ¡Ninguno! ¡Nunca han pasado por algo así! ¿Creen que basta con memorizar un puñado de hechizos y lanzárselos, como si estuvieran en clase o algo así? Estar todo el tiempo convencido que no hay nada entre tú y la muerte excepto tu propio... tu propio cerebro, o coraje, o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo puedes pensar correctamente cuando sabes que estás a un segundo de ser asesinado, o torturado, o ver a tus amigos morir…? Nunca nos enseñaron esto en sus clases, como tratar con cosas como ésta... y ustedes dos se sientan ahí, actuando como si yo fuera un niño inteligente parado aquí, vivo, como si Diggory fue estúpido, como si él lo estropeó... apenas comprenden que fácilmente pude haber sido yo, que eso es lo que hubiera pasado si Voldemort no me hubiera necesitado.

- No estamos diciendo nada como eso, compañero -dijo Ron, horrorizado-. No estábamos atacando a Diggory, no lo hacíamos...has llegado a la conclusión equivocada de lo...

- ¿Harry – le dije - no lo ves? Esto... esto es exactamente por lo que necesitamos que tú...necesitamos saber cómo es... enfrentarse con él...enfrentarse con V… Voldemort.

Temblé un poco, porque dije por primera vez el nombre.

Harry se tranquilizó, y prometió pensarlo.

Me fui a dormir.

Y practiqué, con ayuda de Ginny el nombre.

¡Ya no me da temor!

Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort.

¡Oye, si hasta tiene ritmo!

Podría componer una canción…

Bueno, me despido…

Hermione Jane Granger…

* * *

Sí, ese ha sido el final. Bueno... lamento hacer ésto, pero: **nueva queja!** _Tanto les cuesta dejarme reviews? _Es que es extraño, últimamente nadie se interesa en la historia... ¬¬

Bueno, pero estoy de buen humor así que... lo olvidaré.

Gracias a los Reviews:

**Susy Snape**: jasjaja muchas gracias! ahora ya sabes a dónde iba ronnie, no? besos!

**chika weasley :D**: Mi fic original será hasta después de séptimo año, pero a penas finalice éste, haré una votación para saber si quieren que siga o no. Gracias por preguntar, no dudes en hacerlo, siempre intento contestar.

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: jajaja muchas gracias! a mí tmbn... debo admitir... que mi frase favorita fué la de la ex del muerto, xD... preparándote para sermi esclava?

**MiZii-'-Yomi**: Muchas gracias por tu review, y por comenzar a leer esta historia, que ya vuelve con su ritmo habitual.

**JeN-na-lc**: Muchas gracias por tu review! yo también lamento mucho que hayas olvidado votar por los nombres u.u de seguro tu voto desempataba... pero bueno, ya no impota. besos!

**weasleymadchen**: jajaja muchas gracias! es increíble que te haya gustado el chap anterior :) te mando muchos besos, bye!

**elli weasley granger**: Gracias por tu review, y te aviso que falta mucho para Lizzie, xD. Con respecto al chap anterior, sé que mucho fué sacado del libro, pero es que lo consideré,... necesario. Ya leerás, espero que no te deje de gustar.

**Amduu**: para tu desgracia y la de J. K. Rowling: no he muerto! jajajaja ojala que te haya gustado el chap...

**Lucho**: Gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te siga gustando. Cómo te fué en fútbol? ;) besos! yopis...

**Daniiielaa098**: Gracias! Por leerme, que te haya gustado, y dejarme un review!

**Lady Zalaba**: Gracias por escribirme un review aunque estuvieras apuradita, y me alegro de verdad de que te guste.

**GelyWeasley**: Gracias!!!!!!!!!!

**G-Annie**: Muchas Gracias por tu review, es genial que leas mi historia. besos!

**aLma de medianoche**: muchas gracias a vos por dejar el review, verás como poco a poco mejora. ahora la historia comenzará a parecer más el culebrón que planeé en un principio jajajaja. bye!

**.isa**: muchas gracias por tu review, y es genial que hayas comprendido que por los problemas no pude actualizar.

**GreyGGGA**: muchas gracias por tu review, en serio, lamento mucho lo de tu perro, en serio. ojalá ya estés mejor. besos!

**Paola Prieto**: gracia por tu review y comenzar a leer mi historia, es genial que ahora te guste.

**danielaweasley**: gracias por tu review, y por aceptar mis disculpas y el chap! espero que éste también te haya gustado, besos!

**Skinniy**: Muchas gracias por tu review! Sí, eso espero, seguiré escribiendo y leyendo... así nos leemos xD

**Kbcita13**: Gracias por tu review! Bueno, supongo que ahora será más fácil actualizar, no sé por qué pero me es más fácil escribir cuando estoy yendo diariamente al cole. XD nos leemos!

Bien... err. he perdido el ritmo, pero supongo que siguen....

_Los clasificados de avril3potter3and3xD:_

**Hoy Necesitamos: **un libro titulado "_12 maneras infalibles de entender a los muggles masculinos y conquistar su corazón (o por lo menos entenderlos!)"_

**Y también: **Plis, pasen por mi nuevo fic Ron y Hemrione, viñeta, llamado _"Prohibido Enamorarte de tu Mejor Amiga Porque..."_

_En el próximo capítulo del Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._

_*_xD*

Querida Hermione:

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya van tantos años de hermosa amistad que he perdido la cuenta, pero no olvides que siempre, por más años que pasen, podrás contar conmigo. (...) Un beso enorme.

Te ama…

Rolf Scamder…

*xD*

Oh, disculpen no... no voy a poder dar más adelentos.

Mucho besos a todos, que estén bien.

Si pueden, dejen reviews.


	25. Cartas y Ginny

**Tardé un día!... Y lo siento: lo que sucede es que ayer tuve una serie de inconvenientes y, de verdad, no pude. Gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho. =)**

* * *

18 de Septiembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

No ha ocurrido nada interesante ésta semana, cosa que se me está haciendo rara…

Las reuniones de prefectos dejan como resultado muchas responsabilidades extra, pero no es imposible.

El lunes pasado, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, Ron llevaba un pergamino en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces, Ronald?

- La tarea, Hermione. ¿Qué más?

- ¡Ron, no puedes hacer los deberes mientras caminas!

- Pues entonces hay dos opciones: o renuncio al puesto de prefecto (y mi madre me mata) para poder tener tiempo, o me dejas sentarme a hacerlo.

- Pero… Ron, no se puede…

- Bueno, entonces no te quejes. Sólo intento mantenerme al día.

Me mordí el labio: por lo menos lo intenta ¿no?

- ¿Te ayudo, Ron?

Me miró a los ojos con expresión de creer que yo me había golpeado fuerte la cabeza.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Así que le he pasado unas cuantas tareas para que no vaya tan atrasado, pero no demasiadas ya que Harry lo notaría.

¡Oh, y casi lo olvidaba!

¡Recibí una carta de Viktor!

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Yo he estado bien, cansado, pero muy bien…_

_¿Te preguntas por qué estoy cansado?_

_Ya sabes, la selección búlgara de Quidditch, dirigir un colegio, la prensa…_

_¡Sí, has leído bien!_

_¡Soy el nuevo director de Durmstrang!_

_Si te tomó tan de sorpresa como a mí cuando me lo dijeron, ahora debes estar a segundos del infarto._

_Es increíble, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, te comunico que a mí no me ha agradado demasiado, pero no había nadie más para el puesto._

_No es que no me guste esto, pero estoy teniendo problemas con el alumnado…_

_Los chicos me odian (excepto los que eran mis amigos antes de esto) porque, según ellos, les quito a "las mejores chicas"._

_Y las chicas me persiguen… claro, si la idea de salir con el profesor es… ya sabes, excitante, ¡imagínate lo que piensan de salir con el director!_

_Realmente, es la parte que detesto…_

_Bueno, ¿y tú?_

_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Hay algo nuevo que contarme? __¿Y tu chico pelirrojo? ¿Te trata bien? No olvides que siempre estaré dispuesto a golpearlo si te hace algo…_

_Bien, me despido, mi cuñado me necesita (larga historia)…_

_Tuyo,_

_Viktor Anthony Krum…_

_PD: no estoy seguro de en cuánto tiempo llegan las cartas, por lo que te mando ya tu regalo de cumpleaños ¡Felices 16!_

Y su regalo es una hermosa pulsera de oro…

¿La letra de Vicky no te parece algo… sofisticada?

Bueno, le contesté que me alegro de que sea director, y que lo sobrelleve lo mejor que pueda.

Y le he contado que soy prefecta y que todo va bien con Ron, entre otras cosas…

¡Oh!

Estuve releyéndote, y hablando con Ginny, y averigüé algo:

¿Recuerdas que Cho le dijo a Harry si había podido sacarse la sustancia?

¡Pues yo no sabía a qué se refería!

Pero gracias a mi amiga pelirroja, ahora lo sé.

- Y nos reuniremos en Cabeza de Puerco el fin de semana que vamos a Hogsmeade – le dije a Ginny -. ¿Me haces un favor, Ginn?

- Claro que voy, Mione, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

- Pues no iba a preguntártelo. Necesito que le digas a Cho Chang que…

- No, ni pensarlo. No le diré nada a ésa – dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero Ginny…

- Nada. No, no y no. No quiero, y no le diré.

- ¿Es que acaso estás celosa de que Harry está enamorado de ella? ¿No es que tú ya lo superaste?

Movió la boca como pez fuera del agua, y la cerró luego.

Me hizo con su dedo anular una _seña bastante obscena_, y me dijo…

- Tú ganas. Pero lo hago sólo porque quiero saber si a ella le sigue gustando mi Harry… digo, de Harry… luego de lo que pasó en el tren.

- ¿Qué pasó en el tren?

- ¡Había olvidado contarte! – Sonrió maliciosamente -. Cuando estábamos en el Expreso Hogwarts, Neville tenía una planta extraña y de pronto salió de esa cosa un líquido asqueroso y verde. Fue entonces cuando llegó Chang, y al a ver a Harry el verde Potter se marchó de inmediato.

Y… bueno, eso es todo lo que ha sucedido…

Me despido…

Hermione Jane…

*xD*

24 de Septiembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Recibí muchos regalos, y cartas para mi cumpleaños:

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya van tantos años de hermosa amistad que he perdido la cuenta, pero no olvides que siempre, por más años que pasen, podrás contar conmigo._

_Estoy aquí con Kate, y de paso te cuento que su hermano me ha aprobado, por lo que todo está bien…_

_Te deseo mucha suerte con Don, tu amigo ese que te gusta._

_Y no olvides que siempre te recuerdo y te extraño, y serás recordada por siempre como mi sabelotodo primer amor._

_Y Kate dice estar de acuerdo en que seas la madrina de nuestra boda…_

_Bien, voy con mi cuñado porque necesita mi ayuda (no debo traicionar su confianza), un beso enorme._

_Te ama…_

_Rolf Scamder…_

¿No es un amor? ¡Yo la madrina de su boda!

Y su regalo fue un dije en forma de corazón que dice "Love is all you need", que significa "amor es todo lo que necesitas".

_Londres, Sábado 19 de Septiembre de 1995_

_Querida Mione:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija! Parece que fue tan sólo ayer cuando te vimos nacer, y ahora estás tan grande… toda una mujer…_

_Realmente esperamos que estés bien, ya que falta sólo un año para que mágicamente seas mayor de edad._

_Judy y Daniel Scamder te mandan también muchos besos de su parte._

_Cuídate mucho, y jamás olvides que te amamos…_

_Hugo y Rose Granger_

Quedé muy contenta porque hace mucho que no sabía de mis padres.

Ellos me regalaron una muñeca hermosa de una bruja (de esas muggles, con una verruga en la nariz) que cuando le aprietas el estómago, dice "abra kadabra, pata de cabra".

Reí mucho, porque recordé lo que es ser niña… una niña muggle (a Ginny también le ha causado gracia).

Bueno, Harry me regaló un libro al igual que Ron, Ginny una bonita blusa beige y Neville un set de trabas para el cabello.

Y eso fue todo mi cumpleaños…

Un beso,

Hermione Jane Granger Scamder Krum Weasley Potter Weasley…

*xD*

1 de Octubre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Mañana es la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco, estoy muy apurada.

Es que estoy terminando de hacer un hechizo en un pergamino donde anotarán sus nombres los miembros de las clases de Harry…

El hechizo delatará al que nos acusase con Umbridge.

Adiós,

Hermione Weasley…

*xD*

8 de Octubre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Ron, Neville, Dean, Lavander, Parvati y Padma Patil, Cho, Marietta Odgen, Luna, Katie, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonson, Colin y Dennis, Ernie Macmillan, Justin, Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ginny, Fred y George, Lee Jordan y por supuesto yo.

Ésos somos los alumnos de Harry.

Y, bueno… hemos acordado juntarnos una vez a la semana, en no-sabemos-dónde.

Es lo que faltaba ultimar.

Y Ron se enteró que Ginny tiene novio, Harry notó que ésta le habla, y Cho coqueteó descaradamente con él.

Lo que me preocupó en realidad, sucedió al día siguiente:

____**POR ORDEN DE**___  
LA GRAN INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

Todos las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos y clubes, de ahora en adelante, tendrán que registrarse.  
Las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o club por este medio se definirán como un regulador, a partir de 3 o más estudiantes.  
El permiso para registrarse, será con la alta Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge).  
Las Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o club de las que se tenga conocimiento, serán aprobados por la alta Inquisidora.  
Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre formando Organizaciones de estudiantes, sociedades, equipos, grupos o club, sin la aprobación de la alta Inquisidora, serán expulsados.

_Lo anterior es de acuerdo con el Decreto Educacional número 24._

Firma: Dolores Jane Umbridge, GRAN INQUISIDORA

¿Puedes creerlo?

Eso es malo, porque ¿cómo se enteró?

Nadie de los de la reunión puede habérselo dicho, porque están bajo el encantamiento del pergamino…

Y luego lastimaron a la pobre lechuza de Harry, Hedwig.

¿Quién fue? Todavía no lo sé…

Pero ésta traía una nota de Sirius que decían "Ésta noche, misma hora y mismo lugar".

Y cuando nos reunimos con él a la medianoche en la chimenea a hablar, nos dijo que la Orden se había enterado de las clases con Potter (que buen, nombre ¿no?), y que la madre de Ron no está de acuerdo en que participemos.

Pero Sirius sí…

Pero mientras hablábamos algo pasó: una mano, la de Umbridge, apareció en el fuego y el padrino de Harry había desaparecido.

¡Oh, y encontramos un lugar para la clase!

¡La Sala Multipropósito!

Yo leí de ella en Historia de Hogwarts, y dice que cambia lo que hay dentro de ella según las necesidades de quién la encuentre.

Claro que siempre está en un lugar fijo, pero yo no sabía qué lugar era ése.

Y bueno… allí nos reunimos todos.

¡Y nuestra clase tiene un nombre!

¡Somos el ED (Ejército de Dumbledore)!

El ingenioso nombre fue inventado por Cho y Ginny ¿puedes creerlo?

Bueno, y la primera clase fue el expeliarmus: el hechizo de desarme.

Si bien ya lo sabíamos, fue mejor haberlo practicado.

¡Yo hice pareja con Ron, fue genial!

La clase acabó rápido, y acordamos juntarnos el otro miércoles…

Y… eso es todo, creo…

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

15 de Octubre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Maldito, maldito, maldito Neville.

Estábamos en el ED, y Neville me desarmó.

¡Me desarmó!

Y Ron, muy amablemente, me lo ha recordado cada vez que le ha sido posible…

¡Maldito!

Así que, simplemente, he intentado aguantarlo…

Bueno, debo irme. Estoy diseñando Galleons falsos para avisar las fechas de las reuniones del ED.

Hermione…

PD: si mis sospechas de que a Harry le gusta Cho son ciertas, el muchacho debe avivarse: Chang anda llorando por los pasillos por él, Cedric y su madre…

*xD*

29 de Octubre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Muy ocupada, si amor mío.

Así estoy.

No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

El ED bien, Ron bien, el resto bien.

Bien… me voy…

Granger, Hermione…

*xD*

5 de Noviembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

La mañana del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin (el primer partido de mi amor), Ron estaba… bueno, paralizado.

No desayunó.

No hablaba.

Y vi que los Slytherins tenían insignias que decían "A Weasley vamos a coronar".

Supe de inmediato que eso no sería nada bueno, pero intenté que Ron no lo notara.

Pobre… se veía tan… ¡demonios, se veía tan lindo!

- Buena suerte Ron – me debatí un segundo mentalmente, y luego besé a Ron en la mejilla… ¡sabía a miel, mil demonios! Luego, recordé la presencia de Cicatriz - Y para ti también, Harry.

Tomé a Ginny del brazo y huí de ahí.

- Estás completamente sonrojada, Hermione – dijo riendo.

- Oh, cállate.

…

Y el partido… bueno, Ron lo hizo muy mal.

No es tiempo de ser compasiva.

Pero yo creo que fue por los nervios, ya que todos los Slytherins cantaban a coro:

_Weasley no atrapa la pelota_

_Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_Por eso los de Slytherin debemos contar:_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley nació en un basurero_

_Y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero._

_Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Sí, la canción era hiriente.

Sin embargo, Gryffindor ganó.

Vi a Harry, George y Fred en una disputa con Malfoy, pero no me importó: Ron se marchaba a toda velocidad a los vestuarios.

- ¡Ron! – Lo llamé - ¡Ron Weasley!

Sin embargo, siguió caminando.

Cuando llegamos a los vestuarios logré detenerlo: estaba llorando.

- Ron, ¿qué?

- Suéltame – me dijo, fríamente -. En serio, quiero estar sólo.

Me sentí a punto de llorar, pero sin embargo le hice caso…

…

Suspendieron a Harry, Fred y George porque se lanzaron en "pelea muggle" contra el hurón.

Y los suspendieron de por vida.

Cuando se lo contamos a Ron, éste parecía no creerlo.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi: Hagrid.

…

El pobre gigante… bueno, semi-gigante estaba herido… por todas partes, pobre…

Y nos contó que había ido con Madame Maxime a reclutar gigantes.

Sin embargo, no había explicación aparente para todas las heridas que tenía.

Cuando iba a explicarnos, llegó Umbridge.

Harry, Ron y yo nos escondimos bajo la capa.

Y bueno, Umbridge parecía querer despedir cuanto antes a Hagrid…

Realmente, espero que no lo haga.

…

La clase del martes, Hagrid nos llevó al bosque prohibido y comenzó a llamar a la criatura de la cuál estudiaríamos.

Yo no la veía, y empecé a pensar seriamente en si Hagrid tenía alucinaciones…

Thestrals. ¡Eran thestrals!

Los thestrals son criatura invisibles para la mayoría de la gente: sólo pueden verlo los que han visto la muerte de alguien.

Yo, obviamente no los veo.

Los ven Harry (por Cedric), Neville (por su abuelo) y un chico de Slytherin.

Pero… ¡maldita Umbridge!

Es una… pobre Hagrid…

Granger…

* * *

Hola Seño5res! He aparecido!

Gracias a los reviews de:

**weasleymadchen **

**vanesa**: Es realmente estupendo que te haya gustado, ojala me sigas leyendo y yo te siga leyendo a tí en los reviews :)

**Mrs. Darcy HP **

**isa. asi. isa**: Por cierto, pongo tu nombre separado porque sino se me borra automáticamente, error de fanfiction :S

**Euphie-sama **

**Daniiielaa098 **

**G-Annie **

**ronyherms **

**Skinniy **

**aLma de medianoche **

**Susy Snape**: Es cierto, ese libro sería más que milagroso. Pero es más divertido intentar entenderlos ¿no? xD

**GelyWeasley**: Muchas Gracias! Ojala te siga gustando, y... bah, no sé, te hayas reído :).

**Amduu **

**Paola Prieto **

**danielaweasley **

**MiZii-'-Yomi **

**JeN-na-lc **

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**

Como ven, agradecí distinto los reviews. Mencioné a todos, pero sólo les añadí algo a los anónimos o a los que tenía algo específico que decirles. Lo siento, pero es que tardaba más tiempo en agradecer aquí los reviews que en publicar el chap en sí xD.

_Y Hoy.... en los anuncios avril3potter3and3xD..._

Err.... **Se necesita que los afortunados que están de vacaciones me dejen reviews igual... xD**

Ummm... **Se necesita... oh, sí, se necesita paciencia para esperar a noviembre y que salga el nuevo cd de avril lavigne!!!**

Y... uuu... **Se necesita que sigan pasando por mi nuevo fic, "Prohibido enamorarte de tu mejor amiga porque..."**

Bueno... ¿Qué seguía? Oh, claro:

_En el Próximo Capítulo de Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._

Esa noche, hubo reunión del ED. Ginny lucía estresada, sin embargo estaba feliz.

Cuando la reunión terminó, se acercó a Ron y a mi (todas las clases hemos sido pareja) y nos habló.

- ¿Qué esperan para irnos?

- A Harry – murmuró Ron.

- Miren a Chang, a ver si captan lo que quiere – gruñó y se fue corriendo hacia Michael.

*xD*

Cuando estaba yendo a acostarme oí.

- ¿Qué le vio Hermione a Krum?

¡Madurez le vi! ¿Qué más? Estoy harta de sus celos de hermano mayor ¡Que se de cuenta de que yo ni quiero ser su hermana ni soy menor que él!

*xD*

A la mitad de la noche, sentí una voz…

- Señorita Weasley, despierte señorita Weasley.

Miré hacia el costado y vi a la profesora McGonagall con Ginny.

- Humm – dijo ésta - ¿qué sucede?

- Tiene que acompañarme.

- Profesora, ¿qué…?

**Espero sus reviews, besos!**


	26. Darío el Diario

19 de Noviembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Todo ha andado bien, el ED, Ron y todo lo demás.

Y… nada, todo anda bien…

Hermione Jane…

*xD*

3 de Diciembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

Bien, lo asumo: te escribo sólo por compromiso. Es que… ¡nada ha pasado!

¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Ron me sigue gustando.

Ginny sigue con Michael.

A Harry aún le gusta Cho.

¿Qué más?

¡En las vacaciones de invierno me voy a la casa de mis padres!

Bueno, no es importante, la verdad…

Por eso no te enojes si te escribo poco…

Hermione…

*xD*

17 de Diciembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

No hay novedades (otra vez) a excepción de que hay pruebas para golpeadores y buscador para Gryffindor el día anterior a navidad.

- Hermione, quiero hablar contigo – me dijo Ginn.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Ginnyta?

- ¡Que dejes de llamarme así! – Yo me reí a carcajadas -. Debo decirte algo importante, Mione.

- ¿Qué, Ginn?

- Bueno… ¿recuerdas que te comenté de los puestos libres en Gryffindor?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo… yo quiero presentarme, Mione. Desde que tengo 6 años practico a escondidas y… se me da bien de buscadora.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿En verdad lo dices? ¿No crees que vayan a burlarse de mí?

- Claro que no, Ginn. El quidditch está en la sangre Weasley…

Bueno, esas son todas las novedades…

Hermione Weasley… me refiero a Hermione de Ginny…

*xD*

24 de Diciembre de 1995

Diario:

¿Es necesario que te diga que hoy son las elecciones de Buscadores?

Me voy a apoyar a Ginny,

Hermione…

PD: Viktor me ha contestado la carta dice que me felicita y que le cuente más detalladamente lo que he hecho…

*xD*

31 de Diciembre de 1995

Querido Diario:

¡Ginnyta es buscadora!

Fue genial, diario, nació hecha para el puesto ¡deberías haber visto cómo volaba!

Sin embargo, la capitana del equipo, Angelina, le dijo:

- No eres mejor que Potter, pero ante nada mejor…

A Ginn se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Parecía a punto de sacar su varita.

- No, Ginny, déjala.

Angelina no se percató de la situación, hasta que Ginny le dijo conteniendo la rabia visiblemente.

- No me compares con nadie, y menos con Potter. Si no te gusta cómo juego, me voy del equipo y punto final.

La capitana se puso blanca y miró a Ginny con horror.

- Nadie te ha comparado, Weasley… yo… lo lamento ¿vale? Estás en el equipo.

- Eso era obvio - bufó Ginn -.

…

Esa noche, hubo reunión del ED. Ginny lucía estresada, sin embargo estaba feliz.

Cuando la reunión terminó, se acercó a Ron y a mi (todas las clases hemos sido pareja) y nos habló.

- ¿Qué esperan para irnos?

- A Harry – murmuró Ron.

- Miren a Chang, a ver si captan lo que quiere – gruñó y se fue corriendo hacia Michael.

Efectivamente, Cho estaba persuadiendo a su amiga de que se vaya. Y Harry, estaba concentrado en ella.

- ¡Nos vamos, Ron! – Le anuncié tomándolo del codo y arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Se quedará con Cho.

- ¿Con…?

- Sí, Ron, Cho Chang ¡Vayámonos tenemos mucha tarea!

Me costó mucho arrastrarlo hasta la torre Gryffindor, pero nos sentamos.

Ron empezó con su tarea de Transformaciones, y yo saqué un pergamino y comencé a contarle a Krum lo que he hecho (menos el ED, Sirius y otras cosas ilegales) y especialmente a relatarle de mis sentimientos hacia Ron.

No sé por qué.

Creo que me lo he tomado como… un consejero amoroso, no lo sé.

Estábamos en eso (Y yo, por supuesto, asegurándome de que Ron no me viera) cuando Harry llegó.

Traía la boca ligeramente abierta, estaba sonrojado y parecía mareado.

No hablaba.

Ron le preguntó, y un hubo caso.

Le pregunté si era algo con Cho, y asintió.

Se puso a tartamudear.

Le pregunté si se habían besado (¿qué más podía tenerlo en ese estado?) y dijo que sí.

Ron se puso a hacer estupideces en forma de festejo y burla, y preguntó qué tal había sido.

"Húmedo" _idiota, todos los besos son así. _"estaba llorando"

Y tuve que proceder a explicarles a esos dos que si lloraba no era porque Harry besara mal, sino porque Cho tiene muchos problemas.

¡Y Ron aún no notaba que Harry está loquito por Chang!

Oh, claro, y luego notó que yo le estaba escribiendo a Viktor y empezó con su rollo de "¿Viktor Krum?"

¿Quién otro, idiota?

Cuando estaba yendo a acostarme oí.

- ¿Qué le vio Hermione a Krum?

¡Madurez le vi! ¿Qué más? Estoy harta de sus celos de hermano mayor ¡Que se de cuenta de que yo ni quiero ser su hermana ni soy menor que él!

…

A la mitad de la noche, sentí una voz…

- Señorita Weasley, despierte señorita Weasley.

Miré hacia el costado y vi a la profesora McGonagall con Ginny.

- Humm – dijo ésta - ¿qué sucede?

- Tiene que acompañarme.

- Profesora, ¿qué…?

- Continúe durmiendo, señorita Granger. Será informada luego de lo sucedido.

Y se fue con Ginny…

Yo, obviamente, no pude continuar durmiendo.

Al día siguiente, Nev me contó que Harry había comenzar a gritar en sueños que habían atacado al señor Weasley y se habían llevado de Hogwarts a Ron, Ginny, Fred y George.

Luego, me llamó Dumbledore y me contó lo mismo, en versión oficial.

Les escribí a mis padres diciendo que lo lamento, pero que me era imposible ir a esquiar con ellos "tengo que estudiar", utilicé como excusa.

Y fui al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Ron y Ginny me contaron que habían ido a San Mungo (el hospital mágico) a ver al sr. Weasley, y que habían escuchado con las orejas extensibles algo como que Harry era poseído por Voldemort.

Y Harry estaba hecho todo un emo, encerrado sólo y sin hablarle a nadie.

Lo llevé con Ron y Ginn.

- Queríamos hablar contigo, Harry – le dijo Ginny -, pero como desde que llegamos no has hecho más que esconderte…

- No quería que nadie hablara conmigo.

- Ésa es una postura muy estúpida – dijo Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada -, dado que yo soy la única persona que conoces que ha estado poseída por el Innombrable, y por lo tanto puedo explicarte lo que se siente.

Jaque Mate, Harry Potter.

- No me acordaba de eso.

- Qué suerte que tienes.

- Lo siento.

Ginny sonrió, triunfante, y dijo, luego de sólo una pregunta, que Harry no estaba poseído.

…

Para navidad Harry y Neville me regalaron un libro, Ron un nuevo perfume, Rolf una rosa (eso se llama no tener dinero (o tener sólo para la novia)), Viktor unos aretes, Ginny un espejo (que indirecta tan directa, ¿no?) y mis padres Un libro de Cuentos Muggles.

Luego, fuimos a ver al sr. Weasley a San Mungo y nos encontramos con el profesor Lockhart, que se dedica a firmar autógrafos…

Y… con los padres de Neville.

¡Yo no lo sabía!

Bellatrix Lestrange torturó a los Longbottom hasta la locura y por eso está en Azkaban.

Es un mortífago.

Y… eso. Que triste, ¿no?

Hermione Longbottom…

*xD*

7 de Enero de 1996

Querido Diario:

Harry tomará clases de oclumancia con Snape, ésta lo ayudarán a cerrar la mente para dejar de tener esas "visiones"…

Hemos vuelto a Hogwarts, y hay nueva salida a Hogsmeade el mes que viene.

¿Adivinas la fecha?

¡San Valentín!

Y me complace comunicarte que ya que Harry ha invitado a Cho, yo iré con Ron: ¡es genial!

Luego recuérdame decirle que lo amo.

A Harry… y a Ron también, supongo… algún día se lo diré, ¿no?

Y bueno, en la primera clase con Snape mi Harry ha descubierto que "el arma" que Voldemort busca, está en el ministerio.

Claro, es lo lógico: ¡es lo que estaba cuidando el sr. Weasley cuando lo atacaron!

Harry se fue a dormir temprano, y le pedí a Ron que se fijara que estuviera bien.

Al día siguiente, Ronnie me contó que lo encontró riéndose malévolamente (y no bromeo) porque algo bueno le pasó a Voldemort.

¡Por lo menos son amigos!

Volviendo a la seriedad…

Descubrimos que estaba feliz porque hubo una fuga masiva de Azkaban, todos mortífagos… Entre ellos, Bellatrix y su esposo.

Y entonces lo supe: debía hacer algo, algo contra el profeta.

Y la idea llegó a mí: vi a Luna charlando animadamente con Ginn.

_Luna Lovegood. La Lunática. El Quisquilloso. Luna. ¡Rita Skeeter! El quisquilloso…_

Corrí a enviarle una carta a Rita extorsionándole: la voy a necesitar.

…

¿Y no sabes qué? Un nuevo decreto educacional dice que los profesores no pueden hablar con los alumnos de ningún tema que no sea enseñanza.

Maldita sea.

Así que, con mal humor, me voy…

Hermione anti-Umbridge…

*xD*

21 de Enero de 1996

Querido Diario:

Hemos trabajado muy duro en el ED y la verdad es que estoy muy cansada.

Como Hagrid está en período de prueba por la estúpida cara de sapo, no puedo ir a verlo y realmente lo extraño mucho…

Pero bueno, prefiero que siga bien a… nada.

¡Oh! Y Harry ha estado de mal humor toda la semana.

Esto quiere decir que Ron también lo ha estado…

A veces no lo soporto, la verdad.

¡Un beso!

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley…

*xD*

4 de Febrero de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, Merlín es grande!

- Ron…

- ¿Qué, Hermione? – Estábamos en ronda de prefectos. Él tenía ojeras.

- Harry invitó a Cho a salir el día de San Valentín.

- Me alegro por Harry.

Miró hacia otro lado. Un minuto después…

- Ron…

- ¿Qué, Hermione?

- Ya que Harry no estará vendrás conmigo, ¿no?

Me miró fijamente y luego se sonrojó.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

¿No es genial?

Hermione Weasley…

*xD*

11 de Febrero de 1996

Querido Diario:

Odio a Merlín.

Ni me hables de ese viejo canoso ¡el mago más grande de todos los tiempos!

Sí, claro.

Ron no irá conmigo a Hogsmeade porque se queda practicando quidditch.

Maldito, embustero, ilusionista, patán ¡eso es lo que es!

Hermione No de Weasley…

*xD*

18 de Febrero de 1996

Querido Diario:

Oh, está bien, me arrepiento ¡sólo estaba enojada con Ron!

Después de todo, San Valentín no fue tan malo…

Me llegaron dos cartas: Viktor y Rolf. Cuando las leí, me costó demasiado parar de reír, porque ambos firmaron con la frase "tu amor imposible".

Son los dos unos payasos.

Y luego, fui a esperar a Rita Skeeter a Las Tres Escobas.

Y cuando llegó Harry, le dijo a la periodista todo lo sucedido la noche que Voldemort volvió, y Luna me aseguró que su padre lo publicará en el Quisquilloso.

Sé que no es una revista muy creíble, pero algo es mejor que nada.

…

Y luego, Harry me contó su cita ¡la arruinó!

Empezó diciéndole a Chang que se encontraría conmigo luego de la cita, y ésta se puso celosa.

Intentando ponerlo celoso a él habló de sus ex-novios… de Cedric.

Y como Harry no quiso hablar del tema se puso a llorar y le gritó a Cicatriz, terminando con él.

Según Ronald, debo hacer un libro para que los chicos nos entiendan.

Claro, lo primero que escribiría en el ejemplar de Ron sería "no reemplaces a una chica por el quidditch".

Adiós,

Hermione Sí de Weasley…

*xD*

25 de Febrero de 1996

Querido Diario:

Oh, hubo un partido de quidditch y Gryffindor perdió.

Por diez puntos, porque Ginny se lució, pero aún así…

Ron está deprimido así que yo sólo intento mejorarle el ánimo.

…

Pero todo va mejor, ya que salió el Quisquilloso con la entrevista de Harry.

Si bien la profesora Umbridge prohibió la revista, ahora es la más leída.

Luna muere de la felicidad, y esto va genial.

Y Cho y Seamus se reconciliaron con Harry, y éste anda como si el sol jamás hubiese brillado tanto.

…

Pero luego, Harry volvió a tener uno de esos sueños en los que él es Voldemort… bueno, en el sueño pasaron muchas cosas.

Pero sin embargo, yo estoy intentando olvidarlas ya que si Harry estudiara correctamente Oclumancia, no lo sabría.

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

4 de Marzo de 1996

Querido Diario:

Hace tres días fue el cumpleaños de Ronald. Teóricamente, ahora debería ser tan maduro como yo.

Bueno, Umbridge despidió a Trelawney, sin embargo Dumbledore dijo que no tenía ningún derecho a echarla del castillo.

Y el director puso de nuevo profesor al centauro Firenze, el que ayudó una vez a Harry en primer año.

Y dijo algo de que algo que Hagrid estaba haciendo no marcha bien…

Me pregunto ¿qué será?

Hermione Jane…

*xD*

18 de Marzo de 1996

Querido Diario:

¿Sabes qué, diario?

¡Tengo un nombre ideal para ti: Darío el Diario!

¿No es precioso?

Bueno, Darío, debo decirte que acabo de notar que las MHB son en sólo 3 meses, debo estudiar. Un beso,

Granger…

*xD*

1 de Abril de 1996

Querido Diario:

Oh, es que aún no me acostumbro…

Va de nuevo…

*xD*

1 de Abril de 1996

Querido Darío:

Todo marcha bien y normal, si a eso lo consideras todo lo que ya sabes que sucede.

Te quiere…

Hermione…

* * *

**Gracias a los Reviews:**

**Susy Snape**: Gracias por dejar el review a pesar de estar corta de tiempo, en serio, muchos besos!

**GreyGGGA**

**8estrella**: Lo siento, lo sé. Pero hoy está a tiempo :)! Besitos!

**Bruja Vampirita**

**aymee cm**

**isa. asi. isa**

**Daniiielaa098**

**Skinniy**

**Amduu**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**

**elli weasley granger**: Algunas tienen suerte ¿no? Y un Ronnie para ellas xD te mando muchísimos cariños!

**Ainhochu**** GelyWeasley**: Sí, es cierto xD. Creo que falta un xchap ,ás para que empiece sexto, pero ya casi xD. Besos!

**weasleymadchen**

**Paola Prieto**

**danielaweasley**

**JeN-na-lc**

**Jezykah Thalie Lovegood**

**G-Annie**

**Lucho**: Hola! Gracias por comentar el chap anterior, y éste. Lola (mento) pero olvidé mencionarte la última vez. Perdón. Besos, te quiero, bye!

**ANITA ROCIO**: Gracias por tu review en el otro chap, ojalá ya vayas por éste, xD

_Hoy no hay anuncios avril3potter3and3xD..._

**XD**

_En el próximo capítulo de Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._

Y sin más, corrimos a todo lo que nuestros pies dieron a la sala común.

- ¡Ginny, Hermione! – Gritó Ron. Abrazó a Ginny y se detuvo frente a mí, sonrojándose. Se aclaró la garganta -. ¿Y Harry?

*xD*

- Es lo que no entiendes, Mione. Ya no quiero más con Harry – me miró a los ojos -. Tengo novio, y si bien no lo amo… Harry me haría sufrir otra vez… y sé que en el fondo me sigue gustando, pero no volveré a caer a sus pies.

*xD*

- A demás, ya me he habituado a la idea de ser su amiga. De hecho, hoy he hablado con él. Y me confesó un secreto, es genial.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ginny?

- Por algo es un secreto, Hermione… ya verás…

_Espero sus Reviews, besos!_


	27. Batalla en el Ministerio

8 de Abril de 1996

Querido Darío:

Oh, estábamos el una reunión del ED y de pronto llegó Dobby, y nos dijo que Umbridge venía por nosotros.

¡Imagínate!

Todos corríamos en distintas direcciones y sentí pánico al notar que estaba sola, sin Ron ni Harry.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? – Era Ginny, quién me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo, comenzando a correr.

- ¿Ron y Harry? – Le pregunté intentando llevar su ritmo.

- Ahora no importa, corre.

Nos ocultamos en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, y esperamos unos diez minutos.

Y sin más, corrimos a todo lo que nuestros pies dieron a la sala común.

- ¡Ginny, Hermione! – Gritó Ron. Abrazó a Ginny y se detuvo frente a mí, sonrojándose. Se aclaró la garganta -. ¿Y Harry?

- ¿No ha llegado? – pregunté yo.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

…

Media hora después, llegó Harry y nos contó que Marietta, la amiga de Cho, había sido la delatora.

Y que como nos llamábamos "el Ejército de Dumbledore", dicho director se sacrificó por nosotros y ahora huye de la justicia…

¡Y la profesora Umbridge es la nueva directora!

Esto es horrible, la verdad…

¡Y es porque no sabes todo!

La vieja cara de sapo creó la "Brigada Inquisitorial" para vigilarnos… nos pueden quitar puntos, incluso a los prefectos ¿y a que no sabes quién es uno de ellos? ¡Draco Malfoy!

Es insoportable, y me quitó puntos por ser sangre sucia ¡y a mucha honra!

Y un amigo suyo, Montague… intentó quitarles puntos a Fred y George, y éstos lo encerraron en un armario… mágico.

Y entonces… los gemelos dijeron que la educación mágica ya no les interesaba ¿sabes lo que hicieron?

¡Llenaron el colegio de fuegos artificiales mágicos, que persiguieron a Umbridge! ¡Todo el día y la noche, de la primera vez que la cara de sapo es directora!

Fue genial, lo sé, pero lo obvio sucedió: expulsaron a Fred y a George.

Oh, y unos días después yo iba caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando me choqué con Cho:

- Lo, lamento ¿te he hecho daño?

- No, Granger. Deja de cruzarte en mi camino ¡anda! Vete con Potter.

Y se fue llorando.

¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Oh, por cierto, Montague fue hallado luego en Hogsmeade ¿puedes creerlo?

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley…

*xD*

15 de Abril de 1996

Querido Diario:

Snape ha dejado de darle clases a Harry porque cree que ya ha dejado definitivamente de tener las visiones.

Y Harry está de acuerdo.

Esto está mal, muy mal.

¡Debe seguir con las clases!

¿Y si vuelve a tener los sueños esos?

No, esto está muy muy mal…

Hermione…

PD: sé que ya no te llamo Darío, pero es que me he acostumbrado a Diario. Disculpa.

*xD*

22 de Abril de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Harry se ha peleado definitivamente con Cho!

Resulta que Chang dijo que estaba muy mal que yo hubiera puesto el encantamiento en el pergamino que hizo que Marietta tenga "traidora" escrito en el rostro, y Harry me defendió.

Es genial que me haya defendido. Y lo más genial, es que ahora parece no querer más a Cho, y eso significa que… ¡Ginny vuelve a tener posibilidades!

Iré a contárselo…

Hermione Jane…

*xD*

29 de Abril de 1996

Querido Diario:

Muy ocupada, sí señor.

Así es como estoy: estudio para las MHB, duermo, como, me baño y nada más.

Oh, claro, y hablar con Ginny.

Cuando le dije lo de Cho, se puso completamente seria y me dijo:

- Es lo que no entiendes, Mione. Ya no quiero más con Harry – me miró a los ojos -. Tengo novio, y si bien no lo amo… Harry me haría sufrir otra vez… y sé que en el fondo me sigue gustando, pero no volveré a caer a sus pies.

- Pero…

- Herm, entiende: Yo no quiero ilusionarme con él y que se enamore de… no sé, Lavender. Me destrozaría nuevamente, ¿no crees?

- Sí, es cierto. No lo había pensado.

- A demás, ya me he habituado a la idea de ser su amiga. De hecho, hoy he hablado con él. Y me confesó un secreto, es genial.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ginny?

- Por algo es un secreto, Hermione… ya verás…

Hermione…

*xD*

6 de Mayo de 1996

Querido Diario:

ORIENTACIÓN VOCACIONAL  
Todos los alumnos de quinto año son requeridos para asistir a una entrevista con sus respectivos jefes de casa durante la primera semana de verano para discutir sobre sus carreras futuras. Los horarios individuales se expondrán abajo.  
Me tocó el martes a las 9:20.

Pero eso no me preocupaba, claro que no.

¡Cuando me enteré del secreto entre Harry y Ginny!

Harry quería hablar con Sirius, y Ginn dijo que lo ayudaría. Le pidió ayuda a los gemelos, quienes dijeron que distraerían a todos para que Cicatriz pudiera hablar con Sirius por la chimenea de Umbridge.

Por supuesto, un plan suicida.

Y Harry así lo hizo, por más que le supliqué una y otra y otra vez que no lo hiciera…

Y lo hizo.

Habló con Sirius y Lupin, pero no quiso decirme a cerca de qué.

¿Sabes lo peor? ¡Salió todo bien!

No es que yo quisiera que fallara, pero es que si algún día no le falla el truco, jamás aprenderá. Oh, y Fred y George abandonaron el colegio dejando un pantano verde en los pasillos, y la oficina de Umbridge destruida.

Realmente… oh, lo acepto: ¡Son unos genios!

Hermione Weasley Weasley Weasley (los gemelos y Ron)…

*xD*

13 de Mayo de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida!

Todos fingen tener Umbridgitis, y les sangran las narices, vomitan, tienen fiebre ¡y todo con los productos de Fred y George!

¿Y sabes como consiguieron los gemelos el dinero para la tienda? ¡Se los dio Harry, es el premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

Oh, y en la conversación con Sirius, éste le dijo a Harry que debía tomar las clases de oclumancia ¡al fin alguien está de acuerdo conmigo!

Mione Granger…

*xD*

27 de Mayo de 1996

Querido Diario:

Oh, falta tan poco para los exámenes… ¡son los más importantes que he tenido hasta ahora, podrían definir mi futuro!

Es increíble, ¡he crecido tanto! Acéptalo, diario, cuando comencé a escribirte tenía 11 años y ninguna ambición, o sentido en la vida…

Y ahora… ¡Oh! Ya decidí qué voy a estudiar… en orientación vocacional me di cuenta:

Voy a crear una asociación para la defensa para las criaturas mágicas.

Realmente es lo que quiero hacer… Buckbeak, Dobby, y Winky me han dado la enseñanza de que todos valemos igual, tanto magos como criaturas.

Será como el Green Peace muggle… ¡Pero con magia!

Bueno, me despido…

Hermione Jane…

*xD*

3 de Junio de 1996

Querido Diario:

Durante el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contre Ravenclaw, Hagrid nos llamó, porque quería que Harry y yo viéramos algo muy importante.

¡Yo quería ver jugar a mi Ronnie! Pero, sin embargo, decidí acompañara mi amigo semi-gigante.

No llevó al bosque prohibido mientras nos contaba que los centauros estaban furiosos con él. Sin embargo, no íbamos a ver centauros, sino a su medio hermano.

Sí, Hagrid tiene un medio hermano… de parte de madre…

Sí, Darío, has adivinado: es un gigante. Su nombre es Grawp.

Y Hagrid, nuestro amigo, nos estaba pidiendo que lo cuidáramos… por si… por si lo despedían: quiere que le enseñemos modales…

¡Y los despertó, para que nos conozca!

Y me presentó antes él como "Hermy", ya que Hermione es muy largo ¿te das cuenta del peligro que tener un gigante en Hogwarts implica?

En el camino de regreso, nos encontramos con los centauros.

Y éstos nos amenazaron ¡imagínate! Yo moría de miedo…

Sin embargo dijeron que no nos atacarían porque solamente éramos unos "potrillos".

¿Ahora qué haremos? Cuidar a un gigante es… realmente difícil.

Oh, pero siempre hay lugar para buenas noticias ¿no?

¡Ganamos la copa de Quidditch, Ron jugó más que bien!

Sin embargo… fue horrible tener que decirle lo de Grawp…

Y todo lo que rogamos es que… que no despidan a Hagrid.

Hermy…

*xD*

10 de Junio de 1996

Querido Diario:

Se acercan los exámenes, son en tres días y duran dos semanas en la que apenas respiraré…

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

24 de Junio de 1996

Querido Diario:

Los exámenes estuvieron bien, me refiero a que si bien estuvieron difíciles, creo que dentro de todo me fue bien…

Pero por única vez en mi vida esto no es lo más importante:

En el examen de Astronomía, por la noche, Umbridge salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts acompañada por cinco matones… hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Intentaron hechizarlo, desmayarlo… pero él… ¡Nunca antes lo había visto así! Nunca antes me había dado miedo.

Saco su lado gigante, o eso me temo.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall asistió a ayudarlo y la aturdieron cerca de tres magos a la vez ¡podría haber muerto!

Y Hagrid… él escapó. Se fue de Hogwarts, al igual que Dumbledore.

Estamos solos en esto.

…

Oh, bueno, pero dentro de todo… eso no es lo más importante.

Al día siguiente, en el examen de Historia de la Magia, Harry tuvo otros de sus "sueños". Sí, Darío, esos que no debería tener más si supiera oclumancia…

Cuando terminó el examen tomé a Ron de la mano y comenzamos a correr buscando a Harry.

¿Sabes lo que vio? ¡A Sirius siendo torturado por Voldemort!

Le dije que era ilógico, Darío, se lo dije. Le dije que Voldemort quería… impulsarlo a su propia muerte ¡probé todo! Pero Lord Harry Potter es terco.

¡Oh, y a que no sabes quién ayudó al señor Potter!

Su mejor amiga, por supuesto. Ginny-ya-no-me-gusta-Potter-Weasley.

Necesitamos distracción para que Harry fuera hasta la oficina de Umbridge y, a través de su chimenea, comprobara que Sirius estuviese bien.

Y así lo hicimos: mi Ronnie se ocupaba de Umbridge, mientras Luna y Ginny se encargaban de los pasillos. Harry y yo fuimos a la oficina de la vieja cara de sapo.

Pero cuando Harry estaba en la chimenea (yo no escuchaba lo que decía) sentí dos fuertes brazos taparme la boca, y tirarme hacia atrás: era una Slytherin, miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Y detrás de ella… venía Umbridge.

También atraparon a Ron, Luna, Ginny y Nev, que había intentado ayudar a la pelirroja.

El estúpido que tenía a mi Ron, le había hecho sangrar el labio. Si no hubiera estado atrapada, gustosa lo hubiera… matado.

Oh, pero luego llegó Snape, y Harry le gritó un mensaje en código, diciéndole lo de Sirius.

Snape pareció no notarlo.

Y se fue, dejándonos con la cara de sapo que amenazó a Harry con la maldición Cruciatus, y confesó haber mandado los dementotes tras Harry en el verano. Maldita.

¡Y en ese momento sentí que debía parar! Yo no lo iba a permitir, nos iba a torturar a todos…

Le dije que le confesaría lo que sucedía ¡Y la muy idiota me creyó!

Le dije las primeras estupideces que se me vinieron a la mente. Dumbledore, nosotros, su arma.

Claro que no contaba con su astucia. No pidió que la lleváramos hacia el lugar donde estaba la supuesta arma.

Y… no sé, Diario, yo sólo intenté llevarla lejos de ese lugar… deshacerme de ella.

Y la conduje al bosque prohibido.

Sabía lo que debía hacer: Centauros.

Cuando nos encontramos con ellos, Umbridge comenzó a insultarlos. Como yo sabía que pasaría.

Y se la llevaron, a rastras.

El problema se presentó en que ahora Harry y yo no teníamos cómo escapar. ¡Pero es por eso por lo que amo a Hagrid!

Grawp vino a rescatarnos ¡y me llamaba "Hermy"!

Cuando finalmente logramos escapar, y nos preguntábamos cómo iríamos al ministerio de la magia… llegó mi príncipe azul (¡basta! ¡Es Ron, no Snape!), su valiente hermana, la chica Lunática y… bueno, Nev.

Luego, empezó la disputa titulada "quienes van y quienes no pueden a una muerte casi segura en el ministerio."

Que Luna no, que Ginn tampoco ¡pero Harry y Ron sí! Y Nev y yo excluidos, por supuesto.

Conclusión: ¡vamos todos!

¿Sabes cómo? ¡Volando en thestrals!

Sí, el mundo está por acabar.

¡Fue lo más horrible que me sucedió en la vida, diario! Y sabes todo lo que he hecho… pero es que ¡vamos, no podía ver en qué volaba!

Pero… bueno, me ahorro los detalles. Fue horrendo, eso es todo.

Una… no sé ¿máquina? Atendía la entrada al ministerio y me dio una chapa que decía "Hermione Granger, misión de rescate".

…

Harry nos dirigía, todo era confuso.

Al tercer pasillo, yo me perdí, sinceramente.

Por puertas que se movían, una sala con un arco y cosas por el estilo, conseguimos llegar a la sala con profecías, donde Harry vio que torturaban a Sirius.

Todo era silencioso.

Pero… una de las profecías llevaba el nombre de Harry y de Voldemort.

¡Le dije que no la tomara, claro que se lo dije! Pero ya sabes: es Harry Potter y hace lo que quiere.

Y la tomó. Oh, claro y como el mundo ama a mi suerte, apareció Lucius Malfoy.

Y nos dijo que Sirius jamás había estado allí. Todo era una trampa.

Y necesitaban, los mortífagos, la profecía que Harry había tomado.

¿Qué debíamos hacer? ¿Luchar, escapar o dejarnos vencer?

Pues… ¡oye, soy amiga de Harry Potter!

Y luchar es lo único que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en ayudarlo. A él o a Ginn, Nev, Ron e incluso a Luna. A cualquiera en realidad.

Lo que importa, diario, es estar contra Voldemort, luchar contra él. Por nuestra libertad.

Ahora lo sé bien.

Entonces Harry… comenzó a distraer a los mortífagos. Eran muchos, entre ellos Bellatrix y su esposo.

Me susurró que destrozáramos las estanterías, cuando él dijera "ya".

Le pasé el mensaje a Ron que estaba a mi lado, quien se lo pasó a Neville. Nev a Lunática. Luna a Ginny.

Y Ginn esperó en silencio.

- ¡YA! – gritó Harry. Todos obedecimos al mismo tiempo - ¡CORRAN!

Y no sé como describírtelo, pero la lucha había comenzado.

No importaba nada, sólo sobrevivir.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Crabbe, Rabastan, Jugson, Solohov, Macnair y Avery, Rookwood, Mulciber, entre otros.

Contra nosotros seis.

Y realmente no sé qué pasó, pero al cabo de unos segundos sólo estábamos Nev, Cicatriz y yo.

Mi mejor amiga, mi amor y… Luna, no estaban.

Mi corazón casi no latía ¿mi vida continuaría si le sucediera algo a Ron?

Pero al fin lo comprendí: si no luchaba para volver con él, para que saliéramos con vida… nada hubiese valido la pena.

Y comencé a luchar, con todo lo que pude.

Una vez que nos deshicimos de dos mortífagos, corrimos hacia otra habitación, que estaba a un lado.

Y fue allí donde los mortífagos nos atraparon…

Silencié a uno, para que no les dijera a los demás dónde estábamos. Entonces me apuntó con su varita y…

Oh, todo fue oscuridad…

…

Y morí.

…

Bueno, está bien, no morí. Es obvio, ¿no?

¿Cómo podría escribirte estando muerta?

Bueno, a no ser que exista otra vida como algunos creen y yo haya encontrado el diario de mi vida pasada y me entere como terminó mi ex-vida, y…

De acuerdo, olvídalo.

El punto es que desperté un día después… fue algo así:

Oh, todo fue oscuridad.

Sí, Darío, sé lo que piensas (y sigo sin saber si piensas o no): "ya escribiste eso, Hermione-repetitiva-Granger".

¡Sé que ya lo escribí, pero es la introducción!

Oh, todo fue oscuridad…

Y de pronto…

¡Todo brilló!

La luz me segaba, no sabía dónde estaba…

- ¿Hermione? - Miré hacia mi derecha y unos ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada, ansiosos -. ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- ¿Ron… eres?

Me hizo una seña para que callara.

- Silencio, Hermione. Mira – me señaló hacia una esquina. Harry, Nev, Ginn y Luna dormían abrazados unos a los otros.

Se veían muy tiernos, sinceramente.

- ¿Qué…?

- Es una larga historia. Te desmayaste, y luego apareció la Orden del Fénix. En realidad yo no lo recuerdo, me lo contó Ginny. Sirius falleció, Hermione – me tapé la boca con las manos intentando no llorar y observé a Harry: estaba algo herido, pero tenía profundas ojeras -. No se lo recuerdes.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Heridos, pero tú eres la que estaba en peor estado justo a Tonks. Ya se mejorará…

- Claro. Y tú ¿qué te hiciste?

- Oh, no es nada – tenía marcas de ¿tentáculos?, en los brazos -. Un par de cerebros me atacaron ¿recuerdas que los vimos en un estanque?

Recordé de inmediato, y me dio pánico por mi Ronnie.

- ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Seguro?

- Mejor que tú, de seguro. No te esfuerces.

Entonces lo recordé, lo primero que debí preguntar:

- ¿Y Voldemort? – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ron - ¿Quién mató a Sirius?

- Bellatrix lo mató. Y… ahora todos saben que quien-tú-sabes regresó. Dumbledore volvió, y el mismo ministro vió en persona al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Bueno, y Umbridge está aquí – me señaló hacia el final de la enfermería y vi a la cara de sapo temblando.

Le sonreí a Ron.

…

Todo está mejor dentro de todo, ha acabado la guerra en secreto.

Ahora todos lo saben, y estamos juntos en esto.

No me he enterado muchos detalles, pero luego te cuento.

Te amo…

Se despide…

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley Potter Weasley Longbottom Lovegood…

* * *

**Wow, creo que es el chap más largo que he publicado *saltitos de emoción* Bueno, quinto año ha concluido: se viene la mejor parte con más de mis inventos sin sentido (¿?)! Wiii...!**

**Ejem, volviendo con el tema... Gracias! A los reviews...**

_Skinniy_

_JeN-na-lc_

_Ali Masen Withlock_

_aLma de medianoche_

_ANITA ROCIO_

_Daniiielaa098_

_Lucho:_ Gracias Lu! Ahora terminó quinto, así que ya llega lo ¿mejor? Che, tengo algo q contarte, necesito opinión masculina xD Te quiero!

_Jezykah Thalie Lovegood_

_Bruja Vampirita_

_danielaweasley_

_Paola Prieto_

_XxXHermione WeasleyXxX_

**_Hoy, en los avisos avril3potter3and3xD..._**

Se necesita: _madurez!_ Por favor, con la edad que tengo, y haciendo las estupideces que hago...!

Y nada más (¿?)

Bah, se necesita tanto que ni siquiera se dice...

**En el próx chap de _Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._**

- De acuerdo, hija. A ver si te entiendo: en éstos pocos años has estado a punto de morir cinco o más veces, te has besado con dos chicos, has tenido una... bueno, has salido con uno, te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo y has sido el mejor promedio, todo… ¿así como así?

*xD*

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era tu mejor amigo? ¿O no me consideraste digno de tanta confianza? Eres una…

- ¿Qué te sucede, Rolf? No comprendo. No hice nada, y ahora vienes y…

- ¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso y… y aún así mirarme a los ojos?

*xD*

- Estamos haciendo un libro, Hermione. Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Ustedes un libro? Supongo que será de bromas.

- Por una vez, la sabia Hermione se ha equivocado – susurró en mi otro oído George, quien acababa de llegar -. Es para una causa noble…

- ¿Noble? – Reí - ¿De qué se trata, chicos?

**¿Reviews? Son lo que yo quiero... oh, y todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling (recién me acuerdo xD)...!**


	28. Rolf Scamder

28 de Junio de 1996

Querido Diario:  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Son seis años justo hoy.

Realmente el tiempo pasa, ¿verdad?

He crecido, ahora soy bruja, estoy enamorada, tengo nuevos amigos, pasé por muchas cosas difíciles…

Y todo contigo.

Realmente te aprecio demasiado, Darío.

Bueno, ya casi me marcho de Hogwarts, así que… supongo que disfrutaré el final de mi quinto año.

Te quiero, diario. Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente.

Hermione Jane…

3 de Julio de 1996

Querido Diario:

Oh, diario, ya he vuelto de Hogwarts…

Mis padres están bien… y todo es genial.

Hablé con mi madre, Darío, como nunca lo había hecho.

Le hablé de Ron y Harry. De Viktor y lo que sucedió con Rolf. De Voldemort y… de todo.

- De acuerdo, hija. A ver si te entiendo: en éstos pocos años has estado a punto de morir cinco o más veces, te has besado con dos chicos, has tenido una... bueno, has salido con uno, te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo y has sido el mejor promedio, todo… ¿así como así?

- Es más fácil cuando sucede que cuando luego lo explicas, mami.

- Si, supongo que sí…

Así que… bueno, todo ha marchado bien.

Extraño mucho a Ron, a Ginny, a Harry… espero que estén bien ahora sí, que se comporten.

¿Sabes qué?

Les escribiré a todos…

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley…

10 de Julio de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, diario, algo terrible sucedió!

Estaba acostada en un sillón de mi casa hablando con mi madre de nuestro tema favorito, Ron, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

¡Era Rolffie!

- ¡Rolf! – lo abracé con todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió.

Con fuerza, con amor, con esperanza ¡lo extrañé tanto!

Él se desprendió del abrazo con… asco, diría yo. Como si en vez de ser mi amigo fuera Draco Malfoy, alguien que me odiaba.

- Tenemos que hablar, Granger. Ahora.

- ¿Qué…?

Me silenció con la mirada, pasó junto a mi madre saludándola y me arrastró hasta mi habitación por el codo.

Cerró la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era tu mejor amigo? ¿O no me consideraste digno de tanta confianza? Eres una…

- ¿Qué te sucede, Rolf? No comprendo. No hice nada, y ahora vienes y…

- ¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¡Eres una hipócrita! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso y… y aún así mirarme a los ojos?

Y lo miré a los ojos, repitiendo:

- No sé de qué hablas, Rolf, de verdad que no estoy entendiendo nada.

- ¡No sabes! – Comenzó a correr por mi habitación, y dentro de mí closet encontró lo que buscaba: mi baúl -. ¿No sabes?

- Rolf, son cosas personales, no…

Pero él fue más fuerte. En un segundo, mi túnica, mis libros de hechizos, mis ingredientes y mi insignia de prefecta rodaban en el piso.

- Ahora bien, ¿sigues sin saber? – Junto a mi cama, sacó mi varita del cajón - ¿Acaso no soy digno de confianza?

Él sabía que yo era bruja. De alguna manera se había enterado.

- Rolf, yo…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso pensaste que yo diría que eres un… bicho raro o algo así?

- No, pero…

- ¿Entonces…? Pensé que éramos amigos. Primero Kate corta conmigo, porque supuestamente soy muy inmaduro y ella necesita sentirse protegida, ahora más que nunca. Y tú… mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor… quién iba a ser la madrina de la boda que jamás se llevará a cabo… me haces esto. No puedo creerlo, debo ser una terrible persona.

Y se fue.

He intentado hablar con él, decirle que quise decírselo… que no lo hice por el estatuto del secreto… pero ¿de qué servirá?

La pregunta más importante en realidad es: ¿cómo se enteró?

…

Luna, Neville, Ron y Ginny y Harry me han escrito.

Viktor también.

Pero ninguno (ni siquiera mi Ronnie), sirve de consuelo cuando pienso en Rolf…

Granger… Scamder…

17 de Julio de 1996

Querido Diario:

El diario "El Profeta" ha dejado de decir que Dumbledore y Harry son unos mentirosos.

Ahora en cambio dicen que Cicatriz es "el elegido" para acabar con Voldemort, que nadie podrá matarlo hasta que él lo haga.

Todo el mundo cree que eso es lo que decía la profecía.

Pero no creo que sea así, porque Harry sabría que es el elegido si lo fuera ¿no crees?

Aunque si lo supiera: ¿nos lo diría a Unicornio y a mí?

…

En unos días me voy a la madriguera, y… y olvido todo.

Scamder no habla conmigo así que…tomé la desición de dejarlo atrás. Es sólo un chico más, como cualquier amigo.

Si realmente él me quisiera como dice que lo hace… sé que me perdonaría.

Mejor dejo de hablar del tema…

Hermione…

24 de Julio de 1996

Querido Diario:

Cuando llegué a la casa de Ronnie él estaba más alto que nunca, y Ginny parece estar todo el tiempo a punto de suicidarse.

¿Recuerdas a Fleur Delacour?

Esa insoportable se enamoró de Bill, el hermano de Ron, y ahora se casará con él. Lo triste es que están viviendo en la Madriguera.

Está todo el día con su estúpido acento francés… bueno, la verdad es que es hartante.

Y mi chico pelirrojo parece que aún se siente a su merced, aunque ya no se ve tan indudablemente baboso como en cuarto año.

Pero se le asemeja bastante.

…

Pero dos días pasaron, y llegó Harry quién había ido con Dumbledore a convencer a un profesor de que diera clases en Hogwarts.

Y lo consiguió.

Durante éste año, el director le dará a Cicatriz clases, aunque aún no sabemos de qué.

¿Qué podrá ser lo que el profesor pretende que aprenda? Obviamente, ya hemos descartado de la lista de posibilidades Oclumancia.

Y… Harry me lo confirmó: el oyó la profecía, y… él debe ser quien acabe con Voldemort.

"Ninguno de los dos vivirá mientras el otro siga con vida" o algo así.

Pobre, ha pasado por tantas cosas… Pero yo ya tomé la desición: pase lo que pase, estaré con él.

No tengo nada que perder ¿te das cuenta? Mis padres ya son grandes, han vivido su vida. Y Ron nos acompañaría de seguro. Ya… ya no tengo que preocuparme por Rolf ni por nadie más.

Está decidido.

¡Oh, y tengo una genial noticia!

Notas para pasar:

Sobresaliente (S)

Supera las expectativas (E)

Aceptable (A)

Notas para reprobar:

Pobre (P)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Hermione Jane Granger ha conseguido:

Astronomía S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas S

Encantamientos S

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras E

Runas Antiguas S

Herbología S

Historia de la Magia S

Pociones S

Transformaciones S

Aritmancia S

¡Es genial!

Así que ahora soy una estudiante mayor, de sexto año, con excelentes notas.

Es lo más fabuloso…

Hermione…

31 de Julio de 1996

Querido Diario:

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry, y es el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor.

Pero el mundo no se resume a mi amigo: han secuestrado al señor Ollivander, el vendedor y creador de mi varita...

Así que… ¿querías noticias? ¡Ahora las tienes!

Hermione Granger… Potter…

14 de Agosto de 1996

Querido Diario:

Cuando fuimos a comprar los útiles para Hogwarts, nos encontramos con Draco Malfoy (cuyo padre fue enviado a Azkaban) y con Narcisa, su madre.

Empezaron a pelear con Harry, que parecía incapaz de contenerse.

…

Luego, fuimos a "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda de Fred y George.

Es realmente… bueno, hay que admitirlo, es genial.

Estuvimos explorando la sección para brujas, y hay toda clase de cosas…

Desde cosas inocentes como mascotas y peluches… hasta siliconas intercambiables y pociones del amor.

Estaba bastante entretenido, pero Harry no soportó el hecho de no perseguir a Draco.

Él le dijo al vendedor de una tienda de artículos oscuros que le arreglara "algo" y que le encargaba "alguna otra cosa".

Claro, que Cicatriz, Unicornio y yo no sabemos qué son "algo" y "alguna otra cosa".

Y tampoco logramos averiguarlo…

…

Una vez de regreso a la Madriguera, Fred se acercó a mí y murmuró:

- Estamos haciendo un libro, Hermione. Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Ustedes un libro? Supongo que será de bromas.

- Por una vez, la sabia Hermione se ha equivocado – susurró en mi otro oído George, quien acababa de llegar -. Es para una causa noble…

- ¿Noble? – Reí - ¿De qué se trata, chicos?

- Estamos haciendo un libro para entender a las mujeres, y ayudar a magos desesperados a conquistarlas - Fred.

- Pero, obviamente, necesitamos una opinión femenina – George.

- ¿Y me necesitan justamente a mí?

- Exactamente – concluyeron ambos, hablando al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres la chica tipo. Como todas, y a la vez única – dijo Fred sonriendo.

- Y porque eres… inteligente y complicada, como todas.

- Oh, por favor. ¿Y creen que yo los ayudaré a incrementar la tendencia machista que hay en éste mundo y a que los hombres crean que pueden dominarnos?

- Ésta muchacha es demasiado astuta, George. Captó la idea.

- No los ayudaré.

- ¿La has oído, Fred? No nos ayudará.

- Aunque creo - Fred…

- Que cambiará de opinión – George…

- Cuando le digamos lo que sabemos – ambos…

- Veamos – dije yo - ¿Qué es lo que saben?

- Que estás enamorada…

- De nuestro hermano pequeño…

- ¡No! – Intenté reparar mi error -. Es decir, no… no me gusta su hermano, ¿cómo creen que…?

- ¿Te damos un consejo? – Preguntó George con una sonrisa.

- Guarda mejor tu diario íntimo – sentenció Fred.

- ¿Nos ayudarás? – dijeron a la vez.

No tuve otra opción ¿cómo demonios te encontraron?

Ahora te tengo escondido en el fondo de mi baúl, y realmente espero que no te encuentren ni digan nada.

Hermione…

4 de Septiembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Harry cree que Draco es un mortífago e intenta vengar a su padre.

Sé que todo es posible, pero eso es demasiado ¿cómo podría Voldemort permitir que un… niño como él…?

Realmente es imposible.

…

Y ¡hemos vuelto a Hogwarts!

Bueno, en el Expreso Harry se metió en problemas espiando a Malfoy, pero el resto estuvo bien, creo.

Y en el banquete de bienvenida, vimos que Dumbledore tiene una mano quemada, chamuscada y negra ¿qué le habrá sucedido?

El nuevo profesor, es Slurghorn pero… ¡enseña pociones!

El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es… ¡Snape!

La noche que llegamos, Lavender y Parvati hablaban tan alto, que yo no podía descansar.

- Cállense.

- Lo lamento, Hermione, pero es que no hemos hablado en todo el verano – me respondió Parvati.

- ¡No me importa, quiero dormir!

- Creo que lo de ser amiga de el elegido te pone de mal humor. ¿O es que estás enamorada de él y no te gusta su destino? – dijo Lavender.

- ¡No me gusta Harry! – dije, llamando la atención de la nueva chica de la habitación, Romilda Bane.

- Claro que no le gusta, Lav: ¡a ella le gusta Weasley!

Ambas rieron tontamente.

- No, no me gusta. Es un estúpido.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo Brown - ¿Y si el estúpido saliera conmigo?

- Me da igual, eres una ridícula.

La oí murmurar "ya verá" y me quedé dormida…

¿Qué se cree?

Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones.

Esas son las materias que curso éste año.

Y ¿sabes? La primera clase de Pociones con el nuevo profesor fue…

Bueno, empezamos reconociendo pociones. ¿Sabes lo que había?

¡Poción del amor! Para cada persona huele distinto…

Para mí… pasto recién cortado (como en mi casa muggle), pergamino nuevo (tal como tú hueles, diario) y… miel.

Peor no cualquier tipo de miel, el olor de mi Ronnie.

Y Harry le dijo al profesor que soy la mejor alumna, y Ron lo corroboró…

¡Los amo tanto!

Bueno… aunque he dejado de amar a Harry, porque hizo trampa en pociones siguiendo las instrucciones anotadas al costado del libro que le prestó el colegio para pociones.

¡No fue justo que se ganara la poción de la suerte, el felix felicis!

Bueno, y mañana Cicatriz tiene su primera clase con Dumbledore.

Ojala que le vaya bien…

Granger, Hermione…

11 de Septiembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, por favor! ¡Harry cree que Draco es un mortífago!

Es demasiado, ¿no te parece?

Y ahora… bueno, en la clase con Dumbledore, Harry estudia el pasado de Voldemort, para poder así saber bien quién es… sus raíces.

Así que… eso es todo… falta poco para mi cumpleaños.

Me iré a pensar en los regalos,

Mione Jane…

* * *

Ok, ok estoy apuradísima,

Gracias a todos los reviews, y perdón a los anónimos pero no voy a poder darles una devolución. Estoy apuradísima.

Son buenas noticias, creo.

Ojala que les haya gustado el chapter, los quiero a todos.

**El próximo chap, **el de el miércoles 16 de Septiembre, **es uno de mis favoritos**. De los que más me costó escribir, y de los principales.

Asi que... paciencia.

Besos, los leo en los reviews!


	29. El Mejor Cumpleaños de mi Vida

20 de Septiembre de 1996

Querido, Amado, Gran Diario:

¡El 19 de Septiembre de 1996 fue el mejor día de mi vida! ¡No sólo el mejor cumpleaños! ¡¡El mejor día de mi vida!!

Como sabes, ése día cumplí 17 años y… bueno, tengo la mayoría de edad mágica.

Todo empezó igual, como cualquier otro día.

Ginny me dio un beso, y me dijo:

- Disculpa, el regalo es compartido con Ron. Él lo tiene.

Le agradecí, y bajé las escaleras. Harry me dio su regalo, me deseó feliz cumpleaños y me besó en la mejilla.

No sabía dónde estaba Ron.

Pero como aún era temprano, decidí buscarlo.

¿Sabes dónde lo encontré?

Estaba en el aula más próxima a la sala común de Gryffindor, que no estaba cerrada con llave.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor y tenía mi regalo en las manos.

- Hola, Ron. Buenos días.

- ¡Hermione! – Notó mi presencia - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y me tendió el regalo.

Claro, que a mí me hubiese encantado un abrazo… o algo así, pero… es Ron.

- Gracias – lo abrí con cuidado. Era un hermoso reloj de oro.

- Es de parte de la familia Weasley. No sé si sabías, pero es tradición regalar un reloj a los magos o brujas que cumplen la mayoría de edad.

- No lo sabía. Es precioso. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Y sin saber de dónde saqué el valor, lo abracé muy fuerte.

Estuvimos un buen rato así.

Hasta que nos separamos, pero no por completo.

Aún estábamos a escasos centímetros…

Y de pronto… no sé si lo besé o el me besó a mí… pero nos estábamos besando.

¡Oh, diario pensé que mi corazón estallaría en ese momento!

Y… no lo sé, no fue como con Viktor o Rolf.

Fue lento, suave… y algo torpe.

Algo del estilo de Ron.

Mis manos y las suyas descansaban al costado de nuestro propio cuerpo, y nada más.

Sólo era un movimiento de labios, roces… nuestras lenguas estaban encerradas en su propia casa.

Y todo era… perfecto.

No lo sé, diario, habrán sido ¿siete segundos?

Pero cuando me armé de valor y coloqué mi mano en su nuca…

Se abrió la puerta del aula, y obviamente me separé lo más rápido que pude de Ron.

Un niño de unos… doce o trece años nos miraba con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué esperas, Malcom?

Una niña acababa de llegar, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Miró al chico que debía llamarse Malcom, luego a Ron y a mí.

- No podemos jugar aquí, Rose. Vayámonos.

Y antes de que la niña pudiese siquiera responder, Malcom la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Incómodo silencio.

No podía mirar a Ron. Simplemente, me resultaba imposible.

- Feliz cumpleaños de cualquier manera, Hermione.

Levanté la vista, Unicornio se había volteado.

- Sí, gracias.

Y me fui corriendo, con el nivel de histerismo por las nubes.

…

Bueno, es genial ¿no crees?

Me besó, me besó, me besó…

Ronald Weasley… él… juntó sus labios con los míos…

¡Me besó!

Jamás me cansaré de decirlo ¡me besó!

¿Entiendes lo que significa?

¡Es genial!

Me besó…

Oh, y recibí otra cosa que hizo que el día siguiera siendo genial:

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Lo lamento, sé que fui un tonto y que no merezco tu perdón… he estado pensando…_

_Debes ser la mejor bruja de todas, Mione. Así que ahora eres mayor de edad ¿eh? Pues te felicito._

_Ojala que estés bien con tu pelirrojo y Harry Potter…_

_Luego tengo que hablar contigo, en las vacaciones ¿de acuerdo?_

_Un beso,_

_Rolf…_

Así que… ¡nuevamente es mi amigo!

Le contesté que muchas gracias por las felicitaciones en especial por lo de la mayoría de…

Espera un minuto, diario.

¿Cómo demonios sabe Rolf que ahora soy mayor de edad?

Hermione…

*xD*

25 de Septiembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Le escribí una carta a Rolf preguntándole cómo sabía lo de mi mayoría de edad, y aún no me contesta…

Pero voy a contarte otra cosa, que sin embargo también es muy importante:

Luego del beso, no había vuelto a ver a Ron. En ningún lugar, parecía… no sé ¿huyendo de mí?

Pero el día 20 por la tarde, ya no puedo huir de mí.

- ¡Ron! ¡Hola!

Cuando Ronald me miró, fue cuando reparé en mi error: ¿para qué lo llamé? ¡Nos besamos, mil demonios! No podía ir y hablarle así como así…

- Hola – se quedó viéndome como un estúpido, seguramente sin saber qué demonios decir, al igual que yo.

- Pues… yo…

- Si… eso mismo…

- Ron, ¿Por qué…?

- No lo sé, fue… perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿PERDÓN? ¡¿PERDÓN?!

¿Perdón por hacerme pasar el mejor día de mi vida al sentir al fin sus labios? ¡¿¡¿PERDÓN?!?!

- ¿Perdón?

- Si… espero que me disculpes… no fue mi intención.

Respiré profundo.

Ahora lo entiendo diario ¡claro que no fue su atención! ¿Cómo iba a querer él besarme? ¿Cómo iba a querer él, justo él, besarme… a mí?

Es imposible, fue un sueño demasiado bueno para ser real. Demasiado para mi final feliz.

Y no iba a llorar por eso.

O eso creí…

- No importa, Ron. Aún podemos ser…

Era muy duro para mí decirlo. Ya me había ilusionado con… con ser más que su simple...

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí, Ron, amigos…

Le sonreí, o eso intenté, y me marché.

…

En el desayuno intenté hacer como que no me importaba, actuar normal.

Pero me importó, Darío, ¡me importó tanto…!

Lo menosprecié y dije que la gente se postulaba al equipo de quidditch sólo por Harry, porque estaba guapísimo, porque era valiente…

Pero tú sabes que no me importa que tan guapo esté Harry o cualquier otro. Sólo tengo ojos para ese pelirrojo estúpido.

…

Oh, ¿y sabes lo peor?

Luego fueron las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor y la estúpida de Lavender le coqueteó a mí Ron ¿Qué acaso no entiende que es mío, que no le permitiré acercarse?

Por más que Ron… no me quiera del mismo modo que yo a él, siempre será más mío que suyo, no la dejaré… probar sus labios.

Y… bueno. Para que Ron ganara la prueba hechicé a su contrincante, Cormac McLaggen, pero en realidad Ron hubiese podido sólo. Creo…

…

Bueno, y Hagrid se había enojado sin nosotros porque no asistimos más a sus clases, pero logramos que nos perdonara.

¿Sabes? Tiene una araña gigante mágica cuyo nombre es Aragog. Y está por morir.

…

Ahora soy miembro de "el club de las eminencias", es un club creado por el profesor Slughorn, para sus alumnos favoritos.

Es bueno, Harry, Ginny y Neville están.

Pero Ron no…

Me voy, un beso:...

Granger, Mione…

*xD*

9 de Octubre de 1996

Querido Darío:

Harry cree que es extraño que Dumbledore salga tanto del colegio, pero… ¡hola, estamos en guerra!

O algo así…

Supongo que es natural que Dumbledore necesite… humm… averiguar qué se trae entre manos Voldemort.

Así que… así están las cosas por aquí.

Rolf aún no me contesta y… he dejado de llorar en los rincones por lo de Ron…

Hermione no Weasley…

*xD*

23 de Octubre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, vimos a Mundungus, uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo?

Estaba robando las cosas de Sirius Black.

Harry estaba furioso, pero en realidad a mí no me importó demasiado ¿sabes por qué?

Ronald Weasley es la razón: estaba mirando como un baboso a la dueña del bar, Madame Rosmerta.

¡Es un tremendo idiota! ¿Cómo puede besarme, ilusionarme, luego decirme que somos amigos y por último mirar con ésa expresión a esa… vieja?

Idiota.

Bueno, en realidad eso no era lo importante.

Bueno… sí lo es.

Pero no tanto como que Katie Bell la atacó un collar encantado.

No lo sé, lo tocó y… y comenzó a tener convulsiones, alguien debió hechizar el collar…

Ahora está en San Mungo, todavía no despierta.

Harry, por supuesto, sospecha de Malfoy

¿Acaso no entiende que… es prácticamente imposible que él sea un mortífago?

…

Bueno, al día siguiente, es decir hoy, hubo una reunión el "el Club de las Eminencias" y… bueno, va a haber un baile de navidad.

Después de pensarlo mucho y muy seriamente, decidí invitar a Ron…

Si él se da cuenta de que… bueno, es extraño que lo invite a él, le diré que no tenía otra opción, y se lo rogaría.

Da igual, pero él será MÍ pareja.

Hermione Jane Granger…

*xD*

30 de Octubre de 1996

Querido Diario:

- Bueno, espero que ustedes disfruten de su fiesta. Por que no intentas relacionarte con McLaggen, así Slughorn puede hacerlos Rey y Reina de las Eminencias – me dijo Ron.

- Podemos llevar invitados, ¡y estaba por invitarte a venir, pero si crees que es estúpido entonces no me molestaré en hacerlo!

- ¿Tú me ibas a invitar?

- Si, pero obviamente si prefieres que me relacione con McLaggen…

- No, yo no preferiría eso.

Miré de reojo a Ron, sintiéndome furiosa. Pero no había entendido algo ¿vendría conmigo al baile, o no?

…

Al día siguiente, a penas nos quedamos solos, le pregunté.

- Ronald ¿vendrás conmigo al baile o tendré que invitar a McLaggen?

Ron se sonrojó un poco.

- Supongo que… si aún quieres invitarme…

- Nos vemos el 24 de diciembre, Ron.

Y me fui antes de que lo pensara.

…

Pero como sabes, el mundo me odia.

Yo… aún no sé qué pasó.

Un día, luego de un entrenamiento de quidditch Ginn entró a nuestra habitación echando fuego por los ojos.

- Estúpido Ronald.

- ¿Qué te hizo tu hermano, Ginny?

- Es un retardado. Me vió besándome con Dean y me trató de prostituta.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo...? Eso es absurdo, amiga.

- Pues lo que hace tu príncipe azul, lamento desencantarte.

- Oye, no tienes por qué ser grosera conmigo, jovencita – dije, comenzando a enojarme.

- ¿Jovencita? ¿Qué te crees? ¡Presumida!

- Oye, no porque Ron…

- Sea un idiota.

- ¡No es un idiota!

- Sí, lo es. ¿Y sabes qué, Hermione? – Dijo Ginny, fuera de sí -. Tú eres todavía más idiota por enamorarte de él.

Se metió a su cama y cerró las cortinas.

Sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba furiosa.

…

Al día siguiente, Ron me trató mal todo el día.

Me respondía con insultos y… no sé, no me dejaba en paz.

Y Ginny no me hablaba.

¡Una excelente relación con los Weasley!

Y mañana hay un estúpido partido de quidditch.

Seguro Ron está de mal humor por eso, aunque no sé qué culpa tengo yo, por qué me trata así…

Y Ginevra es caso aparte…

Hermione no Weasley no Weasley…

* * *

Queridos Todos. Gracias por lo Reviews.

Sé que he tardado, sé que esto está horrible, incompletísimo.

Lo siento.

Pero he tenido otros asuntos y ¡qué demonios, soy adolescente! Cambios de humor... cosas sinn importancia.

Gracias por leerme, luego agradezco los anónimos.

Mil disculpas.

Otra cosa:

**Yo dije que este cap había sido el más **(o uno de los más) **difíciles de escribir para mí, **y lo fué, **pero con eso no me refería a que nmo fué algo super-genial. Sé que he escrito mejores cosas. Pero fué difícil, porque era el primer beso de amor verdadero del primer fic que comencé a escribir, y al tener que hacerlo concordar con el libro, las actitudes de Ron y Hermione, etc., para mí fué más que difícil. Les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión personal, gracias nuevamente por leer.**


	30. El Estúpido, la Prostituta y Él

6 de Noviembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Yo…

El partido estuvo bien, Gryffindor ganó y Ron… él me trató muy mal.

O estaba destrozada, no tanto como ahora, pero lo estaba.

Me fui a la habitación de las chicas a llorar…

Y llegó Ginny, riendo sola.

- Felicitaciones. Jugaste muy bien – dije sin poder dejar de llorar -.

- Gracias. Yo… sé que como ahora no somos amigas – sollocé, sin poder evitarlo -, no es de mi incumbencia. Pero, ¿por qué lloras?

- Ron.

Ginn me miró, y luego bufó.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Él me trata mal, horrible. No sé qué le hice. Es justo desde el día en que… que me peleé contigo.

Ginny palideció. Luego se puso roja. Luego bufó. Y finalmente me dijo:

- Tú no te preocupes. Ya verás cómo te hablará… yo conversaré con él, es una estupidez.

- Pero…

- Nada. Ya verás, se le pasará.

Se levantó de la cama, como para irse hablar con Ron.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón. ¿Volverías a ser mi amiga?

- Claro que sí, Mione – me abrazó, muy fuerte y me susurró: - te extrañé mucho. Ahora iré a hablar con Ronald, adiós.

- Adiós.

…

La esperé un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

Y decidí ir a buscarla de una maldita vez.

Entre la gente, mezclada, fue donde lo vi: Ron, mí Ron, besándose apasionadamente con Lavender Brown.

Mi corazón se detuvo, dejé de respirar, y di por finalizada mi vida.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas caían en cascadas de mis ojos, y… todo se volvió oscuro.

No, diario, no me desmayé.

Pero en ese momento… todo dejó de tener sentido, y comprendí lo enamorada que estoy de Ron… comprendí que lo necesito más que al aire, más que a nada para vivir.

Me descubrí Ron-dependiente.

E hice lo único que sentí que podía hacer: escapar.

¿Y sabes hasta dónde me condujeron mis pies?

Cruelmente, al aula más cercana a la sala común de Gryffindor, que no estaba cerrada con llave.

Donde yo había probado los labios de Ron.

Me sequé las lágrimas, e intenté distraerme, creé canarios con mi varita ¿qué más podía hacer?

Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, así que tampoco tenía sentido lo que hiciera.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Era Harry.

Intenté no hablar de él… de mi vida… pero no pude evitarlo…

- Ron parece estar disfrutando la celebración.

- ¿Eh… estaba?

- No pretendas que no lo viste, no se estaba exactamente escondiendo, ¿no?

Entonces Ron llegó a la sala, acompañada por Lavender. Lucía feliz.

Ella se marchó riendo.

- ¡Hola Harry! ¡Me preguntaba a donde habías ido! – dijo mi vida.

Intenté controlar mi temperamento, lo intenté. Pero mi vida… era mía, y si no era mía… se acababa.

¿Entiendes? Intenté suicidarme.

- No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera, se preguntará a donde has ido -. Intenté respirar profundo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ya había tomado una decisión - ¡Oppugno!

Y los canarios salieron disparados hacia Ron.

No contuve más el sollozo que quería salir y corrí.

Iba corriendo, hacia la biblioteca, sin saber a dónde más huir, cuando me choqué con alguien.

Una niña y un niño que estaban hablando entre ellos.

- Lo… lo lamento – dije intentando secar mis lágrimas, para saber por dónde andaba.

- No importa – contestó el chico. Y fue cuando lo vi bien ¿sabes quién era? Ese tal Malcom, el que interrumpió el beso entre Ron y yo.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó la niña. Era Rose, la misma niña de el 19 de septiembre.

- Sí, yo… no, en realidad no.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

Y sin saber por qué… les conté todo a esos pequeños extraños.

Todo lo que me pasó con Ron, poco a poco, hasta llegar a esa noche.

- Ya no llores, Hermione – susurró Rose, que ahora sabía mi nombre -. Todo irá bien.

- Es que no entiendo, chicos ¿por qué la besó a ella?

- Algún motivo debe tener, Hermione. Debemos averiguar – dijo Malcom.

- No. Gracias por… escucharme. Pero no estaría bien que… no.

- Como quieras. Bueno, siempre… estaremos cuando nos necesites. Yo, Rose, sala común Hufflepuff, segundo año.

- Y yo – añadió Malcom – sala común Slytherin, tercer año.

Me besaron en la mejilla y se fueron, hablando.

Ahora me doy cuenta que era muy tarde, y debería haberlos castigado. Pero ya no importa.

Porque no tiene sentido quitarle puntos a nadie si Ron no está… conmigo.

Hermione…

*xD*

27 de Noviembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Sé que han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que te escribí, pero necesitaba… componerme.

Y ya estoy lista para salir a disfrutar la vida nuevamente.

No importa con cuantos Rons y Lavenders enroscados me encuentre, no me afectará.

Los ignoraré.

Es más, ahora se llamarán Estúpido y Prostituta. Sí, claro que sí, ¡esos son buenos nombres!

Bien… he estado hablando con Rose y Malcom, y resultan ser de lo más geniales.

Sé que son menores que yo, diario, y que bien podría ser su niñera, pero ellos me caen realmente bien y son muy simpáticos.

Son amigos desde que entraron a Hogwarts, y no discuten casi nunca.

Al contrario que Estúpido y yo.

Bueno, pero no quiero hablar a cerca de él.

También he estado con Ginny, que se muestra siendo un sol conmigo, y a cada momento me pide disculpas, aunque no sé por qué. Supongo que es por nuestra pelea.

Rolf no responde mis cartas.

Oh, pero tengo nueva correspondencia: ¡Fred y George!

_Querida Hermione:_

_Como ya sabes, necesitamos tu ayuda para hacer el libro. _

_Ya elegimos el título, y será "Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja"._

_No sólo poseemos tu ayuda, por supuesto. _

_Pero te suplicamos que escribas los doce pasos en los que un chico te conquista._

_Fred y George Weasley…_

_PD: no le digas ni a Ron ni a Harry que nos estás ayudando._

Bueno, lo pensé y… no tengo ningún motivo como para no ayudarlos, ¿verdad?

Así que pensé y mis doce pasos son:

Primero: debe conocerme tal cual y como soy.

Segundo: debo gustarle en todos mis aspectos.

Tercero: debe estar dispuesto a aceptarme tal cual soy.

Cuarto: Debe hacerme saber que me aprecia, mediante cumplidos y consuelo.

Quinto: Debe tomar mi mano.

Sexto: Secar mis lágrimas y abrazarme.

Séptimo: Debe ser un caballero.

Octavo: Debe decirme que me quiere.

Noveno: No debe olvidar fechas importantes para mí.

Décimo: Debe regalarme cosas simples pero significativas (rosas, cartas).

Decimoprimero: Debe besarme, con cariño.

Decimosegundo: Debe decirme que me ama.

¿Crees que estén bien?

Obviamente, para las consignas olvidé todo lo que me hizo Estúpido.

Y en cuanto a la posdata, les conté lo de la prostituta y que el Estúpido y yo no nos hablamos.

También añadí que no se lo diría a Harry.

Bueno, me voy…

Mione Jane…

*xD*

11 de Diciembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Fred y George me han dicho que esas doce formas son geniales, pero quiere que yo "especifique" el paso cuarto y séptimo.

Quieren que les escriba dos o tres pergaminos enteros.

Dicen que serán los capítulos.

Eso me da la impresión de que tiene 6 chicas trabajando para ellos, así ya tienen 12 capítulos.

Bueno, yo se los escribiré.

Eso haré, adiós…

Hermione…

*xD*

25 de Diciembre de 1996

Querido Diario:

Ya terminé los pergaminos para Fred y George, y… debo contarte que…

Está bien, hice una estupidez.

Estaba harta del estúpido (que de ahora en más llamaré Él), porque se había burlado de mí en clases… siempre con la Prostituta esa…

Entonces lo decidí.

Me dirigí hacia Cormac McLaggen y le dije:

- Hola, Cormac ¿me recuerdas?

- Hermione Granger, por supuesto. Perfecta en todo lo que se propone – me besó la mano. Respiré profundo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

- Bueno. Humm… me preguntaba si – suspiré - ¿tienes pareja para la fiesta del Club de las eminencias?

- Sí, tengo una.

Imagíname, ¡él era mi última esperanza!

- Oh. Bueno…

- Tú eres mi pareja, preciosa. Nos vemos.

Y se fue ¡es un maldito presumido!

Retardado.

Pero hice lo que seguía en mi malvado plan:

Primero: Invitar a McLaggen

Segundo: Refregárselo en la cara a Ronald.

Tercero: ¡mi plan tiene sólo dos partes, Darío!

Y corrí al comedor. Se lo dije en voz muy alta a Parvati, quién estaba junto a la prostituta, quién estaba besándolo a Él.

Y sé que me escuchó.

…

Bueno, me vestí para la fiesta como una… bueno, totalmente sexy.

Tenía la esperanza de cruzarme con Él.

¡Y de hecho, me lo crucé en la sala común!

Claro, que estaba besando a… ésa.

Pero, gracias a Merlín, en ese momento llegó Cormac.

- Oh, Hermione, luces bien.

Bien. ¿Bien?

¡Bien es poco, diario! Me había súper-producido.

- Gracias, Cormac.

En ése momento sentí el ruido que hicieron la prostituta y Él al separarse del beso.

Oh, Diario, me dio asco.

…

Supongo que también debo contarte el baile ¿verdad?

Fue un espanto.

Cormas me hablaba de él una y otra vez.

No, Darío, no de Estúpido. Dije él, no Él.

De él mismo. Es decir... De Cormac McLaggen ¡me tenía harta!

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa, Cormac?

- Claro. De tú y yo, por ejemplo.

En ése instante fue cuando vi el muérdago que reposaba sobre mi cabeza.

_Oh, no, mierda…_

Eso fue lo que pensé.

Pero antes de que ningún otro pensamiento se tejiera en mi mente, McLaggen me estaba besando.

En el mismo instante en el que reaccioné (cuando aquel estúpido intentaba meter su lengua en mi boca), salí huyendo.

Y… me fui a la sala común en cuanto pude, no quería encontrármelo.

Pero, si me encontré a otra persona… a Él… con su Prostituta, por supuesto.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Era Parvati. Él dejó de babosear a la prostituta.

- ¡Genial! Me he venido antes porque – vamos Hermione, piensa – porque… Cormac comenzó a hablar con un jugador de los Chuldey Cannons – el equipo favorito de Él – y yo no quería molestarlo.

Supe que Ron se había enojado, y sonreí como idiota ¡soy genial!

…

Al día siguiente, volví a casa ¿sabes? Me gustaría ver a Rolf, así me entero de cómo sabe lo… que soy.

Hermione Granger…

PD: Aún no recibo el regalo de Ron. Pero estoy seguro de que llegará, aún es navidad ¿verdad?

*xD*

8 de Enero de 1997

Querido Diario:

He vuelto a Hogwarts.

Harry dice haber escuchado a Malfoy hablando con Snape, y asegurando de que mi bombón hizo un juramento inquebrantable diciendo que protegería a Malfoy en… lo que tenía que hacer.

Y Harry sigue pensando que Malfoy es un mortífago ¿acaso no comprende que no es posible? Está bien, anda en algo raro. Pero eso no debe tener nada que ver con Voldemort.

Y… bueno, no encontré a Rolf.

Su madre me dijo que decidió quedarse en su colegio para las fiestas.

Y... bueno, luego de que te guardé y no encontré a Rolf.

Oh, diario, me pasé todo el 26 llorando.

Es que… ¡fui una ilusa! ¡Una tonta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe tras de testaruda! ¡No noté que Ron…!

Por Merlín, debo admitirlo, ¡él me odia!

Y yo…

¡Le compré un regalo, Darío! Estaba esperando a que me enviara el suyo para darle el mío ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Imagina qué hubiera pasado si le envío el regalo y el no me da nada ¡quedaría como una estúpida!

Más aún…

¡Seguro a Lavender le envió flores! Y yo… sólo esperaba, no sé ¿las espinas?

Cualquier cosa, porque ¡oh, Merlín! Era navidad.

Pensé… cometí el error de pensar… que quizás nos reconciliaríamos.

Soy una estúpida.

Cuando mis papás vieron en el estado que estaba… se preocuparon mucho, pero yo dije que era cosa de magos, que era una fecha histórica… una mentira así.

Claro, que mi madre no me creyó ¡me conoce tan bien!

A la noche, mientras mi padre dormía, me vino a ver y me pidió por favor que le contara lo que realmente sucedía.

¿Qué crees que hice? La relación con mi madre siempre fue buena…

Le conté todo. Desde que descubrí lo mucho que… amo a Ron y todo lo que ha pasado.

Que no me envió un regalo.

…

Y aquí en Hogwarts, simplemente he intentado mostrarme fría con Ron… no quiero que note cuánto lo extraño… lo necesito… cuánto lo quiero.

¿Sabes? Esto se me hace demasiado triste.

Hermione Weas… Hermione Granger…

*xD*

22 de Enero de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡Hola Darío!

¡Aquí Hermione, con energías renovadas!

Ya, mil demonios, no puedo seguir así. De verdad que no.

Así que he hablado con Malcom y Rose. Con Ginny y Nev.

Le he enviado cartas a Rolf y a Viktor.

A Fred y a George.

Y a mi madre.

Necesitaba reponerme y… aunque aún no cambia lo que siento por Ron… eso no puede terminar con mi vida. Claro que no.

Y si… él no me quiere, pero la quiere a ella…

¡Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz!

Disculpa. ¿Te mojé? Es que… no puedo evitar llorar, diario.

Todo iba bien con Ron ¡iba a ir al baile conmigo!

Y de pronto… de un día para el otro…

Ginny se pelea conmigo y Ron también ¡sólo porque pelearon entre ellos y…!

Espera un segundo.

…

¡El día que me peleé con Ginny, fue porque ella estaba enojada con Ron! ¡Y al día siguiente…! Ron se enojó, no sólo con Ginny… ¡también conmigo!

Esto quiere decir que…

¿Qué quiere decir?

Hermione…

PD: Las pruebas de aparición serán pronto ¿cómo me irá?

*xD*

5 de Febrero de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Maldita Ginevra Weasley!

Cuándo le pregunto el por qué se pelearon ella y Ron aquella noche, ella sólo dice que es porque…

- Vió que me besaba con Dean, y se puso a gritarme insultos.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, Ginny! Pero ese día… algo más debió pasar ¡porque Ron se peleó conmigo también!

Mi amiga pelirroja se pone pálida, y cambia de tema.

¡Es obvio que sabe algo!

Pero diga lo que le diga… no me dice qué demonios pasó…

¡Y no puedo pararme frente a Ron y decirle "_Oye, ¿dejarías de besar a esa Prostituta un segundo? Necesito que me digas por qué se pelearon tú y Ginny como cuatro meses atrás_"!

Y el otro testigo es Dean ¡sería la primera vez que le hablara en mi vida por algo no trivial!

- _Oye, Dean ¿sabes qué dijeron Ron y Ginny de mí cuando se pelearon porque Ginny te besaba?_

No, definitivamente… ¿O sí?

Hermione Jane Granger…

*xD*

20 de Febrero de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡Ginevra Molly Weasley es la persona más imbécil de éste universo!

¡Estoy tan enojada con ella!

¡Es una irresponsable, una bocona, una…!

¡Demonios, confié en ella!

¿Sabes por qué se peleó con Ronnie (¡oh, extrañaba tanto llamarlo así!)?

- Ginny, ya te lo dije – le amenacé -: me dices por qué discutieron, o yo le digo a Dean que espías a Harry desnudo.

- ¡Yo no lo espío desnudo, Hermione!

- ¿A quién crees que le creerá? ¡Sé que últimamente las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes!

- ¿Y te aprovechas de ello?

- ¡Sí! ¡Dime qué le dijiste a Ron de mí para que ustedes se pelearan!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, nerviosa - ¿Cómo sabes que hablamos de ti?

- ¡Con que sí lo hicieron! ¿Qué dijeron? ¡Ginevra…!

- Bueno, de acuerdo ¡te diré! Pero… ¡promete que no me matarás!

- ¡¡Ginny!! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

- Yo me estaba besando con Dean… cuando… llego Ron y… dijo…. Y yo dije… Ron quiso hechizarme… porque… besó… y tú.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Más lento, Weasley!

- Bueno – miró el piso y se mordió el labio -. Cuando Ron me vió, le dije que no estaba de acuerdo en que me besara con Dean porque… él no se había besado con nadie.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, pero por suerte Ginny estaba más interesada en sus zapatillas.

¡Ron se besó conmigo! Oh, que bien suena…

¡Ron se besó conmigo! Oh, otra vez, por favor.

¡Ron se besó conmigo! Bueno… suficiente.

¡Ron se besó conmigo! Parece una canción…

¡Ron se besó conmigo! Hasta tiene ritmo…

¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Se besó con…!

¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Se besó con-mi-i-go!

¡Se besó conmigo! ¡Ron!

¡¡Ron se besó conmigo!!

(Aplausos)

Ejem…

Iba diciendo que Ron se besó conmigo.

En ése momento, supuse que Ron le había dicho que se había besado conmigo, Ginny le habría dicho que era imposible porque no se lo conté y él hubiese pensado que me arrepentí y… ¿se enojó?

No tenía sentido, ¿no?

- ¿Y qué dijo Ron cuando le dijiste eso?

Ginny bufó.

- Dijo que no lo hiciera en público, no significaba que no se hubiese besado con nadie ¡como si fuera cierto!

Suspiré por dentro. Ron no había dicho nada.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

- Pues… me burlé de él y…

- ¿Y…?

- Le dije que Harry se había besadoconshoyketuconcrum.

- ¿Qué?

- Que… que… ¡que Harry se besó con Cho y que tú lo hiciste con Krum!

Sentí que todo en mí se derrumbaba ¿cómo había podido decirle eso?

- Ginevra, corre – le advertí.

- Hermy, yo…

- ¡Que corras! ¡O juro que te atraparé y no me haré responsable de mis actos!

Obviamente, la pelirroja huyó por su vida.

¡Pero le dijo a Ron que me había besado con Krum cuando recién lo conocía! ¡Debe pensar que soy una fácil, una cualquiera! ¡Y por eso se enojó conmigo!

Sin embargo… no entiendo por qué dejó de hablarme si… sólo le parezco una fácil ¿es motivo suficiente para que no sea mi amigo?

Se marcha, confundida,

Hermione Jane…

* * *

Lo logré!!!!! Publiqué!!!! Por increíble que parezca... Es que, señores, la niña inocente (considérese como YO) ha tenido a su hermanito menor y está con las labores ¡Pobre angelito!

Pero bueno, gracias a todos los que me expresaron su apoyo mediante un review...

**weasleymadchen**

**Zanella **

**Misaki**

**JeN-na-lc**

**Lucho**: Gracias a vos por ser tan bueno y dejarme un review a pesar de lo que estabas pasando. Espero que ahora estés mejor ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de chatear con vos, yo todo bien. Te quiero, besitoh! xD

**Daniiielaa098**

**Mrs. Darcy HP**

**vanesaa!**: Muchas gracias! Bueno, me encanta que hayan aceptado tan bien el beso, al que yo consideré siempre algo extraño xD Besos!

**GelyWeasley**: Gracias por entenderme, esto de ser adolescente sí que es genial xD. Es bueno q t haya gustado el beso, gracias por todo, Kiss!

**Susy Snape**: Pues me alegra mucho que el beso te haya sorprendido, porque la idea era q el fic fuese algo como el libro, pero más original... gracias por leerme, besitos.

**Bruja Vampirita**

**adn alterado**: Muchas gracias! Acá estoy, actualizando al fin. Ojala te agrade.

**Paola Prieto**

**danielaweasley**

**Summerbreeze2**

**anarchylovegoodcullen**: jajaja Muchas gracias! Ya le dije a mi amiga q publique, pero es q ella dice q se quedó trabada :( GRACIAS POR LO DEL THE BEST DAMN FIC casi lloro de la emoción. Besito!

**aLma de medianoche**

**vanesa**: Muchas gracias! Francamente espero que este chap tambn te guste, besitos.

**Skinniy**

**ANITA ROCIO**

**isa. asi. isa**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**

Y a los que no me dejaron Review y me leyeron, gracias igualmente por estar ahí invisibles, aunque les agradecería si me escriben algo aunque sea ortitos. Ls quiero.

_Hoy, en los avisos avril3potter3and3xD..._

Emm... se necesita _que todos vean la película "**un novio para mi mujer**", para que sepan que yo soy igual a la Tana Ferro xD._

Se necesita ayuda _porque estoy traumada con "**You Belong With Me**" y "**Good Girls Go Bad**"_

Se necesita paciencia _para que la autora del fic no mate a un **gato** y a **dos profesoras**, no vaya presa y pueda seguir escribiendo._

_Hoy, en los desafíos avril3potter3and3ca..._

**Nueva sección!****Publicaré desafíos y en la publicación del próximo chap, anunciaré la ganadora**

(cómo se nota que no tengo nada que hacer, eh?)

_Desafío de ésta semana: _**En el review, inventar una posible teoría de cómo y porqué Hermione podría salir con Rolf para darle celos a Neville.**

¡No importa que sea ridículo, valoro la creatividad!

_Si no lo quieren poner en el review, háganlo mediante un mensaje personal o al mail ginnyhermioneweasleypotter (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_

_El el próximo capítulo de Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._

La razón por la que te dejé de hablar cuando comenzaste a salir con Lavender es que estuve y estoy irremediablemente celosa. Te amo.

*xD*

- Ron, ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme luego de que te peleaste con Ginny? ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Sentí la necesidad de que él me lo dijera. De que me mirara a los ojos y pronunciara "Te besaste con Viktor Krum".

*xD*

- ¿A quién más besaste? ¿A McLaggen, a Harry?

- No besé a Harry.

Pareció quedarse sin palabras unos momentos, pero luego añadió:

- No has negado lo de McLaggen. - Sentí que me sonrojaba. - Claro, debí suponerlo.

**Dejen sus reviews, los quiero!**


	31. Conversaciones

6 de Marzo de 1996

Querido Diario:

¡Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo!

Pues… bueno, todo marchaba normal, como siempre.

Ya sabes: yo indignada con Ginn, yo peleada con Ron, yo odiando a la Prostituta, yo sin que Harry me importara y mucho menos Neville.

¡Todo eso cambió!

Bueno… no todo.

¡Sigo odiando a la Prostituta!

Pero todo el resto…

…

De acuerdo, todo empezó el 28 de febrero.

Estaba en mi cama, sin hacer nada en particular, pensando.

Y de pronto… una neblina de lágrimas cubrió mis ojos: al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Ron.

Y a pesar de todo, de haberme propuesto seguir con mi vida, dejarlo ser feliz… sentí que era demasiado para mi. Necesitaba confesar lo que sentía. Y Ginny ya no era suficiente.

¿Qué crees que hice?

Tomé un pergamino, y le escribí una carta. Sí, a Él:

Querido Ron:

Te escribo esto porque sé que si me acercara a ti, tú estarías demasiado ocupado con Lavender y… porque no sería lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarte a los ojos mientras te lo cuento.

La razón por la que te dejé de hablar cuando comenzaste a salir con Lavender es que estuve y estoy irremediablemente celosa.

Te amo.

Y no puedo estar cerca de ti y ver como la besas, como la abrazas… como la quieres…

Lo lamento, en serio lamento no habértelo dicho nunca, y ahora que te veo en brazos de ella al fin reaccionar.

¡Pero es demasiado para mí!

Sé que jamás volveremos a ser amigos, así que… sólo quería que supieses lo mucho que me importas.

Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione Jane Granger.

¿Qué deprimente, no? Pero así me sentía.

¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Estaba decidida a dársela!

…

Al día siguiente, me desperté muy temprano y me fui al lago: no quería ver cómo Lavender besaba a Ron mientras le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando supuse que Ron debería haberse despertado y bajado ya a desayunar, subí a la habitación de los chicos. Como ya te dije, había tomado una decisión.

Me escabullí con cuidado, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie, y dejé la carta sobre la cama de Ron.

Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, me choqué con Neville.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!

- Descuida, Nev… yo… me voy.

- Oye, sé que no debería entrometerme, pero como es el cumpleaños de Ron… podrías aprovechar para reconciliarte con él.

Sentí como la mandíbula se me tensaba involuntariamente.

- No, yo… debo irme, Nev.

Y corrí hacia mi habitación…

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada de mi cama, intentando no pensar, no llorar, no recordar que día era.

Lavender y Parvati llegaron riendo.

- Y Ro-Ro hoy pasó de largo cuando me vio en la mañana, aunque supongo que es porque quiere que celebremos – se mordió el labio -… en la noche.

Un escalofrío horrible me recorrió el cuerpo y me paré rápidamente de la cama para que notaran mi presencia.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo Parvati mirándome - ¿Escuchaste… algo?

Antes de que leas (¿lees?) lo que escribiré a continuación, te advertiré que: era el cumpleaños de Ron, y él estaba con otra apunto de… de acostarse con ella y a casi nada de tiempo de enterarse que yo deliraba de amor por él.

Justo en ése instante se me vino la escena a la mente: Ron conducía a Lavender hacia su cama llenándola de besos, estaban casi desnudos, y Lavender murmuraba "Ro-Ro ¿Qué es esto?". Ronnie tomaría el papel que su novia le tendía, y leería mi carta.

Menuda mierda.

Pero, como imaginarás, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

- Escuché lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que esta noche pretendes desvestir al hombre que alguna vez fue amigo mío como la – omití los insultos que se me venían a la mente -… como el tipo de chica que eres.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, Ginny llegó corriendo.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos…

- Hermione -… y la voz ronca -, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Debía ser la hora del almuerzo.

Y por más de estar enojada _a muerte_ con Ginny, jamás hubiese dudado en seguirla. Ya no me importaba la furia, y las peligrosas ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a Lavender que tenía.

Salimos de la habitación.

- Ginny, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

- Yo – sollozó -… no puedo… por favor, perdona. ¡Juro que no quise decirle nada a Ron!

Me abrazó, y sentí cómo débilmente iba cediendo.

- Claro que te perdono, cariño. Pero no llores así. De cualquier manera lo mío con Ronald – cerré los ojos – jamás funcionaría…

- Es que… yo ¡perdona! Lo arruiné todo. Y ahora que Ron – sollozó -… ¡tengo miedo! De que jamás puedan ser amigos, siquiera…

- ¿Ahora que Ron qué, Ginn?

La aludida se secó unas lágrimas, con expresión confusa.

- Pensé que lo sabías. ¿Ha… Harry no te lo dijo?

Me preocupé, mil demonios, me preocupé.

- ¿Decirme qué, Ginn? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermano?

Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas.

- Lo envenenaron.

…

En menos de cinco minutos yo estaba en la enfermería.

Había corrido hasta allí llorando, desesperada.

Ginny me había seguido gritando mi nombre, pero yo sentía que no podía detenerme, ya no.

Pero no me dejaban entrar.

- Harry ¿qué le pasó?

- Es una larga historia y…

- Pues no me importa ¿qué le sucedió?

…

Había bebido poción del amor por error, y cuando Harry y Slurghorn le dieron el antídoto, pareció mejorar.

Pero brindaron con una hidromiel envenenada, y Ron comenzó a tener convulsiones.

Hubiese muerto si Harry no hubiese encontrado un bezoar (antídoto) a tiempo.

…

Como es lógico, yo no podía pensar. O por lo menos, no en cosas coherentes.

Sólo pensaba en que no le había hablado a Ron por meses enteros, y había estado a punto de perderlo para siempre esa noche.

Cuando a las ocho nos dejaron entrar a verlo, estuve segura que fui la primera en llagar a su cama y llorar silenciosamente a su lado. Supe que lucía desesperada.

Pero en realidad no me importaba lo que pensaran, sólo quería que Ron se pusiera bien.

A las diez llegaron los gemelos Weasley que habían querido desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi pelirrojo y… lo encontraron en ese estado.

…

Ron no reaccionaba, pero Madame Pomfey me había asegurado que se recuperaría. Y eso era lo importante.

Si te sirve de referencia, el momento en que en mejor estado estuvo, fue cuando murmuró "err… ii… oon".

Oye, eso me suena conocido.

Bueno, da igual, el punto es que lo mejor fue intentar tranquilizarme y… pensar que todo acabaría al día siguiente.

…

Obviamente, la preocupación me saltaba por los poros y casi no dormí. A las cinco treinta de la madrugada, me dije que no podía seguir así.

Y, tomé la decisión.

…

Me dirigí al cuarto de los chicos, inclinándome sobre el baúl de Harry. Le quité la capa de invisibilidad.

Y me dirigí a la enfermería.

Corrí a la última cama, y ahí estaba Ron.

Dormía.

Me quité la capa, y me la guardé en el bolsillo.

- Ron – susurré y comencé a acariciarle la cara.

Dormía muy profundamente, y lucía tranquilo.

…

El tiempo pasó, aproximadamente una hora y yo seguía observándolo.

Y me volvió a invadir la culpa, de no haber estado con él cuando me necesitaba. De no ser una buena amiga y llevarme bien con Lavender.

Y, como me conoces y es obvio, no pude evitar que las lágrimas me vencieran.

- Oh, Ron, perdóname.

Le estaba acariciando el cabello con mis ojos bañados en lágrimas cuando él despertó.

Me alejé con cuidado de la cama.

Ron tardó en enfocar la vista, y un tanto más en ver que yo estaba ahí.

- ¿Hermione?

Ronnie dudaba que yo estuviera ahí, seguramente ya no me creía capaz de hablarle.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ron?

Miró alrededor.

- Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que…? – En ese instante, parecía recordarlo todo.

- Yo no estaba ahí ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

- Pues estaba en mi cama, revisando mis regalos cuando vi unos calderos en el piso y supuse que eran míos. Me los comí y pues… sentí que mi mundo comenzaba a girar alrededor de Romilda Vane… es como lo que siento ahora por… - se sonrojó, y no dijo el nombre de su novia -… bueno, es como que me sentí enamorado de ella. Quería verla. De pronto, todo sucedió muy rápido, Harry me llevó a la oficina de Slurghorn y me dieron el antídoto. Me sentí decepcionado. Cuando todo tomó claridad nuevamente y comencé a recordar quién era y – enigmática pausa – a quién quería, y cuando quise tomar lo que me ofrecían… comencé a sentir que todo se evaporaba. Pensé que moriría en ese instante.

Terminó su relato y me miró, como si todavía dudara que yo fuera la que estaba allí con él.

- ¿Tuviste algún sueño… o algo?

- Escuchaba voces. De pronto podía escuchar a Harry o a Ginny. Me pareció oír a McGonagall. También recuerdo haberte oído, decías que alguien no conocía bien a Slurghorn.

Y… ¡espera! Acabo de darme cuenta…

Luego de que yo dije eso del profesor de pociones, Ron dijo "err… ii… oon"… ¡Reconoció mi voz y me llamaba!

Ahora que lo pienso ¿no fue así como me llamó en primer año, cuando yo intentaba despertarlo para que buscáramos a Dumbledore?

Creo que si…

Bueno, luego de que él dijo eso, yo le dije:

- ¿Te sientes bien ahora? ¿Quieres que llame a Madame Pomfey?

- No, gracias. Quédate.

Se formó un cómodo silencio. Por primera vez, no necesité hablar, sino sólo mirarlo.

- ¡Ron! – Salté de pronto, recordando - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Me incliné hacia delante para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla.

- Gracias…

Noté que no tenía un regalo para él. Nada, ni siquiera insignificante.

- Olvidé tu regalo en mi cuarto, pensé que no despertarías – mentí - ¿Quieres que venga mañana y te lo traiga?

Ron sonreía, radiante.

- ¿Mi… regalo? ¿Vendrás mañana?

- Sólo si tú quieres, claro está.

- ¿Que si quiero? ¡Por supuesto!

- Genial.

Otro silencio, ésta vez aún más cómodo.

Pero entonces, llegó Madame Pomfey.

- Niña, ¿qué haces aquí? El Señor Weasley necesita descansar.

- Yo… es que quería verlo, y…

- Podría haber esperado hasta mañana. El señor Weasley, necesita recuperar fuerzas y…

- Madame Pomfey, yo querría que se quedara – dijo Ron -. Le prometo que me portaré bien y no haré ningún esfuerzo, pero quería hablar con mi amiga.

Mientras "mi amiga" resonaba aún en mi cabeza, Ronald miró a la enfermera con cara de súplica.

- Oh, está bien. Sólo cinco minutos.

Y se fue, caminando lentamente.

En ese momento decidí que era hora de hablar en serio con Ronnie.

- Ron, ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme luego de que te peleaste con Ginny? ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Sentí la necesidad de que él me lo dijera. De que me mirara a los ojos y me pronunciara "Te besaste con Viktor Krum".

Quería estar segura, ésa tenía que ser la razón.

Ron me miró, perplejo. Sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me peleé con Ginny? ¿Qué te contó?

Me respondió con más preguntas. Vaya mierda.

- Vino muy enojada contigo a mi cuarto, y se peleó conmigo sin motivo aparente. Al día siguiente tú también estabas enojado. No es muy difícil unir las señales.

- La vi besándose con Dean, y me puse celoso ¿contenta? Le dije que no se siguiera besando con él. Y ella me dijo que jamás me había besado con nadie y por eso me enojaba.

- ¿Y por qué no le contaste que… que nos besamos?

- No se lo había contado a nadie. Pensé… – bufó, y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué pensaste?

- Pensé que… que sería nuestro secreto. Tú no se lo habías contado a nadie, que yo supiera, y yo tampoco. Pensé… fui un idiota, pensé que había sido especial para ambos.

Sus orejas se habían teñido de rojo y me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Claro que lo fue – sentí cómo se me quebraba la voz, y mis ojos me ardían, brillantes.

- No, no lo fue. Te besaste antes con Krum. ¡Y no lo niegues! Ginny me lo contó.

Sí, a eso quería llegar. Me puse algo nerviosa.

- No iba a negarlo, Ron. Me besé con Viktor, pero eso no significa que tu beso no haya sido especial.

Él bufó nuevamente.

- Fue mi primer beso - añadió. Sentí cómo me mareaba lentamente. Mi corazón latía con tal furia que pararía en cualquier momento repentinamente y moriría. Su primer beso fue conmigo ¿te das cuenta? ¡Fui la primera en besar sus labios! No fue Lavender, ni ninguna otra. Simplemente yo. Pero me había dejado sin habla. - ¡Y por eso fue especial! Pensé que era el primer beso de ambos… no lo sé, un secreto de… amigos. Pero no, sólo soy uno más de la lista. ¿A quién más besaste? ¿A McLaggen, a Harry?

- No besé a Harry.

Pareció quedarse sin palabras unos momentos, pero luego añadió:

- No has negado lo de McLaggen. - Sentí que me sonrojaba. - Claro, debí suponerlo.

Miró hacia otro lado, claramente molesto.

- Pero yo no quería, Ron. McLaggen me besó a mí, y…

- Claro, pero tú lo invitaste a aquella estúpida fiesta ¿verdad?

- Si mal no recuerdo te invité a ti, y no fuimos juntos porque comenzaste a salir con esa… con Lavender.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como pez fuera del agua.

- Este es un país libre, puedo salir con quién se me de la gana.

- Entonces luego no te quejes si yo me beso con quién sea. Tanto cuando me besé con Viktor, como con McLaggen, fue porque tú no quisiste ir conmigo. -Ron respiraba agitadamente. Parecía a punto de gritarme, cosas muy ofensivas.

Decidí hablar antes de que eso pasara: - Ron, yo vine aquí a saber que estabas bien, no a pelearme contigo. Te extrañé mucho, y me hiciste demasiada falta.

Mi amigo pareció calmarse. Hasta que finalmente suspiró.

- Yo también te extrañé, Mione.

- ¿Mione?

Ronald volvió a sonrojarse.

- Oí a Ginny llamarte así a veces. ¿Te molesta?

- No, claro que no.

Lo miré a los ojos y al fin sentí que todo iba bien. Había extrañado horrores a mi Unicornio.

Sin saber por qué, sin poder detenerlo, me acerqué lentamente a sus labios.

Quería besarlo.

Sinceramente, me daba igual que tuviese novia.

Coloqué mi mano derecha en su cabello, acariciándolo despacio.

Cada vez más cerca.

Sentí cómo su mano se posaba en mi cintura y, fuese un asentimiento o no, sabía que debía besarlo.

Mucho más cerca.

Su aliento entrecortado ya rozaba mis labios.

A pocos centímetros.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron! Madame Pomfey nos dijo que…

Fred y George se quedaron viéndonos fijamente. Me separé de Ron de un respingo ¡estuvo tan cerca!

- Oh, Fred, creo que hemos interrumpido el romanticismo.

- Claro, George, me he dado cuenta. Será mejor que dejemos solos a los tortolitos.

Sentí que me sonrojaba. Maldita sea, casi lo besaba.

- Yo ya me iba – murmuré -. Mañana te traigo tu regalo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, claro – dijo Ron del color de su pelo sin mirarme.

Cuando casi me iba, corriendo, oí a George decir:

- Oye, Ron ¿no tenías novia?

…

Cuando llegué a la sala común, todavía percibiendo el calor en mis mejillas, me encontré con Neville.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Hermione?

Le sonreí o al menos lo intenté y le dije:

- Claro.

Cuando estuvimos en una esquina de la sala, solos, me dijo:

- Pues… me he encontrado esto – me tendió un pedazo de pergamino -, y pensé que tal vez… no sé, ahora que supongo que te reconciliaste con Ron… que querrías recuperarlo.

Lo observé con atención. Era mi carta de declaración hacia Ronald.

- ¿Lo has leído? – Le pregunté a Neville.

Él se sonrojó un poco.

- Lo vi sobre la cama de Ron, y no sabía qué era. Discúlpame.

- Descuida, yo tuve la culpa. Sabía que cualquiera podía encontrarlo. Gracias, Neville.

- ¿Te molesta que me entrometa, Hermione?

- No, claro que no.

- Pues creo que deberías decírselo, y no por una carta. Cara a cara. Eres una chica increíble y no creo que debas seguir callándolo. Ron no tiene el tacto suficiente como para notarlo.

- Sí, lo sé, pero es… complicado.

- Lo sé… siempre es complicado decirle a una persona lo que sientes…

Neville estaba a punto de irse, cuando le pregunté:

- ¿Estás tú enamorado de alguien?

Él se sonrojó y luego dijo:

- Creo que ella no tiene ojos para mí.

Y se fue caminando, arrastrando los pies.

¿Quién será la chica de la cual habla Neville?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque llegaron los gemelos. Me estaban buscando.

- Si vienen a burlarse de mí y de que arruinaron lo que sería el mejor momento de mi vida,…

- No, no venimos a eso – dijo Fred.

- Aunque nos gustaría decirte que esperes a que deje a su novia para besarlo – añadió George.

- O te podemos hacer un descuento (sólo porque se trata de nuestro hermano) en nuestro nuevo producto – continuó Fred.

- ¡El espanta-novias 3.000! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- No, gracias, en serio, no quiero nada - repliqué.

- Bueno, en ese caso… te traíamos ésta muestra gratis – Fred.

- Gracias por colaborar – George.

Se fueron, dejándome un libro en las manos cuyo título era "Doce maneras infalibles para conquistar a una bruja".

Oh, y por último: a Ron le di de regalo de cumpleaños, aquel obsequio que no le envié en navidad.

¡Volvemos a ser amigos!

Mione Weasley (¡olvida a Lavender, ¿quieres?!)

PD: desde ese día, he visitado siempre a Ron y nos llevamos incluso mejor que antes. Mañana hay un partido de Quidditch en el que Cormac reemplazará a mi Ronnie.

* * *

**Ningún personaje me pertenece (son de Rowling), sólo las ideas locas. AH! Rose y Malcom, entre otros, sí son mis personajes jajaja.**

_Lo sé hace casi dos meses que no publico. Perdón, perdón, perdón. No recuerdo jamás haberme tardado tanto, pero lo que sucede es que estaba con los exámenes finales y si pensaba pasar de año, tenía que estudiar. Lo siento mucho._

_Muchísimas gracias al jos que siguieron esperando los capítulos, han llegado. Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Pero bueno. Paz, amor, alegría._

_Y gracias a...:_

Ariasu Daidouji: No te preocupes, siempre recibo esa clase de reviews. No hay problema si me agragás al messenger, me gusta conoces gente nueva. Besos!

Luniz. FanPotterica.

JeN-na-lc

Lucho: Gracias por tu review! Sé que tardé muuucho, pero acá me ves publicando :p beso!

isa. asi. isa

Susy Snape: hahaha! no importa, todos tenemos días difíciles, muchas gracias! besooo!

meteorita

Mrs. Darcy HP

Skinniy

aLma de medianoche

cata93 : Tienes el tercer lugar! Una teoría genial :D Gracias por unirte a mis lectores y debo felicitarte, tu teoría era... estraña, pero genial, definitivamente. Muchos besos!

vanessaa ! : al final nunca enviáste tu teoría ¬¬. Pero bueno, gracias por leer y esperar :D besooo!

weasleymadchen

aymee cm: tu historia ha recibido el segundo lugar! Te felicito :)

Magali lucmin: tu teoría tmbn era muy bonita, lamento que no haya resultado premiada. Igual, seguí participando. Besitos!

Bruja Vampirita

anarchylovegoodcullen: tu historia ha resultado la ganadora! Te felicito! Me encantó la historia, y hasta suena lógica jajajaja. Besitos!

VANESA; ajajajaj muchas gracias! es una linda canción, no? xD

Zanella Misaki

ANITA ROCIO

nena weasley granger

danielaweasley

GreyGGGA

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX

atenea: Gracias por enviarme un review demostrando en qué no estabas de acuerdo. Es posible que me haya olvidado en disclaimer en algunos capítulos, pero también tengo una vida y seguro fue casualidad. A penas tenga tiempo, lo edito. Y en cuanto a la "falta de narración" pues, simplemente, no estoy de acuerdo. Para mí sí la tiene, y si no te gusta que Ron sea Ronnie y que Hermione sea Mione no leas mi historia: ¿o es que acaso alguien te obliga? Pues si alguien lo hace, lo siento por tí, pero existe una bonita cosa llamada **libertad de expresión** y si se me antoja llamar a Neville "Mauricio", por ejemplo, estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo. Gracias or tu review y tu crítica. Saludos y adiós.

**_Bueno, aquí volvemos a las actividades normales, voy a publicar las historias ganadoras :D_**

_Tercer Lugar..._

haber digamos que neville la va a visitar en navidad? bueno jaja la ocasion no importa pero el va de sorpresa(pd a ella le gust neville) y ella esta felizmente conversando con rolf que para darle mas chiste me lo imagino como chace crowford jajaja si ya se como? jaja bueno ella le cuenta a rolf que les gusta mucho mucho neville? jaja y el decide que la ayudara a ver si a el tambien le gusta ella haber para darle chiste imaginence a neville como kellan lutz( emmet en la peli de twilight) y ella acepta encantada pero a rolf /chace tambien le gusta hermione y le dice que se hagan pasar por novios cuando neville/kellan los vea y entonces llega neville/kellan y rolf/chace para aprovechar la situacion la besa y ella como ya habia notado la precencia de neville/kellan se dejo llevar pero nevile/kella se pone muy celoso con ella y decide no hablarle mas y rolf/chace se hace el loco diciendole que toma esa actitud por a neville/kellan le guste ella...

_Segundo Lugar..._

26 de junio de 1996  
Querido Diario:  
estoy enamorada de neville ... si asi como lo oyes, me eh dado cuenta que solo estaba obsesionada con ronald y mi verdadero amor se llama neville logbotton si, desde que lo conoci lo eh querido tanto, de verdad es que se ve tan tierno, cadaa vez que me pide que le ayude con la tarea de pociones, o cuando se le olvida la contraseña de la casa... es simplemente perfecto.  
solo hay un problema.. esta saliendo con padma  
si esa ... de ravenclaw, como se atrevio a andar con mi neville (mi neville por que es mio)pero ya tengo planeado que hare.  
estoy mas que segura que rolf aun me ama...(si por que me escribio una carta que dice te sigo amando mione jeje) invitare a neville a pasar un fin de semana en mi casa y cuando el me vea con rolf, recapacitara y sabra que fui que soy y sere la mujer de su vida, y nos casaremos tendremos hijos, y le ayudare a su abuela en todo lo que me pida.  
si diario se que se oye muy telenovela pero lo amo y es todo para mi  
mione logbotton  
PD: como me pude enamorar de un idiota como weasley  
PD2: te cuento que estaba aburrida y decidi a hacerte esta pequeña broma

_Primer Lugar..._

hermione para darle celos a ron besa a neville y neville y ella comienzan una relacion Entiendase por farsa,pero ron se despecha y le cuenta a neville que ella beso a krum en 4to y luego a el en 6to,neville deja a herms por hannah aboot y como hermione no esta dispueta a aguantar a cormac empieza a salir con Rolf para que ronnie deje a la protituta y neville se pone celoso intentando que hermione no lo use para poner celoso a ron

**_Gracias a todos los participantes, todas las historias fueron muy creativas y entretenidas. Anarchylovegoodcullen: recibirás tu premio en breve, aquí en fanfiction. Felicidades nuevamente!_**

_Hoy, en los avisos avril3potter3and3xD..._

Se necesitan millones de consejos _para una autora que no sabe qué hacer con su **corazón roto**..._

Se necesita tiempo _para que esta chiquita pueda escribir **todos sus fics a tiempo** :s_

Se necesita suerte _para usarse con un imbécil que **no se llama Francisco** ¬¬..._

_Hoy, en los desafíos avril3potter3and3ca..._

_**Desafío de ésta semana:** Crear un pequeño relato de cómo Hermione puede besar a Ron mientras duerme. Corto, no se preocupen._

___El el próximo capítulo de Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger..._

Ron y yo – suspiro – fuimos a Hogsmeade a hacer la prueba de aparición.

Lavender estaba ahí, y buscaba atraer su atención todo el tiempo.

- Maldita, es mío – susurré cuando le dijo que se sentara junto a ella.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Ron.

*xD*

En un momento, pensé mis posibilidades. Eran tres:

Opción Uno: Seguirle la corriente y salvarlo de su novia.

Opción Dos: Hacerme la desentendida, y dejar que Ron se las arreglara solo.

Opción Tres: Alentar más las sospechas para que Lavender desconfiara de Ron y fuera mío y sólo mío (risas malévolas).

*xD*

- ¿Hablaban… solos… en tu habitación… solos?

- Creo que a alguien le cuesta la comprensión – dije, sin poder contenerme -. Te explicaré: Ron y yo movíamos nuestras bocas, solos… es decir el y yo y nadie más… es su habitación… ya sabes, ese lugar cuadrado donde van las camas…

*xD*

_Les agradecería mucho más bonitos reviews! Gracias por esperarme tooodo este tiempo. Bye!_


	32. Harry y Ginny

13 de Marzo de 1997

Querido Diario:

Durante el partido Harry se cayó de su escoba porque se estaba peleando con el estúpido de Cormac ¡mi Cicatriz (es decir, sé que no tengo ninguna cicatriz… me refiero a Harry) podría haber muerto!

Fue horrible, y cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería (él seguía inconciente) Ron parecía… no sé, ¿feliz?

Es extraño que sonriera de esa manera viendo el estado de Harry, pero cuando le pregunté él sólo dijo…

- No sé, es un día muy bonito.

Ridículo.

Luego en mi habitación, el ambiente estaba tenso.

- Dean Thomas es un imbécil – gritó al fin Ginny, aparentemente sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Qué te hizo, amiga?

- Pues… él se estaba de la caída de Harry, cosa que no es para nada graciosa, y cuando le dije que no se riera… no sé, le dio como un ataque de celos y me espetó que me seguía gustando Harry ¡como si fuera posible!

Ella bufó y de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron.

- ¿Te… dijo algo más?

- No… pero…

- Pero ¿qué?

- No, nada, es una tontería…

Y se fue si decirme nada…

Cambiando rotundamente de tema…

¡No te conté lo mejor!

El lunes Ron y Harry salieron de la enfermería, yo estaba con ellos, y cuándo Lavender vino y me vio le dijo a Ronnie algo así como "¿Y qué hace esa contigo?"

Los dejamos solos, y no sé qué le contestó Ron, pero durante el almuerzo no se besaron ni se hablaron.

¡Se pelearon por mi culpa, ¿no es estupendo?!

Bueno… y es todo lo que ha pasado…

¡Pero parece que la relación de la calamar gigante y mi chico Unicornio va de mal en peor! ¡Y eso, francamente, es algo estupendo para mí!

Bueno, te quiero, me voy…

Hermy y Ronnie…

PD: bueno, no estoy con Ron, pero es que ¿no suenan lindos nuestros nombres juntos?

*xD*

3 de Abril de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡Ron me dijo que me amaba!

Bueno, no fue con declaración romántica… besos… flores, ni nada…

Está bien, me lo dijo porque le hice la tarea…

¡Pero de cualquier manera, es genial!

Oh, y me dijo que quería cortar con Lavender ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Quiere cortar con ella!

Es genial, magnífico, maravilloso, espléndido, es… bueno, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…

Y luego,…. Bueno, todo lo bueno pasa.

Harry "contrató" (porque no les paga sino que los obliga mediante esclavitud) A Dobby y a Kreacher para que siguieran a Malfoy.

Dobby ha descubierto que Draco se oculta en la sala multipropósitos y deja vigilando a Crabbe y a Goyle. Claro que estos están bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, y parecen ser otra persona.

Pero lo malo es que Harry sigue pensando que Malfoy es un mortífago y eso es totalmente imposible ¿verdad?

Gracias por coincidir conmigo, Diario.

Bien… nada más ha sucedido, un beso…

Hermione Granger…

*xD*

17 de Abril de 1997

Querido Diario:

Harry ha ido a la sala multipropósito todos estos días intentando encontrar a Malfoy.

Ridículo, lo sé.

Y luego se ha encontrado con Tonks que… bueno, es una versión emo de ella… Harry piensa que quizás estaba enamorada de Sirius y… ahora que murió…

Es probable.

Oh, pero no creas que soy un Lady Malvada ¡claro que no!

No porque ahora mi vida vuelva ser mía en parte he dejado de lado a los que me ayudaron en los momentos difíciles.

Rose y Malcom son geniales y he estado hablando con ellos en mis tiempos libres.

Es gracioso darse cuenta que son lo contrario que Ron y yo: Malcom es el mejor estudiante, educado, precavido, como yo… mientras tanto, Rose habla con la boca llena, se pasa el día haciendo bromas y discute casi siempre como Ron.

La diferencia más clara en que somos polos opuestos, es que Malcom y Rose andan siempre juntos, son los mejores amigos, nunca discuten.

Van a distintas casas, no son un trío sino un dúo y… muy diferente a Harry, Ron y a mí.

Y… le he escrito a Rolf un millón de veces y… nada.

Es que comienzo a preocuparme… Sé que mi amigo es muggle y que no corre peligro… pero ahora que sabe que soy una bruja…

Quizás se lo dijo a alguien y… no, espera, de verdad no quiero preocuparme…

He intentado averiguar quien es la chica de la cual está enamorado Nev… pero no me lo dice. Llego a presentir que me evita…

Pero, ya sabes, mi vida tiene aún más problemas y ¿sabes? Estuve pensando…

Ya sabes que la noche del cumpleaños de Ron, Lavender planeaba… bueno, acostarse con mi chico.

Ahora me pregunto ¿sería esa la primera vez? ¿O Ron ya… estuvo con ella? Pero lo más importante y terrible de todo: ¿No lo habrían… hecho después de que Ron salió de la enfermería?

Sinceramente, espero que no.

No es que yo crea que pueda llegar a… ya sabes, tener algo con él. Pero es que no me gustaría que Lavender, una persona con la que nunca me llevé bien, fuera la primera en… hacerlo con Ronnie.

En realidad creo que aún somos muy jóvenes para eso… hay tiempo.

Y no creo que Ron se haya dejado llevar tan rápido.

Aunque la manera en que se besa con esa es muy…

Bueno, no importa, dejaré de pensar en eso…

Hermione La Llena de Fe…

PD: fe en que Ron no lo haya hecho con… esa.

1 de Mayo de 1997

Querido Diario:

La mañana del examen de aparición, Ron tuvo la genial idea (y por primera vez en mi vida te lo digo sin ser sarcástica) de que Harry usara la poción de la suerte para obtener el recuerdo de Slurghorn.

Al principio Cicatriz dijo que la guardaba para otra cosa, pero luego Ron y yo lo convencimos ¿para qué la querría?

Bueno, y como he de contarte, ese día murió Aragog, la araña gigante de Hagrid.

No preguntes, Diario.

Sí, tiene una araña gigante.

Ron y Harry la conocieron en segundo año mientras yo estaba petrificada.

Bueno, a partir de ahora sólo te contaré los hechos:

Ron y yo.

Oh, suena hermoso…

Ron y yo – suspiro – fuimos a Hogsmeade a hacer la prueba de aparición.

Lavender estaba ahí, y buscaba atraer su atención todo el tiempo.

- Maldita, es mío – susurré cuando le dijo que se sentara junto a ella.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó Ron.

- Nada… nada.

Al final, tuvo que sentarse a su lado. Claro que yo me senté al otro costado.

Hicimos las pruebas y… bueno, yo aprobé y Ron no.

Volvimos a Hogwarts y nos enteramos de que Harry Potter no había conseguido el maldito recuerdo.

Así que esperamos a la noche…

…

Cuando estuvimos solos en el cuarto de los chicos, Harry tomó la poción.

El felix Felicis.

Fue extraño, porque dijo que vería a Hagrid. Luego aclaró que era una corazonada y ¿qué se yo? ¡Él era el de la suerte!

Se puso la capa invisible y bajó. Por supuesto, Ron y yo lo seguimos.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí con ésa? – Fue cuando levanté la vista y noté que Lavender nos fulminaba a Ron y a mí con la mirada.

- Estábamos… estudiando – mintió olímpicamente Ron.

- ¿Oh, sí? ¿Y dónde están tus libros, Granger?

En un momento, pensé mis posibilidades. Eran tres:

Opción Uno: Seguirle la corriente y salvarlo de su novia.

Opción Dos: Hacerme la desentendida, y dejar que Ron se las arreglara solo.

Opción Tres: Alentar más las sospechas para que Lavender desconfiara de Ron y fuera mío y sólo mío (risas malévolas).

Ejem… Bueno, es obvio qué opción elegí…

- ¿Mis libros? Están en mi mochila junto a mi cama, en nuestra habitación.

Sonreí ampliamente. Y me sentí una mujer fatal. Es decir, me sentí increíble y capaz de alcanzar la luna con la mano mientras veía que Lavender se consumía en el infierno. Fue la mejor maldita sensación, de verdad.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Ro-Ro?

- Que… estudiamos sin los libros, Hermione se sabe todo de memoria.

- Más te vale, porque sino…

- No puedes amenazarlo, porque si no hizo lo que te dijo, significa que no te quiere.

- ¿Me estás mintiendo Ro-Ro?

- Sí, Ro-Ro ¿le estás mintiendo?

Miré a Ronald con los ojos brillantes ¡eso estaba siendo genial!

- Oh, bueno, ya basta ¡y no me llamen así! Hermione y yo no estudiábamos, sólo hablábamos en mi habitación.

Lavander comenzó a echar chispas por los ojos, y tuve que contener mi carcajada malévola.

- ¿Hablaban… solos… en tu habitación… solos?

- Creo que a alguien le cuesta la comprensión – dije, sin poder contenerme -. Te explicaré: Ron y yo movíamos nuestras bocas, solos… es decir el y yo y nadie más… es su habitación… ya sabes, ese lugar cuadrado donde van las camas…

Sonreí espléndidamente, como las chicas de publicidades de pastas dentales.

Sabía que mi mensaje podía tomarse perfectamente con doble sentido, bocas, Ron y yo, cama… mi sonrisa aumentó más todavía.

- Eres un... ¿cómo pudiste, Ron? ¿Cómo me engañaste con ésta?

Estuve a punto de protestar, pero Ronnie interfirió.

- ¿Qué? No estás entendiendo nada, lo que pasó fue que…

- ¡No quiero saber qué pasó, Weasley! ¿Pretendes decirme cómo se revolcaban tú y la cerebritos? ¡Eres un asco! ¿Y sabes qué más? – Gritó - ¡Tú y yo terminamos!

- ¿Qué…?

Ron no podía creerlo.

- ¡Que terminamos, sucio, abusador, degenerado! ¡Nadie me engaña, y por más que me supliques jamás te perdonaré! ¡ESTÚPIDO!

Y se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Tranquilamente, podría haber hecho que terminaran mucho antes.

Pero no dejó en un incómodo silencio, que Ginny fácilmente rompió.

- ¡Tú y yo terminamos, Dean Thomas! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera una niña y más encima de tu colección privada! ¡Idiota!

Y Ginny también subió a la habitación, como un huracán.

- Ron… yo… lo siento -. Dije sin saber que más podía decirle alguien que acababa de terminar con el calamar gigante…

- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

Me abrazó atolondradamente, dejándome roja de la vergüenza, y se fue a su cuarto.

¡Genial! Subí al cuarto a hablar con Ginny, cuando Lavender me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me dijo:

- ¡Y vienes regodeándote! ¡Perra!

Y se fue, llorando. Sentí un poco de pena.

Bah, casi nada.

Y me puse a charlar con Ginny, la cual estaba feliz de haber cortado con Dean…

…

Al día siguiente, todo estaba hermoso. Los pajaritos le cantaban al amor, el mundo me sonreía, Harry consiguió el recuerdo… bueno, todos felices excepto Lavender y Dean.

Es decir ¡todos felices!

Ahora que lo pienso... cuando Harry pasó bajo la capa invisible junto a Lavender, la pelea inició. Seguramente porque Harry odia a doña calamar gigante y quería que ella y Ronnie terminaran (nota diarial (y no mental, porque eres mi diario): agradecerle a Harry), y como había tomado Felix Felicis y tenía suerte, sucedió todo.

Pero lo que me sorprende es que Ginn me comentó que la discusión de ella y su ex comenzó porque Dean la empujó… justo en el instante en el que Harry pasaba por ahí con la capa invisible ¿no crees que es algo sospechoso?

O sea… Harry quería, conciente o inconcientemente, que Ginny cortara con Dean… y eso significa que ¿a Harry le gusta Ginny?

¡OMG (oh, my god)! ¡Tengo que contárselo a Ginn!

…

No, espera. Si se lo cuento y me equivoco… sería terrible… voy a averiguar, y si lo confirmo… ¡es genial!

…

Bueno, a lo que iba es que todo estaba muy bien al día siguiente.

Katie volvió al colegio, pero no recuerda quién al atacó…

Bueno, iré a vigilar a Potter…

Hermy de Ronnie…

*xD*

15 de Mayo de 1997

Querido Diario:

Harry casi asesina a Malfoy.

Utilizó contra el un hechizo que tenía escrito el estúpido libro del principito ese, y casi desangra al Slytherin.

¡Y Ginny lo defendió!, ¿puedes creerlo?

Oh… claro, porque ellos son la pareja del año.

Ginevra aún no lo nota, pero cada vez estoy más convencida de que Harry está obsesionándose con ella ¡se la pasa observándola!

Pero ¿tengo que decírselo a Ginny?

La verdad es que espero que se de cuenta sola o… no sé, que Harry se lo diga…

Bueno, mañana Harry tiene castigo con Snape durante el partido que decide si Gryffindor gana o no la copa.

Un beso,

Hermy…

*xD*

22 de Mayo de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡No sabes lo que pasó!

En el partido..., ¡como si te interesara!

El punto es que ganamos…

Y cuando estábamos celebrando, llego Harry de su castigo.

Ginny corrió hacia él como niña buena, para simplemente abrazarlo. Pero él es un abusador de menores…

¡Se besaron!

Pero… fue como una de esas succiones mutuas que se daban la calamar y Ron… dio asco, la verdad. Pero ellos parecían contentos.

Ronnie era una piedra a mi lado, y no reaccionaba.

Harry se separó de los labios de mi amiga y miró a Ronald.

Seguro vio un movimiento que yo no vi, porque se fue con Ginny, tomado de su mano.

Todos miraron a Ron.

Yo lo tomé del codo y lo guié a su habitación. Él me siguió en silencio, como por instinto. Respiraba entrecortadamente

- ¿Estás bien, Ron?

Me miró, como pensando en la respuesta o… no sé, dejémoslo en que me miró.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar bien si ese estúpido que decía ser mi amigo está besando a mi hermana y…? – Ronald subía cada vez más el tono de voz y se ponía rojo. Decidí callarlo.

- Ya, Ron, entendí. Cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mataré a Potter! ¡Colgaré sus sesos de trofeo en mi habitación y quemaré los restos, luego haré que el hermanito de Hagrid los pise, y los llenaré de estiércol de Malfoy para luego…!

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Ron se asustó por mi tono de voz y me miró – Cálmate, por favor. Es cuestión de Ginny ¿entiendes?

Él me miró como si yo estuviese borracha.

- No es cuestión de ella ¡soy su hermano! No puede salir con quién sea y menos que menos besar así a Harry, parece una fácil…

- ¡Harry besó a Ginny, no Ginny a Harry!

- ¡Ambos se besaron, Hermione! Los besos son mutuos.

- ¡Pues… pues! Bueno, y si son mutuos tú me besaste, y eso no quiere decir que yo sea fácil – sentí que me sonrojaba -. ¿O eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Lo miré a los ojos y él se quedó momentáneamente callado.

- ¡Pero son casos diferentes! ¡Ginny acaba de terminar con su novio!

- ¡Fue hace casi un mes, Ronald!

- Eso es poco.

- Es lo mismo hace cuanto terminaste con la calam… con Lavender. Si yo, hipotéticamente, te besara ahora ¿sería una fácil?

- No, ¡yo sería el fácil!

Me quedé estática.

- ¡No serías fácil! Simplemente… mira: si, hipotéticamente, estuvieras enamorado de mí y yo, hipotéticamente, te besara ¿estaría mal?

- Si tú, hipotéticamente, también estuvieses enamorada de mí, no estaría mal. Pero sino me pondría triste… hipotéticamente, claro.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Pero no estaría mal! ¿Entonces por qué está mal que Harry bese a Ginny?

- ¡Porque es mi hermana!

- ¿Prefieres que la bese Harry o Dean? Nuestro amigo la cuidará, Ron…

Él me miró y susurró:

- Prométeme que no le hará daño… - Ron carraspeó -… o sea, quiero decir que... Eh… ¡no le digas a nadie lo que dije!

Yo reí suavemente y me di cuenta de algo: Ron quiere mucho a Ginny. Por eso la sobreprotege. La quiere demasiado como para admitirlo en voz alta.

- No le diré a nadie que quieres a Ginny, descuida – le aseguré -. Y Harry no la dañará. Oye, ni siquiera sabemos si están juntos o no…

- Seguro que si…

Me quedé embobada viendo lo tierno que lucía y no pude evitar besarlo en la mejilla. Ron se sonrojó, y yo también, pero lo abracé a pesar de los nervios y le susurré:

- Ginny tiene suerte de ser tu hermana, eres el mejor.

Él se separó un poco de mí, lo suficiente para seguir muy cerca y poder verme a los ojos, y contestó:

- Gracias. Y yo soy afortunado de tener a Ginn como hermana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es amiga tuya…

Sentí la necesidad de besarlo, y un rápido movimiento de cuello me lo hubiese permitido, pero sin razón alguna me contuve.

- Debo irme a… la biblioteca. Cuando llegue Harry trátalo bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Me permitirás matarlo si le hace daño a Ginny?

Pensé con tranquilidad que eso jamás sucedería.

- Claro que sí.

Y me fui, a mi cuarto.

Obviamente, lo de la biblioteca era mentira… quería estar sola.

¡Y vaya si lo logré!

…

Luego de una hora y media aproximadamente, llego Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me abrazó en silencio y luego me besó en ambas mejillas.

- ¡Harry me pidió que fuera su novia, Hermione! ¡Soy la novia de Harry!

- ¡Cuéntame todo!

- Bueno… Harry me condujo hacia la cancha de quidditch ¡yo iba muerta de miedo! Imagínate, me acababa de besar con Harry ¡con Harry! Y mi mente podía jugarme trampas… Cuando nos detuvimos volteó hacia mí ¡sonrojado, Hermione! ¡Jamás lo había visto sonrojarse!

- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- Pues comenzó a tartamudear cosas estúpidas, sin sentido ¡Imagínate, Herms! ¡Tartamudeaba por mí! Y le dije que si, por favor, podía ir al maldito punto de una maldita vez ¡Yo también estaba nerviosa! Él… respiró profundo y… oh, ¡Hermione!

Me abrazó nuevamente…

- ¿Qué te dijo, Ginn?

- ¡No me dijo nada! Volvió a besarme ¡y yo estaba en el séptimo cielo! ¿Dije séptimo? ¡En el octavo! ¿Dije Octavo? ¡En el…!

- Ya entendí, Ginny ¿qué sucedió luego?

- Pues luego besarme eternamente… o muy poco, no recuerdo… Me miró fijo y me sonrió… ¡Pero yo no me derretí, Herms, resistí!

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Puse mi voz de niña buena y le dije "¿y eso qué significa, Potter?" ¡Deberías haber visto su cara! ¡Palideció! Y comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo, fue algo así como: "yo… este... perdón, no creí que… bueno, en realidad creí que tú… ya sabes… en realidad, ¡que estupidez! Si… Dean y… claro, lo lamento" ¡Y se volteó cabizbajo, como un alma en pena! ¡Estaba tan lindo! Y me conoces ¿verdad? ¡No pude evitar reír!

- Imagino la expresión de Harry…

- Sí, fue extraña… volteó y me dijo "pues, me gustó divertirte, Ginny" ¡Pero no lo dijo enojado! ¡Lo dijo con tristeza! Y yo no aguanté más y lo besé ¡yo a él! ¡Lo besé, Hermy!

- Lo sé, Ginn… te oí.

- Y él no alcanzó a reaccionar, porque fue un beso corto, y le dije que me dijera el por qué me había besado, que quería oírlo. El balbuceó: "Eh… bueno, a principio de año yo ¡besas muy bien, Ginny!" reí, rió conmigo. Reímos. Luego me puse seria y él dijo… "Bueno… cuando te vi con Dean me di cuenta de que… bueno, me gustas mucho."

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso?

- ¡Sí! Y yo lo abracé y… bueno, nos besamos y… se sobreentiende ¿no? – Asentí con la cabeza -. Luego de eso, le dije que él también me gustaba, y…

- ¿Y no me habías dicho a mí que él ya te había dejado de gustar?

Ginny se sonrojó y me dijo:

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¡Tú querías que yo lo superara y yo no podía fallarte! Pero nunca perdí las esperanzas, ni… nada. Lo amé, y lo amo. El punto es que me pidió que sea su novia, y le dije que si y… ¡soy la chica más feliz de éste universo!

- Pues, te felicito ¿dónde está Harry ahora?

- Dijo que "consideraba prudente consultarle a mi hermana su opinión a cerca de nuestra relación". ¡Sabes cómo es! Debe estar lidiando con mi hermano para que nos deje salir juntos.

- Pues te comunico que eso es pan comido, yo personalmente me encargué de que Ron los apruebe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Reí despacio.

- Se llama amor y es lo que siento por él. Sólo hay que tenerle paciencia.

Ginn me sonrió y nos abrazamos una vez más.

Ahora debo admitir que me siento extraña, porque Harry y mi amiga pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y yo quedo a solas con Ron.

Es algo incómodo, pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme: el año que viene será igual: la parejita abrazada, juntos y Ron y yo… mirando.

Realmente creo que será así.

Pero el gran problema es que hay solo una manera de evitarlo, y es que le diga lo que siento pero ¿cómo?

Hermione… Granger Weasley…

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A BELEN, UNA AMIGA INVALUABLE. BEL: GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME (LEERME JAJAJA) SIEMPRE QUE LO NECESITÉ, ESPERO SER TAN IMPORTANTE PARA VOS COMO VOS LO SOS PARA MI. ESPOSA! JAJAJA ASI QUE ACA ESTA TU BESO DE HARRY Y GINNY :). PD: MAÑANA TE ENVIO LA CARTA, NO SE CUANDO IRA A LLEGAR...**

Ningún (o casi) personaje me pertenece, son de J. K Rowling. :)

Gracias a....:

ANITA ROCIO

weasleymadchen

Jezykah Thalie Lovegood

isa. asi. isa

JeN-na-lc

Skinniy

anarchylovegoodcullen

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX

aymee cm

Susy Snape

Daniiielaa098

Bruja Vampirita

danielaweasley

Luniz. FanPotterica.

aLma de medianoche

nena weasley granger

Euphie-sama

elli weasley granger

Zanella Misaki

_Perdonen, no he tenido ánimo para ressponder sus preciosos reviews, sin embargo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos q me apoyaron con uno. _

_El relato ganador del primer premio del cancurso anterior, es .... _

En pleno día de invierno se había jugado un partido duro contra el rival a vencer Slytherin, los leones tuvieron un duro cruce ya que las serpientes mostraban los tramposos que eran, en cada jugada el contacto físico no faltaba. El encuentro termino a favor de los rojos por un marcador ajustado, los festejos se escuchaban por toda la sala común pero como siempre lo bueno termina, de a poco la multitud se retiraba a sus aposentos, solo quedo un chico pelirrojo que se tiro en el sillón a descansar un poco, después de ser el héroe de la jornada.

Una chica castaña daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, busco un libro para leer. Pero decide bajar para no interrumpir el sueño de sus compañeras (*aunque sus compañeras sea una zorra y prostituta). Al acercarse al sillón sus ojos se centran en una persona, al verlo no pudo reprimir sus deseos lujuriosos (* es una chica y Ron esta re bueno) fue acercándose muy de a poco. Al estar cerca podía sentir la respiración calurosa que brindaba la deliciosa boca del joven que lograba desvelarla cada noche. En un impulso sin tener ese razonamiento que tanto la caracterizaba, fue rompiendo los centímetros que separaban sus labios, al sentir el roce fue cerrando los ojos (*como toda enamorada). Fue apenas un contacto pero sintió como los otros labios se movían suavemente sobre los suyos (**oh esto se pone interesante). Empezó abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul cielo que tanto adoraba.

Ella asustada (* y por que no toda acalorada) rompió con el beso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero sus miradas se atraían magnéticamente con mucha pasión, Ron todo sonrojado se aproxima a Hermione agarrándola de la nuca atrayéndola hacía su boca, formando un beso tierno pero apasionado, su mano se deslizaba por su muslo (*oh esto se fue al carajo).

Al escuchar un ruido, se despertó toda bañada en sudor, con la respiración agitada y las sabanas todas enredadas. Movió negativamente la cabeza y con una sonrisa en sus labios, cerro los ojos (*bueno me quede sin imaginación para el final).

_... lo que yo titulé como "y la cosa se pone sexy", de danielaweasley ¡Felicitaciones!_

Hoy no tengo anuncios avril3potter3and3xD, pero digo gracias de todo corazón a los que me ayudaron la vez pasada. estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

_Hoy, en los desafíos avril3potter3and3xD,,,... _escribe un pequeño relato en el cual cuentes cómo me descuartizarías si vuelvo a tardar más de dos semanas en publicar. Sería interesante el saberlo, para no volver a hacerlo. Tomar en cuenta los datos: soy de Argentina y Samara de el aro (o la llamada o el ring o como sea que la llamen donde ustedes viven) se me aparece en los sueños xD_. Con respecto a los premios de ambas ganadoras, de hoy y la semana pasada, estaré dándoselos el día 19 de diciembre. Sepan disculpar las demoras, _

_En el próximo capítulo de Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger...._

- ¿Y la poción de la suerte?

- Llévatela tú. Si por cualquier razón – vaciló -… no puedes encontrarme, tómate la mitad y déjale a Ginny. Cuídate, por favor.

*xD*

- Ginn, tú no entiendes cómo son las cosas con Harry, aún no. No podemos replicar, no hay opción. En primer año no se cuidó más que a nosotros, porque quería salvar la piedra filosofal. Yo hice todo lo que me pidió. En segundo, nunca le pidió a Ron que siguiera solo. Ron hizo todo por Harry. En tercero, no me pidió ayuda. Se la brindé, y rápido. Ron también lo hizo. El año pasado no quiso que lo acompañáramos al Ministerio. Lo hicimos de cualquier manera, y aunque él se esforzó más. Hicimos lo que necesitaba. Ginny, no me preguntó si quería la poción. Me dijo que me la tomara y que te diera. ¿Vas a cumplir con lo que quiere tu novio?

*xD*

- Genial. Bueno… Harry dijo que la poción nos la repartamos entre nosotros tres, pero yo creo que no hay ningún inconveniente en que la repartamos entre los seis.

- Eso afectará en la duración, Ron – intervino Neville -. Y si Harry dijo que lo repartieran entre los tres es porque…

- Porque no sabía que ustedes iban a estar – mencionó Ginn -. Yo creo que debería ser para los seis.

- Yo no la necesito – dijo Luna -. Los minibubbers superdotados me protegerán.

*xD*

Nos leemos en los reviews...!


	33. El Nuevo Ron y mis Padres

5 de Junio de 1997

Querido Diario:

Oh, claro… ¡Ahora que Ginevra tiene novio, yo no existo!

Los únicos días que puedo hablar con mi amiga son los sábados y porque Harry está castigado.

Oh, es horrible.

Y no es que no la pase maravillosamente con Ron…

No, claro que no…

Pero es que las conversaciones ¿qué se yo, no fluyen?

Así que me paso todo el día con alguien que no entiendo ¡genial!

Rose y Malcom me han dicho que lo sienten, pero que necesitan estudiar para los exámenes. En realidad, sé que Malcom está obligando a Rose, pero ninguno me habla.

¡Y sigo escribiéndole a Rolffie, y sigue sin contestarme!

Nev se rehúsa a decirme de quién está enamorado y ¡no tengo a nadie más!

Así que… mi vida es horrible…

Hermione Granger…

19 de Junio de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡Oh, Diario!

Todo estaba bien, Harry y Ginny… Ron… yo… todos, pero…

Un día Ron me contó que Dumbledore había llamado a Harry.

Y luego, vino Cicatriz corriendo y nos dijo que Dumbledore se lo llevaría a buscar un Horrocrux, es decir, una de las sietes divisiones del alma de Voldemort.

Nos dijo a Ron y a mí que tomáramos Felix Felicis, compartido con Ginny. Dijo que nos despidiéramos de ella de su parte, como si fuera a morir. Nos ordenó que vigiláramos a Malfoy y a Snape y que les avisáramos a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Y se fue.

Ron me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

- ¿Por qué crees que lucía tan serio?

- No lo sé, Ron… ¿haremos lo que nos dijo?

- Sí. Tú avísales a los miembros del ED y ve a buscar a Ginny. Yo vigilaré mientras tanto a Malfoy. Nos vemos en la Sala Multipropósito en media hora, Hermione.

- ¿Y la poción de la suerte?

- Llévatela tú. Si por cualquier razón – vaciló -… no puedes encontrarme, tómate la mitad y déjale a Ginny. Cuídate, por favor.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de abrazarlo, diario. Se fue corriendo.

Me metí la poción en el bolsillo y corrí escaleras arriba, buscando a Ginny.

- ¿De dónde vienes corriendo, Herms? ¿Acaso…?

No la dejé seguir hablando. Le conté todo, lo más rápido que pude, mientras con el Galleon falso del ED marcaba la hora de la reunión.

- ¿Y el estúpido de Potter se fue sin la poción? ¡Él la necesita más que nosotros, Hermione! ¡Debemos buscarlo y dársela!

Me detuve y miré a Ginny fijamente.

- Ginn, tú no entiendes cómo son las cosas con Harry, aún no. No podemos replicar, no hay opción. En primer año no se cuidó más que a nosotros, porque quería salvar la piedra filosofal. Yo hice todo lo que me pidió. En segundo, nunca le pidió a Ron que siguiera solo. Ron hizo todo por Harry. En tercero, no me pidió ayuda. Se la brindé, y rápido. Ron también lo hizo. El año pasado no quiso que lo acompañáramos al Ministerio. Lo hicimos de cualquier manera, y aunque él se esforzó más. Hicimos lo que necesitaba. Ginny, no me preguntó si quería la poción. Me dijo que me la tomara y que te diera. ¿Vas a cumplir con lo que quiere tu novio?

Ginn me miró con los ojos brillantes y me arrastró escaleras abajo.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que Ron nos esperaba?

…

Los únicos que estábamos ahí éramos Nev, Luna, Ginn, Ronnie y yo. Los únicos dispuestos.

- Bien. Neville, tú te quedarás conmigo – ordenó Ron -. Y tú también hermanita. Es sólo la segunda vez que estás en algo tan importante y quiero tenerte cerca.

Yo noté que Ginny se contenía a lanzar una palabrota contra su hermano.

- Como digas.

- Bien. Hermione, irás con Luna ¿estarás bien, verdad?

- Sí, Ron, por supuesto.

- Genial. Bueno… Harry dijo que la poción nos la repartamos entre nosotros tres, pero yo creo que no hay ningún inconveniente en que la repartamos entre los seis.

- Eso afectará en la duración, Ron – intervino Neville -. Y si Harry dijo que lo repartieran entre los tres es porque…

- Porque no sabía que ustedes iban a estar – mencionó Ginn -. Yo creo que debería ser para los seis.

- Yo no la necesito – dijo Luna -. Los minibubbers superdotados me protegerán. Ellos habitan donde se ha consumido la poción de la suerte.

- ¿Lo ven? Los minicomosellamen nos protegerán a Luna y a mí - Nev.

- Neville, no irás a creer ni por un momento que esas criaturas existen ¿verdad? Porque no son reales - dije.

- ¡Claro que existen! – Dijo Luna.

- Mira, Hermione. Si Luna dice que existen, yo le creo, y no me importa lo que tú opines.

- Gracias, Neville.

Luna le sonrió al Nev y éste se sonrojó ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡Neville está enamorado de Luna, por eso siempre le sigue la corriente!

- Ya, no discutan – dijo Ron -. Nadie obligará a nadie ¿quieren tomar?

Luna negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, mientras Neville la imitaba.

- Bien. Ginny tú primero.

Ella tomó y vació un tercio casi perfectamente. Luego sonrió.

- Lo lograremos.

- Mione, tu turno.

- ¿No quieres tomar tú? Es que puedo tomar de más y…

- Si tomas de más, los bichos que protegen a Neville y a Luna me protegerán también – dijo Ron intentando animarme.

Suspiré y tomé un poco.

Sentí una naturalidad, felicidad… no sé… sentí que nada me podía salir mal.

- Adiós Ron – dije y, sin poder contenerme, lo besé en la comisura de los labios - ¡Suerte chicos!

Tomé a Luna del codo y nos instalamos fuera del despacho de Snape.

…

El tiempo pasó y Luna y yo hablamos.

Le pregunté si estaba enamorada (por Neville) y ella me dijo que el amor es muy fácil de sentir. Me dijo que me amaba, por ser su amiga.

El amor no es sólo para una pareja.

- ¿Pero no amas a algún chico como algo más que amigos?

- No lo sé. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que me estoy carteando con un chico de Durmstrang. Es amigo de uno de los chicos de ese colegio que vino para el torneo. Es muy… tierno y divertido. Y hace poco me dijo que aunque le pareciera extraño… ya sentía que me amaba. Él tiene el mismo concepto de amor que yo. Pero… yo ya no sé si lo amo como sólo un amigo…

No pudimos seguir hablando, porque llegó el profesor Flitwick corriendo, gritando que había mortífagos en el colegio.

Entró a la oficina de Snape, y un tiempo después el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras salió.

- El profesor Flitwick se desmayó. Ayúdenlo.

Y se fue.

…

¿Sabes lo que pasó, media hora después?

- ¡Hermione, Luna, aquí están!

Eran Ron y Neville se dirigieron a nosotras, y los cuatro preguntamos a las vez

- ¿Están bien?

Nos abrazamos entre los cuatro y Ron preguntó:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes debían vigilar al profesor Snape, y él ya se ha ido.

- Es que el profesor Flitwick se desmayó, y nos quedamos con él. ¿Qué está pasando? – Dije yo.

- Hubo una pelea entre los miembros de la Orden y mortífagos – respondió Neville, y sentí como la poción dejaba de surtir efecto, y me daba miedo -. Harry volvió está bien. Yo lo vi. Ginny está buscándolo ahora. Debemos ir a la enfermería, nos llama McGonagall.

- ¿Por qué en la enfermería? – Preguntó Luna.

- Un hombre lobo atacó a mi hermano, Bill – la voz de Ron tembló -. Por eso.

Caminamos hacia allá.

Estaban Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Madame Pomfey, El Señor y la Señora Weasley, Fleur, y nosotros.

Al poco tiempo llegó Harry, tomado de la mano de Ginny, y nos informó lo peor: Diario… Dumbledore murió.

¿Sabes? Lo mató Snape, gracias a que Malfoy logró hacer entrar a más mortífagos. Malfoy es un mortífago, Harry tenía razón.

Y ahora que Dumbledore murió…

Nada será igual.

Oh, y a que no sabes: Tonks está enamorada de Lupin… es extraño ¿no? Todo así de triste y… el amor nace.

…

Ron, Harry, Ginny y yo permanecimos juntos.

Hasta el funeral de Dumbledore ¿sabes?

Harry terminó con Ginny, para protegerla. Teme que Voldemort le haga algo.

Claro, lo que pasa es que no halló ningún horrocrux. En su lugar, había un horrocrux falso, firmado por un tal R.A.B.

E intentado averiguar de él, pero no encontré nada.

Oh, y ¿sabes qué más? Snape es el príncipe mestizo, el dueño del libro que Harry usó durante todo el año.

Durante el funeral Ron estuvo a mi lado y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho… diario, estoy en serios problemas: ahora estamos en guerra y yo necesito demasiado a Ron. Si algo llegara a pasarle… yo no lo soportaría.

Y eso es lo malo.

Ahora mi futuro es incierto y no sé lo que pasará. Debo prepararme para todo ¿no?

Harry, Ron y yo abandonaremos el colegio el año que viene e iremos en busca de los horrocruxes que faltan. Son siete, es decir que faltan cuatro… Del diario se encargó Harry en segundo año y de los otros dos, Dumbledore antes de morir.

Y ya es una decisión tomada.

El mismo día del funeral volvimos a casa. Ron a la suya, Harry a la de sus tíos y yo con mis padres.

- Escríbeme, Hermione, y cuídate – dijo Ron y luego me abrazó.

- Te quiero, Hermy. Gracias por tu apoyo – Ginny me besó en la mejilla con cariño.

Me despedí del resto de los Weasley, porque Harry ya se había ido y volví a casa.

He estado con mis padres ¿sabes? Pero he estado pensando en que éste año no los voy a ver… me voy a ir con Harry y Ron… y debo dejarlos en un lugar seguro…

Iré a ver a Rolf, le escribiré a Ron y luego te escribo…

Jamás olvides que te amo…

Hermione más que nunca Weasley...

28 de Junio de 1997

Querido Diario:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Estás muy grande y… te amo mucho.

Rolf y sus padres no están. Han puesto la casa en alquiler y nadie sabe nada de los dueños anteriores ¿me tendrá miedo porque soy bruja?

Lamento no poder escribirte mucho hoy, pero estoy ocupada.

Te ama…

Hermione…

3 de Julio de 1997

Querido Diario:

Me he carteado con Ron:

…

_Querida Estudiante:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Tus padres?_

_Te escribo para saber cómo estás, y también porque debo decirte algo muy importante._

_Sé que el correo puede ser vigilado, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra manera… por eso he inventado éstos nombres difíciles de adivinar._

_Para irnos con Seleccionado, debemos fugarnos de nuestras casas y lo sabes. Nuestros padres jamás lo aceptarían. _

_Por lo tanto… mira, yo ya tengo unas ideas, pero NECESITO que estés de acuerdo._

_Para eso, tienes que aparecerte en mi casa. _

_Cuando puedas, en mi habitación. Da igual la hora._

_Yo estaré subiendo y bajando constantemente y te esperaré._

_Atte. Yo._

…

Por supuesto, le he respondido:

Querido Ron:

Creo que las identidades secretas son demasiado fáciles de adivinar. ¿Seleccionado? ¿Lo sacaste de Elegido, verdad? Y ni hablar de Estudiante…

Estoy bien, mis padres bien, todo bien.

¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y Ginny? ¿El resto de tu familia?

Pues me apareceré en tu habitación el sábado 4 de Julio, a las 16.30 horas ¿estás de acuerdo?

Cuídate, te manda un beso…

Hermione…

…

_Querida Hermione:_

_Es genial que podamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, y pasaré de largo ese insulto de que las identidades secretas no eran ni tan secretas._

_Yo estoy bien, aunque Ginny no. Está destrozada ¿Tú sabías que Harry terminó con ella? Mira, no lo mato (como bien me autorizaste) porque hay guerra._

_Pero juro que cuando acabe, le partiré la cara._

_Cambiando un poco de tema: estoy de acuerdo._

_Nos vemos ese día a esa hora._

_Ron…_

_PD: Éste será nuestro secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie._

…

Así que… mañana iré a casa de Ron.

Ya me encargué de que mis padres tuviesen que salir, así que todo marcha bien…

Se despide,

Hermione…

10 de Julio de 1997

Querido Diario:

El día acordado fui a casa de Ronald.

Él estaba en su habitación.

- ¡Mione! – Me abrazó como lo había hecho el último día de clases y yo quedé muy sorprendida por tanta… ¿efusividad?

- Hola, Ron ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, genial, ¿tú?

- Bien… eh, gracias.

- De nada – se quedó un momento callado -. Te ves muy linda hoy.

Si hubiera estado comiendo algo, de seguro lo escupía. Pero como tenía la boca vacía, sentí que me sonrojaba… mucho.

- Gra... gracias. Eh, sí, esto… humm… - me había olvidado el motivo de la visita por esa simple frase -. Claro, ¿qué vamos a hacer para… fugarnos?

Él me sonrió, y al verlo a la cara noté que también estaba sonrojado.

- Bien, mira he estado averiguando en unos cuantos libros de…

- ¿Tú averiguando en libros?

Él frunció el entrecejo, con la expresión que siempre pone cuando me va a replicar con algo hiriente. Luego, respiró profundo y volvió a sonreír, como si nada.

- Eso fue lo que dije. Averigüé en libros de medicina que hay una enfermedad llamada "spattergroit", y como mi familia no puede esconderse mientras yo me voy y necesito una excusa para no asistir a Hogwarts este año, decidí contraer esa enfermedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas enfermarte para no ir a Hogwarts de una peste altamente peligrosa con la que puedes morir? ¡Así tampoco podrás venir con nosotros!

- No has entendido, Mione – dijo riendo -. Voy a hacer parecer que contraje esa enfermedad.

Me explicó que tiene un ghoul que con unos cuantos y simples arreglos, parecerá él enfermo. ¿No es un genio?

Lo mejor, es que es un genio que me llama Mione.

Ya convenció a los gemelos para que lo ayudaran, y piensa pedirle ayuda a su padre quien seguramente colaborará.

Pero la Señora Weasley y Ginny no lo sabrán.

- Lo único que necesitamos ahora para irnos, es que tú… bueno ¿les harás creer a tus padres que te fuiste a Hogwarts como un año más?

- La verdad, creo que no. Porque no sabemos cuanto tardaremos. Podemos tardar años ¿Sabes? ¿Y qué pasará entonces, les haré creer a mis padres que morí?

- Es cierto, debe haber otra solución…

- Mira, Ron – suspiré -. Lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor sería que mis padres no supieran nunca más de mí…

- ¿Dices algo como fingir una discusión con ellos y volver años después?

- No lo sé…

- Podrías decir que soy tu novio y que nos fugaremos para casarnos.

Reí y él sonrió.

- No, no creo que mis padres lo crean. Además, mi padre te mataría a que es muy celoso. Y te necesito vivo.

- Okay… ahora seriamente, ¿alguna idea?

Suspiré. Claro que tenía una.

- Voy a borrarles la memoria, para que crean que jamás existí. Que jamás tuvieron una hija. Para que sean felices y huyan del peligro.

Sentí cómo la voz se me quebraba y las lágrimas hicieron su teatral aparición.

- Oh, Mione – Ron me abrazó de nuevo y con su mano me limpió las lágrimas.

Pero el hermoso momento fue horriblemente interrumpido.

- ¡Ron, abre la puerta! ¡O la abriremos nosotros! – Era la voz de George (o Fred), que seguramente estaría acompañado de Fred (o George).

- Escóndete en el armario - susurró Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no puedo…

- Sí, y lo harás. ¿En el ropero o bajo mi cama?

Corrí al armario y me encerré. La puerta se abrió con el ruido de un golpe.

- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

- Nosotros somos los de las preguntas – gemelo uno.

- Exacto ¿qué hacías encerrado en tu habitación? – Gemelo dos.

- ¿Yo? Nada. No sé que es lo que…

- Te oímos hablar con alguien – uno.

- Yo… ¡hablaba solo!

- ¿Qué? – Gemelos.

- Estaba… repasando en voz alta… eh… el examen de aparición que reprobé – mintió mi pelirrojo favorito -. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- ¿O será que estabas repasando lo que dirás cuando te reencuentres con tu amorcito? – Gemelo dos.

Yo sentí que me sonrojaba ¿su amorcito? ¿A Ron le gustaba alguien? O peor: ¿tenía novia? Se escucharon varias imitaciones de besos que me recordaron espantosamente a Lavender.

- Cállense – ordenó Ronnie.

- ¡Oh, Fred! – Dijo quien, evidentemente era George - ¡Está de mal humor porque no ha visto a leahiongieii!

Lo que dijo el hermano de Ron no tuvo sentido, pero intuí que Unicornio le había tapado la boca con la mano.

- ¡George! ¡Ahora no quiere que digamos el nombre de eijaongiy ehiinmer!

Nuevamente, la mano de Ron parecía haber bloqueado la boca del otro hermano.

Los gemelos se carcajearon, y uno (a cuál no identifiqué) le aconsejó:

- Debes decirle que te gusta ¿o también evitarás que ella diga su propio nombre?

Festejaron el chiste unos segundos más y se fueron.

Ronald cerró la puerta con una patada.

- ¿Ya se fueron? – Murmuré.

- Sí, ya puedes salir.

Obedecí y vi a un Ron muy sonrojado.

- Eh… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¡No! – Dijo Ron groseramente. Fruncí el entrecejo -. Perdón – dijo al ver mi expresión -. Pregunta… lo que quieras – añadió, como si estuviera recordando algo horrible.

¿Me había pedido perdón por una mala actitud? ¿Me había dejado preguntarle? Sí, Diario, yo también pensé que el mundo acababa ese día.

- Yo… no importa, si no quieres contarme…

- No, pregúntame… lo siento.

- Claro… eh… Es que, por lo que dijeron los gemelos ¿te… te gusta alguien? Quise decir ¿una chica, no?

Ron se puso aún más colorado (si entraba en lo posible), pero luego rió... nerviosamente.

- Pues ni modo que me gustara un chico.

Reí forzosamente, casi mecánico, y le sonreí.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero… ya me entiendes.

- Eh… sí…

- ¿Sí? Es decir ¿Sí, qué?

- Sí, me gusta… eh… una chica.

Mi corazón casi galopaba. Es decir, ¡yo lo amo! Si él siente algo por otra… no lo sé ¿muero? Pero es que… ¿puedo ser yo?

- Y… ¿puedes decirme… no sé… quién es?

- Eh… yo creo que…

Obviamente, estaba buscando alguna manera amable de decirme "no te lo diría ni borracho".

- Creo que me propasé, es demasiado personal. Lo siento.

- No… no lo sientas, pero… te lo diré algún día, pero no hoy ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, claro – le sonreí, sintiéndome conforme -. Bueno ¿en qué íbamos? O, claro. Pues… no quiero estar sola cuando les borre la memoria a mis padres ¿sería mucho pedir que vinieras conmigo?

- No, claro que no. Yo estaré ahí. Contigo. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Y nos aparecemos juntos…

- Sí, claro. Bueno… nos vemos en una semana, Ron.

Iba a besarlo en la mejilla, pero él besó la mía primero.

Realmente eso me sorprendió… mucho, y me dejó un tanto mareada. Ya sabes: por más de que ya lo he besado en los labios… estos pequeños ¿avances? Son mucho más significativos para mí.

- Cuídate, Hermione. Y… cualquier cosa que necesites. Aquí estoy.

- Gracias, Ron. Adiós.

Y me desaparecí.

…

Bueno… he preparado un viaje a Australia y hospedaje allá… una linda casa.

Lo único que quiero es que mis padres sean felices y sobrevivan a la guerra. Si yo no sobrevivo… ellos podrán seguir, como si nada.

Estoy aprovechando al máximo mi tiempo con ellos. Son los mejores padres que pude haber tenido.

No importan ya las reglas y lo rectos que fueron. Valió la pena, después de todo no soy tan mala. Los extrañaré muchísimo.

Pero todo por Harry Potter, el mundo mágico y… y Ron. Porque cuando la guerra termine le diré que lo amo.

Porque todo terminará. Tiene que terminar.

Y pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de vivir para decirle a Ron todo lo que siento.

Hermione…

PD: Mañana voy a borrarle la memoria a mis padres.

17 de Julio de 1997

Querido Diario:

Bueno, fui a buscar a Ron a su casa. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla (como ya va haciéndoseme costumbre) y nos aparecimos en mi casa.

- ¡Papá, Mamá! ¡Llegó visita!

- ¿Visita? ¿Quién, hija? – Preguntó mi madre.

- Ron, Ron Weasley ¿lo recuerdan?

Llegamos a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban mis padres.

- Hola, señores Granger - Ron les tendió la mano muy respetuosamente a ambos -. Su casa es aún más bonita de lo que la recordaba.

¿Ronald Weasley haciéndoles un cumplido a mis padres? Sí, Diario, el mundo se está volviendo loco.

- ¿Qué hace éste niño aquí, Hermione?

Seguramente no fui la única que notó el tono de mi padre. Reprobatorio.

- Pues… vino a visitarme. Es mi amigo, pa, y los amigos te visitan.

- No seas antipático, Hugo – lo reprendió mi madre -. ¡Si éste chico es todo un caballero! ¿Quieres tomar algo, Ron?

- No, muchas gracias señora Granger.

- De nada, querido, un placer.

Noté la mirada de mi madre. Los ojos le brillaban.

- Vamos a ser sinceros ¿estás de acuerdo, chico? – Hugo Granger es terco cuando quiere.

Ron se puso rojo y nervioso.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Tienes alguna segunda intención con mi hija?

El rostro de Ronnie llegó al punto más intenso, me daba calor verlo. O quizás era porque yo también estaba igual de sonrojada.

- ¡Papá! ¡Ya basta, deja a Ron en paz! ¡Es mi amigo, como Rolf!

"Como Rolf"… la comparación tranquilizó bastante a mi padre. Él confía en el chico Scamder.

Ron me miró con cara de no-entender, y supuse que no recordaría a Rolffie.

- Rolf es uno de los amigos ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes? Ah, sí, muggles… es un amigo muggle de Hermione – se apresuró a comentar mi madre.

- Oh… sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Ese muy alto?

- Sí, el mismo – afirmó mi padre mirando aún recelosamente a Ronald.

- Bueno. Papá, mamá, si bien Ron no ha venido con segundas intenciones – dije mirando a mi padre -, ha venido a… ayudarme a despedirme de… ustedes.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Hugo Granger.

- ¿A dónde vas, pequeña? – Preguntó alarmada mi madre.

- El mundo mágico ha entrado en guerra – informó Ron -. Todas esas desapariciones, muertes de muggles… son por los mortífagos, los seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y la única manera de que todo termine es… combatir.

- ¡Mi hija no irá a la guerra! Primero que nada es una mujer, y ¡es muy pequeña! Ni siquiera tiene dieciocho años y…

- Papá, soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno ese mundo, Hermione! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Yo dejé que fueras a ese colegio aunque tenía miedo, porque creí que era lo mejor para ti!

- Y no se equivocó, señor. Hermione es una mujer alucinante, gracias a usted. Pero…

- ¡Tú no me dirás que es lo que le conviene a mi hija, muchacho! – Gritó mi padre, a punto de golpear a Ron. Él no retrocedió.

- ¡Deja de gritarle a Ron, papá! – Intervine -. Él sólo vino a acompañarme, para que no me fuera tan… difícil. Pa, Harry Potter, mi otro amigo, corre peligro de muerte. El mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos va tras él. Y tengo que ayudarlo.

- ¡No, hija, no tienes qué! ¡Yo no te lo permitiré! ¿Entiendes? No te dejaré morir.

- Hermione va a estar bien. Y no morirá, se lo prometo. Dejaré que me maten a mí si es necesario, pero ella estará bien.

- Hugo, tranquilízate – ordenó mi madre con la voz peligrosamente serena -. Hija, no puedes irte. Nosotros no sobreviviríamos sin ti ¿sabes? Eres todo para nosotros. Eres nuestra única hija y te amamos más que a nada en el mundo.

- Ya lo sé, mami. Yo también los amo. ¡Pero no dejaré a Harry ni olvidaré el mundo mágico! Ya estoy demasiado involucrada, y pertenezco a allá. Como Ron y como Harry.

- Señora, se lo juro por todo lo que tengo, todo irá bien. Yo tampoco quiero que Mione corra peligro, pero la verdad es que dudo que esté más segura aquí con ustedes que con nosotros. Y no dudo de su capacidad. Pero la magia es muy poderosa y peligrosa. Yo puedo cuidarla.

- ¡No, no puedes muchacho! ¡Eres sólo un niño!

- Tiene mi edad papá, y ambos somos mayores de edad. Y yo ya tomé una decisión.

- ¿Nos dejarás, hija? –Preguntó mi madre llorando - ¿Solos y sin un motivo por el cual vivir?

- Yo… les borraré la memoria. Pensarán que yo jamás nací. Y así… vivirán felices.

Mis padres pusieron una cara de horror que jamás había visto en ellos. Comprendieron la magnitud de la situación.

Saqué mi varita y apunté a mi madre, mientras Ron hacía lo propio con mi padre.

- ¡Desmaius!

El encantamiento fue pronunciado por ambos al mismo tiempo y mis padres cayeron en el sillón.

- ¡Oh, Ron!

Él me abrazó inmediatamente, como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Comencé a llorar.

- Ya, Mione. Todo irá bien. Ya verás que la guerra terminará y volverás con ellos muy pronto.

Luego de que me tranquilicé (cosa que llevó bastante tiempo), abracé a los cuerpos de mis padres una última vez y lo besé.

- Lo siento mucho, mamá, papá. Pero quiero que estén bien.

Les modifiqué la memoria y les puse todo el invento de vida que había planeado.

Ron estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, susurrando palabras alentadoras. Cuando terminé subimos a mi habitación y pusimos todas mis cosas necesarias en dos baúles. Y desaparecimos los muebles, para que no quedara pista de mí.

Saqué todas las fotos que había y me las guardé.

- ¿Tienes todo?

- Sí.

- Bien. Iremos a mi casa y diremos que has llegado de visita como cualquier año. Esconderemos uno de los baúles bajo mi cama, para que no resulte sospechoso.

- Ron, hemos tardado como tres horas ¿crees que tus padres no notaron tu ausencia?

- No, claro que no. Les conté a Fred y a George que iba a venir a verte porque me necesitabas. No les dije el por qué. Ellos se encargarán de que mis padres no me busquen y les harán creer que estoy en mi habitación. Vamos.

- Gracias, Ron. Muchísimas gracias por todo – lo abracé con mucha fuerza.

- De nada. Estoy aquí para ti y contigo.

Nos aparecimos en la habitación de Ron, escondimos un baúl, y bajamos las escaleras.

- ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Llegó una visita!

Molly Weasley me vió y corrió a abrazarme.

- ¡Hermione, querida! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, señora Weasley – dije intentando que no viera mis ojos, porque de seguro estaban rojos e hinchados -. ¿Usted?

- Bien, querida. ¿Quieres un té o algo? Estás muy delgada…

- Sí, por favor.

Ella se fue y Ron y yo quedamos solos.

- Mi padre debe estar en el trabajo y Fred y George… no sé, en su habitación. Ginny de seguro está – apretó los puños y se puso rojo de la ira -.

- ¿Tan mal se encuentra?

- Nunca la vi así. No la veía llorar desde que… éramos pequeños. Soy el único que sabe el por qué, pero no puedo decirles "está así porque yo dejé que mi mejor amigo se metiera con ella y luego la dejara". Primero porque es una muerte asegurada, y segundo porque es un tema personal de ella. No puedo meterme.

- Es cierto, todo irá bien Ron.

- Lo sé, Mione, gracias.

Y otra vez me estaba abrazando.

¿Sabes? Ya se me ha hecho costumbre sentir su aroma a miel cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que hermosa pareja! ¿No piensas lo mismo, George?

- Totalmente de acuerdo ¿para cuándo será la boda, Fred?

- Hola a ustedes también – dije bufando. Ron rió de mi chiste.

Luego de hablar con los gemelos y tomar el té con la señora Weasley, subí a la habitación de Ginny.

Ella estaba en su cama acurrucada.

- ¡Te dije que no quería nada mamá! ¡Vete y déjame sola de una vez!

- No soy tu madre, Ginevra. Y por cierto, deberías tratar mejor a la señora Weasley.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Quién más?

- ¡Oh, Mione!

Al igual que su hermano (es mal de familia) se echó a mis brazos con mucha facilidad. No me dijo nada, y yo tampoco le hablé. Le abracé en silencio, como sólo las amigas sabemos hacer, y dejé que ella se sintiera tranquila, segura… con alguien a quien confiarle todo.

- De verdad que tu madre no tiene la culpa, ni tus hermanos.

- Lo sé – noté que luchaba por no llorar -… Pero es que fui una tonta ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él… era demasiado para mi final feliz…

- Ginn, amiga, éste no es el fin. Solamente un principio confuso, ya verás que… todo terminará, la guerra… todo. Y Harry volverá contigo. Porque te ama, sé que lo hace.

- ¡Si me amara no me dejaría, Hermione! Sola… sin él… vacía… Sola otra vez. Nunca debí haber conservado esas estúpidas esperanzas, tenías razón, debí olvidarme de él… "Me gustas mucho" fue lo que me dijo siempre. Jamás dijo que me amara, Mione, nunca. Yo siempre dije que lo amaba, porque… porque lo amo.

- Harry quiere protegerte. Sólo… lo único que desea es que después de la guerra sigas con vida.

- ¿Él va a ir tras Voldemort, Hermione? ¿Es verdad que es el elegido? ¿Debe matarlo?

- Yo… Ginn, no puedo decírtelo, es…

Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

- Oh, no, por Merlín. ¡Va a hacerlo!

Y se fue corriendo… ha estado así todo éste tiempo.

No me ha hablado, nos evita.

Oh, y Fred y George no me dejan en paz ¡como saben que Ron me gusta, se creen en el derecho de no dejarme sola ni un minuto en paz con él!

A demás se acerca la boda de Bill y Fleur, y la señora Weasley nos tiene todo el día trabajando, como intentando evitar que Ron y yo hagamos planes para irnos. Creo que tiene serias sospechas.

Todo está listo para cuando Harry, Ronnie y yo debamos irnos a buscar los horrocruxs. Sólo necesito tranquilidad.

¿Sabes? He encontrado a Ron leyendo, muchas de las veces que voy a su habitación, y cuando me ve esconde rápidamente el ejemplar. ¿Qué será?

Quizás lee algo a cerca de magia tenebrosa como para saber lo que combatimos y no me dice porque no desea preocuparme.

Sí, eso debe ser.

Bueno, rescataremos a Harry de la casa de sus tíos (aún no sé cómo) pero si alguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix llega a prohibirme participar, juro que no respondo a mis actos.

Hermione Gran… oh, no… ya no llevo ese apellido, no tengo padres...

* * *

Bueno, gracias a tooooooodos los reviews!!!

vanessaa!: muchas gracias! tu relato me encantó!! jajaja.

weasleymadchen

Susy Snape: Gracias, espero que reflajara lo que yo imaginé como perfecto. Besitos

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

danielaweasley

aLma de medianoche

ANITA ROCIO

Daniiielaa098

nena weasley granger

XxXHermione WeasleyXxX

Zanella Misaki: Muchas gracias por leerme, besooo! '.'

**La ganadora del desafío avril3potter3and3xD es.... **_vanessaa! _

_El desafío avril3potter3and3xD de hoy es............................... _Escribir una pequeña historia de cómo conocería yo a J. K. Rowling, en un concierto de Avril Lavigne (bueno, es mi sueño, qué más da jajajaja).

**YA ESTÁN LOS PREMIOS DE LAS GANADORAS DE LOS DOS PRIMEROS DESAFÍOS, CHÉQUENLOS EN MI PERFIL. Vanessaa!, falta el tuyo, pero ya estará. Besito :).**

_En el próximo capítulo de "Diario Intimo de Hermione Jane Granger"..._

- ¿Ya tienes todo ideado?

- Por supuesto ¿con qué clase de pebluqueda crees que estás hablando?

- Peluquera.

- Sí, eso mismo. Le hice unos… pequeños ajustes a tu vestido.

¿Pequeños ajustes? Diario, le puso un escote muy exagerado en la parte delantera, y dejó la espalda descubierta. ¡Cree que soy una nudista!

*xD*

Sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que las mías descansaban en su cuello.

Muy cerca. Eternos segundos.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Susurró en mi oído. Escalofrío instantáneo.

- ¿Qué? – Amnesia temporal.

- Quería saber si de verdad deseabas bailar conmigo, y no lo hiciste porque te obligué. Lo siento.

*xD*

- ¿Y Harry?

- Aquí, a mi lado. Está dormido.

- ¿Seguro que está bien?

- Sí, Hermione ¿quieres que le revise el pulso también?

_Reviewsssssss pliss!!! _


	34. La Boda

1 de Agosto de 1997

Querido Diario:

Ron está leyendo un misterioso libro, pero no logro averiguar cuál es.

- Tu hermano está leyendo un libro y no me quiere decir cuál es, Ginny.

- Oh.

- Debo averiguarlo…

Cambiando de tema, cuando fuimos a buscar a Harry, seis de nosotros (Fred, George, Ron, Mundungus, Fleur y yo) tomamos poción multijugos para ser Cicatriz.

Debo decir que el cuerpo de mi amigo no está nada mal, aunque ve espantoso ¡sí que necesita esos lentes!

Cada uno, iba con un auror de pareja… o bueno, casi todos.

Fleur con Bill.

Fred con su padre.

George con Lupin.

Mundungus con Ojoloco.

Ron con Tonks.

Y yo con Kingsley.

Bueno, la mitad son aurores.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la madriguera los mortífagos nos atacaron y estaba el mismísimo Voldemort. Que ahora vuela.

Oh, lo siento… eso ha sonado a comercial "Compre la siguiente píldora para reducir peso, ahora también con una revista de regalo".

Ridículo.

Bueno, y… lamentablemente, la vida es difícil y no todo es una broma.

Cuando llegué abracé a Harry, sin saber qué más hacer.

George perdió una oreja.

Pero mi mayor problema… era que Ron debía ser de los primeros en llegar: y no estaba.

Estaba totalmente angustiada. Pudo pasarle cualquier cosa. Pudo morir. Por Harry. Por ser un buen amigo. Por ser Ron.

Y de pronto, veo que llega a lo lejos… corrí a sus brazos.

Y él, lo primero que dice es "están bien", dirigido a Harry y a mí, por supuesto. Pero es que ¿es un idiota? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que sólo su vida corrió peligro en esa momento?

Lo abracé con todavía más fuerza.

Pero luego su hermano Bill nos trajo una horrible noticia: Ojoloco Moody murió, y Mundungus escapó.

Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, también murió.

Dos caídos y un huido en una noche.

Y Harry vuelve a tener visiones de Voldemort… ve que Ollivander, el vendedor de varitas, es torturado por Voldemort.

Y no sé qué pensar.

Harry no debería tener esas visiones…

Oh, y hablando de él, Ginny actúa totalmente normal ahora. Ya no llora y parece más… no lo sé ¿tranquila? Estoy segura de que todos notaron que el cambio se debe a la presencia de Harry. Pero éste, por supuesto, no lo nota.

O más bien… no lo notaba.

…

El día del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Cicatriz, Ginny lo besó… en los labios.

Oh, omití el detalle más importante: y Ron y yo lo vimos.

Nunca, desde el día en el que Harry comenzó a salir con Ginn, lo vi tan protector. Estaba furioso.

Sin embargo, esa noche pasó lo más sorprendente de todo: Dumbledore dejó un testamento, en el cual no sólo mencionaba a Harry… sino también a Ron y a mí.

A Ron le dejó un desiluminador, que prende y apaga luces con magia ¿Utilidad del objeto? Pues… prender y apagar luces.

A Harry le dejó la snitch que ganó en su primer partido y una espada que el ministro no le quiso entregar ¿utilidades? Pues la snitch vuela muy rápido y sirve para jugar quidditch… tal vez para buenos recuerdos; y la espada que no tenemos… sirve para estorbar en nuestros pensamientos.

¿A que no adivinas lo que me dejó a mí?

Te doy una pista: niñez.

No, Darío, no es una muñeca ¡Pero casi lo logras! Es un libro de cuentos infantiles, en runas antiguas. ¿Utilidad? Ya que soy cuentos infantiles mágicos, pues la utilidad supongo que es… no lo sé, ahora que no tengo padres muggles simular una infancia mágica.

Bueno, hoy es la boda de Bill y Fleur así que: debo ir a arreglarme. No es que sea vanidosa, pero… ¡está bien, lo admito! Quiero impresionar a Ron, para que baile conmigo ¿qué otra cosa?

Hermione…

PD: he preparado un bolsito de emergencia, por si necesitamos irnos a buscar los horrocruxs de un momento para otro.

*

Lindo día, hace calor.

Humor: extraño.

Salud: bien.

Suposición: 17 de Agosto

Querido Diario:

Cuando dejé de escribirte el día 1 de Agosto, Ginny me llamó:

- Ya que éste año no irás a Hogwarts, supongo que será la primera vez en bastante tiempo que tendré oportunidad de peinarte para una ocasión especial, me luciré.

Lancé una risita.

- ¿Ya tienes todo ideado?

- Por supuesto ¿con qué clase de pebluqueda crees que estás hablando?

- Peluquera.

- Sí, eso mismo. Le hice unos… pequeños ajustes a tu vestido.

¿Pequeños ajustes? Diario, le puso un escote muy exagerado en la parte delantera, y dejó la espalda descubierta. ¡Cree que soy una nudista!

- No usaré esto.

- Sí, lo harás. Vamos Hermy, quiero que mi hermano te vea con esto.

- No. No lo haré.

- Sí. Si lo harás. Porque si no lo haces…

- ¿Me amenazarás, Ginevra? ¿A mí, tu amiga del alma? ¿Quién te ayudó cuando lo necesitaste?

- Sí, te amenazaré ¡Date cuenta, te estoy ayudando! Deja de lado la timidez, eres linda y puedes demostrarle a Ron que no te importa lo que piense.

- De hecho, le demostraría lo contrario.

- Mione, por favor… Hazlo por mí…

Su carita de perro mojado, abandonado y con neumonía fue la que me convenció.

- Oh, de acuerdo. Solamente te ruego que no te excedas.

Excederse.

Eso fue lo que Ginny Weasley hizo.

En poco tiempo, yo tenía puesto el mínimo trozo de tela al que ella llama vestido, y el pelo planchado. Liso, perfecto, muy poco yo, de hecho.

Pero me veía linda, creo.

O más bien… eso dijo Ron…

- Guau, estás genial.

- Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa.

Me quejé, intentando disimular la falta de respiración: Ron era un sueño.

Y cuando la conversación finalmente estaba haciéndose de lo más amena, llegó visita búlgara ¡Y no te equivocas! Viktor, Viktor Krum.

Ron puso una cara muy… desagradable, y recordé nuestra conversación del año pasado cuando se quejó de que besé primero a Viktor.

¡Si supiera lo de Rolf!

Y… bueno, no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero ¿no crees que esté siendo demasiado… caballeroso conmigo? ¡Ese no es el Ron del cual me enamoré! Aunque lamentablemente debo admitir que éste me gusta mucho, muchísimo más.

Pero me refiero a que… siente celos (porque es obvio que otra cosa no son) de Viktor porque me besó antes que él, últimamente me trata como si fuera la reina del mundo o algo así y… más encima me acompaña, me abraza…

¿No crees que él podría sentir… algo más hacia mí? Es decir, sé que es difícil de creer, pero no es demasiado surrealista ¿o sí?

¡Es que aún no te he contado el resto!

Después de la boda… bueno, la ceremonia en sí… fuimos a sentarnos, cuando de pronto vino Viktor, diciendo algo del padre de Luna.

Ron le respondió alguna grosería (que mi estupidez no me permite recordar) y luego añadió.

- Vamos a bailar.

No era un pedido, sino una orden.

Por un segundo me sorprendí, y estuve a punto de mirar alrededor para saber si había alguien más allí. Pero obviamente no era así, ya que Ron me tendía la mano.

Se la tomé y él me condujo hasta la otra punta, seguramente alejándose de Viktor. Colocó con brusquedad una mano en mi cintura y con su otra mano tomó la mía. Se movía al compás de la música y no me pisó ni siquiera una vez, pero no me miraba a los ojos: era mecánico.

- Ya, Ron, me voy.

Cinco minutos después yo ya estaba considerablemente aburrida, sobretodo del comportamiento de mi Ronnie.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé, con Harry. Tú no quieres bailar.

- Sí quiero.

- Pues avísale a tu cara.

Yo lo miraba ceñuda y él se había puesto rojo.

- De acuerdo, discúlpame. Juro que le pondré más entusiasmo, pero es que estaba concentrado en no pisarte.

Ambos sabíamos que era una mentira, una de esas piadosas. No lo contradije.

- Si me pisas te disculparé, pero no lo haré si pasas todo el baile mirando para el otro lado. Oye, empezaron los lentos.

Y así era. Todas las parejas se acercaron un poco más unas a las otras.

- ¿Puedo...? – Señalaba mi cintura con el dedo, como si no se animara. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco estaba segura de poder acercarme tanto a él y poder controlarme.

- Sí.

Sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que las mías descansaban en su cuello.

Muy cerca. Eternos segundos.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Susurró en mi oído. Escalofrío instantáneo.

- ¿Qué? – Amnesia temporal.

- Quería saber si de verdad deseabas bailar conmigo, y no lo hiciste porque te obligué. Lo siento.

- Sí, quiero bailar contigo -. Miré su hombro. Despliegue de sueños, junto con instantes inolvidables -. ¿Puedo?

- Si quieres…

Mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro, una de mis manos en su pecho. Con su dedo recorre el circuito desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda, repetitivamente. Descarga eléctrica.

- Tienes un lunar, aquí.

En algún lugar de mi hombro, sin un sitio en particular pero llegando a la cintura, estaba aquello.

Y a él parecía gustarle.

- Humm – fue todo lo que me sentí capaz de pronunciar.

- Te ves muy linda.

- Gracias, tú también.

- Humm… tú más.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando, dejándome recargada en su hombro y con los ojos cerrados. Sintiéndolo.

- Hermanito, ¿sabías que hace media hora que terminaron los lentos?

Realidad.

- ¿Puedes dejar de meterte en donde no te llaman, George?

- ¡Oh! Cuidado hermano, ¡te cortará la oreja que te queda! – Exclamó Fred.

- ¡Tiemblo de miedo! Aunque supongo que no quieres que le diga a Hermione cuál es tu libro de cabecera, ¿verdad?

- Estúpido. Vámonos, Mione.

- ¡Mione! – Exclamaron los gemelos a todo pulmón, riendo.

Sentí que me sonrojaba a la vez que Ronnie me arrastraba de la mano hasta el centro de la pista, dónde me tomó de las manos y comenzamos a bailar…

Eran giros, saltos y meneos de caderas, que me hacían transpirar como un cerdo. Ron estaba rojo del esfuerzo, pero no paraba.

Estuve segura de que me estaba retando en silencio para ver quien resistía más tiempo bailando a ese ritmo. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad enorme y mi respiración era entrecortada, pero no pensaba en dejar de bailar.

Cada vez que Ronnie parecía a punto de desmayarse, me hacía dar un giro espléndido que me agostaba a mí y lo relajaba a él.

- No aguanto más, en serio.

- ¿Hermione Jane Granger se admite rendida ante el poder de Ronald Bilius Weasley?

- ¡Jamás!

Otros cinco minutos más, y en serio no aguanté. Resbalé, cayendo sobre Ron y empujándolo al piso. Carcajada general, y me ayudó a levantarme.

- Guau, eso fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

- Exagerado.

- ¿Yo? ¡Hice perder a la omnipotente Hermione Granger!

- ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente de su rostro.

- Ninguno

- Claro, ninguno. Y también hace un rato intentabas no pisarme.

- Ya, comprendí. Está bien, sí leo un libro y hace un rato estaba pesando en otra cosa. Algún día te lo diré, en serio.

- Sí, claro, el mismo día que me digas quién te gusta, ¿no? – Respondí con sarcasmo. Ron se sonrojó unos grados.

- Supongo que sí. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Sí, como sea. Mira, allá está Harry. Estaré con él ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro.

Me acerqué a Cicatriz, sentándome a su lado comentándole cosas, aunque él no me prestaba atención.

Pero de pronto todo dejó de tener sentido: un patronus con la voz de Kingsley llegó, anunciando que habían matado al ministro, Voldemort tomó el ministerio, y venía con sus mortífagos hacia la boda.

Todo se llenó de gritos.

Harry me tomó la mano, pero yo necesitaba a Ron. Gritaba su nombre, pero no lo veía. De pronto sentí cómo alguien tomaba mi brazo y sus ojos azules se juntaron con los míos. Nos aparecimos en un pueblo muggle.

Le di a Harry la capa: lo buscaban a él. Caminamos hasta un pequeño bar muggle donde nos sentamos a planear qué haríamos.

Charlamos de Voldemort, entre otras cosas, pero de pronto vimos algo asombroso: había mortífagos en el lugar.

Como ya escribí, Darío, todo sucedió muy rápido.

En unos minutos los desmemorizamos y arreglamos el lugar pero ¿cómo nos encontraron?

Al final, no encontramos mejor lugar que ir que a la antigua sucursal de la Orden del Fénix, la casa de Sirius. Sabíamos que Snape la conocía, pero antes de morir Ojoloco había realizado hechizos contra su presencia en la casa.

Ron estaba muy preocupado por su familia, pero llegó un mensaje de mi futuro suegro que decía que todos estaban bien, que no contestáramos. Los están vigilando.

Ron me abrazó y fue mi turno de tranquilizarlo.

Esa noche, dormimos todos juntos. De acuerdo, yo sobre los almohadones y Ron y Harry en el piso.

- ¿Ron? – susurré.

- ¿Qué, Mione?

- ¿Te desperté?

- No, estaba pensando.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Aquí, a mi lado. Está dormido.

- ¿Seguro que está bien?

- Sí, Hermione ¿quieres que le revise el pulso también?

- Oye, no seas tan…

- Lo siento.

Me mordí el labio. Ahora ni siquiera puedo insultarlo, y ya se ha disculpado. Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

- Disculpas aceptadas.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Y mi rostro se tiñó de rubor. "¿Te gusto?" "¿Estabas celosa de Lavender?" "¿Disfrutaste el beso con Krum?".

- Sí, claro.

Cualquier pregunta se me ocurrió, a excepción de la que me hizo.

- ¿Sigues temiéndole a la oscuridad?

- ¿Miedo al la…? – Tuve un flash back de Ron cantándome y el dulce olor a miel - ¡Oh, el miedo a la oscuridad! No, lo he superado.

- Oh... Es decir… ¡genial!

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No, nada, bueno, yo… pensé que si aún le tenías miedo, ya sabes, podía tomarte la mano así no te sentías sola.

Me sentí una idiota, estúpida y descerebrada.

- Pues… no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, pero si a la guerra.

Sí, lo sé, fue demasiado desesperado. Pero funcionó.

La mano de Ron tanteó sobre las colchas rozando mi mano y me la tomó con cuidado. Estaba muy tibio.

- Yo estoy aquí contigo, se lo juré a tu madre. Duérmete, Mione.

Es Ronald Weasley, ¿sabes? Y no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecerle y sumirme en un suave sueño…

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Ron roncaba. ¡Qué romántico!

Miré a su lado y algo me sorprendió: Harry no estaba.

Desperté a Ron y comenzamos a buscarlo, desesperados.

Lo encontré en la pieza del hermano de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black.

¿Te resulta conocido? Es R.A.B. ¡Quien robó el relicario verdadero, el horrocrux!

Y lo que sabíamos era que el verdadero lo robó Mundungus. Kreacher fue en busca del maldito traidor. Necesitamos ese Horrocrux.

Hace unos días (pierdo la cuenta sin calendario, ni colegio, ni nada que hacer) vino Lupin.

Nos contó muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que ahora capturan a los hijos de muggles como yo. Ron dijo que me enseñaría su árbol genealógico por las dudas y diría que soy su prima. Sí, seguro, su prima morena.

Y Tonks está embarazada. Remus nos ofreció dejar a su esposa (oh, porque

ahora lo es) y a su futuro hijo para acompañarnos a Harry, Ron y a mí.

Cicatriz reaccionó muy mal y terminó discutiendo horriblemente con Lupin.

Y bueno, también volvió Kreacher con don traidor ¿y sabes lo que dijo?

¡Que le dio el relicario a Umbridge!

Ahora debemos recuperarlo, cuete lo que cueste.

Es decir, vamos a adentrarnos en el ministerio.

Hermione Weasley (me sé casi todo su árbol genealógico)…

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA : **

_- Uy, Herms Escribió en dos días todo un capítulo entero - se ríe nerviosamente - ¿Qué me miran? - Se observa a sí misma, con su ropa rasgada y mojada, sucia y maloliente. Siente una extraña quemazón en su muñeca, y al observarla nota una marca de una mano en ella. _Esto sí que es extraño_, piensa. Para salir de dudas, se toma una foto que sale borroneada -. ¿Por qué saldré así en las fotos? - se pregunta, inocentemente. Su celular suena y ella canta el ring tone - _oh-ho-oh-oh-ooooh-ohohohohhhh-ho-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Ra-ra-ah-ah-aah! Roma-ro-ma-maah! Gaga-uhla-laah! Want your bad romance!_ - Atiende - ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_

_- Seven Days - exclamó una voz cansada y aterradora._

_- ¿Otra vez? - Oye un bufido del otro lado de la línea._

_- ¡Es que no publicas nunca, y los lectores no dejan de enviarte cintas de mi video! ¡Y más encima, vuelves a verlas!_

_- Bueno, es que me da curiosidad, Samara._

_- Sí, pero estoy harta de perseguirte seis días, y que al séptimo le hagas una maldita copia al video. En serio, renuncio. ¡Alguien vuelva a ahogarme, por favor!_

_- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho._

_- ¡Publica de una maldita vez, o me aseguraré de hacerle llegar una cinta a Avril Lavigne!_

_- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_- Y a J. K. Rowling, a quién le pertenecen todos los derechos ya que tú sólo creas la historia ridícula!_

_- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

**Ejem, ejem,. Hola! Lo sé! Van ocho siglos y medio desde que publiqué! Y es que en realidad lo siento. Las cosas se me acumularon. Todo Febrero estuve organizando mi fiesta de cumpeaños, a la que invité demasiada gente. Vinieron mis parientes de Chile, y pasó todo lo del terremoto allá y no he tenido cabeza para nada. Y luego ya a Mediados de Marzo me daba verguenza pasarme por acá :S Pero volví, ruego sus disculpas...! Ahora ando sin mucho tiempo, pero la próxima anuncio al/ a la ganador/a del desafía pasado. Vanessaa, perdón, juro que antes del próximo jueves tu premio está publicado. Nos leemos!!**

**A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO, SE PRESENTAN SPOILERS :S**


	35. Sin Ronald

_Soleado._

_Humor: bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta la situación._

_Salud: bien._

_Suposición: 20 de Septiembre_

Querido Diario:

Me llevó dos semanas convencer a Ron de que yo también podía ir al ministerio.

El muy terco no quería que yo asistiera, porque soy de padres muggles. Discriminador.

Bueno, el punto es que fui de todas maneras.

¿Sabes? No te describiré todo lo que pasó, ya que sería excederse.

Pero conseguimos el relicario y vivimos en un bosque, dentro de una carpa.

Lo que pasa es que un mortífago nos siguió hasta la casa de Sirius, y ahora no podemos ir allí.

Ron casi se desangra cuando volvimos, yo no podía dejar de temblar. Pero está bien ahora, aunque no quiere que llamemos a Voldemort por su nombre.

Obviamente le hago caso, no puedo decirle que no.

Pero ¿sabes qué? Descubrimos que el llevar el horrocrux puesto te pone de mal humor o pesimista… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Cuando lo llevo puesto me siento triste, desganada. Pienso que perderemos la guerra… que Harry morirá y que Ron volverá con Lavender, dejándome sola.

Y cuando me lo saco, vuelvo a creer que todo puede ir bien, y que Ron siente algo más que amistad hacia mí… aunque ese caballero que tenía conmigo en las vacaciones ha desaparecido por completo, en especial cuando es su turno de llevar el relicario.

Aunque sin embargo, Ron se acercó un día a mí por la espalda.

- Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Hermione, que los cumplas feliz – cantó y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hoy es 19? ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?

- De hecho, no lo sé. Perdí la cuenta de la fecha. Pero… es un día de éstos y decidí que sea hoy.

Lo abracé y lo besé en la mejilla.

- Gracias Ron, eres el mejor.

- Discúlpame, pero no te tengo un regalo. No conseguí nada. Excepto esto.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña rosa blanca, hermosa.

- ¡Gracias, está bellísima!

- De nada. Es la única que encontré, porque en ésta época no florecen. Ojalá pudiese darte algo mejor.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré sus labios y me fui acercando lentamente a su boca.

Yo sabía qué regalo de cumpleaños quería, precisamente uno muy parecido al del año anterior… pero más largo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar sus labios, llegó Harry malhumorado por el relicario.

Ron y yo no hemos mencionado nada acerca de ése día, pero era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

Así que… intentando sobrevivir, me despido…

Hermione Potter Weasley…

*******RATS KCALB*******

_Ventoso._

_Humor: no muy bueno._

_Salud: bien._

_Suposición: 16 de Octubre_

Querido Diario:

Con Ron estamos teniendo serias dudas de si Harry sabe lo que hace.

Cuando comenzó con esto de buscar los horrocruxs, parecía tener una idea mínima de en dónde estaban, pero ahora estamos buscando una aguja en un pajar.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el pajar.

Es que, lamentablemente, ni yo estoy entendiéndome.

Cuando estoy con Ron a solas, nos dedicamos a quejarnos de Harry ¡y sé que eso está mal! Pero es que mi pelirrojo no parece dispuesto a otra cosa.

Siempre está quejándose de cómo cocino, de que soy insoportable y… no lo sé, estoy harta de él.

¡Y todo empeora cuando llevo puesto el relicario!

Desearía… ver a Ginny, Rolf, Malcom o Rose…

A Neville ¡a Luna! E incluso, no lo sé, ¿a Lavender?

Extraño Hogwarts.

Ya no quiero estar en una sucia carpa peleándome con el amor de mi vida.

Quiero ser una chica común, de 18 años.

Hermione Jane...

*******RATS KCALB*******

_Horrible._

_Humor: Depresión severa._

_Salud: corporal: bien, mental: arruinada._

_Suposición: 6 de Diciembre_

Querido Diario:

Yo…

Un día Ron yo estábamos discutiendo, cuando escuchamos a Dean Thomas hablar con duendes y decir cosas que nos fueron de mucha utilidad para encontrar la espada de Gryffindor, con la cuál podríamos destruir el horrocrux.

Nos emocionamos mucho, demasiado.

Ellos habían mencionado algo de que a Ginny la habían mandado al bosque prohibido con Hagrid, porque con otros chicos habían intentado robar dicha espada del despacho de Snape (que ahora es director), aunque esa no era la verdadera.

Pero como ya te dije, por la emoción no noté lo que le sucedía a Ron.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Ron? – Dijo Harry - ¡Eh, Ron!

- Ah, ¿te acordaste de que existo?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, nada. Por mí pueden continuar; no quiero estropearles la fiesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Que qué me pasa? No me pasa nada. Al menos, según tú.

- Oye, es evidente que algo te ocurre. Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?

- Está bien, lo soltaré. No esperes que me ponga a dar vueltas porque hay algún otro maldito cacharro que tenemos que encontrar. Limítate a añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no sabes.

- ¿De cosas que no sé? ¿Qué yo no sé?

- No es que no esté maravillosamente aquí, con un brazo destrozado, sin nada que comer y congelándome el trasero todas las noche. Lo que pasa es que esperaba… no sé, que después de varias semanas dando vueltas hubiéramos descubierto algo.

- Ron – intervine en un susurro…

- Creía que sabías dónde te habías metido – espetó Harry.

- Sí, yo también.

- A ver, ¿qué parte de nuestra empresa no está a la altura de tus expectativas? ¿Creías que nos alojaríamos en hoteles de cinco estrellas o que encontraríamos un Horrocrux día por medio? ¿O tal vez creías que para Navidad habrías vuelto con tu mami?

- ¡Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías! ¡Creíamos que Dumbledore te había explicado qué debías hacer! ¡Creíamos que tenías un plan!

- ¡Ron! – Le grité: no debió decir esas cosas horribles.

- Bueno, lamento decepcionarlos. He sido sincero con ustedes desde el principio, les he contado todo lo que me dijo Dumbledore. Y por si no te habías enterado, hemos encontrado un horrocrux.

- Sí, y estamos tan cerca de deshacernos de él como de encontrar los otros ¡O sea, a años luz!

- Quítate el relicario, Ron – supliqué -. Quítatelo, por favor. Si no lo hubieras llevado encima todo el día, no estarías diciendo estas cosas.

- Sí, las estaría diciendo igualmente. ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta de que cuchichean a mis espaldas? ¿Qué no sospechaba que pensaban todo esto?

- Harry, nosotros no…

- ¡No mientas! – Me dijo Ron - ¡Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas decepcionada, que creías que Harry tenía un poco más de…!

- ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! ¡De verdad, Harry!

- Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos aquí? – Le dijo Harry a Ron.

- Yo que sé.

- ¡Entonces vuelve a tu casa!

- ¡Sí, quizá lo haga! ¿No oíste lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Pero eso a ti te importa un bledo, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, el bosque prohibido! Al valiente Harry Potter, que se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, no le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a mi hermana allí. Pero a mí sí: me preocupan las arañas gigantes y los fenómenos…

- Lo único que dije es que Ginny no estaba sola y que Hagrid debió ayudarlos…

- ¡Te importa muy poco! ¿Y qué me dices del resto de mi familia? "Los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos", ¿eso tampoco lo oíste?

- Sí, claro que…

- Pero no te importa lo que significa, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ron! – Tercié – No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada más, nada que nosotros no sepamos. Piénsalo, Ron: Bill está lleno de cicatrices, mucha gente ya debe haber visto que George ha perdido una oreja y se supone que tú estás en el lecho de muerte, enfermo de spattergroit. Estoy segura de que sólo se referían a que…

- Ah, ¿estás segura? Muy bien, entonces no me preocuparé por ellos. A ustedes les parece muy fácil, claro, porque sus padres están a salvo de…

- ¡Mis padres están muertos! – Gritó Harry.

- ¡Los míos podrían ir por el mismo camino!

- ¡Entonces vete! Vuelve con ellos, haz como si te hubieras curado del spattergroit y tu mami podrá prepararte comiditas y…

Ron hizo un amago de sacar su varita, pero fui más rápida y creé un escudo entre él y Harry. Yo quedé del lado de Cicatriz.

- Deja el Horrocrux – Ordenó Harry, fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

Ron lo hizo y me miró.

- Y tú, ¿qué haces?

- ¿Cómo que qué hago?

- ¿Te quedas o te vas?

Comprendí en ese instante que Ron se iría.

Podía seguirlo, asegurándome su afinidad y arriesgando a Harry. Y yo también estaba harta de la búsqueda de Horrocruxs.

O podía quedarme con Cicatriz y ayudarlo como le había prometido.

- Yo… Sí, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que acompañaríamos a Harry, que lo ayudaríamos a…

- Perfecto. Lo prefieres a él.

- ¡No, Ron! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

Pero mi escudo me imposibilitó salir a tiempo, y cuando huí de la carpa, Ron ya estaba muy lejos.

Llovía a cántaros.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron, por favor, vuelve! ¡Podemos discutirlo, pero no te vayas! ¡No me dejes, por favor no! ¡Ron!

Yo lloraba, corriendo entre los árboles, buscándolo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Te necesito, se lo prometiste a mamá! ¡Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, no me dejes!

No encontré rastro de él, y los minutos pasaban.

- Ron, mi amortenia huele a ti, te amo. ¡Ron! – Grité y no aguanté más.

Me dirigí a la carpa.

- ¡Se ha… ido! ¡Ha desaparecido!

Bueno… desde ese día he estado en lo que llamo crisis de Ron-dependencia…

Lo extraño demasiado, pero también estoy enojada y dolida.

Y no sé… ¡él no sabe aparecerse! ¿Y si le pasó algo o sufrió una despartición?

A demás el prometió que se quedaría conmigo…

Yo creía… tenía la ilusión… pensaba que sentía algo por mí…

Pero se fue.

Hermione…

*******RATS KCALB*******

_Frío._

_Humor: Depresión severa y culpa._

_Salud: sana podría decirse. Bueno, entera._

_Suposición: 28 de Diciembre_

Querido Diario:

Harry y yo fuimos a Valle Godric porque pensamos que allí podía estar la espada de Gryffindor.

Vimos la casa de Harry, la tumba de sus padres y las tumbas de la hermana y la madre de Dumbledore.

Pero nos encontramos con Bathilda Bagshot, la autora de Historia de la Magia.

Pero no era ella, ella murió. Era la serpiente de Voldemort, disfrazada. Y atacó a Harry.

Alcancé a salvarlo justo a tiempo. Gritaba cosas, deliraba.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Gritaba Harry, teniendo convulsiones.

Gritaba el maleficio asesino.

Claro que nada sucedió, porque no tenía varita. Ésta se rompió.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- Ya Harry, cálmate, no pasa nada – sollocé intentando mojarle la cara con una esponja.

- ¡No!

- Estás bien, todo irá bien. Nuestro amigo volverá, tú te sanarás – lloré -. ¡Por favor, dime que sanarás y que él volverá!

- No…

Parecía una especie de burla a mi cordura. Pobre Harry, estaba delirando.

- ¡Todo va bien Harry! ¡Saldremos de ésta!

- No…

- ¡No pasa nada, Harry! ¡Estás bien!

- No… Se me cayó… Se me cayó.

- ¡No pasa nada, Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – Abrió los ojos -. Harry ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…

Luego de un rato, él ya se había enterado lo de la varita, y está furioso conmigo por ese motivo.

Aunque últimamente… no sé está ¿peor? Todo porque se enteró que Dumbledore cometió errores durante su pubertad.

Él está vigilando ahora la carpa, afuera.

Mejor me duermo…

Hermione Potter, después de todo…

* * *

Hola. Mátenme, sí, háganme sufrir. Últimamente todo el mundo lo hace, así que ¿por qué ustedes no? La última vez que publiqué, fué el 25/3/2010 y vuelvo recién al 26/6/2010... tres meses después con un capítulo patético. Lo sé. Pero es que mi vida está tomando nuevos rumbos y todo está cambiando a mi alrededor. Mi objetivo es no desvanecerme tan rápido. Tengo un anuncio para mis queridos lectores de "364 días y unas horas": ese fic iba a estar situado en el 2010, pero por una serie de problemas personales, lo voy a dejar para 2011 lo estoy escribiendo y no lo voy a abandonar.

Este es mi primer fic y tarde lo que tarde, sepan que jamás lo dejaré. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Respecto a las personas que me han preguntado por la continuidad del fic "Diario Intimo de Ronald Billius Weeasley" de XxXHermione WeasleyXxX, les digo que no tengo idea de si va a continuar o no, y al igual que a ustedes me decepcionaría muchísimo si lo deja tan bueno como era :). Ahora sí, si quieren y me perdonan déjenme un review.

AvPotter...

(Nada me pertenece)


	36. Volver a Verte

**Hola**.

Suspiro.

Sé que ha pasado un año y cinco meses aproximadamente desde que 'abandoné' el fic, y sinceramente no se debió al cien por ciento a que mi vida se complicara, sino más bien a que por la pelea con la chica de la que surgió la idea del diario hizo que ya no tuviese ganas de seguir con esto.

Perdónenme.

Sé que hay personas que están esperando (o quizás ya perdieron las esperanzas) a que publique, y quieren leer mi historia y yo los defraudé. No es mi estilo dejar las cosas a medias ni bajar los brazos, pero este año sinceramente lo he hecho con demasiada facilidad. No importa, dicen que nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas y acá estoy.

Realmente he cambiado, me refiero a que un año y algo no pasa en vano y estoy más madura en algunas cosas, aunque sigo siendo sólo una nena para otras... espero poder dedicarle nuevamente tiempo a la escritura, que es algo que me libera y relaja muchísimo; pero creo que mi estilo va a cambiar mucho... el tiempo pasó, insisto. Ya no tengo las mismas inseguridades que antes, las superé y creé mayores, supongo.

Bueno, estaba por acá para disculparme y para que comentarle que, si Dios quiere, pronto tendrán novedades de mi por acá. ¿Alguien sigue queriendo leerme?

_AvPotter._

* * *

_Mucho frío._

_Humor: Enojo, furia, rabia… felicidad extrema._

_Salud: Buena._

_Suposición: 30 de Enero_

Querido Diario:

El día que te escribí la última vez, tuve un sueño extraño: Ron volvía, lo veía delante de mí, extendiéndome los brazos para que lo abrazara. Yo en cambio corrí hacia él y lo besé en los labios, llorando y demostrándole cuánto lo había extrañado.

- ¡Hermione!

Desperté y vi a Cicatriz frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás bien?

- Tranquila, no ocurre nada. Estoy muy bien; mejor que nunca. Vino alguien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién…?

Y allí estaba Ron, protagonista de mis sueños. Mojado, _muy__sexy_, estupendo como siempre. Guapísimo. Aún más que siempre… nunca había notado lo hermoso que era… o nunca me había fijado bien.

Avancé hacia él, sin poder hacer nada más, me detuve cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir cada expresión de su rostro.

Él hizo una pequeña sonrisita y levantó un poco los brazos, como para que lo abrazara.

Mi sueño pasó frente a mis ojos en ese momento, pero lo dejé seguir de largo: la furia me embargó.

Comencé a golpear cada porción de su cuerpo que encontrara.

- ¡Ay! ¡Huy! Pero ¿qué? ¡Hermione! ¡Ay! – Dijo con su hermosa y sexy voz.

- ¡Eres… tonto… de remate… Ronald… Weasley! Vienes… aquí… después… de semanas… y semanas… ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Quise matar a Harry, quería mi varita y hacerle el maleficio cruciatus a Ron. Quería matarlo, despellejarlo, hacerlo sufrir, que gritara de dolor. Que sintiera una pizca de lo que yo sentí al tenerlo lejos.

Harry hizo un escudo entre Ron y yo con mi varita.

- ¡Hermione! Tranquilízate…

- ¡No pienso tranquilizarme! ¡Devuélveme la varita! ¡Devuélvemela!

- Hermione, ¿quieres hacer el favor de…?

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Harry Potter! ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! ¡Devuélvemela! – Recordé la presencia de Ronald - ¡Y tú…! ¡Salí corriendo detrás de ti! ¡Te llamé! ¡Te supliqué que volvieras!

- Lo sé – me dijo -. Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione, de verdad que…

- ¡Ah, conque lo sientes! Apareces aquí después de semanas… ¡semanas!, ¿y crees que todo va a solucionarse con decir que lo sientes?

- ¿Qué más puedo decir?

- ¡No lo sé! Busca en tu cerebrito, Ron: sólo te llevará un par de segundos.

- Hermione – intervino Harry -, acaba de salvarme la…

- ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo que haya hecho! Semanas y semanas, podríamos estar muertos y él…

- ¡Sabía que no estaban muertos! En el Profeta no se habla más que de Harry, y en la radio también; los están buscando por todas partes, no paran de circular rumores e historias disparatadas. Estaba seguro de que si les pasaba algo me enteraría enseguida; no te imaginas lo duro que fue…

- ¿Duro para quién? ¿Tal vez para ti?

Y me quedé sin habla, mientras Ron contaba lo que hizo desde que se fue.

¿Sabes cómo nos encontró? ¡Con el desiluminador que le legó Dumbledore! Él lo condujo hasta nosotros… y está a salvo, que es lo importante.

Destruyó un horrocrux y consiguió la espada de Gryffindor, pero me va a pagar caro lo de haberme dejado, cuando me prometió que me cuidaría.

Esa noche, escuché a Harry murmurar:

- Creo que esa actitud de Hermione es lo mínimo que podías esperar.

- Sí, por supuesto. Podría haber sido mucho peor ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos pájaros que me arrojó una vez?

- Todavía no lo descarto del todo – intervine y todo se quedó en silencio.

Al día siguiente, decidí que deberíamos ir a ver al padre de Luna, porque el símbolo que él lucía en la boda de Bill y Fleur, está en una tumba en valle Godric, en el libro que me dejó Dumbledore y es el símbolo de uno de sus amigos de la niñez.

Harry no quería, por miedo.

¿Y sabes qué pasó? Intervino Ron, que ha estado intentando que lo perdone:

- Lo decidiremos por votación. Los que estén a favor de ir a ver a Lovegood…

Levantó su mano con impresionante rapidez, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera respirar. Tuve que luchar por no soltar una carcajada cuando levanté la mía.

- Lo siento, Harry – dijo Ron.

…

Al día siguiente fuimos hasta la casa Lovegood.

El padre de Lunática nos dijo que el símbolo hacía referencia a Las Reliquias de la Muerte, que son la capa invisible, la varita de saúco y la piedra de la resurrección.

Y que el símbolo representa a los buscadores de las mismas.

Personalmente, creo que la búsqueda no nos dijo nada, pero Harry se ha obsesionado con ellas.

Y por último, el padre de Luna intentó entregarnos a los Mortífagos, porque ellos secuestraron a nuestra amiga.

Escapamos por suerte.

…

Dos noches después, sentí un ruido junto a mi cama.

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

Era la voz de Ron, en un susurro. No quería despertar a Harry.

- Sí – le respondí, luego recordé que estaba "enojada" con Ron -. No, no podemos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Habías dicho que sí!

- Me tomaste desprevenida, eso es todo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes que pensar lo que me vas a decir para encontrar algo con lo cuál ofenderme?

Me quedé sin habla. Momentáneamente…

- No. Quiere decir que tengo sueño y no pienso en las estupideces que digo.

- Por favor, Mione. Ya te he dicho que lo siento y te lo he demostrado ¡Estoy muy arrepentido! ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

_Besarme_, hubiese sido una buena sugerencia. De seguro eso me hubiese puesto de mejor humor.

- De eso se trata, debes averiguarlo tú solito.

- Juro no volverte a dejar jamás.

- Ya no creo en tus juramentos, Ronald.

- ¿Cambiarás de opinión si te abrazo muy fuerte y te digo lo mucho que te extrañé a ti, a tu hermosa sonrisa, a lo preciosa que te ves cada vez que te enojas conmigo y sobretodo a tu extra-no-natural sabiduría?

Sonreí en la oscuridad.

- No lo sé.

Sentí cómo Ron me abrazaba y el aroma a miel me sobrellenó. Se sentó en mi cama estrechándome con fuerza.

- Te extrañé horrores, demasiado para ser cierto. Extrañé tu sonrisa que ilumina todo el mundo y tus regaños venditos y espectaculares, extrañé verte roja de la ira. Me encanta que lo sepas todo y lo eché mucho de menos – susurró, poniéndome con la facilidad de siempre la piel de gallina.

- No me convences.

Ésta vez Ron soltó una risita de alivio: se dio cuenta de que ya lo había perdonado.

- Extrañaba que me abrazaras, de verdad, se me hizo costumbre. Y también que hablaras conmigo mientras Harry duerme, me hace sentir bien, como tu mejor amigo… aunque sé que no tienes preferencias – se apresuró en añadir.

¡Claro que tengo preferencias! ¡Y tú sabes a quién elijo!

- ¿Y dónde quedó el "lo prefieres a él"?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Ron suspiró.

- El relicario me hacía pensar cosas horribles, Hermione. Me hacía creer que todo era una competencia… y que preferías a Harry.

- Yo… no es así – me sonrojé –, me refiero a que… como dijiste no tengo por qué tener preferencias y…

- Lo sé. Pero siempre me peleas, me corriges y me llamas insensible. En cambio comprendes a Harry, lo apoyas y… no lo sé… lo quieres más que a mí.

Su voz estaba ronca, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. El corazón se me comprimió.

- Eso no es cierto, te… - amo – quiero muchísimo, más de lo que tú crees. Te a… - amo – aprecio demasiado para ser real. Si te peleo es porque me encantan tus orejas rojas, si te corrijo es porque quiero que seas aún mejor de lo que eres y si te llamo insensible es porque a veces lo pareces, aunque yo sé que no lo eres. Eres el chico más sensible y tierno que conozco, pero ocultas tus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

- Nunca le has dicho a Ginny cuánto la quieres, ¿verdad? Pero yo lo sé, sé lo que sufres y lo mucho que deseas que ella esté bien y feliz. Pero no te animas a decírselo.

- Me cuesta decirles a las personas lo mucho que las quiero, y realmente intento cambiar.

- No tienes que cambiar. Me gustas así.

Sentí que el calor me recorría por completo. Le había dicho que me gustaba.

- ¿Te refieres a gustar de amigos, cierto? ¿O al gustar… gustar? Porque si es el gustar de gustar gustar, yo…

- No. Es decir, me gustas pero… me refería al gustar de "me gustas como persona, Ron".

- Ah, claro, sí… Duérmete. Es muy tarde.

- Buenas noches, Ron.

- Buenas noches, Hermione – se levantó y oí cómo se alejaba -. Te quiero.

Estuve segura de que nunca, ni siquiera cuando nos besamos, el corazón me había latido a esa velocidad.

- Yo también te quiero, Ron.

Hermione Weasley…

*******And I'll Try To Fix You*******

Casi Primaveral.

Humor: Normal.

Salud: Mala, pero mejorando.

Suposición: 5 de Marzo

Nota: Preguntarle a Hermione por qué me hace escribir éstas cosas.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hola, soy Ron, Ron Weasley. Hermione está aquí a mi lado y me ha pedido que escriba por ella._

_Tengo prohibido leer las páginas anteriores, aunque no sé el por qué._

_Bueno, escribiré lo que me dicte tu dueña:_

_Hay un programa en la radio llamado "pottervigilancia", en el que están contra Voldemort._

_¿Sabes lo que dijeron? Que debemos proteger a nuestros amigos muggles ¡Ojalá pudiese ayudar a Rolf! Pero ni siquiera sé dónde está…_

_Quizás se alejó porque me tenía miedo, aunque es lo mejor (nota para Ron Weasley: Preguntarle a Hermione por qué Rolf le tendría miedo)._

_Cuando terminó el programa, Harry se puso hablar como un loco y dijo el nombre "Voldemort" (Nota para Ron Weasley: no es tabú escribir el nombre)._

_¿Sabes? Ese nombre es un tabú, y así fue como nos encontraron en el bar muggle. Ron y Harry lo sabían. Pero, claro, ¿por qué molestarse en contármelo a mí? (Nota para Ron Weasley: contarle todo sin excepción a Hermione para que no se enoje)._

_Unos carroñeros (guardias de Voldemort) nos encontraron en la carpa, y yo (Nota para el Diario de Hermione: yo, significa Hermione, escribiré en primera persona) le desfiguré la cara a Harry para que no supieran quién era._

_Nos encerraron junto con Dean Thomas (a quien capturaron) y un duende llamado Griphook._

_Luego nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, pero Draco fingió no reconocernos._

_El problema fue que igual notaron quién era Harry, y vieron la espada. Bellatrix se puso histérica y pidió que se llevaran a todos al sótano, excepto a mí (nota: Hermione)._

_Ron (nota: yo) dijo que se quedaría él en mi lugar, pero dijeron "que los traidores de sangre van después de los sangre impura"._

_Bellatrix comenzó a torturarme preguntándome de dónde habíamos sacado la espada, que si era de su bóveda, que qué más tomamos y cosas así._

_Darío (Nota para Ron Weasley: preguntarle a Hermione quién demonios es ése) nunca algo me había dolido tanto: ¡era como si me clavaran millones de espadas!_

_Gracias a Merlín, no me sentía tan sola entre mortífagos: escuchaba a Ron diciendo mi nombre, y me sentía con él, acompañada (nota para Ron Weasley: dejar de gritar tan fuerte)._

_Todo pasaba muy rápido, y de pronto escuché a Bellatrix:_

_- Y creo que podemos prescindir de la sangre impura. Puedes llevártela si quieres, Greyback._

_Sentí que el corazón me dejaba de latir, y pensé que todo terminaba._

_Antes de desmayarme, escuché un último…_

_- ¡Nooooooo!_

_… Proveniente de quién sabe dónde (Nota para Ron Weasley: dejar de gritar tan fuerte, en serio)._

_…_

_Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama acostada, con Ron a mi lado. Es decir, ya sabes… yo acostada, Ron parado… en el piso, no en la cama…_

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

_Fui sincera._

_- Me duele todo lo que no es cabello._

_Ron me cuidó y luego me dijo que debía ir con Harry, porque murió Dobby, quién había ayudado. Ya sabes, me costó entender, me sentía mal._

_Pobre Dobby._

_Me quedé con Fleur (oh, porque nos aparecimos en su casa y de Bill) y esperé a que Ron volviera._

_Unos minutos después de que lo hizo vino Harry, y nos dijo que nos necesitaba._

_¿Sabes lo que quiere hacer?_

_Robar en el banco de los magos, lo cual es prácticamente imposible, un horrocrux de una bóveda de máxima seguridad perteneciente a los Lestrange._

_Pequeña ambición ¿verdad?_

_¿Sabes qué averiguamos? Voldemort (Nota para Ronald Weasley: preguntarle a Hermione por qué me obliga a escribir el nombre) anda igual de obsesionado que Harry: busca la varita de Saúco._

_Y de hecho, la tiene. Abrió la tumba de Dumbledore (quien era su último poseedor) y se la quitó._

_Bueno, el punto es que iremos a buscar el horrocrux con la ayuda de Griphook y a cambio le daremos la espada de Gryffindor… luego de destruir los horrocruxs._

_Bien, me despido y Ron también…_

_Te quiero (Nota para Ronald Weasley: decirle a Hermione que no quiera a su diario más que a Ronnie)…_

_Hermione y Ron…_

* * *

Jojojo, publiqué tal y como dije. Me siento Dios, de verdad. En fin, no van a notar muchos cambios en este capítulo con respecto a los anteriores, y es que se debe a que lo tenía escrito de antes :) Iba a publicarlo luego así me daba tiempo a escribir más y no correr riesgo de atrasarme, pero termino las clases el 18 de noviembre y estas dos semanas estoy en un coma escolar, Jajaja. En realidad no es del todo cierto, me fue bastante bien este año, pero tengo que mantener las notas con los finales o sino pierdo parte de las vacaciones estudiando :). En fin, espero que les guste y que les sirva como confirmación de que ¡he vuelto! Gracias a los reviews: **soy-NeftiSNagi w**, **MusicBlack95**, **aridenere**,** Ann.-Stryder**,** hiilsu-weasley-granger** y **SusanSzemogh**. Gracias, los amo! Estaré contestando sus reviews esta tarde, disculpen. Y a **Amdumm weasley**: jajaja. Muchas gracias por esperarme, volvi. Espero que te guste el chap, no tardé tanto. Un besoo.

Atte, **AvPotter**.

PD: Nos estaremos viendo para el _veintialgo_ de noviembre, si puedo antes, antes será :) Un beso.


	37. Volver o no volver Volver

Hola. ¿Alguien me recuerda? ¿No? Me parecía.

Okkkkkk, soy esa chica de trece (si mal no recuerdo) años que empezó por una apuesta con una amiga a escribir este fic. No sé si sea relevante, pero un dato interesante es que ahora tengo dieciocho años. Wow, sí, el tiempo voló.

Estoy en la universidad y ya no escribo.

Es un poco cruel decirlo así, pero sinceramente... Perdí el talento (si es que tuve, qué se yo). Estudio profesorado de inglés y disfruto mucho leer, de hecho sigo varios fics. En sí nunca dejé fanfiction, sólo dejé a AvPotter. No sé si algún día pueda volver a escribir fics, pero en realidad... tengo el Diario casi terminado.

Últimamente lo he estado recordando con cariño (al diario) y me gustaría terminarlo. Para saldar esa deuda con ustedes, conmigo. Ya no tengo novio (sí, tuve, él era el culpable de que no escribiera así que abajo les dejo su fb para que le echen maldiciones (no, pobre, es chistecito)), ya no trabajo y me parece que ya no voy a ir al gimnasio, asi que supongo que puedo con esto.

No sé si alguien me va a leer o no, pero voy a terminar esto. Porque una apuesta es una puesta, y se lo debo a mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

Mañana tengo un parcial bastante importante, pero prometo que a más tardar este sábado les tengo el nuevo capítulo. Si alguien lo siguió desde el principio y aún no lo deja... un aplauso, sinceramente. Ah, y me voy a volver a cambiar el nombre, perdón, pero ya no me siento AvPotter, no soy ella. Soy más yo, Vero Espinoza (un placer, mucho gusto).

Nos leemos, supongo. Un beso a todos, éxitos.


	38. El Final de la Gran Guerra

Holi. Volví a faltar a mi promesa, dije que publicaba el sábado y acá estoy, domingo. Pero bueno, al menos no los volví a dejar, digo. Perdón.

Eeen fin. Muchas muchas gracias a todos los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, en serio. Paso al fic, y después les cuento los pormenores. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

Lindo Día.

Humor: Bueno.

Salud: Buena.

Suposición: 12 de Abril

Nota: Preguntarle a Ron por qué pone tantas notas

Querido Diario:

El día que Ron te escribió, cuando te guardé:

- Gracias por escribir en mi diario, Ron.

- De nada.

- Y gracias por acompañarme.

- Ya no me iré otra vez, de verdad.

- Oye, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

- ¿Es hoy?

- No lo sé, pero yo quiero que sea hoy.

Lo besé en la mejilla y lo abracé.

- De acuerdo, hoy cumplí 18.

- Es la mayoría de edad muggle, y ni siquiera tengo un regalo para ti. Ni una rosa blanca aunque sea.

Ron me sonrió.

- Deberás darme otra cosa entonces, ¿no crees?

Y como si mis ojos tuviesen un imán, desvié mi vista a sus labios. Le eché los brazos al cuello y sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

- ¿A qué otra cosa te refieres?

- Pues un beso no estaría mal…

Sentí cómo el sonrojo me cubría por completo.

- ¿Un… beso?

- Yo, en la mejilla, porque… si, en la mejilla y…

Me sentí una idiota. Lo había malinterpretado, y lucí obvia.

- Sí, ya sabía… sólo bromeaba ¿qué creíste?

Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No, nada…

Sé que quedé como una estúpida, pero es que Ronald me pone nerviosa, en verdad. Pero hay excelentes noticias: ¡Lupin y Tonks han tenido a su hijo! Se llama Ted, Ted Lupin. Es genial, que entre la guerra… haya paz y amor como la que brinda un bebé.

El día que fuimos al banco, Gringotss, tomé la poción multijugos convirtiéndome en Bellatrix Lestrange. Logramos llegar a la bóveda con varios maleficios imperdonables, mentiras y superando un dragón. Algo muy común en mi vida, ¿no crees? Pero al final conseguimos el horrocrux: la copa de Hufflepuff. Aunque perdimos la espada. Pero lo que sucede es que teníamos que actuar rápido, y ya nada importaba. Nos fuimos volando en el dragón.

Yo tenía mucho miedo, Harry iba callado, Ron maldecía y yo lloraba. Que tierna escena, ¿no crees? Pero no duró mucho: nos bajamos del dragón cayendo en un lago, nadamos a la orilla, reímos unos momentos y luego… Harry se metió a la mente de Voldemort, y supo que había un horrocrux en Hogwarts. Y lo necesitábamos.

Nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade y el dueño de cabeza de puerco nos rescató de unos carroñeros. ¿A que no sabes quién era? ¡El hermano de Dumbledore! Nos contó cómo murió su hermana, por una pelea con Albus. Luego nos mostró el pasadizo para ir a Hogsmeade, donde nos encontramos con Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Susan… entre otros…

Y comenzó a llegar más gente: Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Luna… Decidimos que no haríamos todo solos. Harry se fue con Luna, a averiguar a cerca de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw.

- Oye, Hermione ¿cómo destruiremos los horrocrux cuando los tengamos? ¡No tenemos la espada! – Dijo Ron.

- Es cierto… ¿qué podríamos hacer? No tenemos tiempo para hallar a Griphook…

- ¡Espera, tengo una idea! ¡La cámara de los secretos!

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Los colmillos de basilisco, su veneno. ¡Destruyen horrocruxs!

- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Vámonos!

Íbamos corriendo, cuando nos chocamos con Ginny:

- Oigan, ¿a dónde van?

- ¡Al baño! – Respondimos Ron y yo a coro.

Por el camino nos reímos de la casualidad, todo estaba yendo mejor. Pero cuando llegamos, tuvimos un problema: la cámara se abre hablando pársel.

- ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes, Ron?

- Espera. Hermione, yo recuerdo el sonido que hizo Harry cuando abrió el relicario. Puedo intentarlo.

- Ron, no creo que…

- Déjame, Mione, yo puedo.

Me miró y me fue imposible negarme.

- Hazlo, sé que puedes.

- Ábrete.

- Lo has dicho en nuestro idioma, Ron.

- Lo siento, necesito concentrarme – Respiró profundo -. Ágtierrrd.

- No, Ron, no creo que…

- ¡Ya casi! Ágfhhtierrd.

- Ron…

- ¡Lo lograré, pero es que me cuesta un poco!

No quise ñadir nada, porque Ron se estaba enojando visiblemente, y no era el momento oportuno para una discusión. Entonces fue cuando lanzó un extraño silbido y la cámara comenzó a abrirse.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Ron! ¡Lo has logrado!

- Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa – se quejó, con una sonrisa de lado. Ahora la cuestión sería tirarse por el túnel, para llegar a la cámara.

- Espera ¿cómo subiremos luego?

- Oh, Es cierto. ¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Ron- ¡Accio escoba!

Fruncí el ceño, y vi aparecer por la ventana una vieja escoba.

- No creerás que me subiré a eso, ¿verdad?

- Oh, sí. Sí lo harás.

- Oh, no. No lo haré.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí, Mione? ¡Te mantendré a salvo! – Iba a contestarle fríamente, cuando él añadió - ¡Y no me salgas de nuevo con eso de que los dejé a Harry y a ti! Ya no lo haré, te lo he prometido.

- Pero…

- Nada, soy un guardián. Yo te atajaré.

- Ron, no me gusta esa metáfora.

El rió, como si estuviéramos relajados, esa risa que me gusta. No pude resistirme, me tomó la mano y me subió a la escoba.

- Genial. Agárrate de mi cintura y no temas. Bajaremos volando.

Me agarré con mucha fuerza, y en unos segundos estábamos abajo.

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

- ¿Los cerraste? Tranquila, todo va bien. Hemos llegado – me tendió su mano y me condujo hasta la cámara, donde estaba el cadáver del basilisco -. Hogar, dulce hogar – bromeó.

- Busca el horrocrux en mi bolsito de cuentas mientras les saco los colmillos al basilisco.

- ¿Segura que…?

- Claro, apresúrate.

Me acerqué al putrefacto animal y comencé a sacarle colmillos. Unos diez o doce, cuando terminé me pareció extraño que Ron aún no hubiese encontrado la copa. Volteé y lo vi ahí sentado, contigo entre las manos. Leyéndote, rojo y concentrado.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Me miró y cerró el diario de un golpe, luego volvió a mirarme…

- Yo… encontré la copa y… vi tu diario y… no puede evitarlo… y…

- ¿Qué leíste, Ron?

Sus mejillas rojas me lo advirtieron.

- Nada… yo… humm… deberías destruir el horrocrux, ¿sabes?

Moría de ganas de replicar, pero quedaba poco tiempo.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Harry destruyó el diario del Innombrable y yo el relicario. Es tu turno.

Puse el horrocrux en el piso y suspiré. Ron sólo dijo que el relicario había gritado un poco, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Tomé el colmillo.

Pues… era mucho peor.

- Vamos Hermione ¿acaso no te atreves?

Ron me miraba desdeñosamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabía que no podrías, eres una tonta. Siempre presumiendo que todo te sale bien, que eres perfecta. Pero yo sé que no lo eres. Sé que eres una miedosa, una cobarde. Sé que das alardes. Pero Harry tiene razón: eres una asquerosa sangre impura.

- ¿Ha… Harry piensa eso?

- ¡Claro que sí! Estamos hartos de ti, Hermione Granger. Eres patética. Te llevamos a buscar los horrocruxs con nosotros sólo para que nos hicieras todo el trabajo, pero ni siquiera eso te sale bien. ¡Lo único que haces bien es llorar, inútil!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a hacer lo predicho, hipando.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Sucia muggle! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás enamorada de mí? ¿Piensas que no noto la manera en que me miras? ¿Me crees capaz de enamorarme de una impura como tú?

Comencé a sufrir temblores.

- Tus padres murieron, Granger.

- ¡No!

- Sí, los mortífagos los buscaron en Australia y los mataron… y estaban con Rolf…

- No…

- Sí. Yo los vi, cuando me harté de ti y me fui. Cuando te dejé sola con un chico que rogaba cada noche porque murieras.

- No, por favor, no… - sentí gritos a los lejos, pero no me sentí capaz de voltear.

- Si te besé fue por lástima y si te dije que te quiero también ¡Es mentira! ¿Cómo podría quererte, perra?

- ¡Hermione!

- No…

- Eres una sucia, fácil, arrastrada. ¡Lavender es mucho mejor que tú! ¡Ni siquiera sabes besar!

- ¡Destrúyelo, Hermione!

- No…

- Yo me acosté con ella, con Lavender. Y tú todo lo que me ofreces, es un beso con sabor a escoria. ¡Estúpida! ¿A quién crees que elijo?

- Hermione…

Estaba destruida, ya no podía respirar. Mis ojos se apartaron de Ron, parado junto a la copa, más hermoso que nunca. Más real, más sincero. Unos ojos azules empapados en lágrimas me devolvieron la mirada.

Volví a mirar el horrocrux, y con toda la rapidez que pude, le clavé el colmillo.

Rompí a llorar desesperadamente.

- Ya, Mione, no pasa nada. No era real. Él… no era yo, Mione… fue el horrocrux.

Por un momento sentí una gran confusión. Dolía, me dolía mucho el corazón y no podía parar de sollozar. Los brazos de Ron me rodearon, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido más que el Horrocrux buscando torturarme. Me aferré a sus brazos. Intenté hablar, pero sólo me salieron un conjunto de gemidos de desesperación.

- Shh… No digas nada, Mione… todo va bien. Lo destruiste, ya no queda más. Te quiero mucho – lloré con más fuerza -. Y no me importa que tipo de sangre tengas, eres maravillosa. Tus padres y Rolf están bien, lo juro por mi alma, yo lo sé, tienen que estar bien. Y Harry y yo jamás hablaríamos de ti a tus espaldas, creí que lo sabías.

- Yo… - y el llanto me embargó nuevamente.

- Ya ha pasado todo, hay un horrocrux tenemos, y ya tenemos cómo destruir otro si lo encontramos – me limpió las lágrimas con su mano -. Ya no llores, todo irá bien – dijo, separándose de mí -. Debemos ir y luchar junto a Harry, ¿sí?

Respiré, intentando serenarme. Todo lo que me había dicho el trozo de alma de Voldemort resonaba en mi cabeza, pero Ron estaba en lo cierto. Debía ser fuerte.

- Sí. Esa copa tenía razón, soy una llorona – dije, tratando de sonreír.

- Puede ser – dijo Ron y le golpeé el brazo -. Pero todo el resto es una absoluta mentira.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle "¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti?", pero me contuve.

- Nos llevaremos los colmillos y nos iremos volando, ¿verdad?

- Sí. ¿Quieres… bueno, ir ahora o… prefieres esperar y descansar un poco?

- No lo sé – caminé hacia él y levanté un poco los brazos. Él me abrazó y susurró en mi oído:

- Y jamás, pero nunca, me hubiese llegado a tanto con Lavender.

Otra lágrima cayó rozando mi mejilla y di por asumido que Ron se había enterado lo que siento por él.

- Ron, perdona que no te lo dijera antes, pero no me animaba… - respiré profundo.

¿Sabes qué, Darío? Tomé la desición.

- Yo, yo te…

Y no pude decir más, porque Ron me tapó los labios con un dedo.

- Silencio, no lo digas. Quiero que me lo digas cuando la guerra termine, cuando nada se interponga. Cuando eso pase, quiero escucharlo, pero no ahora… no es una despedida, no son tus últimas voluntades. Estaremos bien -. Me tomó la mano y me ayudó a levantar los colmillos del piso. Luego montó a la escoba y yo subí tras él -. Enreda tus piernas con las mías y sujeta firmemente los colmillos, pero no vayas a clavártelos. Si te da miedo, tira todos los de un brazo y toma mi cintura. Pero siempre conserva varios, no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar. Y sonríe, todo marchará a la perfección.

Le hice caso a Ron, y el viaje de regreso fue en silencio. Cuando salimos de la cámara, me quitó algunos colmillos de encima y los llevó él. Luego de correr un rato, nos encontramos con Harry, que nos dijo que uno de los horrocruxs restantes estaba en la sala multipropósito, donde él escondió su libro de pociones.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar a dicha habitación, Ron dijo algo:

- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!

- ¿Quién? – Pregunté.

- Los elfos domésticos. Deben estar todos en las cocinas, ¿no?

- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado? – Preguntó Harry.

- No, no es eso – respondió Ron -. Pero deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros.

Y no pude reprimir más mi impulso, había sido demasiado para un día. Solté los colmillos y corrí hacia Ron. Lo tomé con fuerza del cuello, me alcé en puntas de pies y lo besé en los labios, como hace más de un año quería volver a hacer. Estaba nerviosa, y mi corazón no paraba de latir a toda velocidad. Pero Ron ya sabía lo que sentía por él ¿qué demonios podía perder?

Moví mis labios con torpeza esperando una respuesta, algo. No estoy segura de si la espera duró unas cuantas horas o unas milésimas de segundo, pero todo mi cuerpo sintió un lento pero repentino escalofrío cuando Ron me tomó de la cintura, aferrándome hacia él, y profundizó el beso, con mucha fuerza. Me sentí una muñeca, frágil y manejable, a la cuál sólo él podía convertir en una persona. Él, con ese maravilloso beso.

Escuché una voz lejana, molesta. Ron me apretó más contra él.

- ¡Eh! ¡Estamos en guerra!

Sentí cómo mi Ronnie se alejaba lentamente, y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, intentando serenar mi respiración.

- Ya lo sé, amigo – dijo Ron -. Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?

Estuve a punto de reprocharle: ¿no que no era una despedida?

- ¡Piensa en el Horrocrux! ¿Crees que podrás aguantar hasta que consigamos la diadema?

- Sí, claro, claro. Lo siento.

Comenzó a recoger los colmillos y lo imité, pero la frase resonaba en mi mente: "Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sentía algo por mí? ¿O eso que sentía era lástima? Pero no pude seguir pensándolo, porque tuvimos que ir a la sala multipropósito para buscar la diadema.

Claro que no contamos con que ahí estaban Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Todo pasó muy rápido…: a un momento veíamos la diadema, la perdíamos, lenguas de fuego nos perseguían… Y al segundo siguiente… un horrocrux más estaba destruido, Crabbe había muerto, salvamos a Draco Malfoy y… murió Fred, Fred Weasley…

Deberías haber visto a Ron: temblaba y lloraba. Quería matar mortífagos, estaba sediento de venganza. Lo contuve, por suerte. Harry entró en la mente de Voldemort, y dijo que estaba en la casa de los gritos. Nos fuimos hasta allí.

¿Sabes lo que Voldemort hizo? Mató a Snape. Porque creía que eso lo haría poseedor de la varita de saúco. Entonces se fue, dejando ahí a nuestro ex profesor. Harry corrió hacia él, y Snape le entregó unos recuerdos.

Volvimos al castillo. Ahí estaba Ginny, destruida… junto al cadáver de Fred, Tonks y Lupin. La abracé con fuerza. Y el tiempo pasaba, y yo seguía abrazada a Ginny que sollozaba en mi hombro, Ron le tomaba la mano a George. Todo dolía demasiado.

- ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué ahora?

- No lo sé, Ginn, no lo entiendo.

La abracé con más fuerza, pero una voz me sacó de mi tristeza.

- ¡Hermione!

Levanté la cabeza y lo vi: Malcom tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corría hacia mí. Solté a Ginny y me abalancé sobre él.

- ¡Malcom! ¿Cómo estás?

- Mione, tienes que ayudarme, por favor – sollozó. Jamás lo vi así.

- ¿Quién… quién es él? – Preguntó Ron, quien acababa de verme abrazada a mi amigo.

- Rose, es Rose, Hermione. ¡No sé dónde está!

- Espera un momento – reaccionó Ron - ¿él no es el niño que…?

- Sí, Ron, es él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

- Estábamos luchando contra unos mortífagos… y de pronto una pared cayó. La busqué, pero había _desaparecido. _

- ¿La… la buscaste bajo los escombros? – Intervino Ginny con la voz temblorosa.

- Sí, juro que la busqué bien. ¡No sé dónde está! Hermione, yo… ¡estoy enamorado de ella! Si le pasa algo… si algo llega a sucederle… yo…

Nunca lo había visto llorar. Jamás me lo había imaginado nervioso siquiera. Pero estaba destrozado, por Rose. Estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

- Nada le sucederá – le dijo Ron, apoyándole una mano en el hombro -. Tú no lo permitirás, yo lo sé. Debemos buscarla. No debes rendirte, si es que de verdad la amas.

Miré a Ron, y me pregunté cuándo pasó el tanto el tiempo. Cuándo Ron había pasado de tener una variedad sentimental del tamaño de una cucharita de té a ser el hombre que es ahora.

- Separémonos – sugirió Ginny -. Yo voy a los jardines, el niño a los pisos superiores. Hermione, a la biblioteca y Ron a cualquier otro lugar.

Y la melena pelirroja desapareció corriendo, al igual que Malcom.

- Tú vendrás conmigo, Hermione –ordenó Ron-. Ni pienses que te dejaré sólo ahora que el Innombrable anda matando gente. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Dónde está Harry?

Miramos alrededor, y no lo vimos. En ninguna parte.

- No se habrá entregado al Innombrable, ¿verdad?

…

Lo buscamos desesperados, por largos minutos. Hasta que de pronto…

- Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él. Les hemos traído su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido. Hemos ganado la batalla y ustedes han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis Mortífagos los superan en número y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber más guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salgan del castillo, arrodíllense ante mí, y se salvarán. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos se unirán a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos.

Miré a Ron, y las piernas me temblaron. Me tomó la mano.

- No es verdad, Mione. Harry… él no puede estar muerto.

Salimos a toda la velocidad que pudimos, chocándonos con Ginny que tenía de la mano a Rose.

- ¡Rose! ¡Estás bien!

- ¿Y Malcom?

- ¡Hay que ver… Harry no… él no puede estar…!

Ron me jaló de la mano, porque a la vez era jalado por Ginny, y fuimos hacia donde estaba Harry, el patio. Allí estaba su cadáver.

- ¡Nooo! – Gritaron Ron y Ginny.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Grité.

Pero él no reaccionaba, ahí estaba: muerto.

Voldemort intentó someter a Neville, y todo pasó entonces: llegaron los gigantes, y empezó la nueva guerra.

- Escóndete – me ordenó Ron con un grito.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Lucharé por Harry, por su memoria.

- ¡Escóndete, Hermione! ¡No soportaría que algo te pasara, porque yo...!

En ése momento, el hombre lobo Greyback le lanzaba un hechizo a Ron que no alcanzó a darle y contraatacó con la ayuda de Nev. Luna, Ginny, y yo comenzamos a batirnos contra Bellatrix. Sin embargo, Molly Weasley no relevó y la mató. Voldemort estaba furioso. Pero cuando iba a hacerle daño a la madre de Ronnie, alguien gritó.

- ¡Protego!

El escudo se alzó entre Molly y Voldemort, y de la nada apareció Harry. Vivo.

- No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme. Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

¡Maldito! ¡No había echo sufrir como condenados, y estaba haciéndose el muerto como un vulgar perro! Tuvo un duelo verbal con Voldemort, durante el cuál explicó que él poseía la varita de saúco y que todos los horrocruxes fueron destruidos.

Y lo mató. Mató a Lord Voldemort.

Todos rompieron en aplausos y gritos de alegría. Corrí a abrazar a Harry. Luego, cuando las otras personas que querían estrechar a Cicatriz nos empujaron lejos, Ron me abrazó.

- ¡Todo terminó, Hermione! ¡La guerra acabó, Voldemort ha muerto!

En ese momento, me costó recordar las palabras de Ronnie. Olvidé él "Quiero que me lo digas cuando la guerra termine, cuando nada se interponga.". Le devolví el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

…

Las horas pasaron, y Harry nos contó muchas cosas, acerca de los recuerdos que le dio Snape, de lo que pasó en el bosque prohibido, y de un encuentro que tuvo con Dumbledore en el limbo entra la vida y la muerte.

Espero que no te moleste que no entre en detalles, lo importante es que todo está bien ahora, aunque mañana son los funerales. Iré a averiguar qué día es… a tratar de decirle de una vez lo que siento a Ron y… a dormir un poco.

Hermione…

* * *

Hola, bienvenidos a "los pormenores".

Quería contarles que estuve releyendo el fic (sí, porque sino es imposible progresar, ni yo me acordaba bien qué pasaba), y me encontré con demasiadas cosas que no me gustan. Son más que nada cuestiones gramaticales y de edición y conformación de párrafos, asi que voy a cambiar eso.

Es decir, la trama ya está dada, lo único que voy a hacer es volver atrás y a hacer párrafos como la gente y que no estén compuestos de una oración. Al principio iba a dejarlo tal cual, porque me representaba a mi y cómo era y pensaba cuando lo escribí (en ese entonces), pero yo misma releyendo me encontré, no sé, ¿insatisfecha? Si yo fuera un lector, no me gustaría seguir el fic. No como está escrito.

Es medio tonto, pero quería contárselos, para que lo sepan en especial los lectores que me siguen hace mucho. En cuanto al nuevo capítulo, denme entre una semana y dos, porque voy a reescribirlo completamente. Ojalá les guste, en serio, porque yo estoy muy contenta con todo esto.

Muchos besos, abrazos, y nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. Si quieren saber un poco más de mi pueden ver mi profile, o bien seguirme en twitter /VeroEspinozaVal

Saludos, nos leemos pronto :)

Vero, AvPotter.


End file.
